A Look Back at Days Gone By
by The Create Card
Summary: There's nothing left. All the cards have been sealed. So there's nothing for Sakura and her friends to do during their senior year, but fondly look back at the days of the Clow Cards while they live their lives as normal teenagers. THE END IS HERE!
1. Recalling Fiery and the Seeds of a Futur...

Author's Note: I know I usually start off with an Author's Note. In fact, I'm starting with one right now. But this A/N is only to establish what I'm doing. Here's a brief explanation to those new to this series of stories:

  


**DISCLAIMER/EXPLANATION/INTRODUCTION:**

It's happened. I've completely become obsessed with CCS and what made it happen was that Fiery Card episode. So I've decided to try something new (and hopefully, not something any other author has tried before. Copyright infringement is EVIL!). I'm going to take our CCS characters, who are in the midst of their senior years and they'll recall the days of seven years ago, back when they were seeking the Clow Cards. There will be other points of view, as well as occasional original additions (which will include views that CANNOT be seen in the original episodes). But keep in mind that I'm working based on an episode guide. **These are NOT 100% accurate, nor are they meant to be.** They are simply meant to be looks back at days past, through Sakura's eyes...and the eyes of her friends, while they live their lives as normal teenagers.

* * *

Summary: Senior year rolls on and Sakura thinks about her grounded friend, Madison. Hoping to cheer her up, Sakura decides to provide some companionship.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[Name:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 1- Recalling The Fiery Card**

  


Sakura knew she should have walked straight home. One month had passed since Sakura got back from England. She still smiled every time she thought about that. Madison had impulsively run off to England to search for her lost love, Eriol. And Sakura and Li went right behind her, taping her the whole way without her knowledge. When they came back, there were plenty of consequences. To this day, Madison was still grounded and Sakura owed Tori BIG TIME for covering for her. Without her brother, Sakura might have shared a fate similar to her friend's.

Of course, Sakura didn't feel like answering Tori's every whim today. So she decided to go visit her friend. She'd have to be careful not to run into Li or Meilin, who were living on Madison's estate (which was a long story in itself). Sakura walked into Madison's big house and walked through the hallway.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

Sakura saw Madison's mom in the living room. "Oh…hi, Ms. Taylor."

"You're here to see Li?"

Sakura sweatdropped. Even Madison's mom was aware of Sakura's loving relationship with Li. "Um…not today. I was kind of hoping you'd let Madison have visitors today."

"I guess I've kept Madison in solitary long enough," sighed the mother. "Sure, you can go up there. And if she asks, tell her that her punishment isn't anywhere near over."

"I will, Ms. Taylor."

Sakura skipped up the flight of stairs and made her way through another vast hallway. Then she made a sharp right turn to see Madison laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"I feel like keeping a tally on the wall," Madison muttered. "Did my mom say anything, Sakura?"

"She said you're not out of the woods by a long shot," Sakura answered.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"But cheer up, Madison. That's why I'm here. I came to keep you company."

"Thanks. I could use it."

Sakura looked around Madison's vast shelf of videos. "So what did you do with that tape I made?"

Madison giggled. "I put that in a special place. A Sakura Avalon Production deserves to stand out on its own." Madison pointed up to the wall and Sakura saw her tape behind glass. "I always put the tape on…whenever I think of Eriol."

"I wish I had a tape of Li when he left," Sakura smiled. "But it all worked out."

"Oh, it all worked out all right. When I think back to the past, there were times when I never thought you two would end up together."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know exactly what she means," Kero piped up. He stuck his head out of Sakura's pocket and waved at Madison. "Hey, Madison."

"Hi, Kero," Madison beamed. "It's nice to see someone else has decided to keep me company." She looked back up at Sakura. "Think about it, Sakura. When we first met Li, you guys showed no chemistry whatsoever. You were always scared of him and he…thought you weren't good enough to be a Cardcaptor."

"Yeah…I remember that," Sakura muttered. "When did he ever start to show any interest in me?"

"You really want to know?"

Sakura and Madison looked at the door to see Li standing there. He walked in and took a seat on a beanbag chair right in front of the two girls.

"I didn't actually admit it to you until much later, Sakura," he continued. "And…I didn't even admit it to myself long after it started. But…I'll admit it. The first time I ever felt something…was a long time ago…at the Winter Carnival. It was when we fought the Fiery Card."

"I remember that," Sakura said. "It was back when I was having that dream over and over."

"I remember that day, too," Madison added. "I was so desperate to tape another card capture. But…you used the Sleep Card, Sakura! How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry," Sakura sweatdropped. "I didn't want to knock you out, Madison. But…this was something Li and I had to do ourselves."

"That Fiery Card was one of the toughest cards we faced," Li continued. "I didn't think you'd be able to handle it, Sakura. But luckily…I was wrong…"

* * *

**Flashback: Winter Carnival**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

When Li looked up to see fire spreading around the Winter Carnival, he immediately knew that it had to be a Clow Card. He raised his head up instantly and Sakura did the same.

"A Clow Card," they both whispered.

Li was surprised. Sakura knew it, too. He had to admit. She was getting a lot better. Sakura saw the Fiery Card and ran after it. Li followed right behind her, despite the cries from Meilin and Sakura's brother. The card had lured them far from the restaurant and this was Li's opportunity. He quickly unleashed the Time Card.

"Time Card!"

He struck the Time Card with his sword, freezing time in place…

~----------~

_[Madison: 'TIME OUT!']_

[Li: 'Huh? What's wrong, Madison?']

[Madison: 'This is where I have a problem with the whole story. I suppose you guys weren't even aware of what happened after that?']

[Sakura: 'Oh...I said I was sorry, Madison.']

[Kero: 'But why don't you remind us?"]

[Madison: 'I think I will…']

* * *

**Flashback: Winter Carnival**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison could see the flames starting to spread. She could see the expression on Kero's face, but Madison didn't need magic to sense that this was the work of a Clow Card. She was so excited. It had been such a long time since she filmed a card capture. And to make things even better, Sakura was on her way out. She was running after the card.

"I don't like the looks of this," Kero muttered. "It has to be Fiery. That's not good."

"Hold on, Kero," Madison interrupted. "I've got a good shot."

Sakura and Li were far from the restaurant now, but Madison still had a good shot of the action. She saw Li pull a card out and as he reached out to strike it with his sword…there was a flash.

The next thing Madison knew, she saw dust falling to the ground. She was starting to feel very sleepy. Madison knew exactly what happened.

_~* 'Oh, Sakura! You didn't! Not NOW!' *~_

Of course, Madison was no match for the power of the Sleep Card. Her eyelids grew too heavy. Madison fell to the ground in a heap…and fell asleep.

~----------~

_[Madison: 'I really wanted to get that card capture on tape. If I couldn't do that, couldn't you have at least let me watch?']_

[Sakura: 'It might've helped if I saw you there. You wanted to stay hidden and tape me when I wasn't looking. Is it any wonder why I wanted to tape you while you were in England?']

[Madison: 'Touché.']

[Li: 'Can I continue my part of the story?']

[Sakura: 'Go ahead.']

[Madison: 'Yeah, go ahead.']

[Li: 'Well, anyway. After using the Time Card…']

* * *

**Flashback: Winter Carnival**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

It was done. Every single person was asleep. But when Li recalled the Time Card, he nearly collapsed. The concerned Sakura looked his way.

"Li? Are you all right?"

Li tried to catch his breath. "The Time Card takes a lot out of a sorcerer. You're going to have to seal the card on your own."

Meanwhile, Li got a good look at the sky. It was the Fiery Card in its visible form. It was a young spirit looking like a young male. It nonchalantly tossed fireballs around. Then out of nowhere, the stuffed animal, Kero, flew out. Li couldn't hear the words being exchanged, because he was nearly overcome by exhaustion.

Sakura then used Windy. But Windy didn't do much good. Fiery only used Windy to fan the flames. It continued tossing around fireballs. Sakura dodged each fireball. Then the look she got in her eyes told the story of what she was about to do. Li couldn't believe it. If she was doing what he thought she was, then she was about to make a big mistake.

"I'm a Cardcaptor, Kero!" he heard her say. "And I'm going to finish what I've set out to do."

Sure enough, Sakura reached out for two cards. This was beyond dangerous. She didn't know what she was doing.

"Sakura!" Li cried out. "You can't use two attack cards at once!"

It was no use. Sakura wasn't listening. She released both Windy and Water at once. But then something amazing happened. They were actually working with each other. Li couldn't believe it. Had he underestimated this girl? Were her powers becoming stronger?

Windy and Water tackled Fiery and it fell to the ground. Fiery had been extinguished and all that was left was to seal it.

"Fiery Card! Return to your power confined!"

The astonished Li looked on as Sakura sealed the Fiery Card. She had it. She had sealed the third elemental card…on her own. It was unbelievable.

Kero flew over to congratulate Sakura…then he started to glow.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked.

"Fiery has been sealed," he explained. "My powers are derived from both Earth and Fiery. And with Fiery sealed, that means I'm starting to get some of my power back."

"Oh…I thought I was going to lose you," Sakura said.

"Is that what you were worried about?" Kero asked. "No. I'm still the same Keroberos you all know and love."

Li scoffed. "You're still just a stuffed animal."

That set off a huge argument. It was common for Li and Kero to get into it. Li knew that Kero was just a stuffed animal. Sakura, on the other hand, was like no girl he had ever seen. Was he starting to feel something for her? Nah! Couldn't be!

~----------~

_[Li: 'Oh yeah, I denied it at the time. But that still wasn't the end of it. Later that night, I started to get that feeling again. The one deep within my chest.']_

[Sakura: 'It was the night at the Winter Carnival?'].

[Li: 'When it was starting to snow.']

[Kero: (Gulp)]

[Li: 'I was standing next to Meilin. But then I saw you in the car in front of me. Then it started to snow…and I started to get that feeling again…']

* * *

**Dateline: Nighttime at the Winter Carnival**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Meilin was curling up next to Li again. But he hardly noticed. His head wasn't into it. He was still wondering how he could ever think what he did earlier. He knew he didn't have feelings for Sakura. That couldn't be it. At least he wasn't around her, though. That would only lead up to more confusion.

Then he heard Meilin. "Sakura?! What's she doing there? Did she plan this?!"

Li almost gasped at the sight in front of him. The car in front of him; it was Sakura and Julian. Then Li looked up at the sky. It was starting to snow. He saw Sakura run up to the window and smile. That look of innocence on her face…was more than anything Li could handle. She looked…so beautiful.

_~* 'Wait! Did I just think that? What's wrong with me? I know I don't feel that way about her! Not Sakura! Do I?' *~_

Li saw the wonder-filled expression on Sakura's face again. He suddenly swore he began to hear music.

_Each time you win,_

Thus you blush from head to toe

When you catch sight of her

She's just an ordinary girl

In a magical world

Now she's on the trail of trouble

(And the adventure's just begun)

One day, you find your whole life has changed

As quick, be brave

Your heart will show you the way

She's just an ordinary girl

In a magical world

Now she's on the trail of trouble

Li was so confused. He didn't know what to think anymore. But as sure as he held the Time Card, he was sure that he felt NOTHING for Sakura.

* * *

Li gave off a half-smile. "Shows what I knew, huh? The brain of a ten-year old."

Li reached over and gave Sakura a gentle kiss on the lips. Sakura learned something new that day. She never knew that the seeds for her relationship were sown even back then. And by now, those seeds have blossomed into a full loving relationship.

"Ok, lovebirds," Madison smiled. "You guys go ahead and take it outside. I'll be fine in here."

Sakura and Li held hands as they walked out of Madison's room. Sakura looked at Li again. Madison was right about one thing. Had this been seven years ago, this never would have been fathomable. But now…Sakura and Li would accept no different. They loved each other…

…And they always would.

  


Author's Note: How was it? Everyone like it? Please let me know! I'm hoping to do something like this for every other episode out there and it'll be a lot of…work isn't the right word, because this is something I'll ENJOY! That's how much I'm into this right now! I'll try to update this occasionally and I hope to finish with about at least 30 installments

  


So how was it, huh? Huh? Huh? Come on! Please let me know by reviewing below!


	2. Recalling Windy and the Very Beginning

Author's Note: Glad you all liked this so far. Now I'm ready to look back starting from the very beginning. Hope you like it.

  


Summary: After recalling the story of the Fiery Card, Sakura begins to think about how it all started.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[Name:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 2- Recalling Windy and the very beginning**

  


As soon as Sakura got home, she went up to her room and quietly lied down on her bed. She could see Kero serenely sleeping on her desk. She didn't want to wake the little guardian beast, so she just lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She started to ponder the day before. Just when she thought she knew everything about her relationship with Li, Sakura hears something new. She never realized that Li's feelings for her dated that far back, even if he did deny it at the time.

Those memories got Sakura thinking. She reached over under her bed and pulled out a locked container. She opened the combination lock and pulled out her secret scrapbook. Why was it secret? Because it contained memories from days long past…days when Sakura began capturing Clow Cards.

"Sakura?"

Someone was tapping on the window. It was Li. The kid knew how to make an entrance, almost never coming through the door anymore. He said something about being afraid of Tori. He was never scared of Sakura's brother before…until his relationship with Sakura took the next step.

Sakura walked over and opened the window. Li slid in, but was immediately met with a bite in the finger.

"OWWWWWW!!! What was that for?!"

Kero snarled. "What's the idea, kid? I was having a nice nap! Can't you be a little quieter? Why can't you be more like Sakura?!"

Li rubbed his finger painfully. "I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know?"

"You could always come through the door," Kero shot back, "like normal people!"

Li sat down on the bed next to Sakura. "So what's up?"

"Nothing…I was just about to look over my scrapbook," Sakura answered.

"I guess I opened up a can of worms with that story yesterday," Li smiled. "Have our lives really changed since those days?"

"Yes…and no," Sakura nodded. "The life I have now is…pretty normal…more or less. But I remember the day my life turned completely upside-down."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Kero piped up. "Both of lives changed from that, Sakura."

"That's right," Sakura continued. "Life took a completely different turn when I first discovered the Clow Book."

"What made you go down there in the first place?" Li asked.

"I remember exactly why I went down there. I heard a sound coming from the basement…"

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's house**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

It was just another normal day. Ten-year-old Sakura Avalon just got home from school and was set to walk up to her room. Her father and brother weren't home yet and wouldn't be until later. It was all so routine. Of course, the night before was anything but routine. Sakura had a dream the night before. A dream she didn't understand at all.

Sakura was standing in front of Tokyo Tower with a strange pink outfit. She looked around her to see many cards floating down to the ground. She also had a strange wand in her hands. That still wasn't the strangest thing. Sakura looked up to see a small yellow creature flying around her. Then she stepped forward and…wings formed on her shoes. Then…she jumped.

Sakura didn't understand that dream at all. She thought about it all day, losing focus of everything around her, including school. She even tried to draw the yellow creature on her notepad. The dream seemed to follow her to cheerleading practice. When she tossed her baton in the air, she could've sworn it turned into that wand she saw. Of course, it wasn't real and the baton ended up whacking Sakura on the head.

Sakura sighed and continued to think about the dream as she slowly made her way towards the stairs. Then she heard something. It was coming from the basement.

_~* Is someone robbing us? Someone broke into our house! Oh…what can I do? What if the robber's armed? *~_

Sakura did the only thing she could do. She held her baton up and walked towards the basement. "If anyone's down there, I'm calling the police! I-I'm warning you! I-I'm armed!"

Sakura fearfully walked into the basement and to her relief, found that the basement was empty. But the noise was starting to get louder. Then Sakura saw it. The noise was coming from one of her father's books. It was glowing and emitting light. Sakura didn't know what to do. But curiosity overtook her. She walked up to the book and held it up. Instantly, the book stopped glowing. The book had a red lion on the cover and it read:

**The Clow**

_~* The Clow? *~_

Sakura's curiosity continued to motivate her. She opened the book up and saw a stack of cards. They weren't like any other cards she had seen. She drew the top card and looked at the design. As Sakura gripped the book, she felt some mist begin to surround her. Then she read the card:

"Windy?"

That one word changed everything. A circle of lighted symbols appeared at Sakura's feet and the card began to glow. Then a furious wind began to blow. Sakura covered her face and wondered what was happening. She looked to see that the books and papers in her dad's basement were flying around everywhere. Then she saw the rest of the cards in the book fly out through the walls. The book had been emptied…and the winds finally stopped.

_~* W-W-What just happened? What WAS that? Is this another dream? *~_

Sakura flopped down on the floor and continued to think about what just occurred. This had to be a dream. It just had to be. Didn't it?

~----------~

_[Kero: 'Wait. Hold on, Sakura.']_

[Sakura: What is it, Kero? You're interrupting my story!]

[Kero: Yeah, but this is the best part of the story! It's the part where I come in! Come on, Sakura! Can't I tell this part? Please!]

[Sakura: All right, Kero. You can tell this part of the story.]

[Kero: Yeah! All right! Ok…where were we? Um…oh yeah. Well, anyway, Sakura had just opened the Clow Book and…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's basement**

P.O.V.: Kero

_~* A light. Could it be? Am I actually coming out? Does this mean…? *~_

Those were the thoughts running through the mind of Keroberos. It was actually happening, though. He was coming out of the Clow Book. The first sight he saw was of a little girl, nearly trembling in fear. She looked pretty edgy. So Keroberos decided to make his awesome presence felt.

"Hello!" he shouted cheerfully.

_~* D'oh! I'm supposed to be making my AWESOME presence felt! I probably made an entrance about as intimidating as a Pikachu. *~_

The girl turned her head and focused her emerald eyes on him. She didn't know what she was seeing.

_~* What? Hasn't she ever seen a guardian beast before? *~_

The girl picked him up. "A toy? I wonder where the batteries are? Or if there's a switch?"

Keroberos took offense to that. "Hey! I'm no toy!" He jumped out of the girl's hands and landed near the Clow Book. "I am the mighty Keroberos! I am the guardian of the seal! I guard the Clow Cards to make sure they don't get into any mischief!"

The girl blinked. "Clow Cards?"

Keroberos ignored her and looked at the Clow Book. He gasped when he saw the book was empty.

"T-T-The Clow Cards! What happened to them?!"

"Clow Cards?" the girl asked again. "You mean cards like this?"

Keroberos looked at the card the girl was holding. It was Windy. "You have Windy? Where are the rest of them?"

"The rest of them?" she repeated. "They're…gone. I read the card's name out loud and the rest of the cards flew away with the wind."

Keroberos couldn't believe this. He had one simple job to do and it looked like he blew it. The Clow Cards were gone. Now what would he do?

Then he looked up at the girl again.

_~* 'Who is this girl, anyway?' *~_

~----------~

_[Kero: Yeah, I'll admit I might have messed up pretty bad. Still, though, I wouldn't have changed that moment for anything. It was the best thing to ever happen to me.]_

[Li: I always wondered about the whole story. I always wondered about how you two first met.]

[Kero: Well, we met. But we still didn't know each other. That wasn't until later…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's room**

P.O.V.: Kero

Keroberos looked around to examine the little girl's room. But he also tried to sense where the rest of the Clow Cards had gone. It did him no good, though. Were all his powers gone? Then he looked in the mirror.

_~* A stuffed animal? How could this happen? Why? *~_

Then the door flew open. The girl came back in with a bowl of some kind of food. She put it down in front of him and Keroberos examined it. He tasted it…and immediately fell in love with the taste. He started to wolf it down.

"Hey…this is good!" Keroberos muttered, with his mouth full. "What is it?"

"It's pudding," the girl answered.

"Oh, I love this pudding!" Keroberos beamed. He continued eating away at the pudding.

"Um…can I ask you something…um…what was your name again?"

The guardian beast raised his head. "Keroberos."

The girl giggled. "You don't look like a Keroberos. You look more like a Kero."

"A Kero?" Keroberos muttered. "No, no, no. I'm Keroberos, guardian of the seal!"

"But what are you guarding, Kero?"

Keroberos…er…Kero sighed. "I was assigned by Clow Reed to guard the Clow Cards."

"Clow Cards? Clow Reed? I don't understand any of this."

Kero braced himself for the big explanation. "Well…it's like this. Clow Reed was an ancient sorcerer who had a lot of magical powers. He created a form of magic called the Clow Cards. Each card is alive and possesses incredible powers. Clow Reed put me on the book's cover to guard the Clow Cards and make sure they didn't escape. Of course, somewhere along the way, I might've taken a short nap."

"For how long?"

"Um…about 30 years. So I slept on the job and couldn't guard the Clow Cards and…"

"I'm the one who let them out," the girl finished sadly.

"That's right," Kero nodded. "You're the one who released the Clow Cards. So now it's up to you to get them back."

The girl gasped and sweatdropped. "M-M-Me? Y-You can't mean me? I-I'm just a normal girl. I'm not qualified to do this sort of thing."

"Oh, you don't think you're qualified," Kero continued. "But you are. No average person can even open the Clow Book, much less unleash the power of Windy. By opening the book, you've shown that you possess very powerful magic. You're the one destined to seal the Clow Cards…uh…what's your name again?"

"Sakura."

"Yeah. You're the one who has to seal the cards, Sakura, since you're the one who let them out." Kero turned to the Clow Book and released the Clow Key from the book's keyhole. "Use the Key of Clow to seal the cards. Good luck!"

The girl, Sakura, suddenly turned to Kero indignantly. "Good luck? Why should I have to seal the cards? You're the one who slept on the job! If anything, YOU should seal the Clow Cards!"

"What?! ME?! What are you talking about?! YOU let them out!!"

"But YOU slept on the job!!"

"You're the one who has to seal the Clow Cards!"

"No, Kero! YOU are!"

"YOU!"

"No, YOU!"

"YOU!"

"No, YOU!"

The argument went like that for a long time. Somewhere inside, Kero was hoping for this to all be another dream. He hoped he was still in the middle of his 30-year nap.

_~* I'm not liking this girl. She'll never be a Cardcaptor! So why does the world's fate lie in HER hands? *~_

* * *

"How long did we argue that day, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. "We kept arguing until we saw something flying outside the window."

"And what was that?" Li asked.

Sakura grinned. "Sorry. That's a story for another day. Isn't it getting late?"

Li looked outside Sakura's window to see the sun setting. "I didn't the story was that long. So I guess I'd better go home. As far as I know, Madison's bouncing off the walls from being stuck in solitary. So I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura gave Li a quick kiss. "Tell you what. After school tomorrow, I'll come over and tell you and Madison what happened after Kero and I stopped arguing."

"It's a date," Li smiled. Then he walked over to the window and slid out. "See you later, Sakura."

Sakura waved her love goodbye and looked back at Kero. "Did you really think I couldn't handle being a Cardcaptor, Kero?"

"Well, you have to understand what I saw at the time," Kero responded. "What I saw was a confused little girl who couldn't tell a Clow Card from a playing card. At first, I thought it was pretty hopeless. Then again…I was pretty grumpy. A 30-year nap can do that to you."

"Sakura! Dinner!"

Sakura's face brightened. "Coming!" Then she looked back at Kero. "Should I bring you your usual?"

"Big bowl of pudding? You bet!"

Sakura walked out and headed downstairs, thinking back to those fond memories of days long past.

  


If you have any comments, then let me know. Review below or mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and tell me what you think!


	3. Recalling Fly and Sakura's First Card Ca...

Summary: Sakura takes her secret scrapbook to visit Madison, who's still grounded. Then they start to recall the Fly Card.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 3- Recalling the Fly Card**

  


It was time again. Time for Sakura to go offer her grounded friend, Madison, some companionship. And on this Friday, she could use it. Only this time, Sakura had something tucked under her arm. It was her secret scrapbook, filled with memories from the days Sakura hunted the Clow Cards.

When Sakura arrived at Madison's front door, she was immediately met by Li. He was well aware that Sakura was going to tell this story. After all, Li didn't know too much about what happened before he arrived. So Sakura agreed to share with him and Madison.

The two sweethearts held hands and walked inside. They made their way through the vast flight of stairs and the long hallway until they reached Madison's room. Sakura knocked, but there was no answer. Then Li knocked and there was no response there, either.

"Is she here?" Sakura asked.

"Where's she gonna go?" Li responded. "She's grounded."

Sakura slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. The room was pretty dark, as there was only a lamp illuminating a small part of the room. There was Madison sitting near the light, looking out the window.

"Madison?"

Madison turned around to face Sakura and Li, and Sakura almost wanted to burst into laughter. She snickered as she saw a very serious Madison…wearing a fake beard.

"Friends from the outside world," Madison mumbled. "Tell me, my friends. How is the outside world this time of year?"

Li sweatdropped. "Madison, it hasn't been THAT long."

"Hasn't been that long?" Madison repeated indignantly. "Li, it's been three weeks! Three weeks of being locked away in my room! I'm starting to get cabin fever!"

"You DO know that you go out for school, right?" Li asked.

Madison glowered. "I mean, besides that! I'm just a 17-year-old hermit, stuck away in solitude with no sign of the outside world, other than this window."

Sakura almost sweatdropped herself. Madison was getting delirious. Of course, she was also being melodramatic.

"Well…that's why we're here," Sakura smiled. "We came to be your companions…from the outside world. And…I brought my scrapbook."

Madison suddenly became very cheerful. "You mean THE scrapbook? The one containing all our mementos of the Clow Cards?"

"That's the one," Sakura grinned. "I didn't remember it until yesterday. I…really didn't stop to look back at the past until Li told us about what happened after we sealed the Fiery Card. That's when I decided to look through it. And…I was hoping we could look through it together."

Madison giggled. "Ok. Let's do it!"

Sakura placed the scrapbook on Madison's bed, while Li turned on a light. Being melodramatic again, Madison covered her face.

"AAH! Natural light! It's been so long! It burns!" Then she sweatdropped and ripped the fake beard off. "Ok, I'm done."

The three gathered around the scrapbook as Sakura turned to the first page. Madison immediately pointed it out.

"Oh, I remember this. This was the first picture I took of you and Kero."

That got Kero's attention. He stuck his head out of Sakura's pocket and took a peek at the picture. Sakura couldn't help but notice the picture either. Sakura and Kero were standing on opposite ends of the picture, both turning their heads away from each other. It almost blew Sakura's mind.

"You guys didn't like each other much at the beginning, did you?" Li pointed out.

"Well, you got to see this from my perspective," Kero piped up. "I was just waking up from a 30-year nap. And instead of being in my big red lion body, I found myself flying around as a stuffed animal. To make things worse, I had let the Clow Cards out of my sight and the only one who could get them back was this girl. So of course I wasn't too thrilled."

Sakura laid back and smiled. "I have a feeling we have our next story."

"I told her everything she had to know," Kero continued. "I told her it was her job to seal the Clow Cards. And what did she do? She turned the tables on me. So we got into that big argument until…"

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's Room**

P.O.V.: Kero

"I'm telling you, Sakura! YOU released the Clow Cards, so YOU have to get them back!"

The girl, Sakura, wasn't giving up. "And I'm telling you, Kero! YOU let the cards out of your sight and YOU were supposed to guard them! So it should be YOU who should get them back!"

Kero shook his head. "Uh-uh. YOU!"

"No, YOU!"

"YOU!"

"No, YOU!"

It was starting again. The argument had resumed. Kero was getting tired of this little girl trying to pawn off her responsibility on him. She's the one with the powers, so she should seal the Clow Cards. Why couldn't she just accept it?

****SCREECH****

Kero and Sakura both turned their heads towards the window. A loud squawk sounded from outside and fierce winds began blowing into Sakura's room.

_~* No! I hope that's not what I think it is! She'd never be able to handle it! *~_

Sakura walked over and tried to close the window and was met with a gust of wind. Kero slowly made his way towards his window and saw his worst fear confirmed. It was a huge bird, much bigger than an average bird. It could only be…

_~* The Fly Card! No! Why? *~_

Sakura looked in awe at the huge bird flying above her house. "What is that?"

Kero sighed. "It's the Fly Card. Well, Cardcaptor, it's time for you to get to work."

Sakura sweatdropped. "B-B-But I don't know how to stop that! I don't know what to do!"

"I'll lead you through it," Kero tried saying. "So take the key and let's go already!"

Without waiting, Kero flew out and waited for Sakura to come down. This was going to be a VERY long night.

_~* I hope she knows what she's getting into. *~_

~----------~

_[Li: I don't remember this part. How did you end up sealing Fly, Sakura?]_

[Sakura: That was a night I'll never forget. I had no idea what I was doing.]

[Kero: But I tried to lead her through it the best I could. Since she didn't even know about the Clow Key, I had to give her a few pointers...]

* * *

**Flashback: The Streets**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero waited patiently for Sakura to get ready. Then she finally came out. She had her skates on, but she was wearing the same thing she had in her house: her pajamas.

"You're wearing that?" Kero asked curiously. "Isn't exactly what I'd picture a Cardcaptor wearing."

"Back off," Sakura mumbled. "I'm new at this. So where's this Fly Card?"

"It's right over there."

Kero pointed at the Fly Card perched down in the middle of the empty street. This would be their best chance. So it was time for Kero to teach this new girl the basics.

"Ok, the first thing you have to do is bring out your sealing wand."

Sakura blinked. "Sealing wand?"

"That's right. The sealing wand is what you'll use to seal the Clow Cards with and you get the sealing wand by using your Clow Key. Now repeat after me: Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite…"

"Wait…say it again. I got lost."

Kero growled. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!"

Sakura took a deep breath and held the Clow Key in front of her. She sighed and began to recite the incantation. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!"

At the sound of those words, the Clow Key began its transformation into the sealing wand. When Sakura took the wand in her hand, she stood staring at it for a moment. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Kero couldn't understand it.

"Hey!" he cried out. "You have a card to seal, you know! Sheesh. It's like you've never seen a wand before."

Sakura reluctantly rolled forward. "B-B-But what do I do? How do I do this?"

"You go up to the card and tell the Fly Card to return to its power confined!" Kero coaxed. "That's it!"

Sakura started to feel a little more at ease. "Well…I guess that's not so hard." Sakura cautiously approached the Fly Card and held the wand out. "Fly Card! Return…"

****SCREECH****

The Fly Card started screeching and blowing gusts of winds towards Sakura and Kero. It obviously wasn't going quietly.

"I thought you said I just had to walk up to it!" Sakura whined.

"I didn't say it wouldn't put up a fight!" Kero said defensively. "But there's more than one way to seal a card. Take out Windy!"

Sakura tried to maintain her place on the ground as she reached for Windy. "What do I do with it?"

"Have the card release and dispel!" Kero answered.

Sakura nodded. "Windy! Release…"

****SCREECH****

The Fly Card was quick. It started to rush Sakura and Kero. Kero felt his life flashing before his eyes. This girl was a total amateur. She had no idea what she was up against. At this rate, they'd all be doomed.

Then, Sakura's face brightened. "I have an idea!" Then Sakura started to skate away.

Kero gasped at this sight. "Hey! You can't just run away! Come back! Sakura…!"

The guardian beast couldn't get another word out. The Fly Card slammed a wing on the ground, knocking Kero in the air. He could see the Fly Card taking off after Sakura. Then Kero saw Sakura take her plan into action. She skated up an inclined hill and jumped on the soaring Fly Card. The Fly Card then began to take to the skies.

_~* Uh-oh! She's in a lot of trouble now! *~_

Kero realized how dangerous this was. So he tried to catch up to the Fly Card. By the time he made it up there, he saw Sakura holding on for dear life with one hand, while holding Windy with the other hand.

"Windy! Release and dispel!"

The Windy Card released and began to tie up the Fly Card. The Fly Card was completely wrapped up and couldn't fly any higher. In fact, the Fly Card began to descend. Finally, the Fly Card landed and found itself stuck. Sakura leaped to the ground and held out the wand.

"Fly Card! Return to your power confined! Fly!"

Kero couldn't believe the sight in front of him. She had done it. Sakura had beaten the Fly Card. Maybe this girl wasn't as much an amateur as he thought.

Sakura frowned as she held up the Fly Card. "That was really scary, Kero. I'm not sure if I should go through with this."

Kero knew that wasn't possible. She was chosen, but obviously frightened. That was to be expected. She was only a little girl who found her life had suddenly changed.

Kero tried to comfort her. "Well…think of it as a new experience. People need new experiences to make life interesting. Look, you're a lot better than you think you are. I mean, you were able to capture Fly on your own. And now…it's time for another new experience."

"What do you mean?"

"Fly is now under your control. Try using it and see what happens."

Sakura looked at Fly nervously…then tossed it into the air. "Fly! Release!"

Sakura struck Fly with the wand and it took effect. A pair of wings grew at the end of the wand. "W-What's this?"

"Fly's power," Kero answered. "Hop on the wand and we can fly."

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked, with a hint of a smile.

"That's right. So let's go flying already."

Sakura smiled as she mounted the wand. Then…she took off. Sakura squealed in delight as she took to the skies and flew around the town. Somehow, Kero knew she'd be just fine.

_Each time you win_

Thus you blush from head to toe

When you catch sight of her

She's just an ordinary girl

In a magical world

Now she's on the trail of trouble

(And the adventure's just begun)

One day, you find your whole life has changed

As quick, be brave

Your heart will show you the way

She's just an ordinary girl

In a magical world

Now she's on the trail of trouble

This was something Kero would have to get used to. Like or not, he was stuck with this girl. She was the chosen Cardcaptor. Maybe in time, he'd even learn to like her.

So he tried to make peace. "Um…look I want to apologize for being such a grouch earlier. It's just that I panicked, but I shouldn't have blamed you. I'm sorry. Maybe we can be friends. And since you're the new Cardcaptor, we're going to be around each other for a very long time, so..."

Sakura suddenly became indignant. "Hey! I told you! I don't know if I'm going to keep doing this!"

"Huh?!" Kero demanded. "You have to do it! You've been chosen!"

"I haven't decided," Sakura pouted. "I'll let you know."

Kero growled and slapped his forehead. Someday, he and this girl could be friends. But that day wouldn't come until she got it through her head that she was a CARDCAPTOR, whether she liked it or not.

~----------~

_[Sakura: This was all happening so fast for me. Even when I was flying through the sky, I still couldn't believe it. I thought it was all a wonderful dream. But that night, it all started to sink in...]_

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's house (the aftermath)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

As much as she tried, as many times as she tried to close her eyes, Sakura Avalon could not sleep that night. Not after everything that happened. It was all so much for her. Sakura sat up and looked at the other side of her room.

There it was. The Clow Book. The book that was slowly changing her entire life. Sakura knew that this was more than she could handle. She was tampering with forces she could not understand. She was never meant to be a Cardcaptor. What was that little stuffed animal thinking? This wasn't something a ten-year old could handle. But then she thought back to what little Kero said.

_~* Can it really be true? Do I really have magical powers? Me? I'm just a little girl. But...what if it's really true? What if I really AM destined to find all these Clow Cards? But...do I really know what I'm getting into? What if the people close to me get hurt? What if I get hurt? What if I eventually have to make...an ultimate sacrifice? Why me? Of all people, why did this happen to me? *~_

All those thoughts and many more crossed Sakura's mind. This was so much for her to absorb. She didn't know what to think anymore. She only knew one thing for sure.

_~* My life...will never be the same again. *~_

* * *

Sakura looked at the picture again. Those moments seemed like ancient history.

"Yep, things weren't always smooth between you two," Madison added. "But you eventually saw past your differences and became very good friends."

"I can hardly remember that anymore," Kero said. "I can't imagine me being like that towards Sakura anymore. No, I'm more like that to the Chinese Brat now."

"Just keep talking, you stuffed animal," Li muttered.

"I heard that, kid!" Kero snapped.

"So what?" Li shot back. "Stuffed animal! Stuffed animal! Stuffed animal! Stuffed…YEOW!!"

Kero couldn't take it anymore, so he bit Li's finger. Sakura could hardly believe that this used to be their relationship. But that wasn't the case anymore.

Sakura loved Kero. Not like a stuffed animal, but as one of her very best friends. She can't imagine her life without him.

  


Author's Note: How 'bout that? I actually found that song, Ordinary Girl (GOD BLESS NAPSTER)! So what was I trying to say again? Oh, yeah! I've done three of these so far and I'm wondering if I should keep going! But to do that, I need to know what you think! Your feedback's important to me, so tell me what you think!

So are there any comments? Please review below or mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and tell me what you think!


	4. Recalling the Day After...and a Plucky B...

Author's Note: I'm feeling eager again, so I've put up Part 4, too. Hope you all like it so far, but I can't tell if you don't tell me what you think. So let me know.

  


Summary: So we're all aware of the beginning. So it's time to think back to the first time Madison learned about the moment her best friend's life changed forever.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 4- Recalling the day after**

  


Friday was slowly passing by. Sakura, Li, and Kero stayed with Madison for most of the day and the sun had yet to set. The story of the Fly Card capture didn't take too long and that left room for possibly another story. Sakura was enjoying looking back. She almost forgot how exciting and unusual her life truly was.

"So can I ask you guys something?" Li asked. He was still looking at the first picture of Sakura and Kero. The one where they both had their heads turned.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Li glanced at Madison. "When did you first find out about the Clow Cards. I don't think anybody's ever told me."

Madison smiled. "Well, I know it's a day I'll never forget. Sakura wasn't the only one whose life had changed because of the Clow Cards. I remember the impact it had on me, too. I'll never forger the day she first told me…"

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison calmly made her way to class that fateful morning. She knew Sakura had classroom cleanup duty that morning, so she was kind of hoping to get the drop on her. She had something that she really wanted to show Sakura. Sure enough, when she walked in, there was her best friend. And Sakura was pretty shocked to see Madison there.

_~* That's right, Miss Avalon. You weren't expecting to see me here, were you? *~_

"Madison…do you have classroom cleanup duty, too?"

Madison shook her head. "Not exactly. I wanted to come to school early so I could show you a video I made last night."

"L-L-Last night?" Sakura stuttered.

_~* You're not fooling me for a second, Sakura! *~_

"Yeah," Madison said excitedly. "Come take a look at this."

Sakura reluctantly made her way towards Madison's camera and she turned it on. Madison still couldn't believe what she was watching. She had a perfect shot of the moon. But it wasn't the moon that was the focus. It was the shadowy figure in front of it. It had wings and it flew right passed the moon.

"Oh, but that's not all," Madison grinned.

_~* Wait 'til you see this! *~_

Now was truly the time to get the drop on Sakura. Madison zoomed the camera in and the shadowy figure could be identified. It was Sakura and she was flying on some kind of wand with some kind of yellow creature flying alongside her.

"AAH!" Sakura screamed. She realized she had just been exposed. But just then, a voice sounded from her backpack.

"What is it? Is it a Clow Card?" A yellow creature suddenly flew out of Sakura's backpack and started looking around. "Where is it? I'll take it on!"

_~* A yellow creature? Am I dreaming? *~_

Madison looked at the little yellow creature…then back at the camera. She hadn't put two and two together yet. So she looked at the creature again, and back at her camera. Then she finally realized something.

"You know, Sakura, that…looks a lot like what I have on the video. I couldn't help but notice the resemblance."

Sakura didn't say anything. She only sweatdropped.

Madison pointed out the obvious. "Sakura? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Sakura sighed deeply. "Can we talk about this at lunch?"

~----------~

_[Madison: It was so hard. I couldn't focus on anything that day. All I was waiting for was the bell to ring for lunch. Finally, the bell rang and Sakura told me everything. The first thing I noticed was that Sakura and Kero didn't get along too well.]_

[Li: Wait a minute. Is this where you took this picture?]

[Madison: I'll get to that. Anyway, lunchtime was finally here and…]

* * *

**Flashback: It's Lunchtime!**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

_~* Your time is up, Sakura. It's time for you to share. *~_

Madison eagerly headed straight for the lunch table. To her delight, Sakura was already there. Now was the time for Madison to get some long-awaited answers.

"So…tell me everything," she said. "Who is that?"

Sakura pulled the yellow creature out. "He says his name is Keroberos."

Madison examined 'Keroberos'. "He…doesn't look like a Keroberos."

Sakura giggled. "That's just what I said. He looks more like a Kero."

"I really hate that name, you know," Kero chimed in. "Makes me sound like I'm some kind of frog or something."

"Where did he come from, Sakura?" Madison asked.

Kero held his hand out. "I'll answer this one. I am the guardian beast of the Clow Cards."

Madison blinked. "Guardian beast? Clow Cards?"

"That's right. The Clow Cards were created by Clow Reed as a powerful source of magic. The Clow Cards were sealed in a book by Clow Reed and couldn't be opened by anyone who didn't have magical powers. Of course, your little friend ended up opening the book yesterday. Turns out she has magical powers. So now she has to seal all the Clow Cards before it's too late."

Sakura sweatdropped. "Do you have any clue what he's talking about, Madison?"

It took a little while for all of this to sink in. Then it finally hit her. Madison realized what all this meant…and she smiled dreamily. "Cardcaptor Sakura: the Cardcaptor that protects the city from the catastrophes of the Clow Cards. That is so COOL! Sakura, you just have to show me some of your magic!"

Sakura blinked. She obviously wasn't expecting that reaction. She felt a little uneasy by the request, so she looked at Kero.

"It's ok," the guardian beast said. "There's no one around, so…I don't see any harm in it."

Sakura conceded and pulled out a weird-looking key. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!"

Madison was amazed to see a circle of symbols form at Sakura's feet. The small key turn into a big wand. Sakura skillfully caught the wand and held it in front of her.

"That's pretty good," Madison grinned. "So what does it do?"

"Actually…" Sakura admitted, "I can't do anything with it unless I have a card."

"Did someone say CARD?!"

Kero suddenly popped up out of Sakura's backpack, scaring her nearly half to death. He was holding a big card in his hand. It must have been one of those Clow Cards.

"Um…thanks, Kero," Sakura stammered. She held the card in her hand and tossed it up. "Fly! Release!"

Sakura struck Fly with her wand and the magic started to happen. Madison watched in awe as a pair of wings formed on Sakura's wand. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_~* Is this really happening? This is unbelievable. It's like something out of a manga. But if Sakura really does possess magic, then this'll be so cool! I wonder what we could do first. HA! I got it! *~_

"So Sakura," Madison began. "Have you decided on a trademark pose yet?"

Sakura blinked again. The beauty of this recent development hadn't really sunk in for her yet. "Madison…why would I need a trademark pose?"

"Think about it, Sakura," Madison grinned. "Every magical girl needs a dramatic pose."

"I don't know, Madison," Sakura sighed. "I didn't even want to get involved in this in the first place. It's Kero who fell asleep while guarding the Clow Cards. I still think it should be him to get them back."

"Say what?!"

Kero flew out of Sakura's backpack and right in Sakura's face. "Has this not sunk in to you yet? YOU were chosen! So YOU seal the cards!"

"I can't do it, Kero!"

"You can and you WILL! You HAVE to!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Madison interrupted this loving moment. "Um…Sakura?"

"What is it, Madison?"

Madison beamed. "This is such a perfect shot, I can't pass it up." She took out her photography camera and measured the shot carefully. "Ok. Smile!"

Sakura and Kero didn't smile. Much to Madison's chagrin, when she took the picture, both their heads were turned in opposite directions. Madison pouted.

_~* Thanks a lot, Sakura. You and Kero ruined a perfectly good shot! *~_

~----------~

_[Sakura: And that's how we ended up with this little masterpiece.]_

[Li: Some story.]

[Madison: Oh, there's more. Plenty more. In fact, I had Cardcaptoring on my mind even more than Sakura. It was obvious by the next day...]

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (The next day)**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison slowly walked towards her classroom. Her cheerful expression had faded long ago when she saw Sakura and the rest of her class cleaning up a huge mess on the playground. There were desks, chairs, and a lot of other things packed into a huge pile, probably stuffed there the night before. But then, to Madison's dismay, she found her classroom the same way.

_~* No one would be able to cause so much damage in one night. I wonder if this is one of those Clow Cards? *~_

Madison looked around the classroom and found her target. It was Sakura and she was trying to pick up a desk. Madison walked up to her best friend and whispered something in her ear.

"You think this is a Clow Card?"

Sakura scoffed. "Nah! Couldn't be."

~----------~

_[Sakura: Well how was I supposed to know? I was only getting started.]_

[Li: So even Madison was sensing Clow Cards before you. Man, you were hopeless.] 

[Sakura (pouting): Back off.]

[Madison: Well, to be fair, I didn't actually know it was a Clow Card. It was just a wild guess. We didn't find out it was a Clow Card until school was out…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's room**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

"I keep telling you, Sakura. It has to be a Clow Card."

"No it isn't!" Sakura snapped. "It has to be something else!"

Sakura stormed into her room and plopped down on her bed. Just then, Kero flew out from under Sakura's bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked Madison. "What has to be a Clow Card?"

"There was a lot of damage done to the school last night," Sakura explained. "There were desks, chairs, and a lot of other stuff lying around the playground and the classrooms. Madison thinks it's a Clow Card. But that's silly."

Kero shook his head. "Actually…she's right."

"Huh? She is?" Sakura asked.

Madison didn't know what to think. "I am?" Then she squealed in glee. "Wow! I was right! I don't believe it!"

Sakura wasn't taking this with a smile, though. "So what Clow Card could be tearing up the school, Kero?"

Kero thought about it. "I'm not sure. It could be almost any of them. So we'll have to find out ourselves. You and I will have to go to the school at night."

"N-N-Night?" Sakura stuttered. "B-B-But I can't go at night. What if there are g-g-g-g-ghosts?"

_~* Ghosts? That's right! Sakura's afraid of ghosts. Hmm…I wonder if I could take advantage of this. If I can go with Sakura, then I'll actually get to tape something exciting! I'll actually get to tape my favorite subject in action! It'll be so cool! So let's see if I can get in on the action. *~_

"You know something, Sakura? You're right," Madison grinned. "The school is much too dangerous at night. So to help keep you safe, I'll come with you guys and catch your bravery on tape."

"Huh?!" Sakura asked indignantly. "No way, Madison! You can't…!"

"Hey, I like your spirit, kid!" Kero said happily. "So it's settled. We all go after the Clow Card tonight."

"Settled?" Sakura demanded. "But…?"

"You know, Sakura," Madison interrupted. "This makes it even more important for you to develop a trademark pose."

"But…?"

"You're right, Madison," Kero added. "We should start working on that right away."

"But…?" Sakura sighed. "Oh, I give up."

Madison giggled. These last few days had been unforgettable. Her best friend possessed magical powers and Madison was getting in on the ground floor. If she had any say in this, she would have hours upon hours of video footage of Sakura in action.

_~* This is nothing, Sakura Avalon. Just you wait and see what I have in store for you tonight. Oh, I can't wait! *~_

* * *

"So just what did you have for Sakura that night?" Li asked.

Madison was about to answer that until she was cut off by her mother's voice.

"Kids! Dinner!"

Sakura grinned. "We'll continue this later. Let's go eat first."

Li reluctantly agreed. "All right, but we come back right after. I want to know what happens!"

Everyone got up and headed out towards the kitchen. Maybe Li wasn't too aware of what happened, but Sakura knew all too well what happened that night.

It was that night that Madison's costume fetish began.

  


Any comments? What do you guys think of this whole thing in general? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I want to know. I'd love some feedback. So please review below or mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and tell me what you think.


	5. Recalling Shadow and...a Special Girl

Summary: Last time, we looked at the first time Madison learned about the Clow Cards. That's not all, though. Today we look at the hunt for Shadow and all the things that helped make Sakura the Cardcaptor we all know and love.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thought

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 5- Recalling The Shadow Card**

  


Sakura practically stumbled back into Madison's room. She hadn't eaten so much in a long time. She plopped down on Madison's beanbag chair and stared up at the ceiling until the rest of her friends came back in.

"Ah-hem!"

Sakura sweatdropped. She reached for an extra meatball she had left over and stuffed it in her pocket. Even Kero had to eat. Then Li and Madison came in soon after. Giggling, Madison fell onto her bed.

Li smiled and sat down next to Sakura. "So…who's telling the rest of the story?"

Madison sat up. "Let me tell him, Sakura. I love this part!"

"That…makes one of us," Sakura sighed. "Ok, Madison. Go ahead."

Madison moved up to the edge of her bed, lying on her stomach, excited to be able to tell the rest of this story. "All right, after spending hours practicing Sakura's new trademark pose, it was finally ShowTime. That night, Sakura and Kero got to the school, but I got there a little later. Because I had a little something for the new Cardcaptor…"

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary at night**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison looked outside the car window. She was getting closer to the school. And she couldn't wait to get there.

_~* Wait 'til you see this, Sakura. You're going to love it! Besides, you're a magical girl now. Somebody has to help you look like one. *~_

Finally, Madison could see Reedington Elementary. The car and the van behind her came to a halt and Madison came out…accompanied by her four bodyguards. Sakura just stared at Madison inquisitively.

"Oh…I guess I should make a few introductions," Madison said sheepishly. "These four ladies are my four bodyguards." She turned to her bodyguards. "Ok, you four can take a break. I'll call you later."

The four bodyguards shrugged and headed back to the black car. Once they were in, they drove off. Sakura still had her inquisitive stare.

"Isn't it kind of rare for a grade school girl to have bodyguards?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't it kind of rare for a grade school girl to have magical powers?" Madison shot back.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Touché." She sighed and looked towards the school. "Well…I guess we should get this over with."

Madison grinned. "Not…yet. I have a little something else for you."

_~* You're going to love this! *~_

Madison dragged Sakura towards her yellow van. Madison dragged the door open to reveal a whole wardrobe of very unusual costumes.

Sakura looked on with confusion. "Madison, what's all this?"

Madison smiled proudly. "These are a whole bunch of battle costumes I made for you. I figure that every time you do something special, like capture Clow Cards, you should wear something special. Something fit for a magical girl like you."

Sakura blinked. "Is all this…?"

"Hey, that's pretty smart," Kero piped up. "These costumes will help prepare you for a mental battle with the Clow Cards."

"But…?"

"You see?" Madison squealed. "It works out perfectly." She shoved Sakura into the van. "Now you can pick any of them, but you can pick only one."

"But Madison…?"

Madison didn't give Sakura a chance to get another word in. She slammed the van door shut. A few minutes later, Sakura began to knock. So Madison opened the van door to see Sakura dressed in one of Madison's red costumes.

"Wow! You look sharp!" Madison giggled.

Sakura sighed and sweatdropped. "This is so embarrassing."

"Ok, we're all ready," Kero said. "Let's go."

_~* Oh, no we're not! *~_

"Wait, Kero!" Madison chimed in. "Hold still. I want you and Sakura to match, so…"

Madison grabbed Kero and tied a red bow around him. When Madison saw Sakura and Kero with their respective red outfits, she couldn't resist getting it on film. Kero was a little curious as to how he looked, so Madison held up a mirror.

"Hey! I kinda like it!" Kero said cheerfully. "I think this is a good look for me."

Sakura didn't exactly feel the same way about her ensemble. "Can we get this over with now?"

Conceding, the trio headed inside the school.

~----------~ 

_[Madison: Needless to say, Sakura wasn't used to my taste in costumes.]_

[Sakura: I'm still not used to it. Some of the costumes you made for me were just…weird.]

[Madison: They were not! I think they looked very cute.]

[Li: Um…bad taste aside, what happened after you walked in?]

[Madison: Well, it didn't take us too long to find what we were looking for…]

* * *

**Flashback: Inside Reedington Elementary at night**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

The three cautiously made their way through the school. For the few minutes, there wasn't a sign of anything.

_~* Ok, maybe this won't be as easy as I thought. *~_

Then Madison heard Sakura gasp. She and Kero turned around and Madison followed their lead. Then she saw it. It was a statue, and it was heading right for them. They let out a scream and moved out of the statue's path. The statue landed, but then began to float in the air.

_~* It's just hovering there. But what's picking it up? There's nothing there. *~_

Then Madison noticed something. "Sakura…there's shadow down there."

Sakura and Kero looked down to see a shadow lying on the ground right under the statue.

"But…" Madison continued, "there's nothing making that shadow."

The statue began moving again. The three screamed and ran out of the moving object's way. The statue crashed on the ground.

Kero suddenly realized something. "This looks like the work of the Shadow Card."

As if on cue, hundreds of shadows were coming out from throughout the school. Madison knew one thing. This definitely wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

_~* That's a lot of shadows. Can Sakura really handle this? My Sakura? *~_

Sakura bravely stepped out. "Kero! Watch over Madison!"

Kero flew right next to Madison as Sakura pulled out her key. This would be a great shot. So Madison took out her video camera and began rolling. Sakura began reciting her incantation.

"Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!"

This was a sight to behold. To watch the circle of symbols light up at Sakura's feet and the wand form out of a small key. Madison couldn't believe she was actually catching all this on film. And the action was just beginning.

Sakura took out one of her cards. "Windy! Release and dispel!"

The card called Windy came out and it was a sight like no other Madison had ever seen. It came out to fend off the shadows, but it was doing no good. It was only passing through the shadows.

_~* That's probably not supposed to happen. Oh, Sakura… *~_

Sakura was quickly finding herself surrounded. She tried to defend herself by swinging her wand around.

Then Kero added something. "Sakura! Use Fly!"

Sakura nodded nervously. "Fly! Release!"

Just like at school the day before, a pair of wings formed on Sakura's wand. Sakura flew up into the air. The shadows, though, continued lunging at her.

_~* No! She'll never be able to hold them off forever! *~_

"Kero, is there anything I can do?" Madison asked desperately.

Kero shook his head. "Shadow must've spent the whole day getting shadows off every student. If there was light, then we could remove every shadow except the main one. But since this is the middle of the night, there's no light anywhere."

_~* Light? Hey…that gives me an idea! *~_

"Come on, Kero!" Madison said. "Maybe there is a way!"

Madison ran out from behind the bush. She watched as the shadows tried hurling objects at Sakura. They were starting to get closer as Madison rushed into the school with Kero in tow. She rushed into a nearby classroom and found her target. It was the switch for the floodlights on the playground. Without hesitation, Madison threw the switch, illuminating the outside of the school with bright lights.

It couldn't have come a moment too soon. Sakura was being pulled down by one of the shadows, but the lights had saved her. When Sakura peered into the classroom, Madison and Kero waved cheerfully. Then they ran out of the classroom to meet Sakura just as she landed.

"That was great, Madison!" Sakura said happily.

Madison giggled. "Maybe I can't make the sun rise, but I can still turn on a light switch."

"Uh…it's not over!" Kero chimed in. "Shadow's right over there!"

The two girls turned their heads to see a hooded figure that looked a lot like the Grim Reaper. Sakura knew what to do.

"Windy! Release and dispel!"

Windy came out again, but this time had a target. It tied Shadow up until it couldn't move. That was Sakura's chance.

"Shadow Card! Return to your power confined! Shadow!"

Madison captured the big card capture on tape. She was so thrilled. It was such a rush to watch her best friend be so brave. Sakura had the Shadow Card in her hand and sighed. Then she turned to Madison, who had a wide grin on her face.

"Come on, Sakura. You know what I'm waiting for."

~----------~

_[Li: What were you waiting for?]_

[Madison: I'll get to that. So I got to tape my first card capture, and it got addicting really fast. The next day, I pleaded to Sakura to call me every time she was about to make a card capture…]

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (the next day)**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison examined her tape in the audio-visual room. She still couldn't believe it. If anyone ever saw this tape, they'd swear Madison was filming a science-fiction movie. She watched again as Sakura sealed the Shadow Card.

_~* My Sakura…has magical powers. This'll take a lot of time to get used to. This is actually pretty cool. I feel like a plucky sidekick. *~_

"Y-Y-You got…everything?"

Madison turned around to see Sakura standing right behind her. Her little Cardcaptor was looking at the video nervously.

"It's all here," Madison smiled. "Sakura, you know that I just have to get your bravery on tape. I can't miss a moment. That's why I want you to call me every time you go after a Clow Card so I can get everything on tape. I'll have an entire collection in no time. Oh, and don't you worry, Sakura. I'll have a costume ready in time for every card capture. Only next time, I'll make sure to add some more frills and ribbons."

Sakura sighed. She didn't know what to say. "Well…if you really want…"

"Wait!" Madison cut her off. She squealed in glee. "Here it comes!"

It was the moment Madison had been waiting for. Sakura had just sealed the Shadow Card and…she gave her new trademark two-finger pose as she winked into the camera.

_~* That is so CUTE! I'll have to make scans! *~_

* * *

Madison held up the scan of Sakura's first pose. "And that's…how we ended up with this picture. I knew it would be perfect for Sakura's scrapbook. So I made sure to make a few scans."

"A few scans?" Li asked. "Where are the other ones?"

Madison grinned. "I'm glad you asked."

She reached under her bed and pulled out a photo album. She opened to a page in the middle. Li looked on in amazement at that page. When Sakura saw it, she fell anime-style. It was literally an entire PAGE of that one picture of Sakura's first pose.

"Of course, you never got carried away," Kero muttered. "Oh, no. Not you, Madison."

"That's nothing," Madison laughed. "There would be plenty of times for me to get carried away."

"And most of those times came after I arrived," Li added. Then he looked out the window. "Of course, that's probably a story for another day. It's getting pretty late."

Sakura got to her feet. "I really like sharing these memories. So we'll be back around…Sunday?"

Madison sighed. "You guys know where to find me." She put her fake beard on again. "I'll be the lonely hermit, shut away from the outside world."

Sakura smiled as she headed out the door. "Bye Madison."

She walked out the door and thought back to those days long ago. Madison had always been her best friend. But it wasn't until she became a Cardcaptor that their friendship actually grew stronger. Somehow, she couldn't believe that.

  


Any comments? Then please review below or mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and let me know what you think! Please! I love feedback!


	6. Recalling Water and the Aquarium

Author's Note: So everyone's aware of the beginning. So what happened after Shadow? It's time to share again.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 6- Recalling the Water Card**

  


Saturday was here. Sakura had long since arrived at Madison's house, a day earlier than she said she'd be, and she was sitting right beside her best friend. There were only a couple of people missing.

"Can't we look at the scrapbook now, Sakura?" Madison asked excitedly.

"You know we can't start yet, Madison," Sakura answered. "Not until…"

Then the door flew open. Li walked in, with Meilin right behind him.

"Hey, you two," Sakura smiled. "I was wondering when you'd be here."

"It would've helped if you knocked on our door," Meilin responded. "We do live in the guesthouse, you know. We would've been here sooner, especially since you have the scrapbook."

"So I guess we can start now," Sakura said cheerfully.

The three girls gathered around the scrapbook. Kero sat right under Sakura, as his small stature let him squeeze through. Li, on the other hand, could hardly see. Sakura opened up the scrapbook and already, there was a question.

"Hey, Madison?" Meilin asked. "When did you take this one?"

Sakura looked at the picture. It was a picture of her in the aquarium, doing her trademark pose.

"This was a long time ago," Madison answered. "It was back when Sakura fought the Water Card. I remember it like it was yesterday…"

"Wait a minute," Sakura cut her off. "I want to tell this story."

"No fair, Sakura," Madison pouted. "I called it first."

"You can tell it later," Sakura grinned. "Let me go first."

"Actually, let me tell it," Kero cut in. "We need a fresh view. So I'll tell this part of the story. Anyway, Sakura just came home one day after a field trip to the aquarium.

* * *

**Flashback: Aquarium**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero was well-aware that Sakura was talking, but honestly he couldn't hear her. He wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. The guardian beast had only one thing on his mind.

_~* Come on! Come on! Come on! Aren't those pancakes done yet? *~_

Meanwhile, Sakura kept on talking.

"Whirlpool…penguin and its trainer…nearly drowned…drain plug…pulled them down…water level never changed…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…KERO!"

Kero raised his head. "Are those pancakes done yet?"

"You're not even listening to me!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"I heard you," Kero said in his defense. "So are those pancakes done yet?"

Sakura sighed and took the plate of pancakes to the table. As rocky as their relationship had started, Kero was really starting to like Sakura. The girl could cook. Kero waited impatiently as Sakura doused the pancakes with tasty butter and sweet syrup. As soon as they were done, Kero dug in as Sakura continued talking.

"Blah…blah…blah…wasn't like water running out of a bathtub…blah…blah…blah."

Kero nodded. "Uh huh. Are you going to eat that?"

Sakura sighed and pushed her plate forward. Kero's mouth watered as he was ready to scarf down this plate of pancakes. Then the door opened.

_~* No! Not her nosy brother! Not now! *~_

"Tori's home!" Sakura confirmed. "Hide!"

Before Kero could get a bite, Sakura grabbed the guardian beast and ran to the stairs. Then she threw Kero up there and he hit the wall hard.

_~* OW! What's wrong with her? Does she think she can just throw me up there like I'm some…stuffed animal? *~_

Kero picked himself up and flew over to Sakura's room as she tried to stall her brother. With nothing left to eat, Kero finally began to think about what Sakura was saying.

_~* Now what was it she told me earlier? She said something about not running like water out of a bathtub. No, Kero. Before that. Think! She said there was a whirlpool and a penguin and its trainer almost drowned. Hey, wait a minute! A penguin almost drowned. A penguin? That doesn't make any sense. Oh, no. That means… *~_

Kero didn't get to finish his thought. Sakura ran in and shut the door behind her. Kero knew that it was now or never.

"You know, Sakura. I was thinking about what you said. Penguins are very strong swimmers and are naturals in the water. And even if the drain did open up, it shouldn't have kept both the penguin and the trainer down, which makes me think it must've been something else."

Sakura gasped. "The Water Card!"

_~* Whoa! She got that fast! Not bad for an amateur. *~_

"That's right," Kero began. "Clow Reed created four element cards, more powerful than the rest. All four elements are really dangerous and Water especially has a wild nature. You're going to need your most powerful cards to beat it and you should concentrate on Windy, Fly, and Shadow. You can use any two in combination."

"I don't get it," Sakura said. "Why those cards?"

"Those are the first three you captured," Kero answered. "That makes them your strongest allies. You're going to have to choose wisely, Sakura."

Sakura didn't say anything. She just looked at Kero in bewilderment. Kero didn't like that look. It meant that Sakura had no idea what to do.

~----------~

_[Madison: Kero?]_

[Kero: What is it, Madison?]

[Madison: Can I take it from here?]

[Kero: You want to tell the rest of the story? Go ahead, kid.]

[Madison: Thanks, Kero. I especially remember the next day. Sakura told me about the choice she had to make and she couldn't concentrate on anything else…]

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

School was out and Madison went out to look for Sakura. And there she was, heading for a fountain. She kept on mumbling to herself:

"Fly, Windy, Shadow. Shadow, Windy, Fly. Windy, Fly, Shadow." Sakura sat by the fountain. "How do you capture water?"

_~* She's going to strain herself. I'd better calm her down. *~_

Madison walked over to Sakura and smiled. "The answer will come to you, Sakura. Don't worry about it."

It was pretty obvious that Sakura was still worried, though. She got up and the two girls walked along the road together. Madison tried to cheer her friend up again.

"Hey, Sakura. My mom just got me some samples of the latest cell phones." She reached for two cell phones and handed them to Sakura. "One for you…and one for Kero. They might come in handy when you're capturing a card."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Madison. Look, I'll call you if I get a brainstorm."

Madison grinned. "Not if, when."

~----------~

_[Madison: It didn't take you too long to take advantage of the new phones, Sakura. As soon as you got home, you called me with the idea of going to the aquarium to look for clues. Of course, there was one thing that disappointed me.]_

[Sakura: What's that, Madison?]

[Madison: You didn't invite me. So of course, Kero and I had to take matters into our own hands…]

* * *

**Flashback: Aquarium**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

It was time to go undercover and Madison knew what that meant. She gathered her yellow coat and darkly tinted glasses and headed for the aquarium. She wasn't alone, though. She had her new partner, Kero, alongside her. With his pair of cool shades, he lingered around in Madison's pocket as Madison watched Sakura with her camera.

Then she found her. There was Sakura one floor below and somehow, she had found Julian. They were walking into the aquarium together. So Madison naturally followed from above.

A couple of minutes passed and Sakura and Julian sat down to eat ice cream, ordering it from the waiter, Tori.

_~* That boy can't keep a steady job, can he? *~_

Kero groaned softly. "Aw, she gets to eat on the job?"

Some more time passed and Madison tried to move in closer on Sakura. But that's when disaster struck. The glass holding the aquarium water began to crack. Then the glass shattered. It flushed out, but it completely flooded over Sakura. She was drowning.

"Oh, no! Sakura!" Madison shouted. She rushed over to the scene. "Somebody help her!!"

Madison saw Sakura was still conscious, but she couldn't get out. Then she saw something. It was a whirlpool.

_~* Could that be the Water Card? No! It's going to kill her! Sakura…! *~_

Suddenly, Madison's prayers were answered. Somebody did save Sakura. It was Julian. He wielded a big ax and chopped the door down, making all the water flood out. Madison rushed over to her friend and, to her horror, Sakura had lost consciousness. Julian tried to revive her.

_~* Sakura! Please be ok! *~_

Then…Sakura coughed and woke up. She was alive and well, leaving Madison relieved.

Kero peeked up from Madison's hat. "It's here."

Sakura coughed again. "Kero, I was sitting right there and I didn't sense anything."

The two girls tried to reflect on that fact when Julian came up to Sakura. She looked up and smiled nervously.

"Close call, huh? Well…I guess we'd better take a rain check on that ice cream. Nothing like a good swim to cool you off."

Sakura's face suddenly brightened. "Yeah…YEAH!"

_~* Uh, oh. Is she delirious? No…wait…she has a plan! I think she might have finally found the answer. I'd better have my costume ready! *~_

Madison wanted to capture that bright smile of Sakura's. So she took out her camera and took a snapshot.

~----------~

_[Sakura: We couldn't take on the Water Card then, though. There were too many people.]_

[Madison: That's right. We had to wait until that night. And…]

[Kero: Madison?]

[Madison: Yes, Kero?]

[Kero: Can I tell this part of the story? There was a lot that went through my mind as this happened.]

[Madison: Sure. Go ahead, Kero.]

[Kero: All right. So at nightfall, we all went back to the aquarium. As usual, Madison had her bizarre outfit for Sakura…]

[Madison: It wasn't THAT bizarre.]

[Sakura: That's what you think.]

[Kero: Girls, who's telling the story here? Anyway, we were all at the aquarium and Sakura had her plan ready to go...]

* * *

**Flashback: Nighttime at the aquarium**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero still didn't know what Sakura had in mind. She never did tell him her plan, no matter how much he tried to coax it out of her. All Sakura had was her wand and her new cell phone. She rushed into the aquarium where she and Madison went down different paths.

_~* She's got something in mind. What could it be? *~_

Sakura climbed up to the top of the tank. Kero tried to get something out of her again. "You want to fill me in on it?"

"You'll find out," she said. She pointed at the tank. "Here...right here."

_~* Why don't I have a very good feeling about this? *~_

"Are you sure you thought this all the way through," Kero asked nervously. "I haven't taken swimming lessons in this body yet."

"Don't worry," Sakura assured him. She picked up her cell phone and dialed. Madison picked up on the other end.

_"Hi, I'm all set."_

"You found it?"

_"It's in the basement, right where you thought it'd be."_

Sakura hung up, stood up over the pool of water, and held her wand out. "Water Card, if you're in here, come and get me!"

_~* Oh, no! What's she doing?! She's gonna get herself killed! This isn't a plan! This is suicide! *~_

Just as Kero feared, the Water Card started whirling around and rising. A stream of water rose out of the pool.

Sakura pulled out a Clow Card. "Now, Fly Card!"

Sakura jumped on her wand and started flying away from the Water Card.

"Sakura, THIS is your plan?" Kero demanded.

Sakura didn't listen and just kept flying away. Kero desperately tried to keep up.

_~* I knew it. I didn't think an amateur could take on an element card. She's doomed! WE'RE doomed! *~_

"Sakura! In here!"

Kero looked in front of him to see Madison. She had a very cheerful expression on her face as she walked out.

_~* What's she so happy about? Maybe these two DO have something in mind. *~_

Sakura kept on flying until she reached an open chamber. She set down and took out another card. "Windy! Release and dispel!"

Windy came out just as Water arrived on the scene. The Water Card couldn't stop itself as it stumbled into the open chamber. From the temperature, it almost felt like a…freezer.

_~* Hey! She really DID have a plan! *~_

The freezer door shut, leaving both Windy and Water inside. Sakura plopped down in exhaustion.

Madison ran out of her spot happily. "It worked!"

"You did it, Sakura!" Kero said cheerfully. "You passed the test!"

Sakura looked up exhaustedly. "Yeah...the answer was right there in front of me all along!"

Madison smiled and turned her camera off. "And I've got it all on tape. Hey, it's got to be time now, don't you think?"

Sakura opened the freezer door there was the Water Card. It was frozen in a big block of ice. It wasn't going anywhere, so Sakura held her wand out.

"Water Card! Return to your power confined! Water!"

Kero couldn't believe all that's happened. The Water Card was finally sealed. Sakura not only sealed it, but she made it look easy.

"You chose your allies well, Sakura," Kero nodded.

Sakura blushed. "I had some great study partners."

Kero glanced at Madison. "There's still one thing we have to do, partner."

"Oh, what's that?" Madison asked.

"Get ourselves some ice cream…and a triple scoop sundae for Sakura!"

"Wait a minute!" Madison chimed in. She pulled out her camera. "Smile, Sakura!"

Sakura held up the Water Card and did her trademark pose. After all that's happened, Kero knew she deserved her moment of glory.

* * *

"And that's how we got this picture," Madison finished.

"That was a great story," Meilin nodded. "I didn't know you had it in you, Avalon."

"Neither did I," Kero piped up. "When we first met, I didn't have much confidence that Sakura could be a Cardcaptor. But it wasn't until the Water Card capture that I started to have a lot more faith in her."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Kero."

Madison looked out the window. "Look…it's getting kind of late. I appreciate you guys keeping me company, but it's probably time for you guys to go."

"You're right, Madison," Sakura agreed. "I know Li and I have plans tonight. So I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Madison and Meilin nodded. Li answered her with a kiss.

Sakura blushed. "Well…I'll see YOU tonight."

She walked out with Kero and her scrapbook. Sakura looked back on those days and thought about how much everything had changed. Of course, she still knew at least one thing would never change.

Madison was right. Tori still couldn't hold a steady job.

  


Any comments? I really want to know what you guys think! If you have any comments, then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below. I love feedback!


	7. Recalling Wood and an Exhausting Sunday

Summary: It's Sunday and Madison is stuck doing chores. So Sakura decides to go help her. Hmm…sounds familiar.

  


Author's Note: Remember I said I wouldn't be 100% accurate? It should somewhat show this time, because I think this gives me a big chance to add in a few original touches of my own. Hope you enjoy them!

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 7- Recalling an exhausting Sunday**

  


Sunday was here and Sakura wanted to go visit Madison again. But when she called, Madison told Sakura that her maids had the day off and she had to do the household chores. Sakura had been bitten by the memory bug recently and she felt like sharing recently. So to let the time pass quicker, Sakura decided to help Madison with her chores. But Sakura couldn't help but think about that as she walked up to Madison's porch, holding her secret scrapbook. This situation felt so…familiar.

Sakura knocked and noticed the door ajar. Then she pushed the door open. She saw Madison dusting off her couch, wearing a purple apron and a puffed skirt. She almost looked like a maid. And she was surprised to see Sakura there.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you," Madison smiled. "What's up?"

"I came to help out," Sakura grinned. "You know…I figure you could use some help with your chores. So Kero and I decided to give you some support."

Madison's eyes twinkled. "Oh, I get it. We've been sharing so much in the last few days, so of course you remembered what happened seven years ago."

Sakura didn't understand. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Madison frowned. "Oh…you don't remember? Let me see your scrapbook, Sakura."

Sakura handed Madison her scrapbook. Madison opened up to the third page. When Sakura saw it, she fell over anime-style. It suddenly hit her.

"Yeah, I knew you remembered," Madison giggled.

Sakura got up and looked at the picture again. It was a picture of Sakura in her house, only there were also a lot of branches. It was the Wood Card and Sakura had been tangled in her branches and was hanging upside-down. When Madison found Sakura that day, she had taken this picture.

"Oh yeah," Sakura sighed. "You don't forget a day like that. I haven't forgotten my exhausting Sunday."

"I'll tell you what, Sakura," Madison said cheerfully. "Why don't we look back at that day, while we have our own exhausting Sunday?"

"Deal!" Sakura smiled. "So where do we start?"

"We can start at the beginning," Madison answered, "while we go fold the dry clothes."

"Ok," Sakura nodded as she followed Madison up the stairs. "It was back on that day we were supposed to go on a picnic…"

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's house on a Sunday morning**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura yawned as she got up early on that Sunday morning. It was a rare occasion. For one thing, Sakura was actually getting up early. But it was also the day Sakura and Madison were set to have a picnic together. And Sakura couldn't wait. So she got ready and ran downstairs, where she greeted her father and brother.

"Good morning!" Sakura said happily. "Great day, isn't it?"

"What're you so cheerful about, squirt?" Tori asked.

"Today's the day Madison and I go on a picnic," Sakura smiled.

"That's what you think," Tori muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura demanded.

"You have chores to do," Tori replied. "Or did you forget about last Sunday? You know, Rita's piano recital? You got out of your chores last week and you promised you'd do them this week."

Sakura groaned. "Tori…isn't there any way I can do the chores next week?"

"You promised, Sakura."

"Oh, fine. At least let me call Madison and tell her it's off."

"Whatever. Just get the chores done. I have to go to work."

Saying nothing more, Tori headed out the door.

_~* Off to work. Probably at yet another new job. Oh…now I have to call Madison and cancel. I hope she'll understand. *~_

Sakura walked up to her room, ready to call Madison and tell her about this latest turn of events.

~----------~

_[Kero: Wait…is this where I got dragged into this?]_

[Sakura: Oh yeah. You knew I wasn't going to do all those chores alone. I still remember the little argument we got into after I called Madison…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's room a few minutes later**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

"I'm really sorry, Madison. I hope you're not disappointed."

_"Relax, Sakura. It's ok. I understand."_

"Thanks, Madison. You really are a friend."

Sakura hung up the phone and thought about how smoothly that telephone call went.

_~* You don't fool me for a second, Madison Taylor. I know how disappointed you really are. *~_

"So what is it you're doing again?" Kero asked.

"Chores," Sakura answered. "I have to do chores around the house. And my dad and Tori aren't around, so I'll have to do it…on…my…own…" Sakura looked slyly to her left.

_~* Hmm…maybe I won't have to do it alone. *~_

"Say Kero, how would you like to help me out?"

Without hesitation, Kero gave his answer. "No."

"Please, Kero," Sakura pleaded. "Won't you help me?"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE?!"

Kero sighed and turned around. "I'm going to regret. I just know it."

~----------~

_[Kero: I knew it from the beginning. I just knew I was going to hate doing chores!]_

[Sakura: Well, I don't think it turned out that bad.]

[Kero: Yeah? Then let me tell you MY little experience with your chores.]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's house**

P.O.V.: Kero

It was obvious that a little guardian beast didn't have too much experience working with modern household chores. So Sakura struggled with the idea of what to stick Kero with. Finally she decided on dishwashing. Kero looked on at these strange plates. Then he decided to get started. He let the faucet run and he started washing the plate with his small hands. Then he held it up proudly, until…

****CRASH****

…Kero dropped it. He tried again, and this time Kero had it right. Then he tried with three more plates and he stacked them atop the other. But Kero didn't stack them up too well. Because…

****CRASH****

They all fell over. Kero looked down at the remains of the shattered dishes and hoped that Sakura wouldn't notice.

"KERO!!!"

Kero sweatdropped. Maybe he wasn't cut out for doing dishes.

~----------~

_[Sakura: Ok, maybe having you do the dishes wasn't such a smart idea.]_

[Kero: Like your other idea was so smart? Let me remind you what else happened…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's house (A few minutes later)**

P.O.V.: Kero

After Sakura got done sweeping up the remains of the dishes, she put Kero on something a little easier. Of course, this job wasn't one of the more desirable ones. Sakura asked Kero to scrub the toilet. There was one other thing that made this hard, though. Kero didn't know what a toilet was.

Then he saw the device. It could only be described as a small container of water with an unusual design. Kero was afraid of falling into this contraption. So he used his head. He wrapped some dental floss around his waist to use as a bungee cord and he tied the other end onto a part of the toilet that was sticking out. Then he started scrubbing.

At first, Kero struggled to scrub the big toilet. Not only because the brush was heavy, but also because this thing had a funny odor. Then Kero started to feel fatigued. The weight of the brush was overtaking him and Kero fell into the toilet.

_~* EW! This is definitely not regular water! YUCK! *~_

Kero had more than his fill of toilet water. So he decided to pull himself out. He tugged hard on his dental floss, but then the thing that was sticking out of the toilet suddenly gave way. Kero heard a loud flushing sound and the water began to drain out of the toilet in a whirlpool.

"WHOA-OA-OA-OA-OA-OA-SA-KU-RA!!!! HE-EL-EL-LP-ME-EE-EE-EE!!"

Kero nearly went down the toilet's drain, but the dental floss was really strong. It didn't give way. Finally, the infernal contraption stopped flushing. Kero stuck his head out of the toilet as Sakura came in to his rescue. She lifted him out and dried the little guardian beast off, but Sakura was absolutely in hysterics. She almost fell over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kero demanded. "That thing almost killed me! That's worse than any Clow Card I've ever seen! What IS that?!"

Sakura giggled sheepishly. "I probably should have told you a little about the toilet."

Kero growled as he looked at the evil toilet. "I've got to say Sakura, I am not liking your chores! Isn't there anything else I can do?"

~----------~

_[Kero: That wasn't one of my brighter questions.]_

[Sakura: Kero, it wasn't that bad. I actually think we stumbled onto your niche.]

[Kero: Oh, sure. Why don't we take a look at my so-called niche…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's house (Post-toilet trauma)**

P.O.V.: Kero

Ok…Kero had one job to do. It was called 'doing the laundry', whatever that meant. He learned quickly, though. Doing the laundry apparently meant taking a pile of clothes and stuffing in a device called the washing machine. First, though, he had to separate the whites from the colors for some reason. So after he did that, he carried small piles towards the washing machine.

Kero didn't realize how heavy clothes could be. He was starting to get tired around the third load. So when he carried his next pile of clothes towards the washing machine…

"W-W-WHOA!!!"

…Kero fell in. Much to his chagrin, the washing machine door closed and Kero found himself stuck. He pounded on the washing machine door, hoping that Sakura would hear him.

_~* I knew something like this would happen. I hate this 'laundry' thing! *~_

Kero kept on pounding the washing machine door with his little hands. It was no use, though. Sakura couldn't hear him. And what made things even worse was that Sakura seemed to be calling him.

"Kero! Kero, where are you?! I found a Clow Card! Where'd you go, Kero?"

_~* She found a Clow Card? How did that happen? That had to be totally effortless. She must be getting a lot better. *~_

"Kero, where'd you go?!" Sakura cried out again.

No matter how hard Kero pounded away, Sakura couldn't hear him. So she wandered off into the basement. A few minutes after that, the phone rang. As Sakura ran up to answer, Kero banged at the door for dear life again. The result was the same. Sakura couldn't hear him.

_~* Well this is just great. She found a Clow Card without me and why? Because I'm stuck doing laundry…literally. Maybe next time she should do MY laundry! No wait…I don't wear clothes. *~_

After that brief thought, Kero saw Sakura running outside. She was leaving.

_~* Hey! Where does she think she's going?! She can't just leave me in here! *~_

In another futile effort, Kero banged on the washing machine door again. But Sakura was gone. It looked like Kero would have to find his way out himself. So he crashed into the washing machine door and it flew open. Kero was finally free.

But he wasn't done yet. He still had to finish doing the laundry. So he grabbed the dried clothes and started folding them.

~----------~

_[Sakura: You know, Kero. The more you tell me that story, the funnier it gets.]_

[Kero: Oh, you find it funny that I got myself stuck in the washing machine. It took everything I had to bust myself out.]

[Madison: So basically, that day started out like our day so far, right Sakura?]

[Sakura: Pretty much. It wasn't until I got back from lunch with Julian that things started to get chaotic.]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's house a few hours later**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura walked through the front door all smiles. She just loved having lunch with Julian. She liked this guy and having lunch with him was so enjoyable. And…it was also fun to get the drop on Tori, who as Sakura had guessed earlier, was starting yet another new job.

"Kero?" Sakura called out. "Where are you?"

Sakura walked up the stairs, but quickly stopped at the closet. All the clothes Kero was supposed to hang were all hung up. Sakura kept walking towards her room and when she peeked inside, she saw Kero sleeping on her bed.

_~* Aww…he must be tuckered out. He looks so cute. I shouldn't wake him up. Oh…but he should know what I found. *~_

Sakura gently nudged Kero and he yawned. She couldn't get over how cute this was. If Madison were here, she'd take a picture. Kero sat up and looked up at Sakura.

"Kero, I wanted to tell you that I found two Clow Cards earlier."

"Two Clow Cards?" Kero repeated. "Which ones?"

Sakura tried to think back. "Well…one of them was the Wood Card. And I couldn't tell what the other one was. It was covered in ink."

"Uh huh," Kero nodded. "And you DID seal them with the wand, right?"

_~* Seal them? I was supposed to seal them? But they were already in their card form? Was I really…? *~_

"Sakura? You DID seal them, didn't you?"

Silence. Sakura sweatdropped.

Kero was getting impatient. "Did you even put your name on them?"

Silence. Sweatdrop.

Kero slapped his forehead. "Oh, no. You didn't seal the cards. You didn't put your name on them. That could be really dangerous, Sakura!"

"Oh, Kero," Sakura sighed. "They were already in their card form. How dangerous could they be?"

Of course, those kinds of words always turn out to be bad. Sakura heard something coming from her basement.

"Any other questions?!" Kero growled.

"Never mind that!" Sakura snapped. "Let's just get down there!"

Sakura ran down the stairs as fast as she could, with Kero flying right behind her. To her shock, she saw branches sticking out of the basement door.

* * *

"Ok, break time!"

Sakura sighed with relief. Cleaning up Madison's house was a tough task. It was so enormous. But at least half of the house was sparkling. It made Sakura feel good to know that it was time for lunch.

"So should we continue sharing this fond memory later?" Madison asked.

"We should," Sakura smiled. "But just out of curiosity, Madison, what's next?"

"We still have to clean the guesthouses."

Sakura thought about that. "Really? Including Li and Meilin's?"

"That's right."

"Do they even know I'm here?"

Madison grinned. "They will soon."

  


Any comments? I figured Kero could use some extra chores. Tell me what you think by reviewing below or mailing me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com, because I want to know what you think!


	8. Recalling Wood, Rain, and the Rest of Th...

Summary: While Sakura was helping Madison with her chores, she began to recall her own exhausting Sunday from seven years ago. Today, she remembers the Clow Cards that inhabited her house that day.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 8- Recalling the Rest of That Exhausting Sunday**

  


Sakura and Madison walked over to the door of one of the guesthouses. Sakura blushed because she knew who was behind that door. So she took it upon herself to knock.

"Who is it?" Li called out from behind the door.

"Cleaning crew!" Madison grinned.

The door flew open and there was Li. Meilin was sitting back on the bed, looking at the doorway. Li's hair was tousled and practically draping over his face. For some reason…Sakura liked that. It made him look…cute.

"When did you get here?" Li asked Sakura.

"I got here a few hours ago," Sakura answered. "I came with the scrapbook. But I wanted to help Madison out with her chores first."

"And in the meantime, we've been recalling a few memories of our own," Madison said as she walked in. "We were talking about a day Sakura had seven years ago that was just like this."

"Really?" Meilin asked. "You guys…didn't finish that story yet, did you?"

"Not yet," Sakura answered. "In fact, we've been waiting to tell you guys the rest of how that story went."

"Ok…so tell us," Meilin said with the utmost curiosity.

Madison smiled and looked at Sakura. "So where were we?"

Sakura's face brightened as she recalled that day again. "Kero and I were just running down the stairs when we heard noise coming from the basement. I was hoping it wouldn't be a Clow Card. But…"

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's house on that exhausting Sunday**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura secretly wished that it was just a bug tapping on the door. She didn't want to admit that she had messed up. But when she saw branches sticking out of the basement door, Sakura knew the worst had been confirmed.

"You see what happens when you don't seal the cards?" Kero demanded.

"Forget that, Kero!" Sakura snapped. "Just help me!"

Sakura threw herself against the door and with all her strength, tried to keep the branches in the basement. Kero tried his hardest to contain the branches, too.

"Ok, this may be a stupid question," Kero grunted. "But which card is this?"

Sakura took a guess. "It looks like the…Wood Card!"

Kero gasped. "Ok, ok, calm down. This may not be as bad as we think it is. Everything will be just fine as long as you have your name on it. You DID put your name on it, didn't you?"

"N-No."

"Ok, then it's bad," Kero moaned. "The Wood Card won't listen to you if you don't have your name on it."

Sakura groaned. It was another little detail she didn't know. She knew she couldn't contain Wood forever. The branches had found their way through the door and wrapped themselves around Sakura's leg. Sakura was suddenly pulled upside-down by the growing branches. She saw Kero was tied up as well. Then the branches extended towards the front door, taking Sakura and Kero with them.

_~* Well…at least there's no one to see this. *~_

Then, to Sakura's horror, the doorbell rang. Sakura almost screamed, but could only let out a weak yelp. This was way too awkward. If someone came in and saw this, she'd be exposed for sure.

~----------~

_[Li: So what happened?]_

[Madison: I'll answer that. After all, I should know better than anybody who was behind that door…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's doorstep**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison rang the doorbell again. Once again, there was no answer.

_~* Come on, Sakura. I know you're in there. Why won't you open the door? *~_

Madison kept on ringing the doorbell, until she discovered that the door wasn't closed all the way. Smiling, Madison gently pushed the door open. But the sight she saw in front of her was unbelievable. It was Sakura and Kero and they were both hanging upside-down. There were many branches inside of Sakura's house.

_~* Hmm…looks like I missed something. *~_

"M-Madison?" Sakura uttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt bad about you being stuck with chores," Madison replied. "So I wanted to come help you."

Sakura smiled. "That is so sweet. Um…could you help me down?"

Madison grinned mischievously. "Ok...but first..." Madison reached for her camera and took a snapshot.

Sakura moaned. "MADISON!! DON'T take a picture of that!!"

Madison giggled sheepishly and walked up to Sakura. She loosened her friend from the wooden branches and also loosened little Kero. They both fell down and quickly picked themselves up.

Kero flew up. "Ok, Sakura. You'd better seal this card before it gets out of hand."

"As if this wasn't already out of hand," Sakura muttered. She reached for her Clow Key.

Madison cut her off. "Wait!" She took out her camera. "Ok, go ahead."

Sakura shrugged. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!"

Madison squealed in delight as Sakura took her wand in her hand. That was such a beautiful shot. Sakura was ready to take action, but the branches started to shrink. They were heading for the place they had sprouted from: Sakura's basement. The trio stopped by the door and hesitated. Sakura seemed reluctant.

"Go on, Sakura," Madison coaxed. "How bad could it be?"

Sakura conceded and cautiously walked inside. There were the branches, but…they started to grow again. And this time, they were growing very fast.

Sakura knew exactly what to do. "RUN!!!"

The three ran away from the branches as fast as they could. They ran up the stairs and up to Sakura's balcony. The branches followed them and went out the balcony, up to sunlight. Leaves began to sprout out of the branches.

"I don't get it," Madison said. "It wants sunlight?"

"That's right," Kero answered. "The whole tree wants sunlight and it'll do anything to get it, even it means destroying the entire house. But…what could be making the tree act like this? Wood isn't usually so forward."

"Maybe it's the other card I found," Sakura guessed. "The one covered in ink."

"Maybe, but what card could make that happen?" Kero asked. "I think it's time we find out."

"All right," Sakura nodded. "Let's go."

_~* Not so fast, Sakura. *~_

"Wait, Sakura," Madison piped up. "Before you do anything, I have something for you."

~----------~

_[Meilin: Did Madison dress you up again, Avalon?]_

[Madison: It was another one of my original creations.]

[Sakura: That's one way of putting it.]

[Madison: Hey, who's telling the story here? Anyway, I got Sakura into her latest costume and we all headed for the basement…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's basement**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Sakura was wearing a pink costume that Madison was personally proud of. She made sure to get a great picture of it and, of course, get it on film. Sakura sweatdropped, but she didn't comment on the costume as they headed down to the basement.

_~* She's not saying anything. She must like this one. *~_

Then they walked into the basement and found it flooded. Madison caught a distressed expression on Sakura's face on film.

"Hmm…I don't remember Wood being able to water itself," Kero muttered. "It's probably the other card. Hey…what's that?"

Madison and Sakura looked up above the branches. There was a little cloud watering the branches. Madison made sure to get that on film.

"It's…the Rain Card!" Kero said. "Quick, Sakura, seal it!"

Sakura held out her wand. "Rain Card! Return…"

Suddenly, a little creature popped out of the cloud. The creature on its cloud began to hover over Sakura and started raining lightly on her head.

"Oh…this isn't so bad," Sakura mumbled.

The Rain Card apparently took offense to that. It started showering on Sakura's head. Sakura tried to run from the Rain Card's showers. But as fast as Sakura ran, the Rain Card was right on top of her every move. Finally, Sakura gave up and stopped running. The Rain Card caught up to her and showered on her head. Madison couldn't help but giggle. Then she took out her camera and took a picture.

"MADISON!! DON'T take a picture of that!!" Sakura whined. "That's embarrassing!!"

Kero held back some laughter and examined Rain. "So this must be why the branches are growing. Wood is usually a gentle card, so this explains everything."

"I DON'T need a shower!" Sakura shouted. She pulled out one of her cards. "Water Card! Release and dispel!"

The Water Card came out and wrapped itself around Rain. While it wanted to play around, Sakura wasn't in much of a jovial mood. She held out her wand.

"Rain Card! Return to your power confined! Rain!"

Madison taped the capture of the Rain Card. After it was sealed, the branches began to shrink. The branches continued shrinking until there was only a green, beautiful girl floating in the basement. Sakura walked up to her with the wand.

"Wood Card! Return to your power confined! Wood!"

The Wood Card was sealed, too. Sakura then looked around and grabbed a marker. She started to put her name on the two cards. Madison decided not to ask, but instead hold the camera out impatiently. Sakura turned to the camera and giggled. Then she did her two-finger pose and winked.

After that was all done, the three headed outside the basement. When they got out, Sakura and Kero screamed in horror. Madison could see why. The house was practically in shambles. The whole place was a mess.

"All that hard work!" Sakura cried. "I'll have to do it all again!"

"NO!" Kero added. "I don't want to do laundry again!"

_~* This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it'd be. Oh, well. She's my friend and she needs me. *~_

Madison put a friendly hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll help you."

Sakura wiped off a tear. "You will?"

Madison smiled. "That's what I came here for, didn't I?"

Sakura hugged her friend. "Thank you, Madison. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Madison only nodded and returned the hug.

_~* Well…I guess it's time to get to work. *~_

* * *

"I guess that's part of the reason why I came," Sakura said after the story was over. "You really didn't have to help me that day, but you did. So…I guess I just wanted to return the favor."

"Well, I really appreciate it," the cheerful Madison replied. "I couldn't have done it without you, Sakura."

"So do we have the rest of the day to ourselves?" Meilin asked.

"I guess we do," Madison said. "My mom's not due home for another few hours. So…maybe we can look over the scrapbook?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Sakura smiled.

"But…before we do that," Madison began, "Sakura, could I see the scrapbook?"

"Um…sure, Madison."

Sakura handed Madison the scrapbook. Sakura's best friend suddenly started to get an evil smirk on her face.

"Li…would like to see this?"

"Uh…sure."

Li walked over to Madison as she pulled out one of the scrapbook's pictures. When he saw it, Li started snickering. Sakura went over to see what picture it was. When she saw it, she fell over anime-style.

It was a picture of Sakura in her pink costume…with the Rain Card showering on her head.

  


Any comments? I personally liked that ending. Anyway, tell me what you think by reviewing below or mailing me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com. Tell me what you think! I really want to know!


	9. Recalling Jump and a New Toy Store

Summary: Monday's here and school is finally out for the day. So our characters decide to take a side trip to Maggie's, which quickly leads into another look at the past.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 9- Recalling the Jump Card and a New Toy Store**

  


As soon as the bell rang, Sakura waited for her friends to come out. Madison was out a minute later, but Li and Meilin were taking a while.

"Where do you think they're at, Madison?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Li's probably stopping at the parking lot," Madison guessed. "Force of habit, you know."

Sakura knew that had to be it. Li hadn't exactly been the same this last week since his driving privileges were suspended. One day, Li took one of Madison's cars out for a drive while his car was in the shop. Sure enough, an hour later he came back with the front hood dented and the sides scratched. Li said it was from crashing into an 18-wheeler. Madison's mom was less than thrilled and punished Li by revoking his driving privileges. Yes, it was true that Li severed ties to his own family, but Madison's mom raised Li like he was her own and that included handing out the occasional punishment.

Sure enough, Li and Meilin came out. Li obviously looked distraught.

"Sorry," Li sighed. "I was looking for…MY CAR!"

Sakura put her arm around him. "Li, it's ok. You'll drive again…someday."

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Just don't drive around anymore 18-wheelers."

Li sweatdropped. "Yeah…thanks, Sakura."

"Well, as long as we're walking, should we take a small detour?" Meilin suggested.

"Where to?" Madison asked.

"I was thinking a quick stop at Maggie's."

Sakura liked that idea. "Sounds good. I think Maggie just got a new shipment in this morning. You know, for her seventh anniversary."

Meilin thought about that. "Seven years? Has it really been that long? I can hardly even remember when the shop first opened."

"Actually…you weren't here when the shop first opened," Madison replied. "But Sakura and I remember that day, seven years ago."

"Oh, boy," Kero sighed from Sakura's backpack. "I smell a story coming."

"That's right," Sakura said fondly. "Seven years ago, Maggie had her grand opening. Everyone wanted to celebrate it: Me, Madison, Chelsea, Rita, Nikki, and…a Clow Card…"

* * *

**Flashback: Maggie's Grand Opening**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura knew this place looked familiar. She saw this place earlier this morning and had already met the shopkeeper, Maggie. Sakura helped her carry a few boxes in before school and she had agreed to come back after school with her group of friends. So there they were: Sakura, Madison, Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki all arrived at the grand opening of Maggie's. But when Sakura walked in, she didn't know if the store was actually open or not. It was because the store was a mess.

"I'm sorry, girls," Maggie apologized. "But I'm still setting up shop. It's taking a lot longer than I thought."

Sakura suddenly felt compelled to help this woman out. She turned to look at her friends who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We'll help you, Maggie," Sakura smiled.

Of course, they all had their ulterior motives. Sakura was hoping to use this chance to help and admire the cute toys that were here. Everyone else had that in mind as well. So they all got started cleaning up, occasionally stopping to look at some of the new toys.

~----------~

_[Madison: Weren't those toys just the cutest, Sakura?]_

[Sakura: I know. The first time I saw them, I could hardly contain myself. But we did and after a few hours, we finished up. That's when the trouble started. To think it all began with a harmless little bear…]

* * *

**Flashback: A much cleaner Maggie's**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura happily ate her snacks, helpfully supplied by Maggie after a few hours of hard work. That's when the five girls started talking about the inventory.

"So what did you guys think of the toys in there?" Rita asked.

"They look wonderful," Nikki replied. "Maybe we should buy some."

"That sounds like a good idea," Madison added. "We can be Maggie's first customers."

The conversation went on like that, but out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw a stuffed bear rolling towards Chelsea. It rolled up to her leg and stopped.

Chelsea picked up the bear and examined it. "Oh, this looks so cute! It'll be perfect for my collection. What do you guys think?"

"I like it!" Sakura grinned.

"You should definitely get it, Chelsea!" Nikki added.

"I only wish I saw it first," Rita said.

Sakura couldn't help but admire the little stuffed bear. But something popped into her head.

_~* I…feel funny. I can…sense something here. What's this feeling I'm getting? Does it have something to do with…that bear? *~_

Sakura didn't know what to think. So she shook it off and kept eating.

~----------~

_[Sakura: I didn't know it at the time, but things would get more bizarre after that. It turned out that Chelsea's bear disappeared. We all wondered what happened to it…until the next day…]_

* * *

**Flashback: The next day at Maggie's**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

School was out again, but it wasn't pretty. Sakura hated to see her friend, Chelsea, so sad. Her little stuffed bear had been stolen. Then rumors began to spread. People began spreading stories that Maggie's gave bad luck. Sakura didn't quite buy that, though. So she and Madison headed over to Maggie's right after school.

"What…exactly are we looking for, Sakura?" Madison asked.

Sakura didn't say anything at first, but then she gasped. "THAT!"

Sakura looked up on top of a pile of toys to see a very familiar-looking stuffed bear.

_~* That has to be Chelsea's. But how did it get here? *~_

Sakura took the bear and took it up to the register, where Maggie was standing. "Maggie, this is the exact same bear we got for Chelsea yesterday. But it was stolen and now…it's back here."

Maggie moaned. "Oh, it's happening again. This isn't the first time something like this has happened."

"It's happened before?" Madison asked.

Maggie nodded. "Toys that get bought one day often wind up back here the next. Now people have begun spreading rumors. Some say that my store brings bad luck and others even think I steal the toys myself. Oh…I really didn't want this to happen. My fiancé wanted me to open up a shop where I could sell toys he made. But so far, our dream is turning into a nightmare."

Sakura listened, but got lost somewhere at the end. She was getting that feeling again.

_~* It's happening again. Why am I getting this feeling? Is something wrong with me? What is that? *~_

"Um…can we take a look around, Maggie?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

Sakura walked over to one of the shelves, with Madison right behind her. That sense she had was getting stronger. Was it something about this shop? Maybe Kero would know.

~----------~

_[Sakura: We went home to talk it over with Kero and he guessed it was a Clow Card. So we went back to Maggie's later that night. I tried to find the Clow Card while Madison created a diversion.]_

[Kero: Oh, I remember this. I won't forget that night…]

* * *

**Flashback: Maggie's later that night**

P.O.V.: Kero

_~* Hmm…can't sense anything yet. No…wait…the sense is getting stronger. There IS a Clow Card here. *~_

There wouldn't be any better chance to look around. Madison had the shopkeeper distracted and Sakura and Kero moved in. They looked around through each shelf while the sense began to get stronger.

"Kero, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it, Sakura?"

"I keep getting this funny feeling," she told him. "It's like some strange sense I feel deep inside me."

"That means you're sensing a Clow Card," Kero replied. "Don't worry. You'll feel that a lot."

_~* She's already getting the sense. Maybe she's not such an amateur anymore. *~_

Sakura then stopped at one of the shelves and picked up a pink little toy. It was bouncing around wildly.

_~* The sense is off the page. Could it be…? *~_

"This is pretty lively for a toy," Sakura said.

Kero gasped. "That's no toy! That's the Jump Card!"

"Huh? It is?"

The Jump Card slipped out of Sakura's hand and started bouncing its way out of the store.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. "Come back here!"

Sakura ran after the Jump Card. Kero tried to give chase, but he looked above him to see a pile of toys on the edge of the shelf.

"Uh…oh…"

Before Kero could make his move, the pile of toys fell right on top of him. He was stuck…for the moment.

~----------~

_[Kero: Um…maybe this isn't the best place for me to tell the story. I might have been a little tied up at the moment.]_

[Madison: Fine, then I'll tell the story. After I distracted Maggie, I saw Sakura running after the Jump Card. And there was no way I was going to miss taping a card capture…]

* * *

**Flashback: Outside Maggie's**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

It didn't take Madison long to spot Sakura. She saw her chasing after what looked like a little pink toy. It was definitely something she should get on tape, so she took out her video camera and started rolling.

The little pink toy was fast, but Sakura was always the athletic type. She could catch it. Then she dove for it and she grabbed it. The little pink toy wasn't going quietly, though. It jumped up HIGH into the sky.

_~* Sakura! What are you doing? I can't zoom in that far! *~_

Sakura faded far into the sky, so Madison paused her camera. She waited to see if Sakura would ever come down. Sure enough, there she was, dropping out of the sky. But Sakura had no parachute, nor did she have anything to break her long fall. Madison cringed, but she almost forgot how resourceful Sakura was.

"Fly! Release and dispel!"

Sakura got on her flying wand, narrowly avoiding crashing on the ground with a sickening thud. She landed gently and saw the little pink toy in front of her again. As Madison turned her camera on again, the little pink toy started bouncing away.

_~* Can't that thing hold still? I can't get a good shot! *~_

Sakura was probably thinking the same thing. So she took out one of her cards.

"Wood Card! Release and dispel! Wood!"

She tossed the card down and just like on that exhausting Sunday, branches began to grow out. The little pink toy bounced around the branches, stumbling around. It was stuck. It did try one last defense, though. The toys from the store were gathering around the little pink toy to make a HUGE toy. It tried to move forward…but fell. Madison quickly got a snapshot in as the big toy fell and came apart. Feeling more than fed up with all this, Sakura went over to seal the card.

"Jump Card! Return to your power confined! Jump!"

Sakura had finally sealed the Jump Card, just as Kero finally arrived on the scene. Madison knew it was time to congratulate her Cardcaptor. So she walked out with her camera, and almost instinctively, Sakura did her trademark pose.

"That never gets old," Madison giggled.

Kero tried to say something. "Um…Sakura?"

"That was a great capture, Sakura." Madison said cheerfully.

"Um…Sakura?"

"It was one of my tougher ones, though," Sakura said. "Maybe I'm not as good at this as I thought I was."

"Um…Sakura?"

"What do you mean?" Madison asked. "You did great! And you helped save Maggie's shop. Now she won't have to deal with bouncing toys anymore."

"SAKURA!!"

"What is it, Kero?" both girls asked.

"Who's cleaning all this up?"

Sakura and Madison looked around them and sweatdropped. There was a mess of toys everywhere.

~----------~

_[Madison: Well, technically it was our mess. So we helped clean it up.]_

[Sakura: All in all, it was just another night for me.]

* * *

An hour later, Sakura and her friends finally made it up to the register. Maggie's was packed that day, which made Sakura feel happy for the shop owner. She never would've dreamed a turnout like this seven years ago.

"Hello, Sakura," Maggie smiled. "One of my first customers. Will this be all for today?"

"Yeah, just for today," Sakura answered. "Happy anniversary, Maggie!"

"Thank you, Sakura. Here you go, but…I wanted to give you a little something my husband made for you."

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

Maggie reached under the counter and handed Sakura…a little pink toy. Sakura couldn't believe it. It looked just like the Jump Card.

"I hope you like it," Maggie grinned.

Sakura hesitated at first, but then beamed. "I do! I…kinda had a toy like this once…a long time ago."

  


Any comments? I love feedback, so mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below! I want to hear from you! ^_^


	10. Recalling Illusion and Sakura's Late Mot...

Summary: Today is one of the more somber looks back as Sakura recalls her mother as she stands in the graveyard.

  


Author's Note: Special thanks to Val, Kyralea, and all the CCS websites that helped me to write this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you.

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 10- Recalling Illusion and Sakura's Late Mother**

  


_Sorry, I never told you..._

All I wanted to say

And now it's too late to hold you

'Cause you've flown away, so far away

  


Never had I imagined living without your smile

Feeling and knowing you hear me

It keeps me alive, alive

This was never easy for Sakura. But after she saw her dad looking over an old photo album, Sakura just felt like she had to go. She slowly made her way through the green grass as the winds blew gently through the skies. Then she stopped. Holding a flower, Sakura looked down at the tombstone…of her late mother. Closing her eyes, Sakura put the flower in front of the tombstone. Then she kneeled, but suddenly heard a voice.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head to see who was behind her. It was Li and Madison was right behind him.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Sakura asked.

"Your dad said you'd be here," Li answered. Then he and Madison knelt next to Sakura and looked at the tombstone. "Is this…?"

Sakura sighed deeply. "It's my mother's grave. I…haven't been here in such a long time."

Everyone paused for a moment, before Madison asked an emotional question. "You miss her…don't you?"

"I do," Sakura nodded. "But I was always happy. I knew I had a family who loves me. But I didn't always see that. There was a time when I…saw my mother…right in front of me."

"You saw her?" Li asked.

"Yes…and no. It's…kind of a long story."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sakura gazed into Li's eyes. He was all ears. "Well…it happened seven years ago. There was something out in the forest…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Forest**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

It was definitely a strange situation. This morning at school, Nikki told everyone about a strange sighting last night at the forest. She said she saw a glowing ball. Immediately Chelsea, Rita, and Madison wanted to go investigate. Sakura didn't.

_~* I really don't want to be here. Especially not at night. This sounds too much like a g-g-g-g- ghost! *~_

Nonetheless, though, Sakura was dragged to the forest by her pushy friends. They all slowly made their way through the forest as the owls began hooting. Then they stopped by a cliff.

"This is where I saw it," Nikki said.

Everyone looked around for that thing Nikki saw last night. No one saw anything, though…except for Sakura. She was stammering and pointing behind her friends.

"What is it, Sakura?" Madison asked.

"B-B-B-B-BEHIND YOU!!!"

Everyone turned around and saw exactly what Sakura was seeing. A strange woman in shadows. They were all trembling…except for Madison.

_~* Oh…she must be in shock! Why wouldn't she be, though?! *~_

Then, as soon as the thing appeared, it was gone. Everyone stopped shaking, but they didn't forget what they had just seen.

"D-D-D-Did everyone see that?!" Sakura stuttered.

"Yeah, I saw it! It was a pair of fuzzy ears!"

Sakura wasn't quite expecting that. "Huh? But I saw a long-haired woman."

"Wait…but I saw a one-eyed pink…thing!"

"But I saw…a pair of torn pink lips and fangs! It was horrible!"

Everyone argued amongst themselves nervously over what they just saw. Everyone…except Madison.

That made Sakura curious. "Did you see anything, Madison?"

Madison blinked. "I saw…a giant meat bun."

Instantly, all the arguments stopped. No one said anything to each other. Everyone was staring at Madison.

"You saw…what?"

"A meat bun. I mean, what I saw was a big meat bun."

Everyone just kept staring at Madison.

Madison sweatdropped. "…Was it something I said?"

~----------~

_[Li: A meat bun?]_

[Madison: I was hungry. I…]

[Sakura: Madison! You're getting ahead of me! Anyway…it was my first clue that something weird was going on in the forest, and that detail would be really important later on. Of course, being who I am, I naturally assumed this whole thing was a ghost. I didn't realize it was a Clow Card until later.]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's room**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

"So tell me again what you saw?"

Sakura lay in the bathtub, thinking back to what she saw earlier. "We all saw a giant ball of light in the forest. Every one of us then saw something different. We saw creatures with…fangs and…big ears…and sharp teeth. Everyone…except Madison. For some reason, she saw a meat bun."

Kero sweatdropped. "I won't even ask."

"What do you think it is, Kero?" Sakura asked.

Kero smirked. "Maybe it was a ghost."

Sakura shot Kero a cold glare and got in his face. She didn't appreciate the guardian beast mocking her worst fears.

Kero began to realize that and gulped nervously. "Over the line?"

"**WAY** over the line!!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Sakura grinned. "I might need some help on this one. Is there any way you can show me what you really look like?"

Kero raised an eyebrow. "You really think I WANT to look like this? Trust me, Sakura, I would if I could. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well…it took me a while to figure it out, but I did. My powers are derived from Fiery and Earth. So far, you haven't sealed either one yet. So you have to seal Fiery and Earth before I can change back to my…much more massive form."

_~* Massive form? I wonder what that would look like? It'd probably be…really big. Like…Kero…only bigger. *~_

"Sakura! Dinner's almost ready!"

"Oh, boy!" On those words, Sakura picked up a towel and got out of the tub.

"Bring me back something," Kero requested.

~----------~

_[Li: That…didn't answer much. How did you know it was a Clow Card?]_

[Madison: Well, later I called Sakura. I told her that some of the cheerleading squad went back to the cliff and saw even more strange sightings. So I convinced her to take Kero and go back to the cliff with me. But what we saw there…]

* * *

**Flashback: The cliff**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Sakura seemed reluctant to come back here. So far, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary just yet.

_~* Maybe that thing's gone now. Or…somebody probably ate it. *~_

Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks. She gasped at sight in front of her. Madison couldn't see anything, though.

"Sakura? What is it?"

Sakura only looked on in front of her and uttered one word. "Mom?"

_~* Mom? What does that mean? She can't mean...? *~_

Sakura started walking forward, towards the edge of the cliff. "Mom? Is that really you?" She didn't seem to notice that she was coming closer to the cliff.

"Sakura!" Madison shouted. "Watch out!!"

Madison and Kero tried to rush towards Sakura, but they hit something. There seemed to be a barrier in front of them that prevented them from reaching Sakura.

_~* No…why can't I go through?! What's happening?! What's she seeing?! *~_

Madison screamed at the top of her lungs. "SAKURA!! LOOK OUT!!"

Madison and Kero frantically tried to get through the barrier. Madison desperately wanted to save her best friend from her impending doom. But it was no use. Sakura had one foot over the cliff.

"SAKURA!! NO!!"

The nightmare happened. Sakura stepped over the cliff. But someone else came to Sakura's rescue. It was Julian. He grabbed onto Sakura's arm just as she fell over the cliff. He picked her up and it looked like Sakura realized how close she was to killing herself. Madison nearly collapsed from that awful fright.

_~* Oh, thank God Julian was there. Oh...Sakura…I let you down… *~_

Then the barrier faded, but it was too late. It did Madison no good now. The worst was already over. Sakura came within inches of dying and all Madison could do was watch. She never wanted to experience that kind of fear again.

~----------~

_[Sakura: I still don't understand why you beat yourself up so much over it. It wasn't your fault, Madison. It never was.]_

[Madison: But Sakura…I just watched as you nearly fell off a cliff. I really let you down. If Julian wasn't there…I don't know what I would have done.]

[Sakura: I still say it wasn't your fault. It was a total illusion. But I didn't know that until later. All I had on my mind…was my mom.]

[Li: So what happened?]

[Madison: Well…I felt like I completely failed Sakura. I felt like I couldn't live with myself. So the next day…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's house**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison didn't sleep at all the night before. All she saw in her mind was that vision of Sakura, walking over the cliff as Madison looked on helplessly.

_~* Sakura…I failed you…I'm so sorry… *~_

Madison couldn't get the tormenting feeling of guilt out of her gut. Not after she almost lost her best friend. So the next day, she headed over to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. Madison hung her head down as she waited for an answer. Then Sakura answered the door. Madison couldn't bring herself to look into those emerald eyes.

"Madison?"

"S-Sakura? Are you feeling better?"

"Um…I'm still a little shaken up, but I'm fine. …Madison? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Madison sighed deeply. Then she held up a flower for Sakura. "This…is to apologize for last night. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I…let you down, Sakura."

Sakura took the flower, and seemingly didn't know what to say. "Madison…you didn't have to do this. It wasn't your fault at all."

"Sakura…you almost died last night," Madison said sadly. "And all I could do was watch. I'm so sorry. I should've been there!" She fell onto Sakura's shoulder. Madison was completely falling apart.

"Madison…don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You're my best friend. You've always been there for me and you always will…including tonight…when we go back to the cliff."

Madison abruptly raised her head. "You're going back? Uh…WE'RE going back?"

Sakura nodded. "We have to face this again, Madison. If it's a Clow Card, then we'll have to deal with it, sooner or later. We'll go tonight." Then she smiled. "Have your camera ready."

Madison wiped off a tear. "So…do you forgive me?"

"You did nothing wrong," Sakura said cheerfully. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you tonight."

Sakura shut the door, leaving Madison on the doorstep to think about what just happened.

_~* Tonight? But…what if I let you down again, Sakura? I'd never be able to live with myself. I don't want to fail you again! *~_

Madison just turned around and despondently walked away.

~----------~

_[Li: Jeez, did you really take it THAT hard, Madison?]_

[Madison: You have to understand, Li. You weren't around back then. And I was Sakura's best friend…still am. And I felt like a total failure. I was starting to wonder what would happen if I had slipped up like that…and the result hadn't turned out so lucky.]

[Sakura: So while Madison beat herself up, I had other things on my mind. I kept on thinking about my mom. And I was wondering if I'd see her again…]

* * *

**Flashback: The cliff later that night**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura wasn't scared of the cliff that night. All she wanted was to find the Clow Card…and see if her mother was really there. Sakura looked behind her to see Madison moving along sadly with her camera, with Kero right next to her.

_~* Oh…why is she blaming herself so much? I wish she could see it wasn't her fault. *~_

Everyone then stopped at the cliff. There was that strange ball of light.

"That's a Clow Card, alright," Kero said. "Sakura, the key!"

Sakura took out her key. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!"

Sakura took her wand and was ready to seal this Clow Card. But then the ball of light took a familiar form. It was…her mother.

"Mom?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks. She was seeing her mother again. Her mother, who had died when Sakura was only three.

"Is that…your mom, Sakura?"

Sakura briefly looked back to see Madison and Kero looking on in amazement. They must've been seeing the same thing. Sakura started to become overjoyed.

_~* If they see this, too…then that means…you have to be real!! Oh, Mom!! *~_

Sakura happily made her way forward, but suddenly started to lose her footing. She was falling off the cliff again. She started falling and all she heard was Madison cry out.

"SAKURA!!"

Sakura was falling, but this time she was ready. She took out the Fly Card. "Fly!"

Sakura managed to hop on her wand and fly back up. When she looked up at her mother, Sakura began to realize something.

_~* You…you're a Clow Card…aren't you? You're not my mom! My mom would NEVER hurt me! You're not real at all! This was just a trick! It was a cruel joke!! It's just a STUPID CLOW CARD!! *~_

Sakura felt crushed. She felt heartbroken. Her hope had been completely dashed. She thought she actually had her mother back. But it wasn't meant to be. So Sakura did one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She held out her wand.

"Clow Card! Return to your power confined!"

In an instant, Sakura's mother was gone. There was nothing left but a Clow Card that read:

**The Illusion**

"Why didn't I see it before," Kero suddenly said. "It all makes sense now."

"What do you mean, Kero?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Illusion can make people see whatever's on their mind. That's why you and your friends saw some horrible monster while Madison saw a meat bun. And that's why…you saw your mother."

Sakura sniffled and dried off a tear. Then she looked at Madison. "You…saw her, too. You were thinking about my mother?"

Madison nodded. "You said you saw her here, Sakura. So I kept thinking about her. …You miss her…don't you?"

Sakura dried another tear. "I really miss her, Madison."

_~* Oh, Mom! Why did you have to die? *~_

* * *

Sakura looked down at her mother's grave again after she finished telling the story. She said a quick prayer, then got to her feet to join her two friends.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

Together, one sweet day

"I miss her," Sakura said sadly.

Li gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead. "Your mom's in a better place. And when she looks down and sees you and what a kind-hearted person you are, I know she's really proud. She'll always love you, Sakura. We all do."

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

Together, one sweet day

Yes, we will one sweet day

Sorry I never told you... 

All I wanted to say

Sakura hugged Li and the three started to walk out of the cemetery. But before they were gone, Sakura looked back one last time.

_~* Goodbye, Mom. *~_

  


All right…now I really want to hear your opinions. This was a chapter I personally took a lot of time writing. So if you have any comments, then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and PLEASE review below. Tell me what you think!


	11. Recalling Silent and the Joy of Art

Summary: Madison's got an art project due tomorrow. So Sakura goes in to help, coincidentally bringing back some past memories of the two girls' previous art experience.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 11- Recalling the Silent Card and the Joy of Art**

  


Sakura wondered why Madison hadn't called her all day. Earlier, though, Li gave Sakura all the information. Madison was busy with an art project, so Sakura decided to offer a little assistance. From what Li told her, she'd need it. Apparently, Madison's art grade was at stake.

Sakura greeted Madison's mother and headed up the big flight of stairs and walked down the long hallway. She knocked on Madison's door and gently pushed it open. There was Madison, standing in front of a canvas with a paintbrush. She wore her fake beard, a blue beret, a purple apron, and her darkly tinted sunglasses.

Madison smiled. "Bon jour, Sakura. Merveilleux jour, oui?"

"You sound cheerful," Sakura grinned. "I take it you're almost finished?"

Madison sighed and ripped her fake beard off. "Not exactly. I feel like a tortured artist, Sakura. Nothing's been working for me so far. I've been trying to paint this fruit basket all day and I've had no luck."

"Well…it couldn't be that bad."

Madison only frowned and pointed to the corner of her room. Sakura looked there to see a whole pile of bent and broken canvases, most likely of Madison's previous attempts at a fruit basket.

Sakura sweatdropped. "I'm…sure you'll do better with this one."

Madison sighed. "These fruit baskets are no good. I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"Maybe I can help you," Sakura suggested. She handed Madison another paint can. "You know, Madison. This little situation brings back a lot of memories. Remember that day we had in the art museum seven years ago?"

"Oh yeah," Madison grinned. "It was another of our little encounters with the world of art."

"Yeah, I remember that day. It was one of our more…irritating experiences…"

* * *

**Flashback: Art museum**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura was excited about her field trip to the museum. So much so, in fact, that she spent the day before making drawings in her sketchbook…drawings of Kero. She was ready to work her artistic magic as she looked at her target sculpture. But as soon as she opened up her sketchbook, she sweatdropped as she saw…

"Kero!"

The little guardian beast turned his head to see the displeased Sakura. He had drawn all over the first page.

"Only a certain kind of people can truly appreciate the wonders of art," Kero said.

Sakura gripped Kero by the back of his neck. "Too bad you're not one of them." She stuffed Kero inside her backpack.

Sakura focused on the task at hand again. She tried drawing the sculpture, but to no avail. Art was a lot harder than she thought. Then she looked to her left to see Madison. She was drawing like a real pro.

_~* Hmm…at least she has an idea of what she's doing. She's pretty good. *~_

"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head to see Chelsea, who was also struggling with her drawing.

"You want to help me? We can do this together."

Sakura looked over at Madison, who nodded approvingly. So she got up and walked over to Chelsea. The two girls walked into the museum hallway just in time to see two museum guards carrying out a little kid.

He was a spunky little boy. He shook himself away from the guards and made a beeline towards a painting, trying to destroy it. The guards restrained him.

_~* Hmm…must be an art hater. *~_

Then something weird happened. The painting suddenly moved and the movement was followed by a moment of silence. Then the kid was gone.

_~* What was that about? Wait…I'm getting that feeling again. I sense a Clow Card. *~_

"Sakura, did you see that?"

Sakura turned around to see Madison standing right behind her. She had stopped drawing as soon as she noticed the painting move.

"I think it might be a Clow Card," Sakura whispered to her. "But who's the kid?"

"I found a name tag," Madison responded. "It says Yuuki Tachibana. I wonder why he wants to destroy that painting so badly?"

"I'm not thinking about that," Sakura said. "I'm thinking about what Clow Card this could be. Tell you what, Madison. Let's come back later tonight and investigate."

Sakura glanced at that strange little boy again. One thing would be for sure. Unlike this boy, Sakura wouldn't get caught…hopefully.

~----------~

_[Sakura: Of course, it didn't get really irritating until we got to the museum that night.]_

[Madison: Oh yeah. I remember that. Um…Sakura? Could you pass me another brush?]

[Sakura: Sure, Madison. Ok, so where was I?]

[Madison: We were waiting for night to fall. You got to the museum a lot faster than me, but it's because I delayed for a little while for a…special reason…]

* * *

**Flashback: The museum later that night**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison looked outside the van window to see that she had arrived at the museum. She jumped out of the van and saw Sakura and Kero had been waiting patiently for her. Sakura already looked like she was ready to go. She had her wand in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late," Madison smirked. "But I have something for you, Cardcaptor."

_~* I spent all day on this one. You'll love it, Sakura! *~_

Madison threw the van door open to reveal a costume that could only be described as a bat burglar costume. Madison grinned at Sakura, who just stared at her new costume.

Sakura shook her head. "You've got to be…"

"Well, you know the drill," Madison interrupted. "Come on, Sakura. We're wasting time."

"But Madison…!"

Madison shoved Sakura into the van and shut the door. It didn't leave Sakura an opportunity to protest. So Madison guessed she just gave in.

"So what are we looking for?" Madison asked Kero.

"From what Sakura told me, this sounds like the work of the Silent Card. It can shut down all sounds for a brief moment and…it has some other power that…escapes me at the moment. I'm sure it'll come to me."

"I noticed something," Madison told Kero. "I found out that the guards won't be around that painting for a while, so we have some time. But I think we should still be quick." Madison knocked on the van door. "Are you done, Sakura?"

"I can't believe you're doing this to me."

Madison thrust the van door open and revealed Sakura in her cute new costume. While Sakura didn't look too thrilled, Madison was ecstatic.

"That is SO cute!" Madison squealed. "Hold still! I want to get this on film!" She took a picture. "Should we go?"

Sakura frowned. "Shouldn't we wait for the bat-signal first?"

Madison didn't say anything. She just pointed her camera at Sakura, as she just walked towards the museum.

~----------~

_[Sakura: And that still wasn't the most irritating part of that night. Remember what happened when we got inside?]_

* * *

**Flashback: Inside the art museum**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura came closer to that painting. She could see that woman there, painted on. Sakura started to get a Clow Card sense, but she saw something else. It was a dark shadowy figure.

_~* A burglar? A REAL burglar? Someone else has broken in! *~_

Madison saw the burglar, too. But rather than think about the consequences, Madison turned on her flashlight and shined it on the thief. Sakura recognized the now-familiar looking figure.

"It's…you."

It was that boy, Yuuki Tachibana, who was trying to destroy that painting earlier in the day. Did he come back to finish what he started?

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"What's it to you, kid?!" Kero blurted out.

Yuuki became shocked that a stuffed animal just talked to him. So he fainted.

_~* Good one, Kero. How am I going to explain this? *~_

Sakura and Madison knelt over the fainted boy and tried to revive him, with Sakura chiding Kero the whole time. Finally, Yuuki started to come to. Taking a hint, Kero fell into Sakura's pocket and made himself inconspicuous.

Yuuki had one question. "Did that stuffed animal talk?"

Sakura desperately tried to think of something. "It's………battery-powered! Yeah! A battery-powered toy, and...it talks out of...ventriloquism. We do it to keep burglars out!"

_~* Battery-powered? Ventriloquism? Jeez, that's pathetic. *~_

But Yuuki fell for it. "Oh…I see."

Sakura let out a soft sigh of relief. "So…what are you doing here?"

Yuuki got to his feet. "I'm here to destroy THAT!"

He pointed at that painting of the woman. That got Sakura curious. "Why?"

"My father used to be a painter," Yuuki explained. "Before he died, he painted a picture of me. But somebody painted over my picture. They painted that woman over it."

"So…you want to destroy it?" Sakura asked.

"You're sharp, aren't you?" Yuuki snapped. "Nothing gets passed you. Now get out of my way! I'm gonna smash this painting!"

Yuuki got up and made a beeline for the painting. As soon as he got there, he stopped a moment to coldly glare at it. He was ready to take action, but Madison tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?!" Yuuki growled.

"You know, I understand why you might be so angry," Madison began. "I bet you really loved your father, didn't you?" Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Madison wink at her.

_~* She's creating a diversion. Sweet, dependable Madison. *~_

Sakura prepared her wand and ran towards the painting. Sakura was about to come down with her wand, but the woman in the painting raised her hand to her lips. There was a brief flash of light and everyone soon found themselves…outside the museum.

Sakura looked around confusedly. "W-What happened?"

"It did it again," Yuuki muttered. "It always does this. Every time I get close to that painting, I find myself outside. I don't get it."

_~* That makes two of us. But if I'm outside, then that means the painting really IS a Clow Card. *~_

Sakura shook her head and looked inside the museum. She was ready to run in and try again.

~----------~

_[Sakura: And that's where the insanity began…]_

* * *

**Flashback: The art museum (Take 2)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura knew she must have made a mistake somewhere back there. She tried to retrace her step to the point where she was thrown outside, but this completely baffled her. So Sakura just kept on walking towards the painting again, just as she had before.

_~* Maybe that last time was just a fluke. I'll be ready this time. *~_

Sakura saw the painting in front of her again. She was ready to go after it with her wand. Unfortunately, as she was about to come down with her wand…

****CLANG****

Sakura looked back to see that Yuuki had dropped his supplies. Unfortunately, that stopped the silence, so the painting moved her hand on her lips and once again, everyone was transported outside.

_~* Oh…this is gonna be a LOOOOOOONG night. *~_

* * *

"So we had a few setbacks," Madison scoffed. "I don't think it was that bad."

"Oh, you don't think so?" Sakura asked dryly. "Madison, do I have to remind of EVERY time we tried to seal that card?"

Madison sighed as she looked at her canvas. In a fit of temporary rage, she cracked the canvas over her knee and tossed it in the pile with all the others.

"Well…we have the time."

* * *

**Flashback: The art museum (Take 3)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura kept walking through the museum. Yuuki Tachibana walked along impatiently, itching for the chance to destroy that painting. Madison calmly held up her camera and Kero was safely stuffed in Sakura's pocket. 

The guard still hadn't come out, which was very lucky for Sakura. She was hoping to get this done and be out before she was seen. But from the last two tries, Sakura knew it wouldn't be easy. Finally, Sakura approached the painting. Madison took her cue and began distracting Yuuki, Sakura lifted her wand, but…

"Ah-Ah-CHOO!"

…Kero sneezed. At the sound of that, the Silent Card raised its finger up to its lips and everyone was transported outside. Sakura looked into her pocket.

Kero grinned. "Sorry. Reflex."

Sakura sighed and wandered back in. This was just a minor setback.

~----------~

_[Sakura: I would've been fine with that, if that were the ONLY setback. But it's too bad there were so many more after that…]_

* * *

**Flashback: The art museum (Take 4)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura kept walking through the museum. Yuuki was still impatient and waiting for his chance to destroy the painting. Madison still calmly held up her camera and Kero was still in Sakura's pocket, making sure to keep from sneezing.

Sakura approached the painting. Madison took her cue and began distracting Yuuki again. Sakura lifted her wand, but…

****CRUNCH****

That was the sound of a potato chip, but more than that, it was noise. So everyone was transported back outside. Sakura glared into her pocket.

"Sorry," Kero said sheepishly. "I got hungry."

Sakura groaned and started walking towards the museum again.

~----------~

_[Madison: Oh, Sakura. You can't blame Kero. You know his sensitive stomach.]_

[Sakura: As if a potato chip couldn't wait. Anyway, I was still pretty confident about this whole thing. But even I start to get annoyed around…]

* * *

**Flashback: The arm museum (Take 7)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

After six failed tries, Sakura still had a good feeling about this. Madison was still filming, despite the many failed attempts. Yuuki was still itching to get his hands on that painting. And Kero was trying to hold back his craving hunger.

Sakura then stopped at her target. As soon as they got to the painting, Madison started talking to Yuuki again. Sakura then held her wand up and got ready to seal the Silent Card.

****RING****

Noise. Once again, everyone was transported outside. This time, it was because of the ringing of Madison's cellular phone. So Madison picked it up.

"Hello? … Oh, hi Mom! … Uh-huh. … Uh-huh. ... Bring back a gallon of milk. ... Uh-huh. ... Ok, Mom. … Bye!"

Madison hung up her phone, only to see Sakura glaring a hole right into her.

Madison sweatdropped. "Sorry. Maybe I should turn the ringer off."

Sakura groaned and headed back inside. It was back to the drawing board.

~----------~

_[Madison: So my phone rang at a bad time. I can hardly be blamed for that. It was my mom with the bad sense of timing.]_

[Sakura: And there was still more. Do you remember…?]

* * *

**Flashback: The art museum (Take 12)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

After eleven setbacks, Sakura was starting to get little miffed. Madison, bless her heart, was still wearing a smile on her face while she held her camera. Kero almost fell asleep and Yuuki…was still aching for a chance to destroy the painting.

Sakura walked towards the painting again. She held up her wand and it seemed that there would be no stopping her this time. But much to Sakura's dismay, Madison was about to lose it.

"Ah…ah…ah…ah…"

Sakura desperately shook her head and waved her arms silently, praying that Madison could hold it in. After watching what happened with Kero, Sakura desperately hoped Madison could be a little stronger. It wasn't meant to be, though.

"AH-CHOO!!"

At the sound of Madison's loud sneeze, the woman in the painting moved her hand to her lips again. Once more, everyone was sent outside. Sakura glared at Madison again.

Madison sheepishly reached for a tissue. "Sorry. Allergies seem to pop up at the worst times."

Sakura fell over anime-style. She picked herself up and stomped back into the museum.

~----------~

_[Madison: You almost sound bitter, Sakura?]_

[Sakura: At that time, it was only at bitter. A little later, it would turn into complete frustration…]

* * *

**Flashback: The art museum (Take 16)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

By now, Sakura just wanted to get this over with. Fifteen failed attempts were starting to take their toll. Madison still had a smile on her face, which by now was making Sakura a little sick. Kero was fast asleep and Yuuki was fervently waiting for his chance to destroy that painting.

Sakura walked up to the painting and was eager to get this all over with. So she held up her wand and…

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ****

…Kero started snoring. Sakura was ready to scream as the painting transported them all outside yet again. Sakura reached into her pocket and shook Kero.

Kero yawned and looked up. "Is it over?"

Sakura didn't answer. She only stared coldly at him and headed back into the museum.

~----------~

_[Sakura: At this point, it was turning into frustration. After a few more tries, the whole ordeal began to drive me to the brink of insanity!]_

* * *

**Flashback: The art museum (Take 23)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

They were all ready to try again. Sakura walked back into the museum, getting tired of all the setbacks. Madison still had a smile, but this whole ordeal was starting to take its toll on her, too. Kero was wide-awake after Sakura nearly throttled him. And Yuuki was still itching to destroy that painting.

Then they reached the painting. Sakura looked back to see Madison and Yuuki were completely silent. No one would stop her this time. But just as Sakura held up her wand…

****BUZZZZZ—BZZZZ****

Sakura couldn't help by notice a tiny little mosquito flying around her nose. It then landed on the arm in which Sakura held her wand. It was looking to suck Sakura's blood and she would have none of that. So Sakura reared up with her other hand and…

****SLAP****

The loud smack of hand on arm destroyed the silence. So once again, everyone was transported outside. Sakura fell over anime-style.

Madison giggled sheepishly. "…I knew I should've packed some bug repellant."

_[Madison: So is that why mosquitoes make you cringe to this day, Sakura?]_

[Sakura: I had everything well in hand until that stupid mosquito landed on my arm. But I came so close, I knew I'd get it next time. Shows what I knew…]

* * *

**Flashback: The art museum (Take 27)**

P.O.V.: A very irritated Sakura Avalon

Sakura was extra careful to avoid making any noise. By now, she just wanted to go home. Sakura looked back to see that the smile on Madison's face was finally showing some signs of fading. Kero was still wide-awake, since Sakura wouldn't let him drift off to sleep. And Yuuki was STILL waiting to destroy that painting.

It was time again. Sakura prepared her wand while Madison distracted Yuuki.

_~* After going through this 26 times, you'd think that kid would stop being so gullible. *~_

Sakura raised her wand to seal the card, but…

****BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP****

Sakura almost screamed at the top of her lungs as they were all transported outside again. When they were outside, Sakura shot Madison a cold stare, trying her best to resist the urge to yell at her friend.

Madison only sweatdropped as she held her video camera. "Low battery. Luckily, I have a spare."

Sakura growled loudly. She took her wand and whacked a nearby tree, just as she saw a flash. She glared angrily at Madison again.

"MADISON!! DON'T take a picture of that!!"

Madison grinned as she held up her photo camera. "This'll have to go in a scrapbook."

Sakura said nothing more. She just stormed back into the museum.

~----------~

_[Sakura: That was enough for me. I was ready to go nuts. But a little later, we finally got lucky…]_

* * *

**Flashback: The art museum (Take 32)**

P.O.V.: A very tired Sakura Avalon

They weren't in the museum just yet. This time, Sakura wasn't taking anymore chances.

"So we've covered everything? No loud food? No phones? Plenty of tissues? NOTHING IN YOUR POCKETS?!"

Madison sweatdropped. "You've covered everything, Sakura. Anything that can even make a peep is in the van. I think we're ready."

"Good!" Sakura growled. "I want to get it RIGHT this time! Let's move in!"

Everyone started moving into the museum again, while Sakura shook her pocket. Kero wouldn't be snoring on her. By now, everyone was restless and aching for this to end.

But suddenly, Madison made a valid point. "Uh…Sakura? After 31 tries, don't you think the guard's set to come back any minute?"

Sakura moaned softly. "You're right. I don't believe this. After all this work…we'll have to hold off until tomorrow."

"NO!" Yuuki snapped. "I'm destroying that painting now!"

Before anyone could stop him, Yuuki rushed into the museum. And just as Madison had predicted, the guard was passing by and he caught Yuuki. But it also served as a distraction.

_~* Good job, Yuuki! Now…to put my new plan into action. I just hope this works. *~_

Sakura pulled out the Shadow Card. "Shadow! Release and dispel!"

Shadow began to work its magic as Sakura's shadow sneaked in, while Sakura remained outside. The shadow then approached the Silent Card in the painting.

"Silent Card! Return to your power confined! Silent!"

Sakura thrust her wand from outside striking air, but Sakura's shadow struck the painting. So there was no being transported this time. The Silent Card was finally sealed and it flew over to Sakura. She held the card for a moment.

_~* Oh my God! I did it! I did it! I FINALLY DID IT! HA HA!! I sealed the Silent Card! It's finally OVER!! *~_

"Come back here!"

Sakura turned her head to see that Yuuki had escaped. He was running away from the card, but it looked like he'd be caught if Sakura didn't do something.

"Yuuki."

Yuuki turned his head to see Sakura and Madison standing behind a corner, waving towards him.

"Hide over here, Yuuki!"

Yuuki ran over to the girls' hiding place. They all hid just as the guard came in. He had lost Yuuki. Then he looked at the painting. The woman was gone, sealed by Sakura. The guard didn't know what to make of this, and he ran away.

_~* He must've thought it was a ghost. *~_

As soon as the guard left, Madison rushed out to be the first to see the painting. Then she made a notable observation.

"Hey…this is a picture of…a girl."

Sakura saw it, too, as she walked over to the painting. She didn't know what to think…until Yuuki came walking over. The hat on the boy's head fell off to reveal…a long-haired girl.

"You're a girl?" Sakura asked.

"Again, nothing gets passed you," Yuuki grinned.

"So this is you?" Madison asked.

Yuuki nodded. "That was me…when I was younger. My father painted the picture a long time ago just before he died. It's…one of the only things that really reminds me of him. Um…look…I want to thank you for helping me. I couldn't have done this without you."

Sakura blushed. "It was nothing. We were happy to help."

Yuuki smiled as she turned to leave, saying her good-byes. As much as Sakura loved helping another person out, she had to admit one thing.

_~* Thank God this is finally over! *~_

* * *

After Sakura finished telling the story, she walked over to the pile of broken canvases and started counting. Meanwhile, a smile a mile-wide formed on Madison's faced. She squealed in joy.

"I'M DONE!! It's PERFECT!!"

Sakura looked up to see a perfect fruit basket drawn on Madison's canvas. It looked like her best friend had found her artistic vision again. But Sakura wanted to know one more thing. She kept counting the canvases.

"It looks so beautiful," Madison said proudly. "Um…what are you doing, Sakura?"

Sakura finally finished counting…and sweatdropped. "I don't believe it."

"What is it?" Madison asked curiously.

Sakura gave the weird explanation. "So you finished your fruit basket after…31 tries."

Madison sweatdropped. "You just HAD to count them, didn't you?"

Sakura grinned. "It's a funny coincidence. "But at least it's over."

Madison still looked at her work proudly. "Yeah…but if no one minds, I've had all the art I can take for one day."

Sakura nodded. She'd just about had it with art. And it was a good thing she didn't have her scrapbook with her. If she did, Madison would've immediately pointed out the picture…

…of Sakura whacking that tree with her wand.

  


Any comments? Because I decided to add some of my personal touches to this story. So tell me what you think by mailing me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't you forget to review below and give me YOUR feedback!


	12. Recalling Thunder and Sakura's Rival

Summary: While Sakura and Madison look over the secret scrapbook, Meilin comes in with one curious question. Do the two girls remember when Li Shoran first arrived? They begin to remember, but Sakura, in particular, begins to remember the night after.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 12- Recalling the Thunder Card and Sakura's Rival**

  


It was a relaxing atmosphere out in Penguin Park. Sakura had her secret scrapbook out under a lone tree and Madison was in no hurry to get home. School was dismissed early and Madison's mom didn't know about it, so Madison had some time to spare. Knowing they had time, the two girls sat on a patch of grass to look over Sakura's secret scrapbook, while Kero got in an occasional peek.

"I'd almost forgotten about half this stuff, Sakura," Madison said. "Has it really been THAT long?"

Sakura sighed. "Time flies. No matter what it is, whether we're living normal lives or not, time moves at the same rate. There's nothing we can do about that. But…it is fun to look back."

"Sakura! Madison!"

The two girls raised their heads to see Meilin running up to them. She was very curious about the scrapbook, too.

"I was hoping to find you guys," Meilin said. "Were you looking over the scrapbook?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said cheerfully. "It's…kinda been the theme for the last few weeks."

"Well, I was hoping to ask you guys a question," Meilin added.

"What is it?" Madison asked.

"I saw a picture in there last time," Meilin began. "It really made me curious and I was hoping you could tell me about it."

"Which one?" Sakura asked.

Meilin turned a page on the scrapbook. "That one!"

Sakura and Madison looked at that picture taken a long time ago. It was of Sakura and Li. Sakura held a Clow Card in her hand, but she was hanging her head down as Li shot her an icy stare.

Sakura hesitated. "This…was taken when Li and I…first met…a long time ago."

Meilin gasped. "This was when you guys met?! You just HAVE to tell me about it!"

Madison smiled. "Sure, we'll tell you about it. Why don't you begin, Sakura? …Sakura?"

Sakura wasn't ready to say anything. She couldn't think back to that moment. She remembered how cold Li was. It completely brought down her self-esteem and frankly made her…scared. Li had it in for her at that time.

Madison sweatdropped. "Ok, then I'll start. It was just another day at Reedington Elementary, except…"

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison tried hard to get a word out of Sakura, but something had her out of it that morning. She was acting spaced out. And Madison knew why.

_~* She's been having that dream again. But what did she mean when she was talking about someone stealing the Clow Cards? *~_

Madison wanted to help Sakura, but even she couldn't interpret dreams. Especially now that class was about to start.

"Class, I have an announcement," Mr. Terada began. "We have a new exchange student."

Everyone instantly started murmuring amongst themselves about who this new kid could be. Then the door flew open, revealing a handsome young boy with brown hair and eyes. Everyone wondered who it was until Mr. Terada introduced him.

"Class, please say hello to Li Shoran."

Madison noticed one thing about this new kid. He didn't smile much. Hopefully, that could change in time. Madison turned around to see what Sakura thought of this new kid, but saw a frightened look on her best friend's face.

_~* Whoa…what's with her? She looks like she's just seen a ghost. It's almost as if she's seen this guy before. Or maybe she has a crush on him. Wouldn't that be something? Love at first sight? *~_

It looked like Li might have recognized Sakura. He hadn't taken her eyes off of her since he walked in.

"That new kid's staring right at you, Sakura," Madison pointed out.

_~* Hey…maybe it IS love. Hmm…if it IS, then shouldn't he be smiling a little more? *~_

Mr. Terada directed Li to his seat. "Ok, Li. Why don't you sit behind…Sakura?"

Sakura suddenly sweatdropped. Madison was starting to believe her own thoughts. Sakura was sweating heavily. But Madison honestly couldn't tell if it was nerves or fear.

But Madison jumped to conclusions and smiled. "Your seat's right over here, Li."

Li took his seat and continued glaring directly at Sakura. Sakura moaned nervously and sweatdropped again.

~----------~

_[Meilin: You mean she was flirting with Li from the beginning?!]_

[Sakura: FLIRTING?! You have NO clue, do you, Meilin?!]

[Madison: Calm down, Sakura. Anyway, I was thinking love at first sight. But that changed in an instant as soon as I found them during recess…]

* * *

**Flashback: Recess at Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison couldn't get that strange boy out of her mind. There was something about him that scared Sakura and Madison couldn't tell what it was. She wanted to believe in love at first sight, but that sort of thing only happens in the movies. Madison had to find out, so she went out to look for Sakura.

_~* It COULD be love, but what do I know? We're only 10. It's probably something else. Maybe if I just ask Sakura. She's probably over here…HEY! WHAT'S HE DOING TO HER?!?! *~_

Madison turned the corner to see that Li kid attacking Sakura. It was happening again. Sakura was in danger and Madison wasn't watching over her, just like back in the forest. She had to do something.

"HEY! STOP IT!! SOMEBODY HELP!!"

Madison screamed at the top of her lungs. She was just about to go to Sakura's rescue herself, but somebody did come to Sakura's aid.

"Hey, kid!! Back off!!"

It was Tori, Sakura's big brother. He climbed the fence at the first sight of danger and confronted this kid.

"Don't pick on my sister, kid! Why don't you go home before somebody gets hurt? Namely YOU!"

Madison looked on as Tori and Li stared each other down. As they glared at each other, Madison immediately went to aid her best friend.

"Are you all right?" Madison asked desperately.

Sakura gave off a half-smile. "Nothing I couldn't handle myself."

Madison held Sakura in her arms as Tori and Li were just about to get into it. But just as they were about to come to blows…

"Hey, Tori. I got some meat buns."

Madison looked up to see Julian climbing over the fence with a tray of meat buns. He was apparently oblivious to what was occurring. Neither Li nor Tori stepped down. In the meantime, Sakura got up and took a meat bun. Then Julian looked at Li.

"Oh…here. You want some?"

Li was starting to sweat at the sight of Julian. He then started to run away screaming.

Seeing the kid run off, Tori shrugged and took a meat bun. "Hmm…pretty good."

Madison still didn't know what to make of any of this.

_~* Whoa…that was weird. It's like he's scared of Julian. But…why? Julian wouldn't hurt a fly. It's probably Tori he should've been afraid of. But why was he attacking Sakura? Oh…I don't understand any of this! It's like some horrible dream! *~_

Madison worriedly looked at Sakura again. "Are you all right, Sakura? Honestly?"

Sakura blinked. "Madison, really. I'm ok. Please…don't beat yourself up over this."

Sakura started walking off, but Madison just stood there momentarily.

_~* Oh…it almost happened again. Sakura…I don't want to fail you again! *~_

Madison let out a soft moan of frustration and made her way back to class, thinking about what just happened.

~----------~

_[Meilin: What is it with you, Madison? Do you think you're Sakura's bodyguard or something?]_

[Madison: You…just wouldn't understand. No one does. It's just…I can't really explain it.]

[Sakura: She was just shaken up. I'm sure that's what it was. So anyway, I went home to ask Kero about Li and that's when I learned everything. He was after my Clow Cards and was apparently a new rival. I didn't know just how much of a rival he was until later that night…]

* * *

**Flashback: The streets**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

It was an unusual night. Thunder could clearly be heard, but there was no rain to be seen anywhere. Sakura and Kero knew it was a Clow Card so they went off to find it. Madison, in the meantime, had another costume ready for her.

"What is this, Madison?" Sakura asked curiously, referring to her pink and black kitty costume.

Madison smiled. "Non-conducting titanium and rubber. You know, to protect you from lightning."

Sakura didn't think of that. It was actually pretty smart to make a costume that would act as an insulator. Going in her rubber suit, Sakura pulled out her key.

"Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!" Sakura took the wand in her hand, then pulled out her next card. "Fly!"

Sakura took to the skies as Madison kept her camera focused on the flying Cardcaptor. Sakura looked in front of her and saw bolts of lightning headed her way. Sakura dodged each bolt and kept flying.

"What do I do, Kero?"

"You have to reveal Thunder's visible form," the guardian beast answered.

"But how do I do that?" Sakura asked.

"Can't do it from the air," Kero said. "We'll have to land."

Sakura obliged and landed on the roof of a nearby building. She recalled Fly and waited for the lightning to come her way. She didn't have to wait long. The lightning was heading right for her.

"Jump!"

Sakura quickly took out Jump and leaped out of the lightning's path. She kept on jumping out of the lightning's path, until she heard a voice behind.

"You have NO idea what you're doing, do you?!"

Sakura looked behind her to see the boy, Li Shoran, looking coldly at her. He was wearing some kind of green robe and he held a big sword in his hand.

"Hey, stay out of this!" Kero snapped. "We're handling this, so just buzz off, kid!!"

Li glared at the two and held out his sword. "Force, know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!"

Li thrust his sword down and struck the lightning bolts. After the smoke cleared, there was only a wolf creature surrounded by bolts of electricity.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

Li sneered. "You are looking at Raijou, the thunder beast. Boy, you ARE hopeless!"

"Back off," Sakura pouted. She reached in for one of her cards. "Windy should be able to handle this."

"Put it away!" Li snapped. "Windy can't stand up to Thunder!"

Sakura thought about that. Windy had always worked for her before. But apparently, it wouldn't be strong enough.

"But Li…I've captured a lot of other cards using Windy."

Li looked Sakura's way. "Have you captured Shadow?"

Sakura nodded and took out Shadow.

Li held his sword out again. "Force, know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!"

The lightning spell struck Thunder, leaving it momentarily distracted. Sakura took this chance to call upon Shadow.

"Shadow! Release and dispel!"

Shadow came out and wrapped itself around Thunder, leaving Sakura the opportunity she needed. She held up her wand.

"Thunder Card! Return to your power confined! Thunder!"

Sakura had the Thunder sealed after a long and arduous battle. She thought she had things well in hand, but it turned out this new kid was a pretty big help. The kid thought differently.

"Boy, you don't have a CLUE, do you?!" he snapped. "Some Cardcaptor YOU are!"

Kero tried to stick up for Sakura. "Hey, back off, kid! Everybody's got to start somewhere! Sakura's been chosen!"

Li suddenly became…curious. He walked up to Kero and examined him…by stretching his cheeks.

"What's this thing supposed to be?"

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "That's Kero."

Li gasped. "Y-You mean Keroberos? The guardian beast of the Clow is a s-s-stuffed animal?!"

Kero took offense to that. A lot of offense. So he bit Li's finger.

"YEOW!!!"

"Serves you right," Sakura smirked. "Making fun of Kero like that."

Kero tried to defend himself, too. "I am not a stuffed animal! I was appointed by Clow Reed himself!"

"A lot of good that did," Li sneered. "You'll never be able to catch all the Clow Cards. Guardian beast or not, you're HOPELESS!"

On those words, Li left the scene, leaving only Sakura, Kero, and Madison, who was just coming out of a nearby bush.

Madison put a friendly hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't listen to him. You ARE a Cardcaptor!"

Sakura really wanted to believe her best friend. She really did. But for some reason, she couldn't. She couldn't get those words out of her mind.

_~* Hopeless. Hopeless. Am I REALLY hopeless? What if…it's true? *~_

Sakura looked at Thunder and continued to reflect on those words.

~----------~

_[Sakura: After everything I had gone through at the beginning, for the first time, I was really starting to doubt myself. And I just kept thinking about that as I got home.]_

[Kero: It was all that kid's fault. The things he said just went straight to Sakura's head. I'll never forget that night…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's room (The aftermath)**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero was sleeping serenely on top of Sakura's desk with her other stuffed animals. After a night of chasing after the Thunder Card, he was beat and needed a rest. Besides, that bite he took out of the kid nearly took everything out of him. He put a lot of muscle into that bite. But just as Kero was about to fall asleep...

"No……no……please……why is this happening? ……He was right……the whole time. I really AM……HOPELESS. ……I was……never a Cardcaptor!"

Kero immediately woke up at the sound of those words. Sakura was having a nightmare. The little guardian beast flew over to Sakura and tried to shake her awake.

"Sakura, wake up."

"……hopeless……just so hopeless……I had no idea……"

"Sakura, wake up!"

"……Why couldn't I see it? Li……was right……I'm hopeless!"

"SAKURA!"

In a burst of emotion, Kero did the only thing he could to stop the nightmare. He slapped Sakura across the face. Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around, seemingly wondering if what she saw was real or just a dream.

"Kero…I…it was only a dream." Sakura started to shed some tears. "Kero…I knew I never should've done any of this in the first place. I was only kidding myself. I'm no magical girl. I'm just a hopeless little kid. Li was right."

That got Kero's ire. "Don't say that!"

"But Kero…"

"I don't EVER want to hear you talk like that!" Kero said firmly. "Sakura Avalon, you are NOT hopeless! You were CHOSEN! You're the one destined to have the Clow Cards, not that kid! I want you to promise me that you'll never give up! You ARE a Cardcaptor, the CHOSEN Cardcaptor! No one can ever take that away from you and that does NOT make you hopeless! Now promise me!"

Sakura hesitated. She was seemingly reflecting on these words.

"Sakura, please! Promise me!"

Sakura finally spoke. "Do you really think I can do this?"

"I know you can. You're still a little green, but we're working on that. I bet someday, you'll be even BETTER than the kid. I can feel it. Now promise me you'll never give up, Sakura!"

Sakura…smiled and dried her tears off. "I-I promise, Kero. …And…thank you."

Kero flew over to his desk. "No problem, kid. Sweet dreams."

As Kero went back to his desk, he had only one thought on his mind.

_~* That stupid little Shoran kid! He thinks he's so good! But he'll see someday. He'll see that Sakura's going to be better than he's ever dreamed of becoming. I only wish I were a little bigger. Then I could make him pay for hurting Sakura tonight. *~_

Reflecting on those words, Kero fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura was nearly overtaken by that memory. "You really meant that, Kero?"

Kero nodded. "I meant every word. The kid didn't know what he was talking about. And hey, didn't it all turn out to be true?"

Meilin doubted that. "Hey, Li's still more powerful than Sakura. You're living in a dream world, Kero."

"Don't start with me, little girl!" Kero growled.

Madison tried to nip this in the bud. "Hey…it's almost 3 o'clock. We've got to be going. I don't want to be grounded any more than I already am."

With that, everyone picked up and started walking out. Sakura thought back to that day a long time ago. She couldn't believe how much things had changed since then. But now she only wanted one thing.

She wanted to talk to Li…about that day.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below because I want your feedback!


	13. Recalling Sword and Li's 2nd Appearance

Summary: The story of Sakura's Rival opens up a can of worms, and it shows when Sakura talks to Li later on.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 13- Recalling the Sword Card**

  


Sakura was spacing out again as she sat in Madison's guesthouse, which was also where Li lived now. She knew Li was talking, but she wasn't listening. Something caught her eye. It was the brooch on her shoulder.

"Sakura?"

Sakura raised her head and looked at Li. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something, Li?"

"I don't know," Li answered. "Weren't you the one who wanted to talk to me about something?"

Sakura suddenly remembered. "Yeah…I wanted to talk to you. Li…do you remember what happened seven years ago…when we first met?"

Li sweatdropped. "Oh…you mean…that…?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, sounding hurt. "You kept calling me hopeless."

"Well, you were."

Sakura hung her head down. "Thanks a lot."

"No, that's not what I meant," Li backtracked. "You were hopeless…at the time."

Sakura didn't raise her head. "You're not making me feel better."

Li paused. He wanted to put it just right. "I…wasn't thinking then. All I had on my mind was getting what I came to Japan for. I wanted the Clow Cards. And I didn't think I'd find them in the hands of a girl. So…I said some things that just came out." He gave off a half-smile. "I was kinda hoping you'd just give up and let me have the Clow Cards. And to tell the truth, I was feeling pretty bad…until the next morning."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously. Then she gasped. "Oh, Li, you can't mean…?"

"You think that didn't hurt ME? Let me remind you…"

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Li walked into the classroom with his usual expression. He took his seat, but saw someone walking up to him. It was her.

_~* Great. What does SHE want? Maybe she'll come and whine to me about last night. *~_

Sakura looked at Li somberly. "Li…about last night? I want…to thank you…for helping me. But…I won't need your help next time. I'll be able to handle it by myself."

Li stared coldly at her. "It's like I said last night. You don't have a clue! You're no Cardcaptor!"

Sakura hung her head down. She seemed to be thinking deeply on those words.

_~* Aw, I hurt her feelings. Stupid kid. But she has to learn just how hopeless she really is! *~_

Sakura's face suddenly brightened. "Ok, then answer me this. If I'm no Cardcaptor, then why was I able to open the Clow Book? I may not have studied this magic my whole life, and I may not have fancy robes, but…"

_~* Oh, no. She did NOT go there! She did NOT just talk trash about MY ROBES!! *~_

Li stood up angrily. "Those are the Li family ceremonial robes! You have NO right to talk about them!"

Sakura was stepping back nervously. Li had just about had it with this girl. He was ready to take action. It didn't matter if there were other people around, he would have the Clow Cards NOW. And he would've done something, had a boy not walked up to him.

"Li? I'm Zachary, the class president. You're new here and I assign all the classroom duties. So I'm assigning you to clean up, wash up, and brush up." The kid handed Li an eraser.

Li sweatdropped. "Do I have to do all that this minute?"

Zachary nodded and directed Li to the blackboard. It seemed that Sakura and her little friend looked relieved. Li wasn't, though. He started working with his eraser as Zachary supervised.

"Let me tell you something about gum removal…"

Li sweatdropped and moaned softly. This was going to be a long day.

~----------~

_[Li: You don't forget something like gum removal.]_

[Sakura: Were you really THAT sensitive about your robes? … Ok, ok, I'm sorry I asked. Alright, I apologized, now what about you?]

[Li: What? For telling the truth? You weren't ready to be a Cardcaptor, Sakura. And it showed when I found you later that day…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's house**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Li held out the Lasin Board again. The light was pointing at a nearby house and already, Li could hear the sounds of a fight. He rushed over to see three girls. One of them was Madison, standing by the door with that little stuffed animal. Another one he recognized as Rita, and she was holding a sharp sword. And the other one…

_~* You can't tell me she's struggling with Sword. Man, she has NO idea what she's doing! *~_

Li decided to take action. As Rita was about to come down on Sakura with her sword, Li blocked the blow with his own sword. Then he looked down at Sakura and uttered only one word.

"Hopeless!"

Li prepared himself. It looked like he had a fight on his hands, but he and his sword were ready. Unfortunately, just as he was about to strike, Sakura stopped him.

"Li, NO!!"

Sakura grabbed Li and they both went into the air. She moved him out of the way using Jump.

"What are you DOING?!" Li demanded.

"I won't let you hurt Rita!" Sakura shouted.

The stuffed animal suddenly flew down. "Nobody has to get hurt! You just have to get the sword out of Rita's hand!"

Li then looked to see a determined look on Sakura's face. She had something in mind.

"I'll handle this!" she said firmly.

Sakura started running off and she was heading straight for Rita. Li held his sword out.

"She can't handle it!" Li shouted.

He was ready to take Rita on himself, but suddenly felt a lot of pain coming from his finger. A pain that could only be brought on by a set of teeth.

"YEOW!!"

"Let her handle this!" Kero snapped.

Li rubbed his finger painfully as Sakura reached for a Clow Card. He could only wonder what she had in mind until she actually put her plan into action.

"Illusion Card! Reveal to Rita what she fears most! Illusion! Release and dispel!"

Sakura released the Illusion Card and an illusion appeared before Rita. It looked familiar. Then Li recognized it.

_~* Is that…Mr. Terada? Boy, this girl has issues. *~_

Rita stood there in a trance as Sakura rushed her. She swung her wand, knocking the sword out of Rita's hand. The sword fell as Rita fainted. Sakura held up her wand.

"Sword Card! Return to your power confined! Sword!"

Li looked on as Sakura sealed the Sword Card. Madison and Kero rushed over to congratulate her. Li, though, was less than impressed.

"Told you Sakura could handle it!" Kero grinned.

Li scoffed. "Everyone knows Sword is an easy capture. It still doesn't make her a Cardcaptor. And it still makes you a STUFFED ANIMAL!"

Kero bit Li's hand again, bringing his finger great pain. At this rate, Li would need gloves. But Sakura suddenly told Kero to hide. Li shook off the pain. He wanted to get what he came to Japan for, but someone pulled up.

Sakura looked up. "Julian?"

Julian looked at everyone. "I…wanted to see if Tori was home, but I guess that overachiever's still at work. Um…is everything ok?"

Sakura chuckled nervously. "Uh…yeah. Everything's fine."

Then Julian walked up to Li. "Hey, cool outfit!"

_~* Ok…I wasn't ready for this. Um…what do I do? Uh…um…uh…ok, I think I got it! *~_

Li ran from the scene screaming. It was completely the opposite of what he had in mind.

~----------~

_[Sakura: And that wasn't enough for you, was it? You just had to go after my brother, too, didn't you?]_

[Li: He was calling me out! I couldn't just duck away from a challenge! So the next day…]

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Li found his target. He was sitting on a tree, talking to Julian. It was Sakura's brother, who apparently had called him out after what happened yesterday.

_~* If he wants a fight…then he's got one! *~_

Li grabbed a paper strip and let it fly over to the big brother. When it made contact with his sleeve, it ignited. While he tried to put out the fire, Li stood over the fence.

"You wanted to see me?!"

Sakura's brother glared at Li. "I do!"

They both jumped down to the ground and got in each other's faces. Julian was seemingly a spectator in all this until Sakura and Madison suddenly showed up.

"Hey, Julian!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Chocolate?"

"Oh, thanks."

"Look, I wanted to thank you for yesterday…you know, helping me take Rita back into the house."

Li's ears were burning. He looked at Sakura in outrage. "WHAT?! But I'm the one who…!"

"No problem, Sakura."

Li slapped his forehead in frustration. He suddenly wasn't in the mood to fight anymore. So he did what he usually did when he caught sight of Julian. He ran away.

* * *

Sakura hung her head down. "You never thought much of me back then. You were just so…mean!"

Li stuttered. "S-Sakura, there's nothing else I can say. I can't change what I thought of you back then. But…I can only say…I'm sorry."

Sakura turned her head. "You really hurt me when you kept calling me hopeless. I started to believe it after a while."

Li gently put a hand under Sakura's chin and turned her head until he was gazing into her emerald eyes. "You're not hopeless anymore. You've become better than I ever thought you'd be. And if I hurt you…then I'm sorry. I was just a stupid little kid. I know better now. I love you, Sakura."

Then they locked lips in a kiss. As they started working in some tongue…

"AH-CHOO!!"

Sakura and Li quickly broke the kiss as soon as they heard that sneeze. It was coming from the window. Sakura rushed over there to find no signs of life. But she looked down over the guest house window to see a video camera abandoned on the ground.

Sakura growled when she realized what had happened. She was being taped this whole time. The whole conversation between her and Li was caught on tape. But in her haste to escape, a certain friend must've dropped her camera. And it could only be one person.

"MADISON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and by all means, don't forget to review below!


	14. Recalling Flower and Two Feuding Parents

Summary: April 1st is fast approaching. What's April 1st? Why, it's Sakura's birthday, of course. So Li takes Madison with him to shop for a gift, all the while thinking back to another memory seven years ago.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 14- Recalling the Flower Card (Oh so many flowers)**

  


"We haven't tried this place, Li."

Li had been dragged practically everywhere in the mall, but so far he's been unable to find a birthday present for Sakura. That's when Madison found a new shop. It was a music box shop. Li hadn't thought of that before. It looked like a nice shop, so he let Madison lead him through it. Then she stopped at a particular music box.

"OH…this one is SO cute!" Madison squealed. "She'll love this one, Li!"

Li was feeling a little uneasy by the music box's appearance. It was a little box with a woman on top of it. She had a pink flower skirt and long curly hair. That brought back memories for Li. Memories of a missed capture.

"Um…can we skip this one?"

Madison looked at Li curiously. "What's wrong with this one? I think Sakura will love…wait…I know what it is."

She was quick, Li had to admit that. "You do?"

She got on her tiptoes and whispered something to Li. "You think this looks too much like the Flower Card, don't you?"

She really was quick, but Li denied it. "No…why would you think that?"

"Because you didn't let a flower come near you for weeks after that happened. You were mad because you wanted to capture it. It's ok, though. I remember that card, too."

"You do?"

Madison sighed. "I haven't told you this story, have I?"

"No…is there something I don't know?" Li asked.

Madison looked at the music box adoringly. "Sakura and I have been best of friends since the very beginning. Unfortunately…I can't say the same thing about Sakura's dad…and my mom. I remember that day all right…"

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (Field Day)**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

It was a special day at Reedington Elementary. It was Field Day and that meant all the students would be there with their families. There was one thing, though. Madison's mom was running late and so was Sakura's dad. But Madison had something to do at that moment. She had an announcement to make.

But as she reached for the microphone, she was just in time to watch Sakura win the foot race. Madison blushed.

_~* That's my Sakura. So fast. *~_

Madison cleared her throat. "All cheerleaders up to the podium for your performance. All cheerleaders come up to the podium, it's time for your performance." Madison smiled when she thought of what was coming.

_~* Time for you to show everybody how good you really are, Sakura. *~_

By the time, Madison got back down, she noticed her mother still hadn't arrived. But she did notice the cheerleaders ready to go, so Madison got her video camera out. The cheerleaders began their new routine to the cheers and applause of the families. But then they tossed their batons in the air. Everyone caught their batons except for…

****BONK****

…Sakura. Her baton nailed her right on the head.

_~* Oh, Sakura! That was supposed to be your moment to shine! I'm almost sorry I got that embarrassing moment on tape. Heh heh……Almost. *~_

Madison turned her camera off after the cheerleaders finished. It was then time to run the obstacle course.

~----------~

_[Li: Wait a minute! I remember THIS! I should've won that race!]_

[Madison: That's not what Sakura tells me. She told me she had everything under control.]

[Li: Yeah, right! Is that what she told you? Let me give you MY side of the story…]

* * *

**Flashback: The obstacle course (home stretch)**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

The hardest part of the obstacle course had been cleared. All that remained was the home stretch. Li was all alone…except for one person. Sakura was running neck-and-neck with him.

_~* Oh, look! It's the wannabe Cardcaptor! She thinks she can beat me? I'll show her! *~_

Li picked up speed, but so did Sakura. They were both heading for the finish line. Nothing could stop Li at that moment, except for one thing.

"Go, Sakura!"

Li looked into the crowd to see…

_~* Julian? OW! NO! *~_

At the sight of Julian, Li stumbled over himself and tripped. He fell to the ground and could only watch as Sakura crossed the finish line. Li shook his head. He had this race won…and lost it at the end.

~----------~

_[Madison: Yeah, yeah. Just make excuses, Li.]_

[Li: I am not. I'm just saying I would've won, that's all. But I'm getting off the subject. What were you saying?]

[Madison: Oh…that's right. Anyway, my mom still hadn't shown up. Sakura's dad, on the other hand…]

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (Lunchtime)**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

A few minutes passed since Li left. Somehow, Madison sensed he was reluctant to even sit with them in the first place. She couldn't understand why he was in such a hurry to leave, but she had an idea and his initials were Tori. Everyone just kept on eating, especially Julian, until someone finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some business, but I'm here now."

Sakura beamed. "Dad! I didn't think you'd be here!"

Aiden Avalon smiled back. "I wouldn't miss Field Day, Sakura. I know how much you look forward to it. Oh, it looks like I missed lunch. Tell you what, I'll treat you all to dessert. Let's just toss this trash away. Tori? Julian?"

Tori and Julian took the hint. The three men picked up the trash and walked out, leaving Sakura and Madison…and one more person who just showed up.

"Sorry I'm late. I had something urgent to attend to, but I'm here now."

Madison beamed. "Mom! You made it!"

Madison ran up to her mother and Sonomi Taylor gave her daughter a hug. "I wouldn't miss Field Day, Madison. I know how much you…look…YOU!"

Madison turned her head to see that Sakura's father had come back. And he and Madison's mom began to stare each other down.

"Hello, Sonomi," Aiden greeted dryly.

"Aiden," Sonomi snarled.

The two exchanged cold glares. Even when they sat near their children, they continued glaring at each other.

~----------~

_[Madison: Yeah…they didn't like each other too much. But it didn't really show until the parent race. And that's when all the weirdness started…]_

* * *

**Flashback: The Parent Race**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison and Sakura were both getting worried. Things between their two guardians were getting heated. Madison only wished she knew why they seemed to hate each other so much. Then she saw them coming. Sakura's dad had the lead and her mother was coming right behind him.

"You won't win this race, Aiden!"

"Sorry, Sonomi! You're so far back, that I can't hear a word you're saying!"

Madison and Sakura both cringed when they saw the bitterness exchanged. Their two parents could not get along at all.

_~* Why do they have to be like that towards each other. I only wish something could bring them together. Something like…a flower or something. *~_

As if on cue, flowers began to rain onto the field. At first, Madison thought it was an effect created by some of the Field Day coordinators. But then, things got out of control.

_~* Hmm…somebody should tell the coordinators to stop overdoing it. Wait a minute! There aren't supposed to be flowers raining like this! What if…? *~_

Madison knew this couldn't be normal. There were so many flowers that movement was disabled.

"Sakura…do you think it's a Clow Card?"

Sakura nodded. "I do sense something. I can't tell where it's coming from, though. We should go look for it. Let's go!"

Sakura led Madison over behind a bush. Madison took out her camera, while Sakura took out her key.

"Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!" Sakura took the wand and immediately pulled out a card. "Fly!"

Sakura got on Fly, but left some room. She wanted Madison to go along, too. Madison felt excited. She couldn't wait to fly with Sakura.

~----------~

_[Madison: We looked everywhere for that card, not having any idea what to even look for. Then we called Kero and he told us it was the Flower Card. Then we finally found it on the school's roof.]_

[Li: Yeah…then I remember I missed this one…since I was busy helping Zachary.]

[Madison: Yeah, well you sure missed out on something…]

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary Rooftop**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison and Sakura looked at their target. It was a pink girl in a dress, who was serenely tossing flowers down on the ground. Sakura wouldn't take this many flowers, though. She was all business.

"All right! Flower Card! Return…HEY!!"

The Flower Card grabbed Sakura's arms and started…dancing with her. It moved Sakura around in a waltz and even began to twirl her around. Madison really tried to hold in her laughter. But she couldn't resist capturing this moment. First, she took a snapshot.

"MADISON!! DON'T take a picture of that!! This is embarrassing!!"

Madison could hardly hear Sakura, though, in her eagerness. She pulled out her video camera and started taping the dance Sakura and the Flower Card were having. Sakura sweatdropped through the entire dance, until she had finally had enough. She pulled her arms forcefully away from the Flower Card's grip. She stared menacingly at the Flower Card, but she put up no fight.

Madison came up with a conclusion. "Maybe…she just wants to play. She wants to get in on the festivities."

Sakura thought about that. "Maybe, but it's still a Clow Card." She held up her wand. "Flower Card! Return to your power confined! Flower!"

Madison taped the capture, but suddenly stopped at the commotion below. Madison and Sakura looked over the roof to see that the parent race had just ended. And Sakura's dad and Madison's mom were still arguing.

"Why can't they just get along?" Sakura moaned.

"I wish they could," Madison added. "I don't like it when they fight."

Looking depressed, Madison and Sakura made their way off the rooftop.

* * *

The story had just ended. Li had the bag with the music box for Sakura's birthday, while Madison told the end of the story. But as they walked home, Li had one question lingering on his mind.

"Madison? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Li. What is it?"

"Did you and Sakura ever find out why your mom and her dad don't like each other?"

Madison sighed contentedly. "Well…I found out eventually. It turns out that my mom and Sakura's late mother were both best of friends…like me and Sakura. In fact, they were a lot like me and Sakura. They would be inseparable, while my mom would occasionally take pictures of Sakura's mom. Then one day…Sakura's mom fell in love with Sakura's dad. And when they got married, my mom felt like Sakura's mom was spending more time with Sakura's dad and their friendship was drifting apart.

"When Sakura's mom died, my mom blamed Sakura's dad. She also blamed Sakura's dad for taking away her best friend. Our two moms were the best of friends, doing everything together, until that one day when a man…came……between them…"

Madison stopped in her tracks. Li stopped, too, and looked into Madison's eyes. Those eyes suddenly became very…sad…as if a realization had just been made.

"Madison?"

Madison spoke lowly, under her breath. "The best of friends…until the day a man came between them…"

Li suddenly started to make a realization himself. And it was scaring him.

"Madison…you don't think…the hatred your mom and Sakura's dad have for each other…that…won't happen………to us……will it?"

Madison looked at Li with uncertainty. "I…I…I…don't…know."

Li didn't like this. He didn't like what was coming. He had to nip this in the bud.

"Madison…you know that I love Sakura. But…I can never replace you. You're her best friend…"

Madison cut him off…and smiled. "Li…we're friends. Unlike my mom and Sakura's dad, we share a friendship of our own. I mean, I won't lie to you. I thought about it before and I might have been a little bitter. Suddenly, a lot of what I used to do for Sakura was done by you. I was hurt at first.

"But when I think of Sakura's dad and my mom, I think of one thing we have and they don't. I actually WANTED you and Sakura to get together. I don't feel threatened by you, Li. Sakura and I share a very special bond that can never be broken. Likewise, you and Sakura share a different kind of bond just like that. I just know Sakura and I will be best friends forever. Even if you two ever decide to get married, our friendship can never be broken. So…no…we'll never end up like Sakura's dad and my mom. Because we're friends, too, Li."

Li breathed a sigh of relief. "That…makes me feel a lot better."

Madison giggled and tousled Li's hair. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's go home."

"Ok," Li grinned. "So do you still have that picture of Sakura dancing with the Flower Card?"

"Oh, yeah," Madison giggled. "I'll show it to you next time Sakura brings her scrapbook. You know, I'll bet she forgot all about it. Isn't it a good thing she has a friend like me to remind her?"

"Yeah," Li smiled. "Very lucky."

Li and Madison walked home that day, thinking about those memories of days gone by. Li realized something that day. No matter what happened, Sakura would always have two very special people in her life and those two people would always be friends.

  


Any comments? I just thought I'd tease a fight between Li and Madison to make sure people were paying attention. So tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? Tell me, because I want your feedback! And you can give it to me by reviewing below!


	15. Recalling Shield and the Big House

Summary: Today, our CCS characters take a look back at the capture of the Shield Card. But what brings about that memory? You might be surprised. ^_^

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 15- Recalling the Shield Card and a HUMONGOUS house**

  


Sakura tried really hard. She grew determined as she faced her latest foe. She struggled as hard as she could, but she just couldn't do it. She felt like she had truly met her match this time.

"I…just can't do it."

"I'll do it."

Li was up next to take on this fiendish creation. He used all the strength he could muster, but it was no use. He couldn't do it either. All the magic in the world, and nobody could overcome the immense power of this…

…pickle jar.

"Let me try it. I'll get it open!"

Meilin eagerly took her chance, while Li took a seat next to Sakura and Madison. It was a normal day up in Madison's room, when someone got the craving for a hamburger. Of course, Kero wanted pickles, which created this dilemma. Meilin tried with all her strength, but the lid wouldn't pop open. She finally gave up and took her turn rubbing her sore hand, alongside Li, Sakura, and Madison.

"Is that thing glued on, Madison?" Meilin complained.

"It feels like it," Li muttered.

"All the money in the world," Sakura added, "and you can't buy a better jar of pickles."

"Well, sorry," Madison pouted. "But my family's always been attached to this brand. The jars never used to be like this. Um…Sakura? What are you looking at?"

Sakura was browsing through her secret scrapbook, which she had brought over from home. "Well…we came here to look back at some memories and I was wondering if you remembered…this!"

Sakura pulled out a picture from the scrapbook that reminded Sakura of this situation. It was of Sakura doing her trademark two-finger pose, right next to a box somewhere in Madison's house.

"I do remember that!" Madison said cheerfully. "It was seven years ago when you came over my house. When I wanted you to open that box for me."

"Ooh, can't wait to hear this," Meilin said eagerly.

Li was trying to twist the pickle jar open. "Y-Yeah. I don't think I remember this one. So why d- don't…don't…AAH! IT WON'T COME OFF!!" He shot Kero a glance. "You just HAD to ask for pickles, didn't you?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm in the mood for pickles," Kero shot back. "My palette can be very sensitive sometimes!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Ok…I think I'll start. It was just a normal Sunday morning, when I got a phone call from a certain someone…"

* * *

**Flashback: The front of Madison's house**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura had just stepped off the bus and she stood in awe at the sight in front of her. She had almost forgotten how enormous Madison's house was. She still marveled at its size.

"Ok, where are…WHOA!!!"

Kero stuck his head out of Sakura's bag and his jaw dropped open at the sight of Madison's entire estate. Only the richest of people had this kind of home. Sakura continued walking along towards the front porch as she looked around in amazement. When she got to the front door, she was greeted by one of Madison's maids, who directed Sakura to 'Miss Taylor's' room.

There, Sakura found Madison, who was holding a videotape and inserting it into a VCR. But Sakura couldn't see a TV anywhere.

"Hey, Sakura!" Madison beamed. "Glad to see you. I was just about to pop in a tape."

Sakura looked around. "Where? There's no TV anywhere."

Madison only giggled and took a few steps back. She reached up with a remote control and flipped the switch. There indeed was a TV…and it took up most of the entire wall. Sakura had never seen anything like it. Then Sakura saw herself. Madison had a tape of one of Sakura's card captures on the screen, leaving Sakura blushing.

"Um…what was that problem you were talking about, Madison?" Sakura asked.

Madison suddenly got out of her trance. "Oh, yeah. I have a big problem…"

"Sakura?"

Sakura and Madison turned around to see Sonomi Taylor standing at the door. She looked very happy to see Sakura there.

"Sakura, Natasha Avalon's daughter!" Sonomi squealed. "You've grown so much! How are you doing, sweetie?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm doing great, Ms. Taylor."

"That is so wonderful to hear," Sonomi beamed. "It's so wonderful to see you two together like this. You two remind of…Natasha and myself. In fact, I insist we talk about it over cake. Let's go, girls."

Sonomi practically pushed Sakura and Madison out the door. But before they were out, Sakura could've sworn she heard a whining voice come from her bag.

"C-C-Cake?"

~----------~

_[Kero: I still can't believe you went to have all that cake without me!]_

[Sakura: Kero, we made it up to you. Besides, in the end, it turned out better that you stayed in the bag.]

[Kero: Well…I guess you're right about that…]

* * *

**Flashback: Madison's room**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero felt like making a break for it. The sound of cake was too tempting.

_~* Aw, why couldn't Sakura take me with her? I may be a guardian beast, but I have feelings, too. And right now I feel hungry! I REALLY wanted some of that cake. Why…?! Wait…I sense something… *~_

Kero raised his head and got out of Sakura's bag. He looked around for any signs of trouble, but that sense only meant one thing.

_~* I sense a Clow Card. And it's somewhere in this house. Of course…with THIS house, finding a Clow Card will be like finding a needle in a haystack. *~_

Kero looked around Madison's room, trying to pinpoint the possible location of any Clow Card.

_~* This would be a lot easier if Sakura were here. Of course, she's out having cake right now. OH…CAKE!! *~_

Kero was ready to cry as he looked around for the Clow Card. He really wanted that cake.

~----------~

_[Meilin: So what did you do then?]_

[Sakura: Well, we had lunch with Madison's mom, but she was called away on business. So then we went back into the house to go get Kero and…Li?! Will you give it up?!]

[Li: NO! I can get this open!! So what happened next?]

[Sakura: Oh, well after Madison's mom left, we went back to Madison's room to find Kero…]

* * *

**Flashback: Madison's room**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura and Madison were all smiles as they walked back into Madison's room. But Sakura was just in time to find a moaning Kero.

"Oh…so hungry…I hope YOU TWO enjoyed yourselves! You probably had your cake and ate it, too!"

Sakura grinned and took out a small plate of cake. Kero started salivating at the sight of the sweet confection. Sakura put the plate in front of Kero and the guardian beast started eating greedily. As Kero finished eating, Sakura decided to find out an important detail.

"So Madison, was what that problem you had?"

Madison suddenly got out of her trance. "Oh, yeah. Sakura, I've had a big problem with this box I've been trying to open." Madison walked over to a box. "No matter what I do, it just won't open."

"Oh, that's right!" Kero suddenly piped up. "I meant to tell you, Sakura. There's a Clow Card somewhere in this house."

Sakura thought about that and Madison's problem.

_~* A Clow Card? Here? Hmm…I wonder… *~_

"Could you try opening the box, Madison?"

Madison got a key and tried to put it inside the keyhole. But a force kept the key out and flung it towards the other side of the room. Sakura just looked on in shock.

Kero came to a conclusion. "I think we have our Clow Card. Sakura? I think you know what to do."

Sakura took out her key. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!"

Sakura had her wand in her hand, but she had no idea what to look for. So she and Kero began to examine the box.

_~* Hmm…my sense is getting stronger. There IS a card in here somewhere. But it's not coming out and I can't tell what it is. *~_

Sakura tried something. She tried to tap the box with her wand, but as the wand made contact, everyone started to see a black shield.

"BINGO!" Kero shouted. "It's the Shield Card!"

"Ok, so what do I do?" Sakura asked.

"You've got to reveal its visible form," Kero answered. "And to do that, you have to cut the shield."

Sakura tried to think of what she could cut the shield with. Then it hit her. "Madison, bring my an axe."

Madison ran out and brought back a huge axe for Sakura. Sakura grabbed the axe and swung it down at the shield. Unfortunately, the blade bent.

"Um…Sakura," Kero began. "I don't think…"

"Ok, that didn't work," Sakura sighed. "Madison, bring me a chainsaw."

Madison hesitated for a minute, then she ran out. She came back with one of the gardener's chainsaws. Sakura grabbed the chainsaw and turned it on to hear its noisy whirring. She brought the chainsaw down to create many sparks, but the chainsaw began to malfunction. Sakura lifted the broken chainsaw and sweatdropped.

So did Madison. "Sakura, that was a very expensive chainsaw!"

"Never mind that," Sakura sighed. "Madison, bring me a jackhammer."

"WHAT?!"

"Sakura, this really isn't necessary," Kero said calmly.

"Then what do you think I should do?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Try Sword," Kero suggested.

Sakura nearly slapped herself for not thinking of that. Had she thought of this earlier, she might have prevented the mindless destruction of an expensive chainsaw. So Sakura took out Sword.

"Sword Card! Release and dispel! Sword!"

Sakura waited as her wand turned into a long blade. Sakura then reared back and slashed through the shield. That left only what looked like a cross between a wing and a medieval shield. It was the Shield Card's visible form.

"Shield Card! Return to your power confined! Shield!"

The Shield Card was sealed and all that remained was the box. Madison was ecstatic.

"Thanks, Sakura! Now I can open it!"

Madison reached in with her key and opened the box to reveal a bouquet of cherry blossoms. Just then, Madison's mom was walking in.

"Madison, I'm back. I…Madison! You got the box open!"

Sonomi was overjoyed to see the box open as she reached in for the cherry blossoms. "These remind me so much of your mother, Sakura. She always told me how much she wanted to name her daughter after her favorite flower. And translated, Sakura means cherry blossom."

Sakura looked on amazed. The box contained a memento of Sakura's mother. Sakura had learned something new about her mother that day…and about Sonomi. Sakura suddenly began to feel very proud of her name.

* * *

"You've always been our cherry blossom," Madison continued. "But I remember that look on your face when saw that bouquet."

"They were just so beautiful," Sakura smiled.

"But that was beautiful," Meilin suddenly cut in. "Today, we're trying to break open something…green. You got it yet, Li?!"

Li still struggled to get the lid open. He couldn't seem to get that jar of pickles open. Finally, Li gave up and put the jar down.

"I give up. We've tried everything! There's nothing that can get that jar open!"

Just then, little Kero flew over to the jar. He looked up at the lid and tried something different. He turned the lid in the other direction. To everyone's shock, the lid flew open.

"How 'bout that?" Kero grinned. "A left-handed jar. Don't see too many of those."

That's when Li lost it. He stormed over to the jar and grabbed Kero. Then he stuffed him in the jar and closed the lid.

"HEY KID!!" Kero shouted. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!! IT REEKS OF PICKLES!! SAKURA!! DO SOMETHING!!"

Sakura frowned at Li. "Li, isn't that just a little too cruel?"

Li just pouted. "Stupid stuffed animal. Don't worry, I'll let him out…before his air runs out."

"Wait a second!" Meilin suddenly spoke. "Sakura? Madison? Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure."

"Go ahead."

"Well, Madison, your mom said she had a special box so she could remember Sakura's mom. Do you have anything like that…so you could remember Sakura?"

Madison smiled. "I'm glad you asked." She reached under her bed and took out a little pouch. She pulled out an eraser. "This is what Sakura first gave me when we first met. I never got rid of this eraser. I just treasured it as a memory of the day we first met…of course…" Madison grinned.

So Sakura finished for her. "…That's another story in itself."

  


Any comments? Ok, that axe/chainsaw scene was my own addition. Feel free to tell me what you thought of it by mailing me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com or reviewing below! But don't forget, because I love getting feedback!


	16. Recalling Time and the Start of a Long D...

Summary: Time marches on! Today, we take a look back at that day that wouldn't go away.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 16- Recalling the Time Card and a Day That Just Wouldn't End**

  


Sakura examined this box closely. She had no idea what to expect. She took a quick look at Madison, who was grinning from ear to ear. She had invited Sakura over, telling her that she had a special gift for her.

"Just open it, Sakura," Madison coaxed her friend.

"Madison, my birthday isn't until tomorrow," Sakura pointed out. "Do you really want me to open it now?"

"Go ahead. It's just between us. Besides, I think you'll like it. It's kind of…sentimental."

That's all Sakura needed to hear. She tore away at the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal a very special musical instrument. It was a flute.

"Madison…" Sakura gasped. "You really got me a flute?"

Madison giggled. "I know how badly you wanted a new one after Li accidentally…smashed yours. So I went out to find the best flute I could get. Happy birthday, Sakura!"

Sakura hugged her best friend. "Thank you, Madison. I haven't played one of these in a long time." Then Sakura eyed her scrapbook. "You know…this takes me back."

"Back to what?"

"A long time ago," Sakura answered. "Back when we had to repeat that one day over and over again."

"We?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "That's right…you don't remember. It was just me…and Li who had to repeat that day."

A voice coughed from Sakura's pocket. "And?"

"Oh, yeah. And Kero. You were the lucky one, Madison. You didn't have to go through all that pain over and over again."

Madison was getting curious. "You didn't repeat the day THAT many times, did you?"

Sakura smiled. "Sit back, Madison, and let me tell you about a day that just wouldn't end…no matter how hard I tried."

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (Day 1)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura felt nervous. She had her big music test today and she didn't think her recorder was up to the task.

Madison, always optimistic, tried to calm Sakura down. "Relax, Sakura. You'll do fine."

"You really think so, Madison?" Sakura asked.

Madison grinned. "As long as you remember to breathe."

"Ok, next up…Sakura Avalon."

Sakura nervously got up. Madison offered Sakura her words of encouragement. "Remember. Just breathe."

Sakura went up to begin her test and…

~----------~

_[Sakura: I really don't think I need to go any further than this.]_

[Madison: Why not? You didn't do that bad, did you?]

[Sakura: …Moving right along, after the test, we went out into the playground and…]

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary playground (Day 1)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

"Oh, I choked!!"

Sakura was moaning over this recent failure. Her music test didn't go at all how she wanted it to.

"You didn't do that bad, Sakura," Madison said comfortingly. "You just need a little more practice."

Sakura sighed. "You're probably right. I thought I was ready, though. I just wish I had this day to do over again."

Sakura continued lamenting over her failure, while Li Shoran was coming out into the playground. Then there was a soccer ball heading out towards him.

"Li, heads up!"

Li saw the soccer ball coming. He jumped up and gave it a stiff kick, sending the soccer ball bulleting into the net. Everyone gave Li a round of applause. The shocked boy actually smiled and took a bow.

"He's pretty good," Madison admitted.

"Yeah," Sakura said hypnotically.

_~* That WAS pretty good. He's pretty cool. Wait…did I just think that? No…no way! I'm sure he's a cool guy, but I don't think that way about him. Hmm…I might like him, though…if he wasn't so mean every time he gets around me. If only he could just stop putting me down all the time. *~_

Sakura just looked on as Li still took his bow. She didn't have that on her mind too long, though. She was still thinking about that music test.

~----------~

_[Sakura: I really wanted to have that day one more time. I knew I could ace that music test if I had one more chance. If only I knew…]_

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (Day…2?)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura was ready to walk into her music class, coming off her failure yesterday. She was ready to go face the music (no pun intended…ok, maybe it is), when Madison came running up to Sakura with a shocking question.

"So Sakura, you ready for today's music test?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Huh? But…didn't we have a music test yesterday?"

Madison blinked. "Um…no…we have a music test today."

"But…we just had one yesterday. Don't you remember, Madison? I failed miserably."

Madison sighed. "Sakura, you're just nervous, that's all. You'll do fine, just as long as you remember to breathe."

_~* Remember to breathe? That's exactly what she told me yesterday? Maybe this is just a dream. Or…maybe yesterday was just a dream. Either way, my wish came true. It actually came true! I'm getting a second chance! Now I'll ace that music test! *~_

With a newfound joy, Sakura walked along with Madison into her music class.

~----------~

_[Sakura: Now here I was thinking this whole thing was just one big miracle. Of course, it wasn't until later that I started to suspect it was something else…]_

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary playground (Day…2?)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

It was a total feeling of de ja vu. Sakura could have sworn she had just had this conversation with Madison…yesterday. Furthermore, she could have sworn she was just watching this same exact soccer game…yesterday.

"Madison?" Sakura began. "Doesn't it feel like…we've done this all before?"

Madison was clearly confused. "What do you mean, Sakura?"

"I mean, we did all this yesterday, didn't we?"

Madison blinked. "I…don't get it."

"I've seen this all yesterday," Sakura continued. "And right now…Li will come out…a soccer ball will get kicked right to him…and he'll score a goal."

_~* Yeah! That's it! That'll prove everything! I'm right! I'm not crazy! I can't be crazy! I'm right! She'll see! She has to see! I'm not crazy! *~_

And there he was. Li Shoran was walking out, just like he was yesterday. Unfortunately, he started to take a detour.

_~* No, no, NO! You're supposed to be walking THAT way! You're supposed to be proving that I'm right! You're supposed to be proving I'm not crazy! You're not supposed to be WALKING TOWARDS ME!! *~_

Li walked up to Sakura and Madison. "Sakura? Have you sensed that…we've done this all before? As if yesterday's repeating itself?"

_~* Finally, SOMEONE sees it! *~_

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "Everything's happening exactly the way it did yesterday."

"It's a Clow Card," Li said. "And it's coming from the Clock Tower."

Sakura looked up at the Clock Tower. "There's a Clow Card in there?"

Li shook his head. "You mean you haven't sensed it?! Boy, you ARE hopeless!"

_~* There's that word again. I really wish he'd stop saying that! I am NOT hopeless! *~_

"Li, heads up!"

Just like yesterday, there was a soccer ball heading right for Li. He jumped up and kicked the incoming ball and it flew right into the net. And just like yesterday, everyone began to applaud. And like yesterday, Li took a bow.

Sakura was hardly paying attention, though. She looked up at the Clock Tower. She knew what she had to do.

~----------~

_[Madison: Do…I remember this part?]_

[Kero: Not just yet. Your memory gets wiped out quite a few times.]

[Madison: A few times? Sakura, just how many times did you repeat this day?]

[Sakura: Um…well…]

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Clock Tower (Day…2?)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura sighed as she looked down at her latest costume. It made her look like a yellow fairy. Sakura was glad no one else could see her.

"I like it!" Madison said cheerfully.

Sakura looked at herself with uncertainty. "I don't know, Madison."

Madison grinned. "This costume's for undetected night-flight."

Kero smiled into the camera. "Discovering this Clow Card has proved that you're really gettting the hang of this, Sakura."

Madison made all the necessary adjustments. "Ok, camera's ready."

Kero flew over by Sakura. "Let's fly!"

Sakura took out Fly. "Fly!" She got on her wand and looked into the camera. "We'll be right back."

Sakura took to the skies and saw the green aura coming from the Clock Tower. "Whoa, I CAN sense the Clow Card."

Seeing this, Sakura tried to move in, but everything started to slow down.

"W…H…A…T…'…S……H…A…P…P…E…N…I…N…G…,…K…E…R…O…?"

"T…I…M…E……I…S……S…L…O…W…I…N…G……U…S……D…O…W…N…!"

Sakura desperately tried to move into the Clock Tower, but she was moving too slowly. Then she froze completely. She couldn't make it into the Clock Tower before the clock struck midnight.

* * *

"Kero explained to me that Time could repeat the same day over and over," Sakura continued. "Then he told me that Time would always repeat the same day every time the clock struck midnight."

"So is this where I started to remember, yet?" Madison asked.

"Not yet," Kero answered. "That wasn't for a while. I mean, what, did you think we only repeated that day three or four times? No way! That day went on forever, right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "I'll tell you what. Let's go get some lunch, and I'll tell you about the rest of that day."

Kero got excited. "Lunch? Oh, yeah!"

Madison got to her feet. "It's a deal. I'm really curious as to how many times you lived that one day."

Sakura sighed. "Oh…you'll see."

  


Author's Note: This was pretty short, but come back next time for a look at the rest of the escapades with the Time Card, including a lot of moments not seen in any episode. (In other words, a Create Card Original)

Any comments? Then you can mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below because I want your feedback! Tell me what you think!


	17. Recalling Time and the End of a Long Day

Summary: Last time, we took a look back at the Time Card. This time, we look back again, but we also look back at what you DIDN'T see.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 17- Recalling the Time Card and…the Time That (doesn't?) March On**

  


After having a long lunch, Sakura and Madison headed back to Madison's room. There, Sakura saw her flute again, which again, brought back memories of the Time Card. Sakura had already begun recalling her experience with Time and how she was forced to live the same day again and again. Of course, Madison only remembered recalling that day once.

So she wanted to know what she missed. "So what happened, Sakura?"

"Well…what can I say?" Sakura sighed. "Seeing the same thing over and over again was getting tiring, so I tried to take the Time Card out the next time around…"

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Clock Tower (Day 3)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Here she was again. Sakura was ready to repeat the same night again. She didn't know what to think. Of course, she still turned red when she tried on Madison's latest bizarre costume.

"I like it!" Madison said cheerfully. "This costume's for undetected night-flight."

That dialogue sounded familiar. "What happened, Kero?"

Kero just looked into the camera. "A time slip."

"A what?"

"It's the Time Card," Kero clarified. "And it's interfering with the flow of time."

Madison, bless her unknowing soul, just casually made the adjustments as if nothing happened. "Ok, camera's ready."

Sakura called on Fly again. Then she got on her wand and got ready to go after Time again. She was quickly approaching the Clock Tower, but apparently it wasn't quick enough. Sakura started moving a lot faster. Time was accelerating.

"He reversed it!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," Kero added. "Now he's speeding everything up!"

Sakura sped towards the Clock Tower...until the clock struck midnight.

~----------~

_[Madison: Is this where I started to remember?]_

[Sakura: Not yet. At this point, I started to get the idea that Fly would do me no good. So I tried some more…unorthodox methods…]

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Clock Tower (Day 4)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

"This costume's for undetected night-flight."

Kero sighed into the camera. "What do you have in mind, Sakura?"

"It's very simple, Kero," Sakura began. "If the day keeps repeating itself every time the clock on the Clock Tower strikes midnight, then there's a very simple solution. Stop the clock."

Kero wasn't convinced. "Are…you sure that'll work?"

"Trust me," Sakura nodded. She reached in for a card. "Windy! Stop that clock from running! Windy! Release and dispel!"

Sakura looked on as Windy rushed out towards the Clock Tower's minute hand. It wrapped itself around the minute hand and cracked it. It was done. But the hour hand was still moving towards twelve.

"Windy!" Sakura cried out. "Take the hour hand out, too!"

Windy obeyed and cracked the hour hand on the Clock Tower. Now there was no way for the Clock Tower to reach midnight. So Sakura stood there, feeling proud of herself.

"What time is it, Madison?"

Madison looked at her watch. "It's…eleven fifty…"

A flash. Much to Sakura's chagrin, time was going back again.

~----------~

_[Sakura: So needless to say, that plan didn't work.]_

[Kero: Time marches on, Sakura. I could've told you that!]

[Sakura: Yeah, well I still wasn't ready to give up, though. I knew there was more than one way to stop a stubborn Time Card.]

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Clock Tower (Day 5)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

"This costume's for undetected night-flight."

Sakura spent the whole day thinking about how to handle this. Then the idea came to her as she was walking home from school.

Kero sighed into the camera again. "What's the plan this time, Sakura?"

Sakura was feeling awfully proud of herself. "If the Time Card sees me coming in through the Clock Tower, it'll try to stop me. But what if it's not really me?"

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"Just watch," Sakura smirked. She took out her secret weapon. "Illusion Card! Create a fake version of me to fly to the Clock Tower! Illusion! Release and dispel!"

Sakura looked on as an illusion of herself, Kero, and Fly were all flying towards the Clock Tower. The decoy looked very realistic and Sakura knew there was no way Time could tell the difference. So Sakura prepared the next phase of her plan.

"Jump!"

Sakura released Jump and started to leap up to the Clock Tower. Unfortunately, in mid-jump, Sakura was suspended in mid-air. She was frozen.

"Huh? Kero, how did this happen?"

Kero offered his two cents. "I don't think Time can be fooled with illusions. Sorry, kiddo."

Sakura moaned loudly. "I thought this would work! Can this get any worse?!"

Kero sweatdropped. "Um…I don't think you want to look down."

Sakura looked down just as Time unfroze her. She fell straight down…

****SPLASH****

…and into the fountain. Sakura spewed out the fountain water that made its way into her mouth, just as Madison came in with her video camera. Being Madison, she quickly took out her photo camera and took a snapshot.

"MADISON!! DON'T take a picture of that!!"

Madison grinned. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Sakura got on her feet and walked out of the fountain, but then she smiled mischievously. "Madison, what time is it?"

Madison looked at her watch. "It's 11:58. Why do you ask?"

"Two minutes?" Sakura grinned evilly. "GOOD!"

In a fit of frustration, Sakura grabbed her best friend and hurled her into the fountain, leaving Madison soaked from head to toe.

Madison coughed as she stuck her head out of the fountain. "Sakura?! What was that for?!"

Sakura smirked. "Relax. It's not like you'll remember any of this anyway."

And sure enough, there was another flash. It was time for Sakura to relive her day yet again.

~----------~

_[Sakura: …Oops. I knew there was a minor detail I should have left out.]_

[Madison: So you tossed me into a fountain, huh? After all I did for you, Sakura.]

[Sakura: Sorry…I guess I let my anger take over. It did get frustrating after a while. But if it'll make you feel better, it's kinda like that moment never existed.]

[Madison: Hmm…I was tossed into a fountain…but I wasn't. It happened…but it didn't. Um…before I get a headache, I'll just let you finish the story.]

[Sakura: Ok, then. I was just about out of ideas, but then somebody finally showed up who could help me…]

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Clock Tower (Day 6)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

"I like it!"

"Undetected night-flight, right?"

Madison blinked. "Um…yeah…exactly. Wow, Sakura, you weren't kidding when you said you've seen all this before."

Kero sighed hopelessly into the camera. "Any other bright ideas, Sakura?"

Sakura honestly didn't know what to say. She had tried just about everything she could think of. There seemed to be no way to get into the Clock Tower.

"Pathetic."

Then Madison saw someone behind Sakura. "Li?"

Sakura looked behind her to see Li Shoran had shown up.

_~* It's about time. Where have YOU been these last five days? *~_

"Li…what happened to your nose?" Madison asked. She was referring to the bandage on Li's nose.

Sakura grinned. "He was hit by the soccer ball."

Madison blinked. "Hope he scored a goal at least."

"It was a lucky shot."

Li was flustered. "Haven't you sealed the Time Card yet?"

"I was just working on that," Sakura responded.

"Well, whatever you've been trying hasn't worked," Li snapped. "But I have an idea. You can't go in through the top of the tower, because Time will see you. So the only way is to use a card to destroy the Clock Tower."

"What? But you can't do that!" Madison protested.

"Why not?" Li demanded.

Sakura peered over at the Clock Tower. "Well, there are a lot of people down there and they'll get hurt. And a lot of people depend on that Clock Tower. Isn't there another way?"

Li conceded. "Follow me and be quiet. We can't have Time hear us. And have your wand ready."

Everyone made their way into the Clock Tower. Sakura looked up to see that green aura. There was no way Time could hear them. So Sakura daringly made her way forward until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…Sakura fell through the floor. The old Clock Tower was completely run down and Sakura stepped through a crack and fell through until she hit the dirt below.

"Are you all right?" Madison asked.

"Just…a little bruised," Sakura groaned. "I'll be fine. Just as long as…"

****BONK****

Just then, a loose wooden beam that came loose when Sakura fell through gave way. It fell into the hole and landed right on Sakura's head, knocking her out. But before Sakura lost consciousness, she could have sworn she heard Madison get a snapshot off.

~----------~

_[Sakura: That wood beam really hurt! And all you could do was take a picture. So anyway, that was just another setback. Luckily, though, I was ready the next time.]_

[Kero: Well, at least that ugly bump on the head went away when we were taken back. It's true that Time heals all wounds.]

[Sakura: Not funny, Kero. Madison, where was I?]

[Madison: Is this the part I remember?]

[Sakura: Oh, yeah! You bet! This is where I finally got it right!]

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Clock Tower (Day 7? OY!)**

P.O.V.: A very frustrated Sakura Avalon

"I like it! Oh, you look great!"

Sakura frowned. "Undetected night-flight, right?"

Madison blinked. "Yeah! It's amazing on how you just get these things! So are we ready?"

Kero floated down towards the camera. "I should take one of these days to sleep. I am SO tired! Living in the same day seven times is just too much for me. I'd like to move on if you don't mind."

"You think I'm not sick of this?" Sakura demanded. "I'm so sick of taking the same music test!"

"Hey, getting to the last level of Zylon Warriors every day isn't easy either, you know!"

Sakura and Kero kept arguing until the final element showed up.

"Li? What happened to your nose?"

Sakura loved this. "He was hit by the soccer ball."

"Hope he scored a goal at least."

"It was a lucky shot."

Li examined his bandage again. "All right, I think we heard enough about my day with the soccer ball. Let's just get this over with." He walked over to Sakura and started whispering in her ear. "You won't leave me hanging, will you?!"

Sakura shook her head. After all the usual words of the last seven days were exchanged, everyone headed into the Clock Tower. This time, Sakura made sure to watch her step as she and Madison made their way up, while Li went in another way.

Sakura and Madison then got to their target area. Madison ducked behind a post to film the action, while Sakura quietly sneaked up behind Time. Unfortunately, Time saw her coming. Sakura was frozen as she held her wand up in the air.

"AAAAAAHH!!!"

Li came in through a glass window and kicked Time, loosening Sakura from his spell.

Li struggled with Time. "Quick, use the Shield Card, Sakura! Now!"

Sakura didn't hesitate in taking out the Shield Card. "Shield Card! Protect me from the power of Time! Shield!"

A bubble surrounded Sakura and Kero, leaving them protected from Time's power. Seeing this, Time tried to make a break for it.

Li tried to chase it. "Time's flying...I mean, fleeing!" He quickly took out his sword. "Force, know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!"

Li had the Time trapped. It couldn't go away, and that was all Sakura needed.

"You backed me up!" she exclaimed.

"Now seal it!" Kero added.

"Time Card! Return to your power confined! Time Card!"

Sakura watched as Time was sealed and she waited for it to float into her hand. But shockingly, it floated over to Li.

"What?!" Sakura whined. "But I'm the one who sealed it!"

Kero tried to explain. "The card doesn't always go to the one who seals it. The card belongs to Li."

"But why?" Sakura asked.

Kero shook his head. "Hey, if I knew everything, would I look like this?"

Sakura looked disappointed while a smug grin appeared on Li's face.

_~* It's not fair. After I went through all that pain. After taking the same music SEVEN TIMES! After getting dumped in a fountain! And after I got bopped on the head by a wooden beam! And HE gets the card?! And why is he smirking like that? That's why I'll never like Li Shoran. He's such a pompous, rude, arrogant…JERK! Oh…sometimes, I really hate being a Cardcaptor. *~_

Sakura turned away sadly. She just walked away with only one consolidating thought. At least this day would finally end.

* * *

"I do remember that now," Madison said after the story was over. She reached into the scrapbook and pulled out a picture. "It was tragic. It was the first time you didn't do your pose after a card capture."

Sakura looked at the picture. It was of Sakura sadly hanging her head down, while Li smugly held up the Time Card.

"Well…I learned one thing that day," Sakura said. "I learned that there was still a lot for me to learn. But in the end, it turned out better that Li had the Time Card. It all worked out."

Sakura looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set. And she knew what that meant.

"Sakura, don't you have a date with Li tonight?" Madison asked.

Sakura stood up. "Yeah. I'd better go home and get ready. Same time tomorrow?"

Madison nodded. "Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura. I'll still be here."

Sakura smiled. Madison's punishment was passing a lot faster with Sakura offering companionship. And Sakura really enjoyed looking back at the past. But when she looked in her scrapbook and saw that picture of the Time Card, Sakura realized something.

Her quest had only begun.

  


Any comments? How'd you all like those original insertions? Let me know by reviewing below, because I want your feedback. FEEDBACK RULES!


	18. Recalling Power and Tug-O-War

Summary: Sakura and Li have a picnic under the stars (I can already hear most of you yelling out "KAWAII" ^_^). But when Li gives Sakura a present, the memory bug bites again.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 18- Recalling the Power Card**

  


The full moon was out and the stars shimmered in the sky over Penguin Park. Sakura marveled at it all.

"This was a wonderful idea, Li," Sakura said softly. "I love it."

Li smiled. "I thought you'd like a picnic under the stars. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Sakura loved having nights like this with Li. And he never ceased to amaze her with his acts of love. But that wasn't all for that night. While Sakura took another bite out of her piece of cake, Li pulled out a gift-wrapped box.

"It's…for you."

Sakura gasped as she took the box. She hesitated momentarily, but saw Li encourage her to open it. Sakura unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal a stuffed elephant. Sakura beamed.

So did Li. "You like it?"

"I love it!" Sakura squealed. "Thank you, Li!" She quickly threw her arms around Li, but then she looked back at the elephant. "You know…this brings back a lot of memories."

Li blinked, not knowing what he had just done. "It does?"

Sakura gazed at the elephant. "Yeah…it reminds of a day seven years ago…back…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Zoo**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura loved this field trip. She didn't get very many opportunities to go out to the zoo. So she treasured this moment. And she liked the assignment Mr. Terada left them. Each group had to get pictures of their favorite animals. This sort of assignment was tailor-made for her partner and best friend, Madison.

Of course, that wasn't on everyone's mind at the moment. Madison, Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki had other things on their minds. The night before, the huge penguin slide in Penguin Park was overturned in an amazing feat of strength.

"So what do you think turned over the penguin slide?"

"It had to be something huge!"

"And something strong!"

"What if it was a ghost?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks.

_~* Nikki…why did you have to say that word? I'd better find something to change the subject. Ah, there's something. *~_

"Hey, look! Elephants!" Sakura stammered.

Sakura ran over to the elephants, leaving her friends to wonder exactly why she was so quick to change the subject. But it was no secret. Everyone knew Sakura was deathly afraid of ghosts. Everyone finally conceded and went over to see the elephants. Sakura was glad that the talk of ghosts had stopped. But then, an explosion sounded. And that explosion was frightening the other animals.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. It came from over there."

"What if it's that ghost?"

Madison knew better and she walked over to Sakura to whisper her thought. "Sakura, do you think it's a Clow Card?"

Madison was fast. At times, she was even faster in picking up Clow Cards than Sakura, which was really remarkable considering she had no magical powers.

"I don't know," Sakura replied.

"Maybe you should ask Kero," Madison suggested.

"He's not here," Sakura told her. "I left him at home."

But as if on cue, Sakura started to hear a tapping coming from her lunch box. Her friends started to get suspicious.

"Um…you guys wait for me," Sakura chuckled nervously. "I'll be right back."

Sakura ran over behind a bush, with Madison in tow. Sakura opened her lunchbox and, as she suspected, there was Kero eating her lunch.

"Kero!" Sakura groaned. "You ate my lunch!"

Kero gave Sakura an innocent look. "Who? Me? I just smelled something coming from the kitchen and when I went to look, somehow I got locked in your lunchbox. It's really a crazy coincidence."

"Yeah, coincidence," Sakura muttered dryly. "Anyway, I'm actually glad you're here, Kero. I think there may be a Clow Card here."

"Here, at the zoo?" Kero asked. "Ok…what makes you think it's a Clow Card?"

****BOOM****

Kero sweatdropped. "Ok, that might be our first clue."

Sakura and Madison jumped out of the bush to see the zoo was being evacuated. The cages had been busted open by whatever that thing was. The animals were escaping and running around the zoo frightened. And there were craters being left on the ground. Each crater formed with the noise of a gunshot. Then the craters were heading for the elephants.

"Oh, no!" Sakura shouted. "The elephants!"

The mother elephant was standing in front of her child, ready to protect it. But then, the invisible force hurled the elephant into the air. Sakura gasped and she knew she had to do something quickly.

"Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!" Sakura quickly took the wand and pulled out a card. "Windy!"

Just as the elephant was making her fall to Earth, Sakura released Windy. Windy caught the elephant and placed her gently on the ground with her child. Having seen this display, Kero figured out what it was.

"This has to be the Power Card!"

Sakura looked on as Power attempted to go after the elephant again. Sakura wouldn't take that.

"Hey, Power! Why don't you come and get me?"

The invisible Power stopped in its tracks and started stomping towards Sakura. She had to make a move.

"Jump!"

Sakura started to jump out of the way, while Kero exchanged information with Madison.

"Power's weakness is in its pride," he said. "If Sakura can beat it at its own game, then it'll surrender. …Um…Madison…I think we better RUN!"

Sakura was running now alongside Madison and Kero as Power continued stomping after them.

"Sakura!" Kero called out. "To reveal Power's visible form, you have to name a contest!"

Sakura kept running and thought about what to do.

_~* A contest? What kind of contest? It's the Power Card, so obviously I can't pick a contest where it can overpower me. I have to think. A contest where I can use my mind. Something like… *~_

"Tug-o-war!!"

_~* D'OH!! Why did I have to say that?! *~_

The stomping stopped. Sakura and Madison stopped running and Power revealed its visible form. It was…a little impish girl.

Sakura couldn't believe it. "THAT'S Power?!" (A/N: This sound byte is just PRICELESS!)

Sakura stared down the smiling, mischievous Power and prepared herself for what she had just gotten herself into.

~----------~

_[Sakura: Of course, what am I doing telling this part of the story. You know a lot better than me what happened, don't you, Li?]_

[Li: Uh…I don't know what you're talking about.]

[Sakura: Oh, don't lie to me. You know what happened.]

[Li: Oh…you mean that. Well, you had to go and challenge Power to a game of tug-o-war. So I figured you'd need help…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Zoo**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Li looked down from the tree to see Sakura and the Power Card's visible form. There was a rope between them.

_~* No…even SHE wasn't stupid enough to… *~_

Li shook his head. She did. Sakura had challenged Power to a game of tug-o-war. There was no way Sakura would be able to win that challenge. But to her credit, she tried.

When the tug-o-war began, Sakura tried to pull Power over with all her strength. But Power toyed with Sakura. She was just pulling at a small fraction of her strength. Then Sakura got reinforcements. A huge elephant was helping her to pull the rope, but Power still had the upper hand.

_~* Hopeless. Guess I better save the day. *~_

Li took out the Time Card. "Time Card! Freeze the moment!"

Li struck the Time Card with his sword and time froze. He saw Sakura and Power both struggling. Li jumped out of the tree and loosened the rope from Power. He didn't have much time, but then he got an idea. He saw Sakura's lunchbox. He walked over there and saw a container of pudding.

_~* Probably for the stuffed animal. Well…not anymore. *~_

Li grinned mischievously as he took out what had to be Kero's pudding. He pocketed it and jumped back over to the tree. He then recalled Time. When Time unfroze, both Sakura and Power stumbled back.

Sakura looked to see that she had won. She almost couldn't believe it. She started jumping for joy at the sight of her victory.

"I did it!" she shouted. "I did it!! Unbelievable!! I beat the Power Card!! I did it!!"

_~* That's right, Sakura. It's unbelievable, because it's…NOT BELIEVABLE! *~_

Sakura calmed herself down long enough to walk over to the Power Card. "Now return to your power confined! Power Card!"

Sakura took the Power Card in her hand and was all smiles. Madison and Kero were still congratulating Sakura over her victory. Li knew better, though.

_~* You're going to need a lot more than that, Sakura. You're still hopeless! *~_

As they continued to celebrate, Li exited the scene, thinking about what he had just done.

* * *

Sakura wore a smirk. It caught Li by surprise, but Sakura had a smirk on her face. She could see Li was getting nervous.

"W-W-Why are you smiling like that?" Li asked.

Sakura sighed contentedly. "You know, it's been four years since I learned the truth about that whole day. But even now, I'm learning something."

"What's that?"

Sakura's smile grew. "Why did you help me that day, Li? It would've been to your advantage if you let the Power Card wipe the floor with me. So why'd you do it?"

Li stuttered. "B-B-Because you needed it. I-I-I felt s-sorry for you."

Sakura chuckled. "Sure you did. I think you felt something for me even back then, Li Shoran. You're just denying it again."

Li shook his head. "Come on. You're delirious."

"Am I?" Sakura asked dreamily.

Li shook his head again as he reached into the picnic basket. But when he looked in, he screamed.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She looked inside and saw the picnic basket empty. Someone had cleaned it out. "KERO!!"

Kero stuck his head out of the basket. "What? I got hungry."

"What are you doing in there, Kero?" Li growled.

Kero glared at Li. "Getting back at you for stealing my pudding that day! Little Chinese thief!"

Li was about to reach for a jar, but Sakura stopped him…with a passionate kiss. Li suddenly forgot his anger and continued kissing Sakura. Kero, sickened by this sight, stuck his head back in the picnic basket.

It was getting late, but it didn't matter. Sakura and Li just stayed at Penguin Park that night, kissing under the stars.

  


Any comments? Then go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	19. Recalling Mist and Cinderella

Summary: Two certain sneaky girls are spying on Tori. While waiting for their moment to come, they recall the day seven years ago when Sakura watched Tori…on stage.

  


Author's Note/Preview: The updates on this story will be less for a while. Why? Simply because I've got another story finished. In fact...it should be up RIGHT NOW! As soon as you're all done reading this, please go read my new story under 'Anime Crossovers'. If you want a summary, go there. But I'll give you all one brief snippet of a summary. Sakura and Li encounter an unexpected villain. That's all the summary you get from here. Now go on and read THIS story.

Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 19- Recalling the Mist Card and…Cinderella**

  


Madison giggled. "Sakura, this is just evil."

"Come on, Madison," Sakura grinned. "Aren't you the least bit curious to see what she looks like?"

"Yeah, but if Tori finds out, he'll kill us both."

Sakura still wore a smirk on her face. Her brother, Tori, was out with a new girl and she was waiting for her chance to see her. So she hid behind the bush in front of the house.

"Besides, this has become almost a ritual," Sakura continued. "Every time Tori gets a new date, we wait outside the house and get a picture of them kissing. He's never found out, not since we were ten."

"But we're 17 now," Madison pointed out. "Aren't we a little mature for this?"

"I'd usually think that," Sakura said. "But seeing as how this is Tori, I'm willing to make an exception."

"So what time is he coming back, anyway?"

"He should be here in about an hour, but I don't want to take any chances. Still, it's a long wait."

Madison sighed contentedly. "Oh, Sakura. Still waging war with your brother after all these years. It's been one big game of 'Can You Top This?', hasn't it?"

"Sort of. But these last seven years, I've just been getting Tori the best I could. I can never top my all-time best. You know what I mean, don't you?"

Madison beamed. "You can't mean…?"

"You're reading my mind, sister," Sakura laughed. "Even a Clow Card couldn't take away from the fun I had that night…"

* * *

**Flashback: Tomoeda High School**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

It was just a night at Tomoeda High School. Their annual festival was being held and Sakura and Madison had been invited. Sakura was surprised to see Li there, too. They all went around the festival with Julian until…

"I have to go," Julian said. "I have to be ready for the class play."

Sakura stopped. "Class play? Tori never told me anything about a class play."

"He really didn't tell you?" Julian asked in shock. "He must've forgot. Well…why don't you three come see the play? Our class is performing Cinderella."

"Cinderella," Sakura said dreamily. "I love that story. We'll be there! Um…just what's your part, Julian. And what's…Tori's part?"

"Well, I play a canned mackerel," Julian answered. "But I can't tell you about Tori's part." He started whispering. "It's a BIG secret."

_~* Secret? Hmm…big brother's got a secret. *~_

"So I'll see you later," Julian smiled. Then he walked off to the backstage area.

Sakura smiled evilly. "So Tori had a play…but he didn't tell me. And his part's a secret." She looked at Madison. "Madison, do you have your camera?"

"Photo or video?"

"Both."

"I have them both," Madison said cheerfully.

Li was hinting at a smile, too. "You think your brother's going to be humiliated?"

Sakura nodded. "All signs are pointing to total humiliation."

Li actually smiled. "In that case, I'll go with you girls. I can't wait to see this."

_~* Neither can I. *~_

Sakura, Madison, and Li all made their way through the crowd and into the auditorium, not noticing the strange mist surrounding it. Sakura was only concerned with getting good seats for this one.

~----------~

_[Sakura: I still can't over what happened next! It was my shining moment!]_

[Madison: YOUR shining moment? Excuse me, but I DID have the camera.]

[Sakura: Still, when we got in there and that play started, I saw Tori in a way I never saw him before. And what I saw was pure gold…]

* * *

**Flashback: Tomoeda High School Auditorium**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

The play was about to start. The curtain went up and Sakura, Madison, and Li were all ready and waiting to see what Tori's part in the play was. Sakura looked on as the evil stepmother and the evil stepsisters were introduced. Then she heard the call.

"CINDERELLA!!"

Out onto the stage came Cinderella. And the loud gasps from Sakura, Madison, and Li could clearly be heard when they saw that Cinderella was…

_~* TORI?! OH MY GOD! I don't believe this! This is…beautiful! *~_

Sakura smirked mischievously. She eyes Madison, who had her cameras in hand.

"Get this ALL on tape!" Sakura told her. "I'm going to savor this moment!"

Everyone went through their parts, and Madison took about five snapshots (no flash, of course). Tori peeked out of the corner of his eye and sweatdropped when he saw his little sister in the front row with a wicked smile on her face and her little friend getting everything on tape.

_~* I will NEVER let you forget this night, Tori Avalon. After all these years of you teasing me, my day has finally come! *~_

Even Li had a smirk on his face. "Hey, Madison? Can you make copies of that tape when you're done?"

Madison nodded. Everyone was content that night. The three looked on as the play progressed. Sakura could hardly hold in her giggles every time Tori had to speak. Then Julian came in as the canned mackerel, but it turned out he was Tori's fairy god…person.

_~* Aw…now Tori can go to the ball. This is all just too perfect. It has to be some wonderful dream, because nothing this good ever happens to me. *~_

Sakura sat back and continued watching. The scene then shifted to inside the castle. Sakura looked on as the prince was brought in, but something was weird.

"Sakura?" Madison whispered. "Why do have Tori playing Cinderella and a girl playing the prince?"

Sakura smirked. "Because Tori can be more of a girl than anyone thinks. It's a part he plays naturally."

Sakura continued holding in her laughter while the play continued. Then a strange mist began to move in. The mist began to cover the supports of the balcony. On contact, the supports began to crumble. The girl prince was falling and Tori caught her with one hand. Sakura then started to sense something.

_~* It's a… *~_

"It's a Clow Card," Li said, finishing Sakura's thought.

At the suspicion of a Clow Card, the three got up and sneaked outside. Then they headed backstage, while Sakura called Kero on her cell phone.

_"Sakura? Is that you?"_

"Kero, we have a Clow Card here."

_"Ok, describe it."_

"It's…some kind of weird fog that's crumbling up the set of Tori's play."

_"Crumbling? That sounds like the Mist Card. Ok, here's what you do. To reveal Mist's visible form, you have to gather on the fog in one place. And hurry! Mist can be very dangerous if you it out too long!"_

Sakura hung up the phone and led everyone backstage. She looked to see that the balcony continued to fall apart. She looked around her to see if no one was out.

"Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!"

Sakura had something in mind. She had a plan, but there was still an audience out there. She'd be exposed. But just then, the curtains closed. Sakura looked over to see Madison waving cheerfully. Sakura nodded thankfully. Now she had her chance.

"Shadow Card! Surround all the mist! Shadow! Release and dispel!"

With the curtains closed, Shadow began to surround the fog and Mist was revealed as a long- haired green woman spirit. Then Sakura looked up at the balcony. Julian tried to come to Tori's aid, but he got stuck, too. Now he, Tori, and the girl prince were all about to fall over the collapsing balcony. Then they fell.

But Li came to their rescue. "Now element: Wind!"

The wind began to cushion their fall, while Sakura sneaked to the other side of the stage without being seen. She walked up to Mist, which was still being contained by Shadow.

"Mist Card! Return to your power confined! Mist Card!"

Sakura had Mist sealed and it was all over. Then she looked around to make a hasty exit. When she found one, she signaled to her friends and they all got out before they were seen.

When they were all out, Sakura pouted. "Aw, it was so perfect! I wanted to see that play in its entirety!"

"You really like Cinderella that much, Sakura?" Li asked.

"Not THAT much," Sakura clarified. "But I wanted to see Tori keep on humiliating himself!"

The ever-optimistic Madison smiled. "Well…at least I have plenty of footage. He won't forget this night for a long time."

"Great!" Sakura squealed. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show it to him!"

Suddenly contented, everyone started to make their way through the festival again.

* * *

"I still like to show him that video every now and then," Sakura went on. "Every time he gets out of line, I just remind him of…"

Silence. There was only the sound of footsteps. Sakura and Madison took their positions hiding behind the bush. When Tori came up to the porch with his date, it was ShowTime.

"I really enjoyed this evening, Tori."

"I did, too. So…do you want to come in?"

"Ok…but first…"

Tori and his date then locked in a kiss. Madison took her camera out and took a snapshot…

…with a flash.

The kiss instantly broke and Tori looked out into the bush. "SQUIRT!!!"

Sakura moaned softly as she and Madison came out. "You just HAD to have a flash, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry," Madison said sheepishly. "It's the first time I forgot to turn off the flash."

Tori opened the door and signaled to his date. "Why don't you wait for me inside? I need to deal with my nosy little sister and her nosy little friend."

Tori's date went in as Sakura and Madison sweatdropped. They were bracing themselves for the worst.

But surprisingly, Tori snickered. "Well, I didn't think it would happen, squirt. But you finally did it. You got back at me. Good job. Just don't do it again."

"Wait a minute," Sakura cut him off. "Got back at me? What do you mean?"

Tori hesitated. "…………Nothing."

"Tori, what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

A million thoughts ran through Sakura's head at that moment. She was trying to think of what Tori could be talking about. Then a sickening thought hit her.

"Tori…have you ever spied on me and Li?!?!"

Tori smirked and looked inside. "Coming. Talk to you later, squirt."

"Tori!! Don't you dare…!!"

The front door slammed, leaving Sakura and Madison outside. Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard.

"He's been spying on ME!" Sakura huffed. "That nosy…arrogant…pompous…AARRRGHH!!"

Madison thought about that. "Wow. And here I was thinking I was the only one."

Sakura suddenly glared at her best friend. "What?"

Madison sweatdropped. ".........Did I just say that?"

  


Any comments? I really want to know what you all think of this, so go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below. Please review below! I want to know what you think! And go read my new story under 'Anime Crossovers'. It should be up RIGHT NOW!


	20. Recalling Storm and a Huge Fight

Author's Note: I'm in SUCH a good mood right now, because I just saw "The Third Element" (obviously my all time FAVORITE episode)! So here's Part 20...which goes the route of a songfic somewhere in the middle. Hope you all like it!

  


Summary: While looking through the scrapbook on a night alone with Li, Sakura thinks back to the day Kero ran away from home.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 20- Recalling Storm and a Fight Between Friends**

  


Sakura and Li were spending a lot of time together that night. But the idea Li had made Sakura blush. He wanted to look over the secret scrapbook…up on a tree. Sakura loved that idea, especially since she had seen Eriol and Madison do it so many times back when they were kids.

"You said you had a picture in mind, Li," Sakura began. "Which one was it?"

Li turned the page to a picture that Sakura had all but forgotten. It was a picture of her posting a reward flyer on a telephone pole. She was posting flyers to find her missing…Kero.

"I remember this," Sakura said emotionally. "It was the biggest fight Kero and I ever had."

"Wait, it was this one?"

Sakura looked around and so did Li. Then they looked in a nearby bird's nest. There was Kero, spying on both of them.

"What are you doing here?" Li demanded. "This is private!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," Kero replied. "I wanted to know what picture you wanted to see, kid. But…I didn't think it would be this one. This felt like…so long ago."

"Yeah…" Sakura breathed. "I almost forgot this day. It all started when we went chasing after the Storm Card…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Streets**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

This had not been a good night for Sakura thus far. She spotted an unusual cloud in the sky and she immediately knew it was a Clow Card. Of course, it took a little while to face it since Madison had a costume lying in wait. But when Sakura got to the cloud, she saw Li had already shown up. So once again, it had become a competition.

Unfortunately, no matter what Sakura tried, the Storm Card was having its way with Sakura. It formed tornadic winds with its cloud and wreaked havoc. There seemed to be no way to combat it. Then Li bravely stepped forward.

Kero knew what he was about to do. "Don't do it, kid! It's too dangerous!"

"There's no other way!" Li shouted. "I have to!"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. Li was jumping right into the cloud. He disappeared out of sight.

_~* What's he doing?! He'll be killed! *~_

Just then, Sakura watched as lightning began to shoot out form the cloud. But it wasn't coming from Storm. It was coming from Li's sword. Then the cloud burst, releasing Li and leaving a stunned Storm in its visible form. Sakura took advantage of Storm's dazed state.

"Storm Card! Return to your power confined! Storm!"

Sakura struck Storm and expected to receive the card. But to her disappointment, the card floated over to Li.

Sakura was shocked. "What? Why did he get the card?! I…"

"Let him have it," Kero cut her off.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. "What? How could…?"

"I said let him have it!" Kero reiterated. "He went through a lot to take Storm down. He deserves it."

_~* You never stood up for Li before. I thought we were on the same side. *~_

Kero calmly started flying away to a nearby tree as Madison came out from her hiding place with her camera. Sakura still felt disappointed.

"Cheer up, Sakura," Madison said gently. "You've got to admit, Li did deserve the card this time. Are you going to be ok?"

Sakura nodded, but she felt different inside.

_~* That's the second card I lost. I was supposed to be destined to have them, and now I've suddenly had two slip through my fingers. I'm not jealous of Li, I'm just…sad. *~_

With that thought, it was time for Sakura to go home.

~----------~

_[Li: You mean after all I went through, you STILL wanted the card? I almost killed myself!]_

[Sakura: I was just disappointed. I wasn't used to losing out on a Clow Card. Slowly my disappointment started to turn into anger, and I was about to take it out in the wrong place…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's house**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

After a tiring night, Sakura was ready to just jump into bed and go to sleep. She was still reflecting on that loss earlier. She couldn't forget Li's smug grin or Kero's acceptance of the whole thing. She kept it all in mind while she entered her room…and found her things on the floor.

It was because Kero had completely cleared out one of her desk drawers. Everything was on the floor and Sakura ran over to her desk. She saw Kero calmly setting up some leftover supplies and matchboxes in the desk drawer.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura demanded.

Kero looked up innocently. "Sleeping on top of the desk just doesn't feel comfortable anymore. So I got a great idea. I decided I'd set up my own room, right here in your desk drawer. So what do you think of my new room so far, Sakura?"

Sakura grabbed Kero's matchbox bed and crumpled it up. "Get back to your space! NOW!"

"Hey, what's your problem?" Kero asked indignantly. "I was just trying to set up a room for myself."

"Not in my desk you aren't!" Sakura snapped. "Now get back to your space! I'm warning you, Kero!"

"What if I don't?" Kero dared.

Sakura didn't say anything. She just picked up her things from off the floor and stuffed them back into her desk drawer, crushing what remained of Kero's would-be room. Kero, needless to say, was ticked.

"What'd you do that for?! That was totally uncalled for!"

"I don't want to see you clearing out my desk drawers again!" Sakura scowled. "Now GET to your space and GO TO SLEEP!"

"Why are you acting like this, Sakura?" Kero asked angrily. "You're acting like a total monster!"

"What did you call me?!" Sakura demanded.

"A monster! Which is just what you're acting like!"

Sakura almost blew a gasket. She grabbed Kero and tossed him across the room, leaving him on the floor near the closet. Sakura then plopped into bed and turned off the light.

"NOW GO TO SLEEP!!"

Sakura then pulled the sheets over her head, not listening to anything Kero had to say. As much as she didn't realize it, her disappointment had blossomed into full-blown anger. And her anger had all been unleashed…on Kero.

~----------~

_[Sakura: I couldn't even see clearly. All I had on my mind was what happened earlier that night and I didn't even consider anyone else's feelings.]_

[Kero: I knew she was really upset, because she was never this cold. So naturally I was hurt. Not only that, but a guardian beast has his pride, too, you know. So I wrote Sakura a note…and I ran away…downstairs…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's house (Downstairs)**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero had just left a note for Sakura on her desk, telling her he was leaving. But he wouldn't really leave. At first, Kero just wanted to give Sakura a little scare.

_Special_

You think you're special

You do

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it when you laugh at me

Look down on me

You walk around on me

_~* She'll be sorry. Let's see how much she misses me when she realizes she doesn't have little Kero to help her anymore. Of course, I need a good hiding place until she comes to her senses. *~_

Then Kero looked on the coffee table and spied a box of chocolates.

_~* Hmm…maybe I can stop for a little snack first. *~_

Kero flew over to the box and pulled out each chocolate. He sadly drowned his sorrows by indulging himself with the entire box of chocolates. Then Kero started to feel a little woozy.

_~* Hmm…feeling tipsy. Can't…seem to…HICCUP…string coher…HIC…coher…HIC…can't think clearly. Those…HICCUP…were some GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD chocolates…HICCUP! What's…in that stuff? *~_

Kero drunkenly staggered towards the box of chocolates. His vision was blurring fast, but he could make out the words on the box that read:

**Warning: These Chocolates Contain Alcoholic Content. Keep Out of Reach of Children**

_~* Well…HICCUP…howzabout that? HICCUP! No wonder I couldn't eat just one…HIC! *~_

_Just one more fight_

About a lot of things

And I will give up everything

To be on my own again

Free again

Kero then started to fly around, occasionally stumbling into objects, but eventually he found himself outside.

~----------~

_[Kero: Now the rest of the details are kind of sketchy. I don't know what I was doing. Alcohol will do that to you. All I can remember was stumbling into some abandoned street…]_

* * *

**Flashback: Some Abandoned Street**

P.O.V.: A drunk Kero

_YEAH!_

This time I'ma let it all come out

This time I'ma stand up and shout

I'ma do things my way

It's my way

My way or the highway

  


Someday you'll see things my way

Cause you never know

Where, you never know

Where you're gonna go

"Yoooooooooouuuuuuuuu think she…HICCUP…had ANY right to talk to meeeeeeeeeeee like that? All I wanted was…HIC…a little roomy of my own. Wuz that…HIC…tooooo much to ask? Maybe sheeeeeee's just jealous. She's…HIC…only mad 'cause that stooooooooooopid Shoran kid actually outdid herrrrrrrr. Sheeeeeeeeeee ain't no Cardcaptor. I'd make…HICCUP…a betterrrrrrr Cardcaptor…"

Kero was drunkenly staggering around on an abandoned couch left on the street. The only one there for Kero to talk to was…a stuffed pink hippo.

"Maybe…HIC…I should beeeeee a Cardcaptor. Whatcha think? Ya think Madison would make me one of them cutesy costumes? I dunno, what would I look like with one of them little pink skirts? I could…HICCUP…prance around in a skirt better than ol' What's-Her-Name.

"I tells ya, Pinky. By tommora, she'll be beggin me to come back. She'll…HIC…be oner knees saying, 'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese Kero, come home!' But she'll…HICCUP…see. I'll be the one sleepin on the bed and SHE'LL sleep in the desk. Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu just watch, Pinky. Whoo! Am I supposed to feel this…WHOA!"

Kero didn't watch his step. He fell backwards off the couch and fell to the sidewalk, losing consciousness.

~----------~

_[Kero: Yeah, I didn't remember too much about that night. What I did remember, though, was totally embarrassing.]_

[Sakura: And that was only from CHOCOLATE.]

[Li: Remind me to keep the wine bottle away from you, Kero.]

[Kero: Yeah, well at least that night was short. At least I THINK it was. Anyway, I woke up the next morning…]

* * *

**Flashback: Some Abandoned Street (The next morning)**

P.O.V.: Kero

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, my head!!!"

Kero woke up with the mother of all hangovers. His sight was finally clearing, but he was in far too much pain to move. So he lay there on that abandoned couch. Kero was covered in grime and dirt and he felt awful. He hardly remembered anything from the night before, except for one thing. Kero had run away from home.

"Oh, a little stuffed animal!"

Kero lifted his head. "Huh? What's happening?"

"Oh, a talking stuffed animal!"

Kero looked up to see a little girl, about half Sakura's age, pick him up. "Huh? Where am I?"

"You're lost," the girl said. "Don't worry. I'll take you home."

The little girl then carried Kero gently away from that abandoned street, presumably to go 'home'…wherever that was.

* * *

"So what happened after that?" Li asked.

Kero was just about to continue, until the three heard a creaking sound coming from the branch Sakura and Li were sitting on. The branch was giving way. Then the branch snapped and Sakura and Li fell to the bush below.

"OW!! MY ARM!!"

"OW!! MY HEAD!!"

"OH!! MY BACK!!"

"OH!! MY CAMERA!!"

Sakura recognized her own voice and Li's, but she also heard two other voices coming from the bush they landed on. Kero flew down to the bush to see Sakura and Li dusting themselves off. But Sakura was also surprised to see two certain spies.

"Madison! Meilin! What are you two doing here?!"

Madison dusted herself off. "I was hoping to get something really good on tape, but instead it looks like I got bruised."

Meilin scowled. "Well, we might as well go inside as long as we're all here. You can tell us the rest of the story in there."

Sakura and Li sighed, then conceded. The four friends all began to walk inside. With the branch snapping off, the romantic mood had died. So maybe they could at least finish that story.

  


Any comments? Oh, yeah, I forgot. Most will recognize the song as "My Way" by Limp Bizkit. I just thought it worked well with this story. What did you think? Tell me what you think so far? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing below and giving me YOUR feedback!


	21. Recalling Float and a Frantic Search

Summary: Last time, Sakura and Kero recalled the day they had their biggest fight and the day Kero ran away. Today we look at the rest of that moment, along with the capture of a Clow Card along the way.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 21- Recalling the Float Card and a Frantic Search**

  


Finally, everyone was back inside the house. Sakura had ice on her arm, Li had ice on his leg, and Meilin had ice on her head. Madison seemingly came out unscathed, but her camera was damaged.

The only other one left unharmed was Kero. "So would this be a good time to tell the rest of the story?"

Sakura and Li groaned painfully. Meilin just rubbed her head.

"Then I'll keep going," Madison offered as she checked her camera. "I have a pretty good idea what happens next. The next day passed and I had no idea what happened the night before, until…"

* * *

**Flashback: Madison's house**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

The doorbell rang again. Madison had the distinct idea that the servants had their day off. So as the doorbell kept ringing, Madison walked downstairs. She hurried to see who could be there this early in the morning. Then she found…

"Sakura?"

Sakura stood at Madison's doorstep. There were tears coming down her cheeks and there was a stack of flyers in her hands.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"He's gone, Madison!" Sakura sobbed. "Kero's run away from home! I can't find him anywhere! Oh…KERO! I'm so SORRY!"

Sakura fell onto Madison's shoulder and began crying her eyes out. Madison didn't know what to think.

_~* Kero actually ran away? Something must've happened last night. Something big. Kero wouldn't just run away, unless there's something I don't know about. *~_

"Sakura, don't cry," Madison said comfortingly. "Come in and tell me all about it."

Sakura sniffled. "I was just terrible last night, Madison. Kero tried to set up a room in my desk drawer and I yelled at him. I threw everything he had out and I crushed all his things. I was just awful! I didn't mean to hurt him. I was really mad, I wasn't thinking! I was so mean to him and he ran away! I want him back, Madison! I MISS HIM! OH, KERO!!"

_~* She already misses him? She must really love him. It's only been a few hours since he ran away. It's barely 11:00 AM. She's just a mess right now. She needs my help. *~_

"Sakura, I'll help you find him," Madison nodded. "Let's go out and hang up these flyers and then we'll figure out what to do."

Sakura sadly made her way to the door, dropping one of the flyers. Madison picked the flyer up and read it. There was Kero's picture in front, offering a big reward to whoever found him. Sakura was obviously desperate to find him.

_~* We'll find him. We just have to. How can we go on without him? *~_

~----------~

_[Madison: Sakura was just so emotional that morning. I'd never seen her like that.]_

[Kero: And I missed Sakura, too. But there was something about that little girl I met that just wouldn't let me leave her. I knew she needed a companion…]

* * *

**Flashback: House of ???**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero was finally cleaned up. The little girl had done a nice job of getting the dirt of the little guardian beast. But who was she? She was looking out her living room window, as her mom had walked out just now.

"There she goes again, Chau," the girl, Akane, said. Chau was a name she called Kero, after he stumbled over himself during his introduction. "I'm all alone again."

"Again? Alone?" Kero asked. "You're all alone, Akane? What about your daddy? Isn't he home?"

Akane hung her head down. "My daddy…died a long time ago. Now my mommy has to work everyday and leave me home…alone." She then spied the kitchen. "I'll get you something to eat, Chau. Just wait here."

As Akane walked into the kitchen, Kero couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He thought about everything she had to have gone through.

_~* Not having a father must be rough. I know Sakura's mom died when she was only three, but not everyone's as strong as she is. Sakura…Sakura…I'm starting to miss her. I didn't think I would. I haven't gotten THAT attached to her, have I? ……Maybe I have. I wish I could tell her I was ok. If only there was a phone, or…hmm…maybe THAT will work… *~_

Kero saw a fax machine. He knew Sakura's father had one, so he flew straight to it. He started writing his message:

  


> **Dear Sakura, **
> 
> Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran away. I really miss you. I was picked up by a little girl and she took me to her house. I want to go back home, but this little girl has no father and her mother's working. I don't want to leave her by herself. I hope you understand. I can't leave just yet, but I CAN give you the address. Come and pick me up…and I hope we can put last night behind us.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Kero

  


After Kero pressed 'SEND', Akane came back in with some food for him. Kero contentedly sat down to eat, while hoping to help the loneliness pass by quicker.

"So, Akane, tell me about your daddy."

~----------~

_[Kero: I spent that day learning about Akane, her life, and her family. It was a lot different than I imagined. I hoped to let the sad little girl pour her heart out to a little guardian beast who was willing to listen.]_

[Sakura: Meanwhile, I was still broken up over Kero running away. Madison was an angel for helping me post up flyers all over town, but I started to think it was no use. Then I got home…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's House**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura sadly stepped into her house. The house was empty, as usual, with her father away on business and Tori starting yet another new job. She had looked everywhere. There was no sign of Kero anywhere and she left flyers on every single telephone pole. Sakura plopped down on the couch and felt like crying again.

Madison checked Sakura's answering machine. "Sakura, I'm sure Kero will come back. He can't have gone too far."

"What if he never comes back, Madison?" Sakura sobbed. "I'll never forgive myself!"

Madison hung her head down, but then found something. "Sakura? Is that your fax machine?"

"It's my dad's."

"There's a message."

Sakura got up and walked over to the fax machine. The fax was probably for her dad, or even from her dad. But Sakura gasped when she saw that the fax was from Kero.

Sakura reached out for the fax and started reading. It said Kero was picked up by a lonely little girl. He said he wanted to come home, but didn't want to leave the girl by herself. He wanted Sakura to pick him up.

"There's the address," Madison pointed out.

Sakura rushed out the door. She nearly left Madison behind, but she didn't care at that moment. She wanted Kero back. She longed to see her friend again.

~----------~

_[Kero: So while Sakura rushed out the door to come get me, I was still talking to Akane about what she's been going through. Of course, somewhere in the middle of that talk, a Clow Card crept in…]_

* * *

**Flashback: Akane's House**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero nodded. "So you really miss your daddy, don't you?"

Akane sighed. "I do, Chau. I can't ever see my mommy anymore because she's always working and my daddy's up in heaven. I really wish I can see him."

As she said that, Akane began to float. Everything else in the room began to float as well. Disaster followed as Akane started floating out the window.

_~* Even wishes don't cause that kind of effect. This is a Clow Card! I have to do something! *~_

Kero flew out the window and went after Akane. "Akane! You can't keep floating like this! Can you come down?!"

"I can't, Chau!" Akane shouted. "I can't take the wish back!"

Akane kept floating higher. Kero desperately tried to keep up, but then he started laboring. Kero looked down to see that the ground was no longer visible. He couldn't go any higher. As much as he tried, Kero could go no further and he began to fall down to Earth.

_~* Oh, great! I didn't think it would end like this! I always thought I'd go down to something like the Fiery Card! Oh, well! This is it! *~_

Kero closed his eyes and braced himself for the huge splat. Then he suddenly felt a warm, friendly pair of hands catch him. Kero opened his eyes to see that Sakura, riding on Fly with Madison, had caught him. Immediately, Sakura gripped Kero in a huge hug.

"S-Sakura! I'm glad to see you, too, but we got trouble!"

Sakura looked up. "What is that, Kero?"

"If she's floating, then it's the Float Card," he answered. "You've got to seal it, Sakura!"

Sakura looked around everywhere for Float, and finally she found it. It was a balloon floating on the ground. Sakura quickly landed and approached it.

"Float Card! Return to your power confined! Float Card!"

Kero looked up, fearing what would happen when Float was sealed. Sure enough, Akane started to fall. Kero rushed to the sky to try and catch her, but she was too heavy.

_~* What a lousy time to be a stuffed animal! I wish I had my old body! *~_

Then he heard Sakura. "Wood Card! Release!"

Kero looked down to see a tree growing right in their path. Akane and Kero landed gently on the tree, much to his relief. Kero then looked down at Sakura. She had a tear in her eye. She looked overjoyed.

_~* Did she miss me that much? *~_

~----------~

_[Kero: Akane ended up giving me back to Sakura. She said something about her mom not letting her have pets around the house. I didn't want to leave her alone, but Akane said she was moving away. Said her mom got a new job and would be able to spend a lot more time with her.]_

[Sakura: I was just so happy to have Kero back. Of course, I felt so sorry about the night before, I did something to make up for it…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's House**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura walked back into her room. She loosened a hand to turn on the light switch, but then brought it right back to her other arm and resumed the long embrace.

"Sakura?" Kero muttered. "I may be a stuffed animal, but I DO need my oxygen. Can you let go?"

Sakura giggled sheepishly and put Kero gently on her bed. He was about to fly over to his desk, but Sakura signaled him not to. She had something to say.

"I'm really sorry for being so mean to you, Kero. I know you probably shouldn't forgive me. But if it helps…I wanted to do something to make it up to you. So…"

Sakura walked over and opened her desk drawer. Kero flew over to see that Sakura had made a new room for him, complete with everything from her doll houses. It looked like a whole new home.

Kero looked up. "You did this…for me?"

Sakura nodded. "I hope it makes up for me being such a monster."

Kero liked this new room. It was sure to be a lot more comfortable than his old space. The first thing he wanted to do was test out the new bed. He jumped on the bed, but it instantly cracked.

"Hey! What's with the shoddy merchandise?"

Sakura giggled. "You've gained weight."

Kero looked down on his broken bed. This was definitely something he'd have to get used to.

* * *

"The room's still intact," Kero continued. "…more or less. But I always made sure to treasure what remained of it. And Sakura and I never fought again after that…at least not too bad."

"That's so touching," Madison squealed.

"Yeah, I don't like fighting with Sakura," Kero admitted. "She's been there since the very beginning and she's always cared about me. So it's not worth it to fight with her." Then he glared at Li. "YOU on the other hand, I've learned to despise!"

Li scowled. "I love you, too, stuffed animal. If my leg didn't hurt so much…"

Sakura blocked out everything she was hearing. Her arm hurt too much. Plus, she had that picture on her mind. The one of Sakura emotionally hanging flyers all over town. She never liked fighting with Kero and that's why they hardly ever got into it. They always remained friends. Sakura really cared about Kero.

She always did. It showed in that picture on her lap.

  


Any comments? Personally, I thought this was one of my more lackluster chapters, but that's just my opinion. Maybe you think different, but I wouldn't know unless you tell me what you think. And you can do that by mailing me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and by reviewing below. Don't forget!


	22. Recalling Erase and the Test of Courage

Summary: A weird heat wave has hit. So what are four teenagers to do with a heat wave? Go to the beach of course. But it just wouldn't be one of these chapters if a memory hadn't hit along the way.

  


Key (As per usual):

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 22- Recalling the Erase Card and a Test of Courage**

  


"Is it just me, or is the beach empty today?"

Sakura looked around, noticing Li's observation. The beach really was empty (about only 100 people), which was really unusual for the awesome heat wave that struck.

"Maybe we're the only ones smart enough to be here," Meilin thought.

Sakura liked the beach like this. It was a much more private atmosphere without so many people there. That made for what was sure to be a fun day, since it was only 1:00 PM…unless this was just the calm before the storm.

Be that as it may, the four friends picked their prime spot, right near the tide and set everything down. Meilin already had her towel down for a tan, as Li looked everywhere for his volleyball. Giving up, though, he opened the cooler…to find it empty.

"Meilin, didn't you pack the cooler?" Li asked.

"I thought Sakura was packing it!" Meilin said defensively.

"It's ok, Li," Sakura said cheerfully. "We'll go get some drinks." She eyed her best friend. "And by 'we', I mean you and me."

Madison grinned. "I guess I can spare a few minutes."

"Good," Sakura whispered. "Because there's something I feel like sharing."

Sakura practically dragged Madison away towards the refreshment stand on the other side of the beach. But Sakura took a detour along the way. She stopped by the shore and looked out into the distance.

"It's been so long," she said.

Madison looked out into the distance and saw what Sakura was looking at. "I know what you're seeing. You're looking at the cave, aren't you?"

Sakura nodded. "I never looked at that cave again…not since what happened seven years ago. But lately…with all of us looking back at what happened…I just…wanted to see it again."

"You were at least able to choose to forget it," Madison sighed. "I got my memory wiped clean…again."

"Again? Has your memory been wiped out that much?"

"It's not that. I've had my memory wiped out about as much as I've been knocked out, erased, put to sleep, frozen solid, and…a lot of other bad stuff that I'm forgetting."

"Then I should remind you," Sakura grinned. "We were on our field trip to the beach and we were all turning in for the night. Nikki just told her really scary ghost story and I knew I needed fresh air…"

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Cabin**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura needed air. She couldn't take another ghost story. So she walked out of the cabin and onto the beach heading towards Mr. Terada's cabin. Tomorrow, she was supposed to go into the dark cave, but there was only one problem: Sakura was DEATHLY afraid of ghosts.

_~* I think I'll just talk to Mr. Terada. Tell him I'm spooked about ghosts and I don't want to go in the cave tomorrow. It's no big deal. After all…everyone's afraid of something…aren't they? *~_

Sakura sighed deeply…until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura was shivering and ready to scream at what could have very well been a ghost. But when she turned around it was only…

"Li?"

"I…didn't scare you, did I?"

"Of course not," Sakura lied. "You…couldn't sleep, either?"

Li shook his head. Sakura felt relieved that she had someone to talk to. Unfortunately, it had to be Li. There was still something she didn't like about him. Maybe it was the way he was always putting her down and calling her hopeless. But at that moment, Sakura didn't care. She had other things on her mind, so she walked over with Li and sat by the sand. At first, there was only silence.

So Sakura decided to say something. "That was you out by the cave today, right Li?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I thought I saw something there. I figured I'd better go check it out."

"A Clow Card?"

"No."

_~* It's n-n-n-not a Clow Card? Then that means… *~_

"You don't mean a g-g-g-g-g-g-g…"

Li looked inquisitively at Sakura. "What are you trying to say? Ghost?"

Sakura didn't say anything. The very word chilled her to the bone. So she only nodded, whimpering fearfully.

Li sneered. "Boy, some Cardcaptor YOU are! Don't tell me you're afraid of going inside that cave tomorrow?"

_~* You got it! I know I'm afraid……so why can't I tell him?! *~_

"N-No, I…well…I…"

"Pathetic, Avalon," Li sighed. He then looked out into the water. "I just saw something!"

_~* Oh, great! Now he's trying to scare me! So I'm afraid of ghosts! He doesn't have to rub it in! *~_

"Very funny, Li," Sakura stuttered. "Let's change the subject."

"That's fine with me," Li shrugged.

_~* Good…I can't anymore talk about g-g-g-g-ghosts. Hmm…but maybe I can take advantage of this moment. Maybe I can finally find out about Li Shoran…the person. *~_

"So how do you like it in Reedington?"

"It's ok."

"Where do you live?"

"With Wei."

"Who's that?"

"One of my mom's cousins. My guardian."

"Does he know?"

"What, about the Clow Cards?"

"Well, yeah."

Li glared at Sakura. "Clow Reed's our ancestor. The cards are important to us."

Sakura could relate to that…sort of. "Yeah…they're important to me, too."

Somehow, Li didn't like that. "Listen, I don't need your help, Sakura."

_~* Nobody asked you to be here in the first place. I was doing just fine until you showed up. *~_

Sakura grinned. "And I don't really need your help, either."

Silence. Sakura struck something inside Li.

_~* Didn't expect that, did you, Li? My whole family may not revolve around the Clow Cards, but I've been chosen to have them. And I don't need your help. *~_

Li finally said something. "Uh…I'm going back."

Sakura smiled. "Uh…wait up!"

~----------~

_[Madison: Was he blushing?]_

[Sakura: Now why would you ask a question like that?]

[Madison: I'm just asking. I mean, you never know. Did you ever think Li felt something for you back at the Winter Carnival?]

[Sakura: I guess you're right. I don't really know…I wasn't paying attention. I did have other things on my mind at the time.]

[Madison: Ok, ok. So tell what else happened. You have to refresh my erased memory.]

[Sakura: All right, after that…]

* * *

"Aren't they back with the drinks yet?"

Li shook his head. He was out of it. "Oh…they probably got caught up somewhere. You know them."

"What's with you, Li?" Meilin asked. "It's like you've seen a ghost. Just what are you looking at?"

Li looked out into the distance. It couldn't be seen from there, but he was well aware of what was out there. It was the cave…the one where it almost ended for him.

"It's…something I saw a long time ago," Li finally said. "Back before you arrived. Didn't I ever tell you about it?"

"No, you never did," Meilin said. "What happened? Did you have to bail Sakura out again?"

"I wish that were the case," Li said frankly. "But it might have been the other way around…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Cave**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

The whole cave suddenly became eerily quiet. Li couldn't hear anything anymore and he knew why. Everyone he came in with had disappeared. He started to wonder if the same thing had happened to Sakura. Then he heard her voice.

"There's no one left!"

That was her. Li tried to trail the voice and there he found Sakura holding trembling over what just happened. The bridge had been burned down, possibly because whoever held the candle had disappeared.

"Sakura…" Li called out.

Sakura turned to Li. She was completely frightened. "Li! Madison…and the others…"

"They disappeared," Li finished for her. "It's the same with my group. Everyone's vanished."

Sakura nodded and whimpered. She was scared half to death. "I don't like this, Li. If it's not a Clow Card, then it's got to be a…a…"

"Get a grip!" Li snapped. "There's no such things as ghosts!!"

Sakura looked down, still trembling, but seemingly thinking deeply about what to do.

_~* I hated to have to do that, but she's being childish! It can't be ghosts. It just can't! *~_

Sakura then got an idea. "Li, have you got your Lasin Board?"

"Uh-huh." Li reached for the Lasin Board.

Sakura started to hang off his arm. "Hurry!"

Li was a lot calmer. "Source of light! With ancient spin, send forth the power within! Force, know my plight! Release the light!"

The Lasin Board began to point to the other side of the burned bridge. Li wished that the bridge was still there.

"Over there?" Sakura pointed timidly.

"Yeah. We've got to get across the water, Sakura."

Sakura was still scared. "Is the board always right?"

_~* Oh, I don't believe this! I feel like a babysitter! She really IS hopeless! *~_

"You're still worried about ghosts, aren't you?!" Li snapped. "Boy, have you got a card for this or not?!"

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah, I do." She reached for one of her cards. "Float Card! Transport us to the other side! Float! Release and dispel!"

The Float Card wrapped around them and began to transport them slowly across the bridge. Li glanced towards Sakura. "I admit that maybe you DO have some special powers, but there's a lot more to being a Cardcaptor. And it DOESN'T mean your powers are stronger than mine, ok?"

Sakura nodded. Li almost smirked in satisfaction as they reached the other side.

Li glanced towards the distance. "Ok, it's all yours."

Just then, Sakura got a very fearful look on her face. It was as if she had seen a ghost. Only she was looking right at Li.

_~* What's she looking at? I'm letting her have this one. Why is she looking at me like that? *~_

Sakura looked almost hopelessly at Li. "No! Not you too, Li!!"

Li then looked at himself. To his utter shock, he was starting to disappear.

_~* NO! This CAN'T be happening! I'm the one with all the power! Why am I disappearing?! How could this happen?! And how could this all be up to HER?! Ok, Li. Get a grip. You're losing it. She's obviously scared. You'll have to lead her through it. *~_

Li gazed at the frightened Sakura. "Listen! Master your fear! Before we all disappear…and never come back!!"

Nothing. She only stared at him.

_~* What's she waiting for?! An invitation?! I'm gonna disappear!! *~_

"We are running out of time!!"

Sakura finally sucked it up and headed straight for the target: the shrine. Sakura opened it to reveal a strange light. Then she held out her wand.

"Clow Card! Return to your power confined!"

Sakura did it. She sealed the card and Li was back in one piece. He could hardly believe it. Then he took his candle and walked over to the Clow Card. It read:

**The Erase**

"The Erase Card," Li read. "So that's why everyone vanished!"

Li looked over to see Sakura handing him the card. "Take it."

"Huh?"

"You should have it, Li. As much as I hate to admit it, if you hadn't been here, I couldn't have captured it."

_~* She's actually giving me the Erase Card? This is just what I've been waiting for. She's admitting she needed me. But…I couldn't. I owe her. Even if she can't see it, she saved me. But I can't just come out and say it. I have an image to maintain. *~_

"I can get my own cards," Li shrugged. "I don't need YOU." He turned to walk away.

_~* That's telling her. I really don't need her. I…uh-oh… *~_

Li stopped and walked back to Sakura. He sweatdropped. "I…need to cross the water."

_~* Smooth. *~_

Sakura grinned. "Oh…right." She reached for the Float Card as Li sweatdropped again.

_~* Oh, yeah. Very smooth. *~_

~----------~

_[Meilin: You mean SHE saved YOU? I don't believe it!]_

[Li: Yeah, well…you know, Meilin, the more I look back at that day, the more I realize that I had everything perfectly under control.]

* * *

Sakura and Madison were both carrying the cooler, now full of sodas. And Sakura had just finished telling her story.

"You mean HE saved YOU?" Madison asked.

Sakura hesitated. "Yeah, well…you know, Madison, the more I look back at that day, the more I realize I had everything perfectly under control."

Sakura felt more satisfied about that day. She went in a scared little girl and came out a braver Cardcaptor. Even Li was impressed with her…at least that's what she thought.

Then they finally got back to their spot. By now, Li and Meilin were waiting impatiently. Sakura and Madison put the cooler down and sat down.

"What took you so long?" Li asked.

Sakura grinned. "Just…talking…about old times."

"Yeah…us too."

"Oh, Sakura! Li!"

Sakura and Li looked over to see Madison holding the volleyball. She seemed to be smiling mischievously.

"Good idea," Li nodded. "Let me have the ball, Madison."

Madison smirked. "Ok…oops!"

Madison tossed the ball out into the ocean, which was seemingly no accident. Sakura glanced at her cheerful best friend. She knew exactly what she wanted. She knew what Madison had planned.

And it worked. Sakura looked at Li. "Race you!"

Sakura and Li both rushed out into the ocean and began racing towards the volleyball. They were both having that swimming race that they never got to have seven years ago.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below, because I want your feedback!


	23. Recalling Glow and the Beautiful Lights

Summary: This'll be a little shorter this time around, mostly because I see MUCHO potential in the next part. So I won't strain myself on this one.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 23- Recalling the Glow Card and the Summer Festival**

  


Sakura didn't know where she was going. She knew Li was leading her around, but she couldn't see. Li had her blindfolded since they walked out of Madison's house.

"Where are we?" Sakura giggled.

"SHH! Listen…"

Sakura kept an ear out and heard a buzzing. It was almost familiar. Then Li took the blindfold off. Sakura gasped when she looked up to see the sky full of fireflies. They lit up the sky around Madison's house and made for an absolutely breathtaking scene.

"It's…so beautiful," Sakura said breathlessly.

Li reached into his pocket. "A lot like this, isn't it?"

Sakura reached for the photo in Li's hand. It was one of the pictures from Sakura's scrapbook. It was a picture of Sakura holding a Clow Card and doing her trademark pose. But in the background were lovely lights around a big tree, which looked beautiful as they shone in the night.

"I remember this…" Sakura smiled. "It was seven years ago at the summer festival. And…you remembered, too." Then she paused. "Wait a minute, I never told you about this picture."

"I have ways of finding out," Li smirked.

Sakura nodded. "Madison."

"Yeah," Li agreed. "She told all about how much you loved this night. I wouldn't have noticed, though. I may have been a little busy."

"I'll bet. You were getting a little competitive with my brother."

Li sighed. "I just wanted to win that rabbit. Well…maybe there WAS a little ego involved…"

* * *

**Flashback: Summer Carnival**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Li watched as the people gathered around the ring toss game. He wondered what everyone was looking at, but he had other things on his mind. He couldn't believe he was around these people. He was walking around with Sakura, Madison, and…Sakura's brother! Maybe he was just doing it as a favor to Julian.

Madison looked up. "Hey, Sakura! That rabbit looks so cute! You should definitely have it!"

Sakura looked at her brother with puppy dog eyes. Her brother sighed. "Ok, squirt. I'll win you a rabbit. Just…don't look at me like that."

Sakura's brother walked over to the ring toss and tried his luck. He threw the rings, but missed the target each time. Li snickered.

But Tori heard that. "What're you laughing at? You think you can do any better?"

_~* Is that a challenge I hear? *~_

"I can," Li nodded. He walked over to the ring toss and tried his luck, too. Unfortunately, he also missed.

"You're a real pro, kid," Tori muttered sarcastically. "Now get out of my way. I'll show you how it's done."

Tori tried again, and in the meantime, Li could hear Sakura behind him.

"We'll…be right back. Good luck, guys."

Sakura was walking off with Julian. Madison was about to follow along, but she stopped. Leaving Sakura alone with Julian, Madison came back to stand beside Li.

"You think you can do this?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Li sneered. "Of course I can do this."

"Good," Madison grinned. She warmed up her camera. "I can get your shining moment on tape."

_~* What does she think this is: a documentary? Oh well. If she wants to tape me winning this rabbit, then who am I to stop her? She probably wants to get a winner on tape…for once. *~_

Li shrugged as Tori missed again. He grabbed another set of rings. "Get this on tape."

He and Tori stood beside each other. They tried to stare each other down with looks that could kill. Madison snickered in the background. They both waited for just the right moment. Then they tossed their rings. The rings flew…and crashed into each other.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Tori growled. "Mine was on its way in!"

"In your dreams!" Li shot back. "Mine was going in until yours got in the way!"

Arguments like that popped up after every miss and Madison got every moment on film. Li finally decided to end this. He swore he'd make the next one. Then he tossed his ring at the same time as Tori again. But this time…they both hit their target.

"Double winners!"

Li and Tori sighed in relief as they were both handed the stuffed rabbit. Li grinned. He did it. He conquered the ring toss. He was finally victorious.

Tori shrugged with his one remaining ring. "Hmm…still have one ring left. Here you go, brat!" He conked Li on the head with the last ring and walked out.

"Hey!" Li groaned. "Come back here!"

Li wasn't about to let Tori go off alone, especially if he was looking for Julian. He was going, too. Besides, Li owed Tori a ring.

~----------~

_[Sakura: Madison never showed me that tape. She must have it hidden somewhere.]_

[Li: It must be in her VAST collection somewhere. So you know what I did with my time at the festival. Now how about you? I heard you found a Clow Card.]

[Sakura: Yeah…I did. The thing is that…this might have been the one and only time I was actually HAPPY to see a Clow Card. It just made my night with Julian so magical. I'll never forget it…]

* * *

**Flashback: Near the Temple**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

This was the moment Sakura had waited so long for. She was finally alone with Julian. She couldn't have asked for a better atmosphere. The night was so majestic. Sakura couldn't believe how wonderful this opportunity was. She couldn't blow it.

_~* Ok…I'm alone with my crush. There's no sign of Tori. There's no sign of Li. Madison's got everyone distracted…at least I HOPE she does. Oh, this is so perfect. Sakura, GET A GRIP! And for God's sake, SAY SOMETHING! *~_

"Nice night, isn't it?"

_~* That's it? That's all I can say?! Oh…why can't I say anything else? *~_

"Hey, what's that?" Julian pointed out.

Sakura looked up on a tree to see beautiful green lights coming down from a tree. "Are they fireflies?"

Julian looked around. "There…are no rivers around anywhere. So it can't be fireflies. At least…I don't think so."

Sakura looked up at the falling lights. The way they glistened in the night was so beautiful and…even romantic. But then Sakura started to sense something.

_~* It's…a Clow Card? Here? Oh…why now? I can't go after it with Julian here. Hmm…but maybe it can wait. After all…this looks like one of the more harmless Clow Cards. It's actually making things…better. *~_

Sakura knew there was no better chance. She gazed into Julian's eyes and was about to say something, when…

"Here's your rabbit, squirt."

Sakura and Julian looked at a bush to see both Tori and Li come out. They looked pretty exhausted and they both had stuffed rabbits in their hands. They gave their rabbits to Sakura and Julian and begrudgingly walked out. Then Madison came out of the bush with her camera out.

Sakura sighed as she wandered over to her best friend. "You couldn't keep them busy?"

"Sorry. I tried to stall them, but they were just too tired. How was…wow! That looks beautiful!"

Madison had seen the lights. She marveled at them along with Sakura. It was something about the sudden appearance of bright colorful green lights that made the two girls squeal with joy.

Julian sighed contentedly. "I guess I'll go with Tori to get some shaved ice. You girls coming?"

Sakura shrugged it off. "Um…we'll catch up to you."

Julian nodded and headed out. When he was gone, Sakura dragged Madison towards the tree.

"We've got a Clow Card, Madison."

"Huh? But there's nothing being damaged," Madison observed.

"I noticed that," Sakura said casually. "It's coming from the tree."

Sakura led Madison over to the tree. Madison took her camera out and Sakura took out her key.

"Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!"

Sakura took her wand and approached the tree. She found her target. It was a small fairy-looking person. Sakura hated to do this, because the lights were so visually stunning, but…

"Clow Card! Return to your power confined!"

Sakura reluctantly sealed the Clow Card and took it in her hand. The card read:

**The Glow**

"The Glow Card," Sakura read. She thought about that…and smiled. She held the Glow Card close to her heart.

"You look happy," Madison noted.

"This Clow Card has made me happy," Sakura said joyfully. "This little Clow Card made my night unforgettable."

Madison took out her photo camera. "Sakura…could you do me a favor and…?" She nodded towards the Glow Card.

Sakura grinned. "Ok. Glow Card! Release and dispel!"

Sakura released the power of Glow and the tree filled up with bright green lights again. Once more, the two girls were overwhelmed by the breathtaking sight before them. But Sakura knew what Madison wanted.

Sakura held up Glow and posed to the camera. Madison took a picture of Sakura, with the shimmering green lights right behind her.

* * *

Li nodded. "I didn't mind missing that capture. I think you wanted that capture a lot more than I did anyway."

"I appreciate that," Sakura smiled. "And I really appreciate you bringing me out here, Li. This is so wonderful."

Sakura leaned on Li's shoulder and Li put his arm around her. They both sat and watched the fireflies gather around the tree.

"I only wish Madison was here," Sakura sighed. "She could take a great picture of this."

Li looked around. "You never know. She might be hiding around here somewhere."

Sakura shook her head. "No…she wouldn't be spying on us…not again, anyway."

"Oh, no?" Li said skeptically. He walked over to a nearby bush. He pulled out a video camera. "A spy camera."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "That's a SURVEILLANCE camera! This IS a mansion, you know. They're crawling with them."

Li sweatdropped when he saw the mistake he made. He quickly put the camera back. "Oops…well, I can never be too sure."

Sakura coaxed Li over and she placed his arm around her shoulder. "Forget the camera and stop being paranoid. Let's just watch the fireflies."

Sakura looked on at the bugs' light show and began thinking about the Clow Book. She wished she hadn't closed it and kept it hidden. This would have been a great night to use the Glow Card.

  


Any comments? I kept this short, because I see a lot of possibilities for original insertions in the next part. You'll want to come back for that. But in the meantime, you can tell me what you think by reviewing below!


	24. Recalling Move and a Late Book Report

Summary: Sakura's waiting until the last minute to do a book report and if you've followed the episodes faithfully, you know that this will bring back memories. Only this time…Sakura also remembers moments from that day that might not have been seen (meaning I'm adding a few unique touches of my own).

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 24- Recalling the Move Card and the Scramble for a Library Book**

  


The library was uncharacteristically full. Sakura knew why. It was because just about everyone waited until the last minute to do their book report. Sakura was no exception. In fact, the only exceptions were right next to her. Madison had her book report finished since last week. And Li and Meilin had finished their reports a few days ago. Sakura hadn't even started.

"It's a good thing I found this," Sakura sighed. "It should only take me a few hours to read 150 pages."

"And then write a report on it?" Madison grinned.

Sakura frowned. "I can do it. I've done it before."

"It amazes me that you haven't learned," Li shook his head. "Don't remember all those times you've waited until the last minute? Don't you remember what happened seven years ago when you tried to do your book report at the last minute?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Li…do we really want to remember that story now? Especially in front of…you know…"

Meilin glanced at Li. "What does she mean?"

"You obviously don't remember," Madison said. "Why don't you tell us, Sakura?"

"I've got reading to do," Sakura responded with her nose in the book. "Maybe someone else can start this story."

"Fine, then I'll tell it," Madison sighed. "It was seven years ago, the day before we were all set to go back to school. Everyone had done their book reports, except…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Library**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison wished that the summer could last longer, but school started again tomorrow. But she had no worries. Her book report had been finished for a while now. The only reason she was at the library was because…

"Ok…ok…I don't need to panic. I can do this. I just need to read something SHORT!"

Madison had to support her best friend, Sakura. Sakura had been bitten by the procrastination bug and didn't have a book report done…or even a book to read.

"So what are we looking for again?" Madison asked.

"Something short," Sakura told her. "Look for The Little Piggy story. That should be short enough."

With that, Sakura, Madison, and Kero split up. They searched up and down the library for any sign of The Little Piggy story, but there was no luck. After a few arduous minutes of searching, Sakura and Madison met up by a bookshelf, but Kero hadn't come back yet.

"Did you find it?" Sakura asked desperately.

Madison shook her head. "I couldn't find it anywhere. Where's Kero?"

Sakura's face brightened. "Maybe he found it."

Then Kero popped up from the bookshelf, scaring Sakura and Madison. His face was less than its usual cheerful state. "Um…I found your book."

Sakura's face lit up. "Where is it?"

Kero sighed. "You're not gonna like it."

Kero jumped into Sakura's pocket and started directing her to where he saw the book. Madison walked along behind them and they both got to one of the library's tables. Then Sakura let out a whimper. Madison wished she had her camera, because the look on her face was priceless. Someone else was reading The Little Piggy Story and it was…

_~* Li Shoran? Well, what are the odds? Both he and Sakura decided to wait until the last minute. They seem to have so much in common. Hmm…better not say that out loud, though. Sakura looks like she's about to have a breakdown. *~_

Sakura was looking on in horror. Her only saving grace was in the hands of her rival. It had to be such a stinging irony.

"Just relax, Sakura," Madison soothed. "He looks like he's almost finished. We'll just wait until he puts it down."

Li was a smart one, though. He saw the two girls and the little guardian beast eyeing him and he put the book down. He got up and walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" Li asked.

Sakura giggled sheepishly. "Are…you done with that book?"

"No," Li answered without hesitation. "I'm going to need it for a while. I…sort of haven't done my book report yet."

"Wow," Madison remarked. "You both waited until the very last minute. What are the odds?"

"Who asked you?" both Sakura and Li snapped.

Madison sweatdropped and stayed silent. Her opinion clearly wasn't needed on this one.

"Come on, Li," Sakura begged. "I'll be quick. I promise. Please just let me see the book."

"No," Li replied. "I'll give it to you when…hey!"

Everyone looked on the desk to see that The Little Piggy story had disappeared from its spot on the desk. Li suddenly eyed Sakura's pocket.

"You did this!" he shouted silently (after all, it IS a library). He pulled Kero out of Sakura's pocket. "What'd you do with the book? Tell me, you little stuffed animal!"

"What are you looking at me for?" Kero said innocently. "I didn't do it. Maybe someone else took it."

Li groaned. "Then I'll find it. Let me say that again so you'll understand, Sakura. **I'LL** find it."

Sakura grew determined. "We'll see who finds it first." She grabbed Madison by the wrist. "Let's go, Madison. I'll need a second set of eyes."

Sakura dragged Madison through the library looking for the elusive book. Madison started to wonder why she even came in the first place. She was just a spectator in all this.

_~* Ok, I guess it's going to be an eventful last day, after all. All right, Madison. Your best friend needs you. And friends stick together. *~_

Sakura then went another way. Kero went another way. Madison suddenly found herself alone. So she walked down on of the aisles and saw the book on one of the shelves. She calmly walked over to the book and reached over for it, but…it disappeared.

_~* Huh? That's weird. I'm…probably just hallucinating. The book's probably somewhere else. Oh…there it is! *~_

Madison saw the book again. Only this time it was on top of the bookshelf and out of her reach. She tried to use her ingenuity on this one. Then she found a small step ladder. Madison dragged the small ladder over and placed it right where the book was. She stepped onto it, but she still couldn't reach the book on top of the shelf. Madison stood on the very tips of her toes and was finally getting a piece of the book. But when she finally reached it…it disappeared again.

_~* What?! Whoa…WHOA!! *~_

Madison felt herself slipping off the step ladder. Then she fell and landed on her back. That alone would have been enough. But then she looked up and grimaced.

"Oh, no…"

An entire row of books was falling off the shelf where Madison slapped her hand. The books fell off the row…and right on top of her. Madison was in one piece, more or less, as the books only fell on her torso. That was…until an encyclopedia nailed her on her forehead.

_~* OW! My head! Those encyclopedias are heavy. I'm going to have a headache tomorrow. Ok, that was strange. I definitely saw the book that time. I may not have a magical sense like Sakura, but I know a Clow Card when I see one. *~_

Madison picked herself up and walked out of that scene, hoping no one would notice. Then she scrambled to find Sakura. She didn't see her anywhere, but she did find Li. He was still looking for the book. Then he saw it. It was on a cart. He desperately ran after it, but it disappeared again.

Madison looked to her left to see the book reappear. Then someone else came after it. It was Sakura. She ran towards the book, but it disappeared again.

_~* Hmm…how long until the two Cardcaptors realize just what's happening? Even they should notice something by now. *~_

Sakura and Kero tiredly made their ways towards Madison. They were both exhausted from chasing after the book. Then Sakura looked outside. The book had appeared again and it was on the back of someone's bicycle.

But it was Li who spied it first. "The book! Hey! Come back!"

Li went running out of the library. Sakura went right behind him.

"Sakura, wait!" Kero called out. He looked at Madison. "Stop her, partner!"

Madison ran after Sakura until she was out the door. The bicycle was riding off with Li desperately giving chase. Sakura tried to follow him, but Madison grabbed hold of her arm.

"Madison, what are you doing?" Sakura demanded. "I can't lose that book!"

"Will you pay attention, Sakura?" Kero snapped. "Think about this for a second. Every time one of us got close to that book, it's always disappeared and moved somewhere else. Doesn't anything about that strike you as unusual?"

Sakura stopped to think about that. "You mean…it's a Clow Card?"

"Nice to see you got it," Kero nodded. "And from the looks of it, it's probably the Move Card."

"What does the Move Card do, Kero?" Madison asked.

_~* As if I need to ask. *~_

"The Move Card takes an object and moves it around," Kero answered. "Of course…it's not one of the more useful Clow Cards. In fact, it's not very useful at all. It's just…really annoying."

Sakura sighed deeply. "Useful or not, I have to find it! I need that book! And I'm not about to let Li take it!"

Madison blinked and whispered at Kero. "If it wasn't a competition between these two before, it sure is now."

"She can handle it," Kero said frankly. Then he sweatdropped. "At least I think she can."

~----------~

_[Sakura: Suddenly, it's all starting to come back to me.]_

[Madison: Oh, welcome back, Sakura. How's the book so far?]

[Sakura: It's…ok…so far. But Madison, you weren't about to tell this part of the story, were you? Not THIS part.]

[Madison: Oh, Sakura. It wasn't that bad.]

[Li: You're only saying that because you were the only one left without a scratch when it was all over.]

[Madison. HELLO-O-O?! I AM the one who got clobbered in the forehead by an encyclopedia!]

[Li: Oh, yeah.]

[Meilin: It didn't turn out that bad, did it?]

[Sakura: Let me tell you…]

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Library**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

With Kero and Madison in tow, Sakura kept on chasing Li, who in turn was chasing the bicycle. The bicycle had finally stopped and the book was just sitting there. Li tried to chase it down, but it disappeared again. The book then appeared on a rock right behind Sakura.

"I got it!" Li shouted. He went running straight for it, but Sakura was ready. She stuck a leg out and tripped the incoming Li. He fell right on his face.

"No, I got it!" Sakura shouted. She ran right up to the rock and reached out for the book, but it disappeared again.

"Is it going in one ear and out the other?" Kero growled. "It's a CLOW CARD! You can't just run up to the book!"

"All right, I can take a hint," Sakura muttered. She took out her Clow Key. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite! Release!"

Sakura took her wand and suddenly looked behind her. The book was right there. Instantly forgetting what she was up against, Sakura reached for it, but it disappeared again.

Sakura groaned. "This is going be a long day."

* * *

"But what happened after that?" Meilin asked.

"Can I tell you a little later?" Sakura replied. "I'll tell you as soon as I'm finished."

They all arrived at Madison's house and the story was really just beginning. But Sakura was kind of busy. She was more than halfway done with her book. She had learned to be a very fast reader.

"Fine, but I want to hear what happens," Meilin sighed. "……Especially since this sounds so familiar."

Sakura moaned nervously. She knew exactly what was familiar about that day.

But…that was a story for later.

  


Author's Note: Ok, maybe I kept this a little short, too. But tomorrow, I'll make sure to have a lot of moments with the Move Card that you'll definitely want to see.

Any comments so far? Why don't you let me know how I'm doing by reviewing below! Because I want to know what you think!


	25. Recalling Move and the Chase For a Libra...

Summary: Last time, we looked at the beginning of Sakura's day with the Move Card. But that wasn't all. There was a lot more with the Move Card and we now take a look at the rest of it (with a few additions ^_^).

  


Author's Note: Bear with me on this part. The summary I got on it was very sketchy. In fact, this is pretty much all off the top of my head...except for the end of course.

Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 25- Recalling the Hunt for The Little Piggy Story**

  


Sakura put the final touches on her book report. Luckily, Madison let her finish the book report at her house and Sakura was able to put down her final words. She had finished it a lot faster than she had hoped and it couldn't come a moment too soon. Meilin was anxiously waiting to hear the rest of the story, but only because it sounded so familiar to her. Sakura was almost hoping she wouldn't remember what happened.

"How is it, Sakura?" Madison asked.

Sakura gazed at her paper. "Not my best work, but it'll do under the circumstances."

"It could have been worse," Li sighed. "It could have been like last time."

"What happened last time?" Meilin asked. "You never finished the story."

Sakura sweatdropped. "Do we really want to remember that day?"

Li sat back casually. "Go ahead, Sakura."

Madison reached for the scrapbook. "I think I have a picture for this one. I'll find it here somewhere. Just tell the story, Sakura."

Sakura gave up. "Ok. Anyway, we had just run out of the library and the bicycle finally stopped. The chase was on…"

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Library**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura looked around everywhere. The book couldn't have gone far. It was seemingly taunting her and Li. But Sakura wouldn't be dragged down by some stupid Clow Card. She had a book report to do and she had to get that book before Li.

Then she found it. The book was sitting on top of a tree. Sakura knew of one way to bring that book down. She reached into her pocket and pulled out…

"Windy! Release and dispel!"

Sakura calmly stood around as Windy came out and brought the book over to her. Sakura grinned triumphantly as the book came her way, but just as the book was about to fly onto Sakura's hand, the book disappeared.

Kero shook his head. "Uh-uh. Not that easy, kiddo."

Sakura sighed. "Then I just need to try something else. There's more than one way to get a stubborn book."

Sakura spied the book on top of another tree branch. Sakura smirked towards her left. She had another x-factor that would help her. If there's one thing she had and Li didn't, it was a plucky best friend.

"Give me a boost, Madison."

Madison bent down and let Sakura stand on her shoulders. Madison started to stumble over from Sakura's weight, but she could still make her way towards the tree.

_~* Ok, I've got everything under control. As long as Madison doesn't fall over, the book's mine! Oh, no! What's HE doing?! *~_

Sakura looked below to see Li with a smug gin on his face as he stood in front of Madison. Madison was trembling from Sakura's weight as she desperately held on to her ankles.

"Oh, you're so close," Li mocked. "I'd hate to see something disastrous happen. Hmm…but I always wondered, Madison. Are you ticklish?"

A warning bell rang in Sakura's head. "Don't you dare, Li Shoran!!"

Li's grin grew wider. He reached an arm out and began to tickle Madison under her underarms. Madison desperately tried to hold it in, but she started to giggle. Madison then burst out into all-out laughter and lost her focus. Finally, Madison stumbled and Sakura fell over. The two girls landed on top of each other, while Li smirked.

"I hated to do that," Li lied. "But I had that book first, Sakura."

Li quickly climbed the tree and reached out for the book, but again it disappeared. While Li groaned from the top of the tree, Kero flew over to see if Sakura and Madison were ok. Getting a wicked idea, Sakura nodded at Kero knowingly and the guardian beast knew just what to do. Kero flew up to Li and bit him on the finger.

"OW! Let go! OW! Let me go, you stuffed animal! A-A-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Kero did his job. He kept a grip on Li's finger until he fell from the tree and landed hard right beside Sakura and Madison.

"That was a dirty trick, Avalon," Li moaned.

"Serves you right!" Sakura shot back. "Tickling Madison was an even dirtier trick! I had that book right where I wanted it!"

Li dusted himself off. "That's what you think! That book's mine, Sakura!" He started running off towards another tree.

Sakura looked down at her best friend. "Get up, Madison! I'm not letting him get that book!"

Sakura picked Madison up and they both went chasing after Li.

~----------~

_[Sakura: Of course, that wasn't the only roadblock we hit. We probably could have caught the Move Card a lot sooner than we did…if Li and I hadn't spent so much time fighting each other…]_

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Library (A few minutes later)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

There it was. This time, the book was floating over a wide strip of wet cement. Sakura eyed the strip and realized how wide it was, but she was confident.

"This isn't any different than the jumps I make at school," she told Madison. "I'll have that book in no time."

Kero was skeptical. "Uh…Sakura…I don't think this…"

"Get your camera ready, Madison," Sakura interrupted. "I'm about to make another impressive capture."

Madison pointed her video camera as Sakura prepared her wand. She ran straight for the strip of wet cement and skillfully made a successful long jump. But as Sakura leaped off the ground, the book disappeared again. But that wasn't the worst thing. Someone else had the same idea. Li made the long jump at the same time as Sakura and was RIGHT in her path. As soon as they were at the peak of their jump…

****CRASH****

****SPLAT****

…Sakura and Li collided. They both fell right into the wet cement.

"Can't you watch where you're jumping?" Li groaned.

"Never mind that," Sakura moaned. "This is just great. I'll never get this cement off."

Li got up tried to jump out of the cement. "You worry about the cement. I'll worry about MY book!"

Sakura tripped Li by the ankle. "No, I'll get MY book!"

Sakura ran off, leaving Li in the dust…and the cement.

~----------~

_[Li: Uh…Sakura? You aren't going to tell THIS part of the story, are you?]_

[Sakura: And why not? If I had to tell about the part where you tickled Madison, then I'll tell THIS part.]

[Madison: Oh, Sakura. Li was just getting over that…traumatic moment. Do you really want to remind him?]

[Sakura: Of course! He's lucky he has someone like me around to make sure he doesn't forget…]

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Library (Another few minutes later)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura found the book again, but this time, she wasn't so quick to get it. The book was sitting in front of a tree…under a beehive. Sakura and Madison stood there thinking of a way to get to that book without aggravating the bees.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kero asked.

"Those are bees, Kero!" Sakura moaned. "I don't want to get attacked!"

"Me neither!" Madison added.

"Hopeless."

Sakura turned around to see Li looking confidently at the tree. "You think you can get the book out of there?"

"It's easy," Li nodded. "I just have to be very, very quiet."

Li began to tiptoe towards the tree. The bees buzzed, but other than that, they didn't hear Li coming. As Sakura saw Li approach the tree, she began to grin smugly. She started to get an evil idea.

Madison knew it, too. "Sakura…you wouldn't…that's just…mean."

"We owe him one, Madison," Sakura responded. "And it's payback time." She reached in for the Mist Card. "Mist Card! Dissolve that tree branch! Mist Card! Release and dispel!"

Sakura looked on as the mist flew over to the tree branch holding up the beehive. The branch dissolved and the branch fell right behind Li. The bees buzzed angrily and began to fly towards Li.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET EM OFF!!"

Li was panicked and began to run from the angry insects. He kept on running while Madison got the embarrassing moment on tape. Li then found his saving grace. He jumped into the river and stayed in until the bees flew away. Once the bees were gone, Li raised his head and glared at the grinning Sakura.

"That was NOT funny!"

Sakura kept grinning and held up Madison's camera. "I'm sure one day we'll all look back at this tape and have a good laugh. But for right now, I have a book to find."

Feeling satisfied, Sakura left Li in the river and went to look for the book again.

~----------~

_[Li: I look at that tape and I'm STILL not laughing.]_

[Meilin: How long did this go on?]

[Sakura: It…went on for a while. But eventually, Li and I realized we were going to have to put our heads together. Of course…that didn't mean things got better…]

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Library (An hour later)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

It was a few minutes since Kero got a crazy idea. The Move Card was obviously getting the better of the two Cardcaptors, so Kero proposed that Sakura and Li work together to get the book and then share it later. They looked around for the book again and then they found it.

Sakura couldn't believe her luck. The book was on yet another tree. From her previous trial-and- error experiences, Sakura was ready this time.

"All right, Li," Sakura began. "I'll let you climb up for the tree. But if the Move Card knows you're coming, it'll disappear. So I have an idea. Go climb the tree."

Li nodded and headed over to the tree. He began to climb it as Sakura reached into her pocket.

"Silent Card! Release and dispel!"

The Silent Card released, leaving no sounds whatsoever. Li climbed the tree and reached out for the book. But once again, it was no good. The book disappeared. Sakura was shocked and when she looked to her left, she saw Kero shaking his head.

_~* Ok…it must sense motion. So that didn't work. What's left? *~_

Sakura recalled the Silent Card and Li climbed down from the tree. Sakura felt defeated. This was too much to bear.

"What else can I do, Kero?" Sakura asked.

"You can't just keep chasing it, Sakura," Kero told her. "You have to be able to feel for the card. You have to sense its next move, or you'll never get it."

It was something she should have done from the beginning. So Sakura closed her eyes. She started to feel the Move Card's next move and she sensed it coming behind her. So she cautiously took a few steps back and then, in the blink of an eye, turned around and unleashed her wand.

"Move Card! Return to your power confined! Move Card!"

Sakura finally had the Move Card sealed. She took the card in one hand and The Little Piggy story in the other. Then Sakura gasped. One more step and she would have fallen in the river. But before she could get out of harm's way…

"The book!"

Sakura groaned when she saw Li running towards her. "Li, NO!!"

It was too late. Li crashed right into Sakura and…

****SPLASH****

…they both fell into the river. The book remained in Sakura's hand and was still in good condition thanks to its waterproof cover. The only thing hurt was Sakura's pride. But things got even worse…when she and Li saw a camera flash.

"MADISON!! DON'T take a picture of that!!"

Madison grinned as she held up her camera. "You really need to get a scrapbook someday, Sakura."

Li shrugged off all the water and picked Sakura up.

_~* Hmm…he actually picked me up. If I'm not mistaking, that's almost what a…gentleman would do. Of course, this is Li. *~_

Li scratched his head nervously. "Um…I'm sorry. If you want I'll take you home."

_~* He's offering to take me home? Wow, I didn't expect that. But I can't refuse. He's still using the book…and I still have to get started. *~_

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

~----------~

_[Meilin: Hey, wait a minute! NOW I remember this!]_

[Sakura: (gulps) Y-You do?]

[Meilin: I just knew I remembered this story from somewhere. It was when Li was about to take you home…]

* * *

**Flashback: Li's Place**

P.O.V.: Meilin Rae

Meilin looked out the window again. She couldn't believe she was about to start her first day of school in Japan tomorrow. She was so excited. But she was nervous about meeting new people.

_~* I've never been to Japan before...and I don't know anybody. I wonder if anybody will like me. Oh, well. I know I'll be just fine. As long as Li's there, everything will be just fine. *~_

Then Meilin suddenly spotted the big building. This was her new home. It looked so big, but the size didn't intimidate her. All she wanted was to see Li again. So she slowly made her way up to the building and there he was. There was the handsomest boy she had ever laid eyes on. Meilin ran and threw her arms around Li.

"Li! It's been such a long time! I missed you so much! I…I…"

Meilin paused. She noticed there was someone else with Li…a girl.

_~* A girl? Li has a GIRL with him? Someone's trying to take him from me? Who does this girl think she is? WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S SHE WEARING?!?!?! *~_

Meilin saw this girl wearing a very familiar shirt. It was the one Meilin gave to Li a very long time ago.

Meilin wanted answers. "Li?! Who is this girl?! And why is she wearing the shirt I gave you?!"

Li was stuttering. "M-M-Meilin, I can explain…!"

"I gave that shirt to you, Li!" Meilin shouted. "I didn't give it to you so you could give it to some other girl! And who is she, anyway?! What was she doing here in the first place?!"

"M-M-Meilin, please…"

"Just who ARE you…?!"

Meilin turned to her left, but only saw emptiness. The other girl had scattered…with the shirt she gave Li. Meilin was about to explode.

_~* How dare she take that shirt with her! I'll find out who this girl is! And she'll wish she never met me! *~_

* * *

Meilin suddenly remembered something else. "You know, Sakura, you never DID give that shirt back!"

"That must have been crazy, Sakura," Madison added. "What went through your mind the first time you saw Meilin?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "I just thought about getting out of there as fast as I could."

"It feels like such a long time," Meilin sighed. "But it's true, Sakura. You've been flirting with Li since day one."

Sakura groaned. "Give it a rest, Meilin."

Sakura groaned every time Meilin accused her of flirting with Li seven years ago. She didn't flirt with Li back then.

She flirted with Li…later.

  


Any comments? Go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't you forget to review below and tell me what you think.


	26. Recalling Fight and Another Transfer Stu...

Summary: The day starts simply enough. But at the end of the school day, Meilin approaches Sakura, who just happens to be carrying her secret scrapbook.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 26- Recalling the Fight Card and Meilin's First Day of School**

  


"Sakura! Wait up!"

"Here she comes," Sakura said calmly.

"Wow, how did you know?" Madison asked in amazement.

"I had a hunch."

Sakura and Madison stopped in their tracks. She could hear Meilin running up behind her. After telling her story yesterday, Sakura had a sneaking suspicion of what she wanted.

"What's up, Meilin?"

"Do you have the scrapbook with you?"

Sakura smiled. She knew what was coming, and she didn't mind at all. "Sure. It's right here." Sakura reached into her backpack and pulled out her scrapbook. She knew Meilin would want to see it.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Meilin asked. "A long time since we've known each other?"

Sakura nodded. "It's been a little more than seven years."

Meilin turned the scrapbook to just the page she was looking for. "Do you remember when this happened?"

Meilin pointed at a picture Sakura knew very well. It was one of Sakura posing with the sealed Fight Card, but Sakura had a feeling that Meilin was also referring to the background scene. Meilin could be seen in the background of the photo, clinging on possessively to a flustered Li.

"It was the first time we captured a card together," Sakura smiled…then her smile faded. "We…didn't quite get along back then, did we?"

"Of course we didn't," Meilin answered. "I hated you back then. I still never forgot you wearing that shirt I gave Li. It didn't get any better when yours was one of the first faces I saw on my first day of school…"

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Meilin Rae

Meilin knew there was no turning back. This was it. It was time for her to start her first day of school. This was so hard for her. She didn't know anybody. This wouldn't be easy for her. And it didn't get any easier when Li left for school without her. Then she set foot into the classroom for the first time. Everyone was a stranger to Meilin.

_~* I…don't know anybody. This is so hard…everybody's staring at me. I only hope…there he is! The one person I DO know! My Li! *~_

"Li!" Meilin called out. She ran up and embraced him. "I thought we were going to walk to school together!"

Li sighed and Meilin could only wonder if she walked too slow that morning. Then she was introduced by Mr. Terada and heard Li sigh again. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Do you know her, Li?"

_~* That voice! It's HER! *~_

Meilin turned her head angrily to see that same girl she saw the night before.

_~* The same girl who was wearing the shirt I gave Li! What does she think she's doing?! Who does she think she is, getting so close to Li?! *~_

Meilin quickly sprang into action to defend her man. She quickly got in between Li and this girl. Meilin gave her a menacing glare.

"Back off him, honey!"

Meilin took Li's arm again. Li sighed and Meilin knew why. This other girl was obviously annoying him. Meilin knew she had to be more protective of her man.

~----------~

_[Sakura: I would never forget that first impression…no matter how hard I tried.]_

[Meilin: I didn't scare you, did I?]

[Sakura: Don't act so innocent! You scared the daylights out of me! I didn't forget what happened later that day…]

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (Recess)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura wasn't going about her normal recess routine. She was too stressed out about that earlier encounter with that new girl, Meilin. Sakura knew she saw her from somewhere. She saw her the night before when Li gave her the book. Meilin was the girl who was yelling at Li about the sweater Sakura was wearing.

Sakura could hear her friends talking, but her mind wasn't on the conversation. Her mind was on another conversation going on in the distance. It was between Li and the new girl, Meilin. Sakura tried to overhear what they were talking about, but to no avail.

_~* They obviously know each other from somewhere. This is so weird. Just when I thought I was getting to know Li Shoran, THIS happens. Who knows what else I don't know about him? I hope she's not another Cardcaptor. I've had enough rivals. Li's already taken two of the Clow Cards, I can't take anymore competition. *~_

Then Meilin made a sudden move. She growled angrily and turned to point her finger…right at Sakura.

"I knew it! It's her, isn't it?!?!"

Sakura whimpered softly. She didn't know what it was, but she knew this couldn't be a good thing.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Madison asked. She was completely oblivious to Sakura's fear.

"I suddenly feel very cold," Sakura shuddered.

"I can help you better than she can!" Meilin shouted. She then eyed Sakura. "Don't worry, Li. I'm here now and we can out-capture her."

_~* Out-capture me? Oh, great! She IS a rival! I don't believe my luck! *~_

Sakura watched as Meilin emphatically embraced Li again. There was nothing she could do but look on at this surreal scene and wonder what this would mean in the long run.

~----------~

_[Meilin: So you thought I was a Cardcaptor?]_

[Sakura: I didn't know WHO you were! All I knew was that you had it in for me. I went home that day watching my back. And you didn't make capturing Clow Cards any easier.]

[Madison: It's true. When I went with Sakura to Penguin Park to chase a Clow Card that night, I could see how nervous she was. But that was nothing. She really got scared when you first showed up…]

* * *

**Flashback: Penguin Park**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison prepared her camera for what was sure to be an exciting card capture. She had been waiting for a night like this for a while. She had a costume waiting for Sakura for a few days and now she finally had a chance to wear it. Madison was proud of the new pink costume and she had a similar ensemble for Kero…who needless to say, wasn't too thrilled with it.

Kero flew around, muttering to himself. "This is great. The Clow Cards are dropping like flies. At this rate, I'll have my old body back in no time. Oh, oh, I definitely sense a Clow Card, Sakura."

Madison pondered that. "But which card would attack trained fighters?"

"The Fight Card!!"

Madison and Sakura turned around to see someone jumping down from a street light. It was the new girl, Meilin. She confronted the two girls, wearing ceremonial robes that looked vaguely familiar.

_~* They're almost like the robes Li wears. Maybe Sakura was right. Maybe she IS a new rival! *~_

"So you're the Cardcaptor?" Meilin asked. She eyed Sakura's costume. "What kind of outfit is that for a Cardcaptor?"

_~* Oh, she did NOT go there! I worked hard on that costume!! *~_

Meilin scoffed. "Well, I'm here now, so you can take a hike! I'm helping Li capture all the cards now!"

"Hey, back off!" Kero piped up.

Meilin examined Kero, just like Li did the first time he saw him. "What's…this thing? Some kind of toy?"

"That's Kero," Sakura grinned. "He's the guardian beast of the seal."

"This stuffed animal is a guardian beast?"

"Let go, little girl!"

Meilin scowled and slapped Kero out of the way. "Yeah, well you're just a stuffed toy and YOU, Sakura, butt out! I'm taking over now!"

But as Meilin said that, someone jumped out of the water. It was a blue girl in an unusual costume. Madison made sure to get it on tape as Sakura stuttered nervously.

"That's the Fight Card? A girl in an unusual costume?"

Madison eyed the outfit. "Well…the design is very millennium."

_~* I wonder if I could make a costume like that? It'd certainly be worth a try. *~_

Sakura sighed as she braced herself, but the Fight Card didn't turn towards her. The Fight Card turned towards Meilin.

Sakura was shocked. "It wants to fight Meilin?"

Kero tried to piece it together. "The Fight Card will only fight with someone who's strong. Let's just hope she's as good as she thinks she is."

The Fight Card and Meilin took their stances. Madison aimed her camera. It would be an action shot like no other. The Fight Card struck first, punching with all its might, but Meilin blocked every blow. Then Meilin stiffly kicked the Fight Card, sending it down.

"Wow! Meilin can fight!" Sakura noted.

_~* Now I know why Sakura's so nervous. I wouldn't want to meet up with a Meilin in a dark alley. *~_

The Fight Card was tenacious, though. It got up and was ready for round two.

"Wanna go again?" asked the cocky Meilin.

The fight was on again. Meilin tried the same move again, but the Fight Card had her scouted. The Fight Card tripped Meilin and was ready to deliver the final blow, when…

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Li came in flying with a kick, knocking the surprised Fight Card right into the fountain. Meilin dusted herself off, while Li looked at her disapprovingly.

"What are you doing here?!" Li demanded.

Meilin pouted. "Oh…I told Wei not to tell."

Li glared at Meilin angrily. "Meilin, the Lasin Board! Give it to me!"

Meilin sighed and reluctantly handed the Lasin Board to Li. "It wouldn't work anyway."

"I'm not surprised," Kero chimed in. "She may be a good fighter, but she has no magical powers."

Sakura abruptly turned to Kero. "You mean…?"

"Uh-huh. She's no Cardcaptor."

Li took the Lasin Board in his hand and pointed away. "Go home, Meilin!"

As Li pointed his finger, a light shot out of the Lasin Board and pointed right into the water. The Fight Card came out with the speed of a bullet and knocked Li to the ground.

Meilin gasped and ran up to Li. "Li! Are you hurt?"

Li's eyes widened. "Meilin…the Fight Card!"

There was a new fire in Meilin's eyes as she glared at the Fight Card. "You may be a Clow Card…but I'm Meilin Rae!!"

Meilin tried to go after the Fight Card again. And during this whole ordeal, Madison and Sakura had just been spectators.

"What do I do, Kero?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Kero nodded knowingly. "The only way to beat the Fight Card…is to fight."

"F-F-Fight?" Sakura stuttered fearfully. "Are you sure there isn't another option?"

By this time, Meilin was losing. The Fight Card was getting the better of her and didn't look to be breaking a sweat.

Kero continued to coax Sakura. "Sakura! You're a Cardcaptor! You do what you have to do!"

"You're right," Sakura replied. She still seemed afraid, though. Sakura obviously didn't want to get into a fight she knew she'd lose.

_~* Hmm…and there's nothing that says she won't come after us next. But Sakura's too scared to fight…and even if she wasn't, she couldn't beat THAT! If only…HEY! I got it! *~_

"You've done it with the Power Card before, Sakura."

Sakura's face brightened. She reached into her pocket for the Power Card.

Li struggled to get up. "Meilin…"

Sakura held her arm out. "Wait, Li! …Let ME handle this!" She threw the Power Card up. "Power Card! Grant your power to this wand! Power Card! Release and dispel!"

Madison found herself turning the camera back and forth. But it wasn't such a hard choice. Sakura was literally glowing with power and Madison couldn't miss that on tape. She watched as Sakura approached the Fight Card.

Fight suddenly saw the power Sakura was wielding and went after her. Sakura swung her wand downward and pounded in the cement on the ground. But she didn't hit the Fight Card. When the dust cleared, Madison saw Sakura had missed.

_~* That can't be good. Where…OH, NO!! *~_

The Fight Card was running at full speed towards Sakura. Sakura nearly turned white when she saw what was coming. So she closed her eyes…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

…and swung her wand…nailing Fight right on the head. There was an awkward silence…until Fight fell in a heap. Fight was out.

"Seal it!" Kero cried.

Sakura nodded. "Now return to your power confined! Fight Card!"

It was finally over. Sakura had sealed the Fight Card and the ordeal was over.

"You did it!" Madison said cheerfully.

Sakura sighed. "Thanks to what you said about the Power Card, Madison."

By this time, Li had crawled over towards Meilin. "Are you ok?"

Meilin saw Sakura holding the Fight Card…and threw a tantrum. "It's not fair! It's not fair! Why did SHE get the card!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Well, actually…we both did it. I couldn't have sealed the card if you hadn't warmed it up for me…Meilin…"

Meilin was right in Sakura's face. "Don't even go there, Sakura! *I* can see what you're up to! But we're gonna BURY YOU!" Then she emphatically hugged Li, seemingly to his chagrin.

Madison blinked. "Cardcaptoring…has suddenly become a lot more complicated."

Kero shrugged it off. "It's just a glitch."

Madison blinked again. "You call HER a glitch?"

Kero nodded. "Um…I do. Just a minor glitch."

* * *

"Things have really changed since then," Meilin sighed.

"Yeah," Madison agreed. "Now you and Sakura have become really close."

"We haven't become THAT close," Meilin said cynically. Then she saw Sakura and Madison smiling at her. "Well…maybe we have become better friends."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Meilin," Sakura grinned.

"And I guess I have learned to let Li go. I know he's happier with you, anyway."

"Yeah," Sakura said dreamily. "I really love him."

"BUT…"

Sakura's smiled faded. "But?"

"Just remember, Avalon. If you ever hurt Li, I'll have to hurt YOU!"

Sakura nodded nervously. "Um…yeah…I'll remember that. But you don't have to worry, Meilin."

Sakura looked into her scrapbook again, seeing those pictures of times gone by…and thinking about what had happened since those days.

"I'll love Li…forever."

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	27. Recalling Loop and the Marathon

Summary: Sakura has a track meet and Madison and Meilin are spectators. But from that distance, Meilin can't help but remember her own previous experiences with running.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 28- Recalling the Loop Card and Longer Distance Than AT&T**

  


Madison calmly sat on a distant patch of grass in Penguin Park getting ready for the track team's race. With the school's track getting renovated, the track team was racing at Penguin Park. A month had passed since Sakura was convinced to join the track team and Madison promised she'd be at every track meet. Of course, since the sun was beaming down today, Madison decided to watch from under a tree…where she could still get Sakura on film when she crossed the finish line.

"Is that today?"

Madison looked beside her to see Meilin coming up to sit next to her. "Yeah. The race has been on for a while. I'm just waiting for Sakura to come back."

"She's always been fast," Meilin said.

Madison sighed contentedly. "I know. She's always been a natural. It only took her a little while to figure it out."

"Actually, it only took her a while to find some time," Meilin corrected. "Back when we were ten, Sakura could barely balance her friendship with us, cheerleading, and capturing the Clow Cards. Now she has time for a lot more things."

"I'm surprised you never joined the track team," Madison commented. "You were always good, Meilin."

"Nah, I wasn't that good," Meilin shrugged. "I was only a short distance runner. Sakura and Li could do it all. I always came in third…a very close third, but third nonetheless. And it showed since we were ten…a few weeks after my first day of school."

"Oh, I can sense a story coming on," a voice called out. Kero was listening from Madison's pocket.

"Well, I don't mind," Madison said. "I haven't heard this story in such a long time."

Meilin sighed. "I tried so hard to be able to run long distances. When I saw Sakura, I admit I might have felt just a little threatened, JUST A LITTLE. So I knew what I needed was some training…"

* * *

**Flashback: Outside Penguin Park (Insert 'Eye of the Tiger' Music Here)**

P.O.V.: Meilin Rae

She had only been running a few minutes, but Meilin was already feeling winded. She couldn't believe it. This day had been a real eye-opener for her. In the past, she was only second to Li in running. But today, she lost to…Sakura Avalon. Meilin realized she needed to train. She could never lose to Sakura again. She had to show Li she was stronger than that wannabe Cardcaptor.

And she needed to train. The school's marathon was tomorrow and Meilin was looking to come in first…or at least a close second. She knew beating Li was just a fantasy. Still, though, she felt tired.

_~* I don't get it. I can't feel tired already. I've only been running for a few minutes. I wonder if it's because I just ate? No, that can't be it. But I still can't understand it. Running is running, isn't it? I should be able to run fast…no matter how long the distance is. *~_

Meilin kept thinking, because it was all she could do. She was slowing down fast. Meilin almost collapsed, but she saw a familiar figure in front of her. Meilin collapsed right in front of Wei.

"Remember to breathe, Meilin," Wei instructed. "Breathe in rhythm."

"Breathe…in…rhythm," Meilin repeated breathlessly. "That's…a…good…idea."

"It's something Li asked me to tell you," Wei pointed out. "He knows how hard you're training, but he also doesn't want you to overexert yourself, and frankly neither do I."

"Thanks for your concern," Meilin muttered dryly. "But I have to do this. I have to be ready for tomorrow."

"Very well," Wei sighed. "Just…don't overdo it."

"Thanks, Wei."

Meilin picked herself up and kept on running. She had a second wind…until two minutes later when she started to breathe heavily again. She finally gave up and sat down by a tree and hopelessly looked into the sky.

_~* Oh…why can't I do this? I really want to be ready for tomorrow, but…I just can't do it. *~_

Meilin hung her head down…until something blew in her face. Meilin grabbed the thing that flew into her face and found it was…a cherry blossom. Angrily, she crushed the cherry blossom in the palm of her hand.

_~* No…I WILL do this! If anything…to show that I'm better than Sakura! I can do this! I just need to train harder! I'll prove to Li that I can run long distances…and that I'm better than Sakura! *~_

Meilin picked herself up and kept on running. No matter how tired she felt, she didn't stop. She was determined to continue on…and prepare herself for tomorrow.

~----------~

_[Kero: Competitive, weren't you?]_

[Meilin: I just wanted to impress Li. That's all it was.]

[Madison: Are you sure about that?]

[Meilin: ……Well, maybe I DID sort of want to show up Sakura, too. But how did I know a Clow Card was going to show up the next day? The day started off so normally…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Marathon**

P.O.V.: Meilin Rae

This marathon had been so excruciating for Meilin. It didn't take her long to get winded at all. She couldn't keep going, but then she saw her inspirations right in front of her. There was Li, whom Meilin desperately wanted to prove her worth to. And there was Sakura, whom Meilin desperately wanted to show up.

_~* Can't let her beat me. She won't beat me. I'll…show…HER! *~_

Meilin was starting to get a second wind again. She kept pace with Li and Sakura, just as she was passing a bush with a familiar girl holding her camera.

"Hi, Madison!" Sakura waved cheerfully.

Madison Taylor happily waved back as she was eagerly taping Sakura, Li, and Meilin passing by. She would have been in the marathon, too, but she had sprained her ankle a few days prior. Somehow, though, she was enjoying keeping the camera focused on Sakura.

_~* There's something weird about that girl. She's just…always taping Sakura. It's like she's obsessed or something. *~_

Meilin shrugged and kept on running, all the while watching as the obsessed Madison Taylor smiled with her camera. Li and Sakura started to speed up and Meilin didn't want to get left in the dust. So putting off her own feelings of exhaustion, Meilin sped up.

~----------~

_[Meilin: That should have been the last time I saw you that day. Then everything started to get weird…]_

* * *

**Flashback: The Marathon (A few minutes later)**

P.O.V.: Meilin Rae

Meilin was huffing heavily. She felt like collapsing, but her determination (and ego) wouldn't allow her to do so. After running for so long, Meilin was still keeping pace with Li and Sakura.

_~* Boy, this is tiring. Shouldn't we have hit the finish line by now? Maybe Madison can tell me. ………HUH?! *~_

Meilin started slowing down when she saw Madison Taylor hiding behind another bush. "What, are you everywhere? How did you get here so fast?"

Madison blinked. "Huh? I haven't moved. You guys have already passed by here."

Sakura stopped. "What? That can't be right. We...haven't turned."

"Shouldn't we have reached the end by now?" Li pointed out, echoing Meilin's earlier thought.

Sakura then sweatdropped. "If we're here…then that means everyone's passed us. I've got to hurry!"

Sakura got a second wind and dashed off down the street. Meilin wouldn't be outdone.

"Hey, come back here, Avalon!"

Meilin chased after Sakura, while she noticed Li was reluctant. He finally started running, but the look on his face said it all. This was confusing.

~----------~

_[Meilin: Had Avalon just stopped to think, we could have saved ourselves a lot of energy. But no…she just HAD to keep running. She couldn't take a hint until we ran into you a third time…]_

* * *

**Flashback: The Marathon (Another few minutes later)**

P.O.V.: Meilin Rae

She couldn't deny it anymore. Meilin was dead tired. She couldn't go on anymore. She just wanted to fall over, but she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't lose Li or Sakura, who was still running with energy.

_~* Doesn't she EVER get tired? It's like she's a robot or something. How does she do it? Maybe Madison can tell me. ………HUH?! NOT AGAIN!! *~_

Meilin tried to stop when she saw Madison again, but she tripped and fell over. A sudden pain hit in her ankle. Li and Sakura stopped as well and went to attend to Meilin.

"Are you all right?" the concerned Li asked.

Meilin nodded. "It's just my ankle. I'm fine." Then she saw another concerned person. It was Madison Taylor. "Are you following us or something? How did you get here?"

Madison looked innocently at them. "I…haven't gone anywhere. I've been here this whole time. I just called Kero and he said everyone crossed the finish line, except for you guys. And…you passed me three times. It's like you've been running in circles."

Meilin didn't want to believe this. Then she saw a familiar expression on Li's face.

"It's a Clow Card," both he and Sakura said.

"Madison, hand me the phone," Sakura requested. She dialed a number and held the phone near everyone.

_"Madison, is that you?"_

"It's me, Kero."

_"Sakura? Where are you? Everyone's finished the race!"_

Sakura hesitated. "Kero…we've passed through the same street three times, but…we never turned. Li and I sense a Clow Card."

_"From what you're telling me, this sounds like the Loop Card. It's connected the street at an unknown point."_

"How do I stop it, Kero?"

_"To reveal Loop's visible form, you have to find the point where it's connecting the street in a circle and cut it. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."_

"Thanks, Kero."

Sakura hung up and she and Li began looking around. Meilin wanted to help, but she couldn't get her mind off her ankle. Then Li took out the Lasin Board.

"Force, know my plight! Release the light!"

Everyone looked on as the light shone down towards the street. Sakura tried to walk over to the light, but tripped over something. Meilin looked down to see an irregularity. The street and scenery…were separated by a very thin red line.

"That's it," Li said calmly. He pulled out his sword and Sakura had a similar idea.

"Sword Card! Release and dispel! Sword!"

Li and Sakura held up their respective swords and both struck the red line at the same time. The light began to brighten and Sakura held up her wand.

"Loop Card! Return to your power confined! Loop Card!"

Sakura slammed her wand down and sealed the Loop Card. The card flew over to her…much to Li and Meilin's surprise.

"Hey!" Meilin protested. "Li cut the loop first! He should have gotten the card!"

Sakura didn't have her mind on that. She only looked down the street. "I guess we lost. The race is already over."

"Yeah," Li sighed. "I guess there's always next year." He started walking out.

Meilin got up and began to limp out, too. But she gave Sakura a cold stare. "Yes…next year. And Li and I will come in first and second. Deal with THAT, Sakura."

Meilin limped off with a smirk, but she didn't really believe in her own words.

_~* Hmm…I guess I'd better start training. It's going to be a LONG year! *~_

* * *

"So you can't run long distances," Madison said comfortingly. "You're still good, Meilin. You always have been."

"Yeah…I guess I am," Meilin conceded. "Still, though, I'll let Sakura handle track. She's better at it than me, anyway."

"Really? You're admitting Sakura's better than you at something?"

Meilin glared at Madison. "But don't you tell her I said that!"

Madison nodded innocently. "I won't tell her."

"Good," Meilin said contentedly.

With that done, Meilin walked away to get a closer look at the track. Madison tried to hold in her snickers, and finally let loose when Meilin walked away.

Madison would never tell Sakura what Meilin told her. Of course not. She wouldn't TELL her. But…

"You didn't do what I think you did, did you, partner?" Kero asked.

Madison grinned and pointed at her camera. The light was on and that meant…the camera was still running.

Madison giggled. "Wait til Sakura sees this."

  


Any comments? Then go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't you forget to review below, because I love your feedback!


	28. Recalling Sleep and the Sleeping Student...

Summary: Madison and Meilin notice that Li's got a sudden case of insomnia. With the night passing by slowly, Madison and Meilin try to put the little wolf to sleep.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 28- Recalling the Sleep Card and a Struggle to Stay Awake**

  


"Have you tried knocking him over the head?" Meilin suggested.

Madison shook her head. She tried just about everything to get Li to sleep, but to no avail. There was nothing she or Meilin could do, so Madison picked up the phone and made a call to someone who might be able to help.

"Ok, we're here…Sakura! Keep your eyes open!"

Kero led in a staggering Sakura by the hand. There were red lines all over her emerald eyes and Madison started to feel bad. Sakura must have been sleeping, but this situation was bad. Li was tired, but he just couldn't get to sleep.

"All right, I'm here," Sakura yawned. "What's the problem, Madison?"

"We can't get Li to sleep," Madison explained. "It's like he's got insomnia. Meilin and I tried everything. We've tried turning out all the lights, having him count sheep, hypnotizing him, but it's no use. Maybe you could help us."

Sakura yawned again. She walked over to Li and put her arm around him. "Li, it's so easy to sleep. Just look at me. I'm ready to…sleep…any minute now." She fell over on his shoulder, but Li didn't seem to be getting closer to sleep.

Meilin shook her head. "We've done everything but read him a story. What's left?"

Madison got an idea. "Reading a story? Hmm…maybe we could do the next best thing. Sakura, maybe you could help me out with this. Remember what happened seven years ago?"

Sakura yawned again. "A lot happened seven years ago. Narrow it down for me."

Madison smiled. "Remember what happened with the Sleep Card?"

Li sighed. "I wish I could be hit with the Sleep Card right about now."

Sakura smiled weakly. "It worked every time. And it was one of the most potent of all the Clow Cards. The first time I saw it, it knocked just about everybody out…"

* * *

**Flashback: The University**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

It wasn't often that Sakura got to see her father in the workplace, so that made this a special day. It was evident that Madison knew that, too, because she had her camera in hand. And it was a good thing she did. Sakura and Madison got a tour of the campus courtesy of some of her dad's students and Sakura had never seen such a big campus before. After the tour, Sakura was eager to tell her dad how much she had seen. But then when she went in, she found her father asleep.

"He's asleep," Madison said.

"Oh…he must be tired," Sakura said soothingly. "He works so hard. Maybe he isn't getting enough sleep. I really wish we could let him sleep, but he's got a job to do. Let's just bring him some coffee."

Sakura and Madison walked out to get the tired father some coffee.

_~* My poor dad. I wish he COULD sleep more. All this hard work must be catching up to him. *~_

~----------~

_[Madison: Yeah! I remember this! I never got to see how it all ended up.]_

[Li: Why not?]

[Madison: Well…]

* * *

**Flashback: The University (A few minutes later)**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

It was easy to get lost around this big university, but it looked like Sakura knew her way around. Madison just tried to balance holding the coffee and not crushing her camera. When Sakura stopped in front of the open classroom door, she groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked.

"I think he woke up," Kero nosily piped up.

"He's gone," Sakura added.

"Then…maybe we can take it to the other students," Madison suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sakura conceded.

Sakura and Madison took a detour to the students' classroom. But that's when they found a sight to behold. Most of the students had fallen asleep.

_~* Wow…they're all asleep. Must be an intense curriculum. But still, shouldn't they at least be lying on some chairs and not the floor? They must really be tired. *~_

Madison and Sakura looked on as more students began to fall asleep. They were dropping like flies and it definitely didn't look to be normal.

"Wait…" Kero suddenly said. "…I sense a Clow Card."

Sakura walked over to look for the Clow Card while Madison went over to check on some of the fallen students. Then she heard Kero again.

"Back there! It's the Sleep Card!"

_~* Hmm…that should have been obvious. But this is great! I have my camera here and I can capture this on tape. But I just feel like there's something missing. ………OH NO!! I FORGOT!! *~_

Madison moaned when she realized what she had forgotten.

"What's wrong, Madison?" Sakura asked.

"I forgot to bring a costume!" Madison wailed. "I know I have my camera, but…" She stopped and gasped. She tried to point behind Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, clueless to what was coming.

Madison watched as a blue fairy flew over Sakura's head. But it passed her. Sakura wasn't the fairy's target, it was Madison. The fairy sprinkled dust over her head and Madison started to get tired.

_~* That…must…be…the Sleep Card. No…I can't…fall asleep. Must…tape… *~_

Madison didn't finish her thought. She collapsed and fell asleep.

~----------~

_[Madison: And…that's where it all goes blank.]_

[Li: I'll bet.]

[Kero: Maybe I should take over from here. All right, so the Sleep Card was out wreaking havoc and somebody had to stop it…]

* * *

**Flashback: The University**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero tried to keep his eye out. The Sleep Card had disappeared and Sakura wasn't exactly paying attention to where it went. She was kneeling over Madison, desperately trying to wake her up.

Kero shook his head. "That won't work, Sakura. The Sleep Card's too powerful. You can't wake anybody up until it's sealed."

Sakura obviously wasn't listening, because she kept trying to revive Madison. Then Kero looked up to see the Sleep Card sneaking up on Sakura.

"Sakura, look out!!"

Sakura gasped as the Sleep Card tried to take her out. She rolled out of the way before she was dusted. "Oh, no you don't! It's NOT my bedtime!"

The Sleep Card then flew out of the classroom. Kero waited for Sakura and they both gave chase. The Sleep Card flew down the hall into a nearby office and that gave Sakura the opportunity she needed.

"Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!"

Sakura took her wand and ran down the hall. Kero followed her until they were both in the office. The Sleep Card was nowhere to be found.

"Where is it?" Sakura asked.

"I don't…see…" Kero stopped. He was getting drowsy.

_~* Huh? Wait a minute! I'm a guardian beast! I can't fall asleep! It can't be THAT powerful! Yet…I feel…so tired… *~_

Kero gave in. He fell down and fell asleep.

~----------~

_[Kero: Um…next.]_

[Sakura: Well, seeing as how I was the only one awake at that time, I guess I'll tell the rest of the story. Needless to say, I was ready to panic when I saw Kero go down. I was on my own…]

* * *

**Flashback: The University Office**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura couldn't believe it. Kero was down and out. It was almost no surprise to see Madison fall asleep; she was a normal person. But Kero was a guardian beast.

_~* If the Sleep Card could knock out Kero, then it could knock anybody out…even me! And if I fall asleep…then what happens? I can't let that happen! *~_

Sakura grew determined as she looked for the Sleep Card. Then she saw it headed right for her.

"Jump!"

Sakura jumped out of the Sleep Card's path and jumped towards the wall. She bounced off the wall and leaped over the Sleep Card. Before it could turn around, Sakura quickly took out Windy.

"Windy! Release and dispel!"

Windy came out and wrapped itself around the Sleep Card. It couldn't move and this was the opportunity Sakura needed.

"Sleep Card! Return to your power confined! Sleep Card!"

After that harrowing encounter, the Sleep Card was sealed. At first, there was an eerie silence. Then somebody began to stir.

"Oh…how long was I out?"

Sakura looked down to see Kero finally coming to. She picked him up and put him in her pocket. "Are you ok?"

Kero nodded. "Just…a little surprised, that's all. I didn't think the Sleep Card could knock me out. The Clow Cards must be getting more powerful."

Sakura was getting nervous. "R-R-Really?"

Kero tried to comfort her. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. The Clow Cards may be getting more powerful…but so are you. You can do this."

Sakura sighed contentedly. "Thanks, Kero. Now…we'd better get out of here. I don't want my dad to…find me in here with this mess."

"Yeah. I'll bet everyone's coming to. And right about now, Madison should be waking up and whining about how she missed this capture."

Sakura concurred. So she decided to walk out and go find her sleepy best friend.

* * *

Madison looked hurt. "Whining?! I don't WHINE, do I, Kero?!"

Kero tried to find the right words. "Um…did I say whine? I didn't mean whine, I meant…um…uh…help me out, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't get me into this. You said it, not me."

Kero stuttered. "Y-You don't whine…not necessarily, anyway. I just say you…get a little too wrapped up in your work. And…uh…when you don't get everything on tape…um…you tend to get…"

"Hey, look." Meilin pointed at the bed.

By this time, Li was lying on his bed and was fast asleep. The night was over and everyone could call it a night.

Kero sighed. "I guess we can finally go home. I feel tired."

"Yeah," Sakura added. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Madison nodded. "Yeah. Good night, Sakura." She walked out and headed back to her room.

Meilin walked out right behind her and headed back to her guesthouse. "Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura looked down at the sleeping Li and couldn't resist kissing him gently on the forehead. He just looked so cute and peaceful. But as Sakura made her way out, she realized something. She wouldn't make it back home. She was too tired.

So she sat on a nearby chair and pulled up next to Li. Then she fell asleep.

  


Any comments? Then go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below. Because I want to hear what you think!


	29. Recalling Song and a Lovely Voice

Summary: As big as her house is, Madison hasn't been able to find any quiet. So she goes off into the basement to be alone, drawing curiosity out of her friends.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 29- Recalling the Song Card and a Lovely Voice**

  


Sakura tried to lean her ear on the basement door. She couldn't hear anything, making her wonder just what Madison was doing down there.

"And how long has she been down there?" she asked.

If anyone could monitor Madison's activities, it was Li and Meilin. After all, they were living in two of Madison's guesthouses. They were around each other practically the whole day, so they would know. At least that's what Sakura thought.

"She's been there since this morning," Meilin answered. "We've tried knocking, but she won't answer."

"She said something about wanting to be alone," Li added. "You'd think in this entire estate, she could find at least one place to be alone."

"But what's she doing?" Sakura asked.

"That's what we don't know," Meilin replied. "And I really want to find out."

"Wouldn't it be better to just let her have her privacy?" Li suggested. "I mean…"

"Wait!" Sakura interrupted. "……Listen."

Sakura, Li, and Meilin leaned in towards the door. Finally, a sound could be heard. It was very faint, but everyone could tell what it was. It was singing. Madison was singing. And the song sounded…familiar.

"Does…anyone remember this?" Li suddenly asked.

Sakura hesitated…and then nodded. "I DO remember this song. I haven't heard it in almost seven years."

Kero popped up out of Sakura's pocket. "It…doesn't quite ring a bell. Do you remember, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "It was back when we were ten and Madison had to prepare for a recital. I knew firsthand how much of a beautiful singing voice she had, but she didn't know how good she was. She was struggling to get her song just right…"

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

"Madison, please relax. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Madison wasn't convinced. "I can't get it right, Sakura. I just can't seem to hit that high note."

Sakura shook her head. "Madison, you don't realize just how beautiful your voice is. You'll do fine."

Madison blushed. "You really think so?"

Sakura nodded. "It's probably the most beautiful voice I've ever heard."

Madison blushed again into a deeper red. Sakura really flattered her. She was just relieved that she could relieve any tension. Sakura couldn't stand to see her best friend carry on with such pressure.

"You sound cheerful, Sakura," Madison suddenly said. "What's up?"

It was Sakura's turn to blush. "I…found out Julian is staying the night. I just…feel a little giddy."

"My ears are burning."

Sakura and Madison turned around to see Li Shoran. Sakura was starting to hate it when he sneaked up on them.

"He's staying with you tonight?" Li asked curiously.

"Who's 'he'?"

Sakura and Madison could barely react when Meilin came in like a blur. The simple preposition had her dashing in to see what they were talking about.

"You know who," Li said casually.

Meilin blinked. "No…I don't. You never told me, Li. Who?"

Li couldn't say anything else, because someone else came in. This hallway was getting crowded. This time, it was Zachary.

"Madison, I just wanted to tell you that the choir's been asked to stay behind after school. You need to practice for the recital."

Sakura suddenly got excited. "Oh, can I come watch, Madison? I just love that song you sang yesterday."

Madison nodded eagerly. "Yeah…I'd like that, Sakura."

Then the scene got even more crowded than it already was. At the sound of the upcoming practice, Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki all came running in.

"Can we watch, too, Madison?"

"We really want to hear you sing."

"Yeah!"

"Hey!" Meilin chimed in. "I…can sing good, too, you know."

_~* Uh, oh. Do I detect jealousy? And here I was thinking Meilin just had it in for me. *~_

"Then why don't you join the choir?" Madison suggested.

Meilin blinked. "I would, but…I don't know any of these Japanese songs."

Nikki suddenly raised her head. "Hey, speaking of the choir…they're saying it came out again last night."

Sakura knew Nikki and she knew what was coming. "W-What?"

"A ghost."

_~* There's that word again. Oh, I don't want to hear about ghosts! They're just too SCARY!! *~_

"They say there's a ghost that goes out into the music room," Nikki continued. "Every night, when there's no one around, the ghost comes in. Somebody actually heard the ghost last night…and they heard it singing."

Sakura was really getting scared. She couldn't get over her fear of ghosts, no matter how hard she tried. And when she saw the look on Li's face, she knew no good could come of it.

~----------~

_[Sakura: I could have had my ghost story for the day and just went home, but that wasn't good enough. I just HAD to get dragged back!]_

[Li: You talk as if I dragged you back. It wasn't me, it was the stuffed animal.]

[Kero: Somebody had to do it.]

[Sakura: You know how scared I get of ghosts, Kero, but you still wanted me to go back…AT NIGHT!!]

[Kero: Yeah, and you went. But it wasn't to capture that card, was it, Sakura?]

[Sakura: Um…ok…maybe I did it for Julian, but that still didn't make it any easier…]

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (10 o'clock AT NIGHT!!)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

This wasn't something Sakura wanted to be doing. The sound of a ghost sent chills down her spine. But this was something she had to do, if not for her, then for Julian. Sakura promised him he'd get the ghost's voice on tape. The school was dark at night, and Sakura was cautiously moving forward with her wand.

"Are y-y-you as s-scared as I am, Madison?" Sakura asked nervously.

Madison was calm, though, with her camera in hand. "Not really. I'm just hoping for some good shots."

Sakura winced. "I'm just hoping we don't run into a g-g-g-g-ghost." Then Sakura heard something land behind her. She hoped it was Madison, but she was in front of her. So knowing there was something creeping behind her, Sakura let out a frightened yell and swung her wand behind her.

"OW!! Watch where you're swinging that thing!!"

Sakura gasped when she saw it was only Li. In her panic, she nailed Li right in the mouth with her wand.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked.

Li painfully held his mouth. "My teeth are still intact…but not by much."

Kero snickered. "Well, no one asked you to be here, kid. ……And no one asked HER to be here, either."

Li blinked. He didn't know what Kero was talking about until he looked out the window. Meilin was climbing in.

Li slapped his forehead in frustration. "Didn't I tell you to stay home?! What are you doing here?! You have no magic, Meilin. If that Clow Card's dangerous, there'll be no way for you to defend yourself."

Meilin shrugged. "No magic? Then how do you explain HER being here?" She pointed at Madison.

Madison calmly shined her camera. "I'm just here to get this on tape. I know my limits."

Sakura then stopped everyone. "Wait……listen."

She could make out a faint sound…a sound like…singing.

"It's coming from over there!" Meilin concluded. "Let's go!"

Meilin rushed out. Li gave chase. "Meilin! Wait for me!"

"Hey!" Kero shouted. "We were here first! Sakura!"

_~* I'm getting that sense again. This…doesn't feel like a ghost…or I'd be shaking in my boots right now. This feels more like a Clow Card. But that voice…it sounds so familiar. *~_

"SAKURA!"

Sakura hesitated. "That's…not a ghost, is it, Kero?"

"Does it matter?!" Kero snapped. "Just go! The kid's gonna beat us to it if we don't hurry!"

Sakura finally nodded and turned to Madison. "Let's go!" They both ran after Li and Meilin, but Sakura still felt butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't get the possibility of a ghost out of her mind.

~----------~

_[Sakura: But it wasn't until a little later that I found out what was really haunting the music room. And for as long as I live, I'll never forget what happened…]_

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary Music Room**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura, Madison, and Kero finally caught up to Li and Meilin. They all found themselves in front of the music room and the faint singing could still be heard.

"I feel like I've heard this song before," Sakura said. "Don't you, Madison?"

"It sounds so familiar," Madison agreed.

Meilin got overzealous. "Then let's just find out!" She busted the door down and found the music room empty and the song slowly faded.

"It's gone," Sakura moaned.

_~* But that song. I heard that song a little better that time. I just wish I knew what it was. But it sounded beautiful…almost like…the song Madison was singing! *~_

Li groaned. "You just HAD to bust in, didn't you?!"

Meilin tried to defend herself. "But…"

"Wait, Li!" Sakura suddenly said. She turned to her best friend. "Madison…that song…it was just like the one you sang to me…just like the one you're doing for the recital."

"You're right," Madison nodded. "It's the exact same song."

Kero scratched his head. "I…don't get it. Why would it be singing Madison's song?"

"There it is!" Li shouted. He pointed at the stairs. A voice could be heard going up the stairs. It was singing…in a very familiar voice.

"Madison…" Sakura began. "That's…your voice."

Li realized something. "That's the Song Card!"

Kero also realized something. "Oh, now it makes sense! The Song Card can copy the most beautiful singing voice it can find."

"But…why can't I see it, Kero?" Sakura asked.

"The Song Card can only be drawn out by…another singing voice. One just as beautiful as the Song Card's."

Meilin's face brightened. "I can sing to it."

Kero smirked. "I said a BEAUTIFUL singing voice!" Meilin was about to protest before Kero continued. "Madison…are you still practicing this song?"

"Y-Yeah," Madison replied timidly. "B-But I can't seem to hit the high note."

"You have to try!" Kero said. "You're the only one who can draw out the Song Card!"

_~* She looks scared. Why can't she see how lovely her voice really is? Maybe she's just scared…because she realizes that it's all up to her. That's a lot of pressure…more than she's been carrying around lately. She can do this, though. I know she can. She just needs…a little moral support. *~_

"You can do it, Madison," Sakura gently told her best friend. "I believe in you."

Madison hesitated, but then nodded determinedly. "Thanks, Sakura. I'll do my best."

Sakura watched as Madison bravely walked towards the voice. As Madison walked up there, Sakura pulled out a tape recorder. This was her chance to record the song for Julian. Madison looked to be nervous…but finally she began to sing.

_Twinkling in the night sky is a distant golden star_

As Madison began that first verse, Sakura could see the Song Card come out. It came out in its visible form…and began to sing along.

_The same color as the little bird I saw in last night's dream_

In this sleepless night, I sing a song alone

Let us sing tomorrow as we ride on the wing of dreams

Sakura was mesmerized by the enchanting song and almost forgot what she was there to do. Luckily, Kero was right there.

"Sakura! Seal it!"

Sakura shook it off and ran up to the Song Card. "Song Card! Return to your power confined! Song Card!"

Sakura took the Song Card in her hand, and feeling content, pressed STOP on her tape player. Then she smiled at her best friend. "That…was wonderful, Madison. And you did it! You hit the high note!"

Madison almost didn't realize what she did. "I…did, didn't I?" Then she looked at the tape recorder in Sakura's hand. "What's that for, Sakura?"

"I wanted to get this little duet on tape," Sakura grinned. "Now I can take it back to Julian."

Kero suddenly popped up out of Sakura's pocket. "Um…Sakura? I think you might have forgotten something." He held up a tape. Sakura gasped. She saw that her tape recorder was empty.

"NO!" Sakura wailed. "I don't believe it! I missed it! I can't believe I missed it! Kero, why didn't you tell me?! Now I'll never be able to get that duet on tape!"

Sakura turned and hung her head down. A golden opportunity had been wasted. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Li. "You know…you can put your name on the card and use it again. You could have them sing again."

Sakura turned to Madison. "Would…you do that for me, Madison?"

Madison smiled warmly. She was almost...blushing. "Anything for you, Sakura."

* * *

Sakura kept her ear by the basement door. She could still hear the faint singing. Then it suddenly stopped.

"I think the song's over," Meilin said. "You think she'll come out now?"

Just as she said that, the basement door flew open. Madison stood there with three cases in her hand. She wore one of her warm smiles. "I kinda had the idea you wouldn't be patient, but that's all right. I got the privacy I wanted and I really appreciate you guys not breaking the door down."

"What were you doing, Madison?" Sakura asked.

Madison sighed contentedly. "I…remembered that duet I sang with the Song Card a long time ago. And I had an idea to…record the song and get them on CD. I made one for each of you." She handed a case to each of them. "I hope you all like it."

Sakura's face brightened. "Madison, I told you this seven years ago, and I still mean it today. You have the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard. I love it."

Madison blushed. "Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura looked at her watch. "Isn't it time for your practice?"

Madison gasped. "You're right! I'm gonna be late!"

Madison dashed passed Sakura, Li, and Meilin and headed to her room to change. Everyone just stood there.

"I thought you were always the one who was late," Li said dryly to Sakura.

"I guess I rubbed off on her," Sakura tried saying. Then she smiled at her boyfriend. "So…do you want to go watch her practice?"

Li held Sakura's hand and they began to walk out. "Sure. It'll be…romantic."

Sakura leaned on Li's shoulder as they walked out, but she got the feeling they were forgetting someone. It didn't take them long to remember they almost ditched Meilin.

"Hey you guys! Wait for me!"

  


Author's Note: So Madison/Tomoyo is a singer. I never would have thought that. Why Nelvana would leave this little detail out puzzles me (personally it makes her that much more kawaii). Oh, well. I guess there are just some things I'll never know (and I really don't know. Personally, I think that if Nelvana tweaked the dub voice a little bit and leaned away from the 'valley girl' accent, Madison could have a helluva singing voice, no?).

  


Any comments? I loved working with this chapter! I really did! I'd really like to know what you all thought, so mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and please review below, because I'd love to have your feedback! I value it!


	30. Recalling Little and...What Was That Fai...

Summary: Sakura gets left home alone for the day and gets a few visitors. Whoa…short summary.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 30- Recalling the Little Card and…Hey, Wasn't This Like That One Fairy Tale?**

  


This was nice. Sakura liked this. For the first time, in a long time, she was finally…alone. Her father was off at the university and Tori was out starting another new job. It was so quiet in her house. Sakura just decided to take a quick look in her secret scrapbook. She turned the page and found a certain picture that made her smile. It was a picture of Kero…sitting atop a strawberry.

But Sakura couldn't enjoy that for long. Someone had just come in through her front door. At first, Sakura started to think it was Tori…thinking he had already gotten fired. But then someone quietly made their way up the stairs and up to Sakura's room.

"Hi, Madison. I wasn't expecting to see you here today."

"I didn't want to leave you by yourself," Madison said. "A girl could get lonely in a house like this."

"Well…I always have Kero…" Sakura began. Then she looked at her desk to see Kero sleeping. "Or…maybe not. I guess you're right. I'm glad you're here...even though I thought you were grounded."

"I think my mom's finally starting to show SOME mercy," Madison grinned. "But actually, I have a sort of ulterior motive for being here." She pulled out some measuring tape. "It's been a long time since I've taken your measurements."

Sakura chuckled. "Some things never change with you, Madison. It's only been a few months."

"You've grown a lot in the last few months," Madison tried saying. "Now stand still."

Madison began by measuring Sakura's waist, but she didn't get much farther. Someone was tapping on the window and it startled her. Sakura wasn't shaken, though. She knew it was only Li. So she went over and opened the window.

"Does he always do that?" Madison asked.

"Every time," Sakura muttered. "No matter how many times I tell him not to."

"It beats coming in through the door," Li muttered. Suddenly, Kero flew over and bit his finger. "YEOW!! LET GO!!"

"Kero!" Sakura chided. "Let go of him!"

Kero reluctantly released Li's finger. "Stupid kid. How many times do I have to do that until you get the message. You woke me up again!"

"Sorry," Li said painfully. "But you know I don't like coming in through the door." He then spied Madison with the measuring tape. "What…are you doing?"

"Taking my best friend's measurements," Madison answered with a smile. "It's been a while."

Li looked at Sakura inquisitively. "Does she always do that?"

"It's something we've been doing for a long time," Sakura told him. "Something we've been doing since…since…hey, Madison? When WAS the first time you started taking my measurements?"

"Oh I remember this," Madison grinned. "This was a lovely tradition that began seven years ago. Back when we were capturing Clow Cards, I noticed that you were…growing pretty fast. So I knew I had to keep up or my costumes would end up too small. But I also remember the Clow Card we saw on that day…right here in your house."

Sakura moaned. "Now I remember. That day was a total nightmare…"

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's House**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

"Ok, I'm coming."

Sakura took her time in getting to the door. She knew who was there. Madison had asked to come over today and Sakura was more than happy to have the company with her father and brother out for the day. Sakura opened the front door and let Madison in. The first thing she noticed was the picnic basket in her hand. Sakura was feeling a little hungry as she led Madison up to her room. Sakura walked into her room and Madison followed. But as soon as Madison walked in, Kero flew right up to her and landed affectionately on her shoulder.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Madison?" Kero grinned.

Madison blinked, not knowing what to make of the guardian beast's sudden display of excessive fondness. She looked at her best friend and all Sakura could do was sweatdrop.

"He…knew you were bringing snacks."

Madison smiled warmly as she reached into her picnic basket and handed Kero a pudding cup. Kero joyfully took the pudding and flew over to his desk.

"Um…Sakura…I've got to confess…I have another reason for wanting to come over."

That got Sakura's attention. "What is it, Madison?"

Madison reached in and took out measuring tape. "I wanted to take your measurements."

"What for?" Sakura asked curiously. "All the costumes you've made fit me very well."

"Yeah, but you're a growing girl, Sakura," Madison pointed out. "I want to be completely accurate, because…to be honest, I have some ideas for some really cute costumes. And while I'm around, you will wear only the cutest costumes, Sakura."

"I…was afraid you'd say something like that," Sakura said teasingly.

Madison grinned slyly. "In fact…this would be a really good time for you to try one of my latest costumes. You'll just love it."

_~* Hmm…she just HAPPENS to have a costume with her. Why didn't I see this coming? *~_

Madison reached into her picnic basket and pulled out another costume. "I just hope I didn't get any pudding on this."

Sakura reluctantly took the costume and went into her closet to change.

~----------~

_[Sakura: I just knew I wasn't going to like that costume. I just knew it!]_

[Madison: I didn't think it was that bad.]

[Sakura: But I didn't get to complain for too long. There was a Clow Card in my house and it was one of the worse ones…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's House (A few minutes later)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura wasn't liking the costume she was wearing. With a blue dress, a white apron, and a pink bow in her hair, Sakura looked like she had come right out of "Alice in Wonderland". Madison was overjoyed, but Sakura wasn't too thrilled.

"Madison…this is embarrassing."

"Oh, Sakura. I think you look really cute!"

"If you say so."

Sakura was ready to hang her head down, but…she saw a small bright bouncing dot outside her window. Madison and Kero noticed it, too.

"Looks like…a firefly," Madison observed. "But…it doesn't."

Kero looked sternly out the window. "It feels like a Clow Card."

Sakura thought the same thing, so she rushed out of her room, not even waiting for Madison or Kero. She could sense the card coming from…her father's room. Sakura cautiously pushed her father's door open and walked in. There was no sign of that bouncing dot. Sakura immediately noticed that the room was very dark, so she went to open the curtains. But after she slid the curtains open, she turned around to see the small dot on her father's bed.

_~* Hmm…this is going to be a lot easier than I thought. Now to…HEY! *~_

The dot pounced on Sakura…and took her down. It was a lot stronger than she thought. It was so strong…that it knocked her out.

~----------~

_[Sakura: I didn't even know what hit me. It wasn't until I came to that I found out what trouble I was really in.]_

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's Father's Room**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

_~* Oh…my head. What hit me? I got hit hard. That felt even stronger than the Power Card. Wait…where am I? *~_

Sakura woke up and looked around to find herself in unfamiliar territory. She didn't know where she was. Then she gasped when she saw a horrifying sight in front of her.

_~* Is t-that my…Clow Key? T-T-This means…I SHRUNK! *~_

Sakura's key was super-sized as was everything else in her father's room. Sakura realized that the little dot had shrunken her down to the size of an ant. She stood there for a moment, feeling completely panic-stricken. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before.

_~* Ok, Sakura…calm down. You've been through worse. Oh…NO I HAVEN'T! This is horrible! What am I gonna do?! Ok…I need to calm down. Madison. That's it, Sakura. Madison will help you. Just go get Madison! *~_

Sakura tried to run out into the hallway, but the window was open and a gust of wind blew Sakura outside. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but her miniscule size meant her voice couldn't be heard.

~----------~

_[Madison: Oh…I remember this part. If you had been there just a second longer, then Kero and I might have found you…]_

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's Father's room**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

"Did you hear something, Kero?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Sakura went in here."

It took Madison a few moments to get her camera out, but now she was ready. She heard Sakura running towards her father's room, so that's where she went. But when Madison went in…she found it empty.

"There's…no one here," she said.

Kero flew in and looked around. "She couldn't have gone too far. It's not like she could have gone out the window or anything."

Madison had to agree with that. The window was open, but Sakura couldn't fit out there. Maybe if she shrunk, but what are the odds of that? But as Madison looked around, she still found no sign of Sakura. Then she looked down…and found Sakura's key. She bent down and picked it up and stared at it for a moment.

Kero shook his head. "Now why would Sakura forget her key? What does she think she's going to use to capture that Clow Card?"

Madison didn't say anything. She just continued to stare at the key.

_~* Sakura wouldn't just leave her key lying around. And I thought I saw her come in here. I'm getting worried. I hope she's not hurt. *~_

Madison held the Clow Key close to her heart as she walked out of the room and down the stairs. She just sat on the couch and looked at the key again. A million thoughts ran through her head at that moment. She wanted to know what happened to her best friend.

"Kero…what do you think happened to her?"

Kero looked around. "She couldn't have just…disappeared. There's no Clow Card that could do this. Let's see…we've sealed Erase…and that's really the only one that pops into my head."

Madison heard Kero go through the possibilities, but then she heard the front door. Someone was coming in. "Kero! Get down!"

Kero heard the front door as well and he plopped down behind the couch. The front door came open and Sakura's big brother, Tori, walked in with Julian. They were about to head for the stairs, but Tori stopped as soon as he saw Madison.

"Madison…you're in my living room…alone."

Madison whimpered softly and sweatdropped. "T-Tori, I-I'm so sorry. I know this must look…weird, but…um…Sakura…uh…Sakura…is out…getting something! She s-said she'd be right back."

Madison watched as Tori looked at her with uncertainty. Madison knew this looked bad. Being alone is Sakura's living room must have made Madison look like a total stalker. She felt so embarrassed.

But Tori only shrugged. "Can you believe it, Julian? Only the squirt would leave her friend by herself in our house."

Julian blinked. "Well…maybe we can keep you company, Madison. Just until Sakura comes back. Maybe we could have some tea?"

Madison smiled. "I'd like that, Julian."

Madison sat on the rug with Julian as Tori went to get the tea. Just then, a thought hit her.

_~* I'm having tea with Julian. If only Sakura could see this. She'd be so jealous. ……Uh, oh. Um…maybe it's better she's not here. *~_

Madison almost sweatdropped at that thought. If she could put that minor thought behind her, maybe she could enjoy this.

~----------~

_[Madison: I'm…glad I'm not telling you this until right now.]_

[Sakura: So you had tea with Julian? How could you keep that from me?]

[Madison: I…might have forgotten. ……………Sorry.]

[Sakura: Can you believe this, Li?]

[Li: Well, you had bigger problems, didn't you?]

[Sakura: I guess you're right.]

* * *

**Flashback: Outside Sakura's House**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura just kept running. So far, she had encountered a gigantic cat and a huge praying mantis. Sakura was so close to meeting her end. She just wanted to get in her house. So after much struggle, Sakura finally climbed one of her windowsills. Sakura panted and looked up to see a little girl (in terms of size) inside her house. Her color was familiar, though. It was the same blue dot she saw earlier.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. "Did you shrink me?!"

_~* As if I needed to ask? *~_

The little one nodded. Sakura was infuriated.

"Do you have any idea what I've had to go through just now?! I almost got eaten alive by a cat and a bug and…grrr...CHANGE ME BACK!!"

The card giggled and started bouncing away.

_~* Oh, she thinks this is funny? I'll show her! *~_

Sakura jumped in through her window…

****SPLASH****

…and landed in her bathtub. Sakura groaned at the thought that nobody drained it. So she just started swimming across.

~----------~

_[Sakura: Of course, when you're the size I was, swimming a bathtub is like swimming an Olympic pool.]_

[Kero: Well, we would have found you sooner. It's just that Madison and I were a little distracted at the moment. She was busy having tea with your brother and Julian and I had…other things on my mind…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's Living Room**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero couldn't keep sitting still. For one thing…he had an itch he just couldn't reach. But what he couldn't take anymore was the utter boredom of being immobile like a…stuffed animal. And more than that…

_~* Oh…I'M HUNGRY! *~_

Kero looked up at Madison…and gave her a puppy dog look. She seemed to take the hint.

"Um…I brought a cake," she said. "But I left it in Sakura's room. I'd better…oh…I feel faint."

Madison pretended to faint and fell behind the couch, scooping up Kero while she landed.

"Are you ok, Madison?" Tori asked.

Madison quickly got up and giggled sheepishly. "I suddenly feel much better. I'll go get that cake now." Having said that, she dashed up the stairs.

Kero had to admit she did good back there. "Have you ever thought of becoming an actress?"

Madison blushed as she entered Sakura's room. Kero was almost salivating for a piece of that cake, but then he started to sense something.

"I sense the card," Kero said. "I'd better go find it…and hopefully find Sakura while I'm at it."

"Just make sure you're not seen," Madison told him.

Kero nodded and flew out towards Sakura's father's room. He looked in there one more time and once again, found nobody in there. He was getting worried. There was no sign of Sakura or the Clow Card. So he flew out of the room and found a small blue dot bouncing up the stairs.

_~* Where have I seen that dot before? It looks familiar. Looks pretty small…little even. Little? LITTLE! And that means… *~_

Finally putting two and two together, Kero rushed to the stairs. He looked at the bottom step and indeed he saw a shrunken Sakura trying her best to climb the stairs. Kero quietly flew down to the bottom step. Sakura was sitting on the rug, hugging her knees and sighing hopelessly.

"It's no use. I can't climb these stairs. I wish Kero was here."

Kero smiled and put his paw gently on Sakura's shoulder. "Hi."

It was a surreal moment. For the first time ever, Kero was literally face-to-face with Sakura. They were now the same height…actually, Kero was a little bigger. Sakura gave Kero a big hug.

"Kero, you have no idea how happy I am to see you! You wouldn't believe what I've been through. It's been just awful!"

"Sakura, calm down," Kero said softly. "It's ok now. Everything's going to be just fine. We just have to go find that Clow Card."

"But Kero, I don't have my key."

"Madison has it."

"She does?" Sakura asked, with a glint of hope in her emerald eyes. "Where is she, Kero?"

"She's upstairs. Hop on and I'll take you to her."

Kero let Sakura climb on to his back and then he started flying up the stairs. "We're looking for the Little Card. By now, you know that it can shrink people…even those with magical powers. To grow back, you simply have to touch it again."

"But where is it, Kero?"

"It's…RIGHT THERE!"

Kero could see the Little Card bouncing down the hall. It was at that moment that Madison, with her lousy sense of timing, decided to walk out back into the hallway. Sakura gasped in horror.

"Madison, WATCH OUT!! Go faster, Kero!!"

Despite having the heavy weight on his shoulders, Kero flew faster and managed to fly in between Madison and the Little Card. The Little Card couldn't stop itself in time…and crashed into Sakura. Sakura started to grow back to normal size…which wasn't good for Kero as he went crashing into the wall. Sakura went back to normal…and sat right on top of Kero. He felt as if a boulder had collapsed on him.

_~* Oh…I never noticed that Sakura had such an enormous butt. She's going on a diet! *~_

Kero couldn't hear anything at that moment. He couldn't hear Sakura call out for her Clow Key. He was in pain…but for some reason, Sakura didn't know when to get off. Kero finally heard Sakura seal the Little Card.

"Little Card! Return to your power confined! Little Card!"

Kero tried hard not to lose consciousness. But when Sakura sealed the Little Card, she still didn't get up. It was time for Kero to point out his precarious position.

"AUGGH! SAKURA!"

Sakura quickly got up when she heard Kero's anguished cry. Kero felt like a bug on a windshield.

"Kero, are you all right?" Sakura cried out. "I'm so sorry."

Kero moaned. "Is it over?"

Madison blinked. "We'd better get him some cake."

Kero's eyes widened. "Cake? Suddenly, I feel much better." Then he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Oh…no I don't. Maybe I'll feel better when I EAT the cake."

* * *

"And what happened?" Kero continued. "You ATE the whole cake!"

"I made it up to you, Kero," Sakura grinned. "Maybe this picture will refresh your memory."

Sakura once again held out the picture she found earlier. It was the picture of Kero sitting atop the strawberry.

"I didn't think my camera could zoom in that far," Madison laughed.

"I don't know why I've never heard that story," Li thought.

"We can talk about it while I take your measurements, Li," Madison grinned.

Li was taken by surprise. "Huh? You want to take MY measurements."

"Well…as long as you're both here," Madison explained. "I had an idea of…making you each a costume…that maybe you could wear together someday?"

Li was ready to protest, but Sakura piped up. "Sure, Madison. We'd love to!"

Madison blushed and immediately walked over to Li to take his measurements. Li just stared at Sakura incredulously as if to ask what she had gotten him into. But Sakura knew what she was doing.

She knew it would be…kinda fun to have matching costumes for once.

  


Any comments? Whoa, that was one of my longer works. But it's cool. I just want to know what you all think. Go ahead and tell me by reviewing below!


	31. Recalling Mirror and Being Discovered

Summary: Looking over her scrapbook again, Sakura begins to recall one of her stranger adversaries, the Mirror Card. Li also begins to recall the brief aftermath.

  


Key:

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[NAME:]_" = Character voiceover

  


**Episode 31- Recalling Mirror and Being Discovered**

  


It was just another day where Madison needed company. No, her punishment still hadn't passed. Sakura was surprised that her mother could be so angry over a little thing like sneaking off to England by herself, but nonetheless Madison was still grounded, so Sakura, Li, and Meilin kept her company again.

Sakura then found a particular picture that caught her eye. At first, Sakura wondered why there would only be a picture of her running down the street. But then, something quickly reminded her. It was Madison…dropping a small mirror.

"Oh, great," Madison muttered cynically. "I'm already grounded. I don't need seven years bad luck."

Hearing that, Sakura reached into her scrapbook and pulled out the picture. "Now I remember this one. This wasn't a picture of me. It was a picture of the Mirror Card."

"This was one of those captures I missed, wasn't it?" Meilin asked.

"I think I missed it, too," Madison added.

"Well, it's not like I could tell any of you," Sakura tried saying. "That card caused a lot of trouble and if my life wasn't already upside-down before, it sure was after that day was over."

"I know that's true," Kero suddenly said. He popped up from Sakura's pocket and flew up to her shoulder. "I won't forget that day. It was one of Sakura's hardest days as a Cardcaptor. I remember what happened when she came home from school that day…"

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's Room**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero was sleeping contentedly. But he started turning over when he heard the front door slam.

_~* Sakura's home. Maybe she brought me something back to eat. *~_

Kero waited eagerly as he heard Sakura walk up the stairs. But when she came in…Kero frowned. He saw Sakura looked…depressed. Her expression was almost stoic.

"Sakura…what happened?" Kero asked. "Bad day at school?"

Sakura ran up to her bed and buried her face in her pillow. "Kero…this day has been just horrible! Everybody thinks I've been going around doing all these terrible things! My reputation's been ruined! Everyone's going to hate me! I don't know what to do! I..."

Kero flew over and patted Sakura on her shoulder. "Sakura, slow down. Just calm yourself…and tell me all about it."

Sakura sat up as Kero flew over to his desk. He was all ears, so Sakura began her story. "There's…someone going around…who looks like me…doing horrible things. It started…this morning…when Meilin said she saw me knocking over a display of stuffed animals."

Kero scoffed. "The little girl's jealous, so she's making up stories. No big deal."

"At first that's what I thought," Sakura continued. "But then Chelsea and Nikki said they me there, too. They said I knocked over all the stuffed animals. Then they came up to me later and said I knocked over a sand castle and made some kids cry."

"Chelsea and Nikki said that?" Kero asked.

Sakura nodded. "That's right! And they heard the little kids crying and then they saw me run out of the park."

"And this kid looks identical to you?"

"Yeah, Kero! Like a twin! I saw her myself! And…the stuff she does gets worse and worse! What am I supposed to do?"

Kero tried to think of that himself, but he uttered the first words that came to his head. "Ok…don't panic. How did you feel when you first saw your twin."

"I don't know…sort of strange…as if something were…" She gasped. "As if it were a Clow Card!"

"Hello-o-o-o!" Kero shouted. "Expect the unexpected!"

_~* Ok, Kero. Now it's you who needs to calm down. Maybe it's time… *~_

"The unexpected," Kero said again. "It's time I taught you to use the Clow Cards in a different way. Take out the ones you've captured."

Kero waited as Sakura took out all her Clow Cards and stacked them on her desk, all the while hoping that the end result of this wouldn't be what he thought it'd be.

"Ok, do exactly as I tell you. First, use your left hand and shuffle the cards. Still with your left hand, put them in a pile and split them into three groups. Now put them in a pile again."

"Why am I doing this?" Sakura asked.

"Just concentrate, Sakura. One by one, pull the cards randomly from the deck, and arrange them as I tell you. First, one goes up on top…the next in front of you…then one to the bottom-left…one to the bottom-right…one at the top-left…the top-right…one in the middle…and one to each side of the middle."

The Clow Cards were now arranged in order and it was time for the next step, but Kero was starting to feel nervous.

"Repeat after me. Ancient cards of Clow, give me vision now."

"Ancient cards of Clow, give me vision now."

The cards began to glow and Kero continued. "Show me if you may, who is standing in my way."

"Show me if you may, who is standing in my way."

The cards began to glow and their power began to flow around Sakura. Kero still couldn't get over such power being held by such a little girl. Then he got a sinking feeling.

_~* She's still only ten. If this is what I think it is…her life will never be the same again. But I can't put it off any longer. We have to do this sooner or later. *~_

"Now, turn over the top card."

Sakura turned over the top card. "Windy."

_~* Windy? No! Then it IS true! This can't be happening! Not to her… *~_

Sakura saw the mortified expression on Kero's face and began to worry. "What is it?"

"The cards have found out you're a Cardcaptor," Kero said grimly.

Sakura gasped. "How?"

"Windy creates paths and channels of communication. …Information travels."

Sakura put it all together. "So the Clow Cards know exactly who I am?"

"That's the way it's shaping up here," was all Kero could say.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, reflecting on this recent development. "Kero…if my double is a Clow Card, which one is it?"

Kero pointed at the cards in the middle. "That's what we have to find out. Turn over these three."

Sakura turned each one over and found…

"Shadow…Water…and Illusion."

Kero then pointed at the bottom card. "Ok, now turn over the card at the bottom of the pile. That'll tell us what your double is after."

Sakura turned over that card and revealed…

"Flower? I don't get it."

_~* That makes two of us. But I'd better not say anything. She's counting on me. She doesn't know just how bad this really is. I should just float here and look like I know what… *~_

Sakura gasped. "TORI!"

_~* Tori? *~_

~----------~

_[Kero: I didn't know what you meant at first and you didn't even say anything before you just rushed out of the house. But the Mirror Card went straight after Tori. And things started to look bad after you lost the sense.]_

[Li: Yeah…it's a good thing I was there…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Forest**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

There was no sign of it so far, but Li knew it was nearby. As he walked around this area, he sensed a Clow Card and he swore to himself that he would find it before Sakura did. Of course, since using the Lasin Board a few minutes ago, Li had lost the trail. So he moved forward through some leaves.

"AAH!"

Li nearly jumped when he heard that panicked cry, but then he saw that it was only Kero.

"Hey, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Kero chided.

Li just kept moving. "There's a Clow Card around."

"Big news flash," Kero muttered under his breath.

Li ignored that and kept moving until he found Sakura sitting on the ground.

_~* Well, if it isn't the hopeless wannabe. Guess she needs my help…again. *~_

"Good to see you hard at it," Li said bitingly.

Sakura turned her head and looked at Li. She seemed sad. Then she gasped. "The Lasin Board!" She grabbed Li's hand. "Li, please use the Lasin Board to find my brother!"

_~* What? She wants me to find HIM? I'd be better off if I just let the Clow Card get to him. I mean…why should I help him? And why should I help her? *~_

Li was about to refuse, but then he looked into Sakura's eyes. They seemed to desperately cry out for help. They were slowly filling up with tears. Li didn't know what it was. But it was a look that he just couldn't say no to.

"Y-Yeah…sure." He held out the Lasin Board. "Source of light with ancient spin. Send forth the magic power within. Force, know my plight! Release the light!" The light came out and pointed off into the distance. "That way."

Sakura ran off. "Tori, please be all right!"

_~* Hey! Does she think she's leaving without me? *~_

Li didn't want to let Sakura take this one on her own, so he quickly followed her. Then they reached the cliff and the light started to point downward.

"Down there!"

Sakura quickly pulled out a card. "Fly!"

Sakura got on fly, but Li didn't let her go alone. He went on right behind her. They both went down and then they found Sakura's brother, Tori. He looked to be unconscious.

Sakura got off and ran to her brother. "Oh, no! Tori!"

Sakura held on to her brother and Kero checked his pulse. "Well…he's still breathing."

"He needs a doctor right now!" Li added.

Sakura's sadness faded and it turned to anger. She turned to…herself. Li saw that the Clow Card they were looking for looked…just like Sakura.

"I'M the one you want!" Sakura shouted.

The double just looked at Sakura almost stoically. But Li knew that had to be just a façade…at least that's what he thought.

Sakura wasn't falling for it, either. "Windy! Release and dispel!"

Windy came out and headed straight for the other Sakura…and went right through her. Sakura couldn't believe it.

"It's not strong enough!" Li exclaimed.

"Use an attack card!" Kero told her.

Sakura took another card out. "Water! Release and dispel!"

Water came out and went straight for the double, but the result was the same. It went right through her. Li knew this card had to be tough, but when she opened her eyes…she almost looked sad. But Li knew that couldn't be it. This was a Clow Card. It had to be a trick…didn't it?

"Concentrate!" Kero instructed. "Attacks and incantations aren't going to work on this one. It's got to be a helix!"

"What's that mean?" Sakura asked.

"Her form is hidden. Hard to find."

"So what do I do?"

"With a card like this, you got to identify it first. Once you do that, you can capture it. Concentrate, Sakura! Which card is it?"

Sakura hesitated. Then she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Li was getting nervous. This card could be one of the more unpredictable ones for all he knew. Then Sakura began to approach her double.

"No!" Li shouted. "Don't get too close!"

Sakura wasn't listening, though. "Clow Card, you hurt my brother Tori!"

To everyone's surprise, the Clow Card…sighed. It was almost a despondent sigh that seemed to get Sakura's attention.

"You need to concentrate on what card it is!" Kero told Sakura.

Li could barely watch. He knew Sakura was getting in over her head. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She held up her wand…and Li saw the double copy her move. Sakura opened her eyes and stepped back…and the double did the same. The twin was mimicking her.

"That's it!" Sakura suddenly shouted. "Clow Card, your name is Mirror!"

She had done it. Sakura revealed the Clow Card's identity and the double changed into its true form. Being exposed, the Mirror Card flew over to the fallen Tori…and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry."

_~* I'm sorry? *~_

Mirror flew in front of Sakura…and waited for the inevitable.

"Return to your power confined! Mirror Card!" Sakura took Mirror in her hand…and rushed back to her brother. "Tori! I'm so sorry!"

Li helped her pick Tori up. They started to carry him out…and Li felt he should say something.

"Sakura…you did good back there."

Sakura didn't say anything. She just looked…depressed.

"Sakura…are you ok?"

Sakura didn't respond. She just hung her head down as she dragged her brother.

"He'll be fine, Sakura," Li said softly. "Don't worry."

"It's not that," Sakura mumbled sadly. "Li…they know."

"What do you mean?"

"The cards. They know. They know who I am."

Li knew that couldn't be a good thing. She was telling him that the Clow Cards know she's a Cardcaptor. And if that's true…then that's how Mirror knew to go after her brother. Li should have told her. He should have told her that this probably wouldn't be the last time a Clow Card went after her or anybody she cared about. But he just couldn't. He just made one realization.

_~* She's going to need my help now more than ever. I have to be there for her…no matter what. *~_

* * *

"I didn't sleep that night," Sakura added. "I just couldn't get it out of my mind. The cards knew who I was and I knew that my life wouldn't be the same after that day."

Madison put a hand on her shoulder. "It all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

Sakura smiled. "I guess you're right." Then she looked at the picture. "It's just that seeing this was so…surreal. Um…why don't you take it for a minute, Madison. Li, can I see you privately for a minute?"

Sakura handed the picture to Madison and dragged Li towards Madison's walk-in closet. They could hardly squeeze in, but this wouldn't take long.

"What is it, Sakura?" Li asked.

Sakura smiled. "I never knew you felt that way back then. When you said you wanted to be there for me…you cared about me, didn't you?"

Li tried to play it off. "You don't know what you're saying."

Sakura ran a hand through Li's hair and smiled seductively. "I think I do. You cared about me, Li Shoran. You didn't want to admit it, but you did."

Li grinned. "Ok, maybe I did. What's your point?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Sakura and Li engaged in a passionate kiss, just as they heard someone knocking on the closet door.

It was Madison. "Sakura? Li? Are you making out in my closet again?"

Sakura didn't answer. She just ignored her and kept kissing her love.

  


Any comments? Then go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below. Your feedback is important to me!


	32. Recalling Maze and a New Teacher

Summary: After school, Sakura stops by under a tree and looks at her calendar. She knows what's coming. Then she gets a phone call and begins to look back at a day seven years ago. (Also, I made sure to add a funny little exchange between Sakura, Li, and Mirror somewhere in the middle. Hope you all enjoy it.)

  


Author's Note: I'm ready to wind this series down, because frankly...I've got a couple of other ideas in my head right now. I won't end it necessarily, but it will go on a long hiatus. I'll let you know what my plans are in a few days.

  


Key: If you don't know by now, you haven't been paying attention.

  


**Episode 32- Recalling the Maze Card and a New Teacher**

  


Sakura sat by under a tree with her school calendar for the month of May. Sakura had circled a special day on that month…a day she was really looking forward to.

"What is that, Sakura?"

Sakura looked up to see Madison had come to sit next to her. Madison peeked over at the calendar and saw the date that was circled.

"I can't believe it's almost here."

Sakura was almost giddy. "I can't believe we're about to graduate!"

"High school feels like it's gone so fast," Madison sighed. "I can't believe it's almost over."

Sakura had to agree with that. She couldn't how fast time had gone by. But she didn't even get to remember that much, because her phone started ringing.

"Hello? … Hi, Tori. … A letter? … For me? Who's it from? … WHAT? No way! … Uh-huh. … Uh-huh. … I'll be home right away, Tori! Hold that letter for me!"

Sakura hung up and it looked like Madison was ready to burst from the sudden curiosity.

"A letter?" Madison asked. "Who's it from, Sakura?"

"You won't believe it," Sakura said in amazement. "I got a letter…from Ms. Mackenzie."

Madison gasped. "Ms. Mackenzie? You're right. I don't believe it. We haven't heard from her in such a long time. Not since…you know…the breakup?"

"Yeah," Sakura said softly. "The breakup. After that, I didn't think we'd hear from her again."

"But it's so good to hear from her," Madison added. "She's always been so good to us."

"I remember when I first met her," Sakura smiled. "It was back…seven years ago. Oh…but you know what happened later that day."

Madison frowned. "Yeah. It was one of the…stranger days we've had. It was back when we were walking around the shrine…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Shrine**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison made sure to stick by Sakura every step of the way lately. After the events of the last few days where the Clow Cards found out she was a Cardcaptor, Sakura had been on edge. Madison wanted to be around so she could help relieve her best friend's tension. In fact, she even suggested coming out here to get some of the good luck amulets that Nikki told them about earlier in the day.

"I'm really glad that Nikki told us about this place," Madison said, breaking the brief silence.

Sakura was walking a few steps behind Madison, still feeling uneasy. "If these amulets really bring good luck, maybe it'll help me capture some Clow Cards."

Madison smiled. "Ok, come on."

_~* I know Sakura's worried. She's really been out of it since that incident with the Mirror Card. But that's why I'm here. I have to help Sakura relax. *~_

Madison kept on walking, but noticed that Sakura stopped. "What's the matter?"

Sakura hesitated. "Things just seem…out of whack."

"Out of whack? What do you mean?"

"…Different."

_~* Oh, poor Sakura. She's been under so much pressure. Maybe she's starting to crack. *~_

"Well, you know it's a garden, Sakura, so…it's supposed to be different…"

"Meilin, NO!"

Sakura and Madison turned around to see Meilin dragging Li towards the shrine. He looked like he was there against his will.

"I said I don't want magical amulets!" Li shouted.

"But our destinies are intertwined, Li," Meilin pleaded. "And it's very bad luck to fight it, Li."

_~* Out of whack. And Sakura just started to think that…as soon as Li Shoran arrived. Now I get it. It's just like I thought from day one. She IS in love. She's…just…in denial. *~_

Sakura had other thoughts on her mind, though. "Li, listen…did you pick up on anything when you walked in here?"

Li's eyes widened. "Are YOU sensing something?"

Meilin was trying to catch up. "Huh? Sensing what?"

Madison was starting to get curious. It was sounding like there was a Clow Card around. And even though Madison had no magic powers of her own, she always found herself trying to guess which Clow Card it could be. But there was nothing around, until…

****BONG****

Sakura blinked. "Did…you hear that?"

Hardly anyone got a chance to answer, because everything got…out of whack. Madison watched as the ground she was standing on was starting to blur and change before her very eyes. When the blurring and changing was over, everyone found themselves…in a narrow chamber full of twists and turns.

Meilin growled. "This is YOUR doing, Avalon!"

~----------~

_[Madison: It didn't take us too long to find out where we were.]_

[Sakura: And when we found out we were in a maze, we tried just about everything to get out…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Maze (Plan C)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

So far, Sakura and her friends hadn't been able to find their way across the sinister maze of the Maze Card. They kept walking with Madison holding her hand along one of the maze's walls. So needless to say, they were all distressed when they ended up back where they started. Having failed there, they tried to use the Lasin Board that also didn't work. Just then, Sakura had another idea.

"O Key of Clow! Power of magic! Power of light! Surrender the wand! The force, ignite! Release!" Sakura took her wand and took out what was sure to be her saving grace. "Fly!" She climbed on her wand and looked down at everyone. "I'll find the exit."

Madison, ever hopeful, waved. "You be careful!"

Sakura flew up with a gleam of hope in her eye. But as she made her way up the wall…the wall of the maze began to rise. Sakura tried to increase her speed, but the wall continued rising. Then she looked down to see…nothing. The ground was no longer visible.

_~* It's this sort of thing that makes people afraid of heights. *~_

Seeing that Fly was doing no good, Sakura flew down.

~----------~

_[Sakura: Of course, that was just the beginning. When I got down, we tried a few more methods…]_

* * *

**Scene: Back at the Maze (Plan D)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Since Fly didn't work, everyone was back to square one. It was time to think of a new idea, but by now, Meilin was getting impatient.

She kicked the wall. "Stupid wall."

"You know, you're not helping, Meilin," Li said cynically.

_~* He can say that again. What does she think that'll accomplish. Does she think she's going to break the wall down. Break the wall down? Hey! *~_

"Hey! I think you're on to something!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Back off!" Meilin snapped.

"No, you're right! We could make a path through the wall!" Sakura took out her Plan D. "Sword Card! Release and dispel!" Sakura took her sword and rushed the wall, striking it and leaving the wall shattered. Sakura turned to her friends and grinned. "Let's go!"

Her friends weren't so cheerful. Sakura soon saw why. The wall was coming back together. Sakura sweatdropped.

Li shook his head. "This card's a real puzzle."

~----------~

_[Sakura: So maybe Sword didn't work. But the gears in my head were still going and it wasn't long before I had another idea…]_

* * *

**Flashback: The Maze (Plan E)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Everyone was thinking again. So far, Fly and Sword had failed to do the job. But suddenly, Sakura had another idea.

"I think that we can cover more ground by splitting up!"

Li dismissed that one. "No. We'll get lost."

"No, not us," Sakura clarified. "I'm talking about me."

Meilin looked at Sakura skeptically. "Ok, now you lost me."

"It's very simple," Sakura smiled. She took out another card. "Mirror Card! Come out and assume my form! Mirror! Release and dispel!"

Sakura let Mirror release and once again, she came face-to-face with her double. She looked a lot happier than she did when Sakura last saw her.

Sakura smiled at her double. "Ok, Mirror, would you like to make up for what you did to my brother the other day?"

Mirror nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, then. We'll both split up and try to find the exit to the maze. When either of us find the exit, we'll come back and tell the others. What do you say?"

Mirror nodded. She was eager to make amends for her wrongdoings. So Sakura and Mirror went opposite ways, leaving everyone behind. Sakura knew that this plan just had to work. Between the two of them, they should have been able to scour the entire maze.

**2 Hours Later**

Sakura was dead tired. She didn't know the maze was so huge. She had given up an hour ago, but as much as she hated to admit it, Li was right. She had gotten lost. But after a long hour of walking…Sakura finally made it back…but found a very awkward scene.

"Sakura…I never knew you felt this way."

Sakura immediately spotted Li having a private moment…with her twin image.

Mirror nodded. "I've…sort of felt this way for a while. It's just been hard to say anything, you know what I mean?"

Li blinked. "S-Sort of. But…if you think I feel anything for you…"

That's all Sakura needed to hear. "HEY!"

Li gasped when he saw the real Sakura. "S-Sakura? If that's you…then who's…" He suddenly realized it. "MIRROR!"

Sakura stomped over towards her double and got in her face. "You are NOT redeeming yourself! What do you think you're doing?!"

Mirror hung her head down shamefully. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"You thought wrong!" Sakura snapped. "I mean, come on…HIM? What were you thinking?"

Mirror was ready to protest, but Sakura tried making the universal ix-nay motion. Mirror immediately understood. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me."

Sakura smiled. "We all make mistakes."

With that, Sakura recalled Mirror, leaving only the genuine article. Sakura walked up to Li, who looked a little flustered.

_~* Well THAT must have looked awkward. But I can't make it look like I...have a crush on him. I don't know what he'd say. He probably doesn't even like me. *~_

"I-I knew that wasn't you," Li said a little nervously. "It's like I was about to say. If you think I feel anything for you, you're wrong! You know what I'm in this for."

Sakura looked sternly at him. "Well that's just fine with me!"

Sakura started storming off…with a thought running through her head.

_~* Humph…that pompous egomaniac. Only thinks about himself. I…never had a crush on him. Of course not…it wasn't anything like a crush. So…why did Mirror start to open her big mouth? He obviously doesn't like me. And I don't feel anything for him, do I? *~_

Sakura looked back to see Li grinning smugly.

_~* HIM? UGH! NO WAY! *~_

~----------~

_[Madison: Ha! I knew you had a crush on him back then!]_

[Sakura: So…maybe I did. I didn't want Li to know about it. I didn't know what he'd say. It didn't help that he was trying to hide it, too. Besides, I wasn't exactly thinking about living happily ever after inside a maze. So I decided to try a new plan. Unfortunately…this didn't work like I had in mind…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Maze (Plan F)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Li was skeptical. "Are you sure about this?"

It was the only idea Sakura had. "Of course I'm sure. This will work. We just need to be a little patient." She took out her first card. "Wood Card! Create a barrier of branches. Wood Card! Release and dispel!"

Sakura watched as Wood created an impenetrable barrier of branches in front of her.

Meilin was curious. "And just what is this supposed to accomplish, Avalon?"

"Just bear with me," Sakura said confidently. "Let's just say this entire maze were to get flooded. If I recall Wood after flooding the maze, logically the water should drain out through the exit."

Madison blinked. "That…sounds like a good idea. But we've tried logic before, Sakura. Are you sure it'll work this time?"

"Logic will always prevail," Sakura grinned. "Now stand back!" She took out the Rain Card. "Rain Card! Flood this entire maze with water! Rain Card! Release and dispel!"

Rain came out…and immediately went to lightly rain on Sakura's head.

Sakura stepped aside and growled. "Don't rain on ME!" Then she saw a flash. She turned and growled. "MADISON!! DON'T take a picture of that!!"

"Sorry. It slipped."

Sakura turned her attention back to the Rain Card. "Just start flooding the maze."

Rain began raining lightly on the maze. Sakura and her friends couldn't help but notice that this process was rather…slow.

It was Meilin who said something first. "At this rate, we should be out of here in a few years."

"Can't you go any faster?" Sakura coaxed Rain.

Rain shrugged and began pouring down water by the gallons. It was about a 15-minute wait, but the maze began to flood. As soon as everyone was swimming in water, Sakura recalled Wood. The water began to drain towards what had to be the exit. Sakura knew she had it this time…until two of the maze walls in front of them came together, stopping the flow of water. Then the water began to drain below them.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. "I was sure this would work."

Madison pointed down. "Um...Sakura? You…might want to take a look at that."

Sakura looked down and was absolutely shocked. There was a series of drains that spelled out a single word.

**C—H—E—A—T—E—R**

"CHEATER?!" Sakura shouted. "This isn't FAIR!! I want to go home!!"

Sakura took her wand and swung it at one of the walls. She had completely lost it at this point.

~----------~

_[Sakura: And as if it couldn't get any worse, the maze started to go 3D.]_

[Madison: It wasn't long before Meilin got lost. But luckily, there was someone else out there to help us.]

[Sakura: Yeah…we could never have escaped the maze without…her…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Now-3D Maze**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

They had just about hit rock bottom. The ranks had reduced down to three. Meilin had gone missing and Sakura didn't know what to do anymore. She hadn't even come close to finding the exit to the maze before and it didn't any easier with the maze shifting to three dimensions.

Sakura tried to cheer her friends up. "Listen, we can find her! Let's…go back the way we came."

That was about the only thing left to do. So everyone turned to walk back to their starting point…back to the drawing board. But then…

****BONG****

_~* It's the same bell. Now what? Is this maze going **4D**?! *~_

Everyone stopped at the sound of the bell. The watched a shadow in front of them about to turn the corner. No one knew what to expect. But then they saw…Meilin. She ran straight for Li and hugged him.

"Li! You found me!"

Sakura was still confused. "But how did you…" Then she stopped. Someone else turned the corner. She couldn't believe it. "Ms. Mackenzie?"

It was her substitute teacher…the one Li said he had a bad feeling about. But how did she end up in the maze? And how did she find Meilin?

Ms. Mackenzie calmly walked over to them. "It seems that life, like mathematics, is full of puzzles. And sometimes, you need a little help to solve them successfully."

"That's for sure," Sakura sighed.

"All problems have solutions," Ms. Mackenzie continued. "It's just that the solutions don't always appear as we expect them to and sometimes we miss them. But then again, I believe you're learning about that, aren't you? Does this sound familiar?" She struck a strange bell, creating the same gong Sakura heard earlier.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah…we heard it right before the maze appeared."

"I was trying to warn you," Ms. Mackenzie said. "But the dimensions were already shifting."

Sakura examined the bell. "It's a strange looking bell."

Ms. Mackenzie smiled. "It's actually a rather remarkable instrument."

Sakura marveled at the instrument…before her stomach growled loudly. She sweatdropped and hung her head down. "Sorry."

"You know, I'm kind of hungry myself," Ms. Mackenzie agreed. "I'd say it's time to leave."

_~* She makes it sound like it's so easy. *~_

"But that's just it, Ms. Mackenzie," Sakura told her. "We can't find a way out of here."

"We tried everything we could think of," Madison added. "Even some…weirder ideas. But nothing worked."

Ms. Mackenzie walked up to a wall. "How about this?" She struck the bell on the wall and the maze wall shattered. Sakura wasn't about to get her hopes up.

"Yeah, we tried to go through the wall, but then it just……grew back."

Ms. Mackenzie casually walked through the rubble…which didn't grow back. "Come on, let's go."

_~* WHAT?! You mean THAT'S IT?! I tried everything! I tried going over the wall! I tried going THROUGH the wall! I tried…using a scout! I tried using a flood! And all I needed…was a BELL?! Why does this happen to me? Just when I think I have it down… *~_

Li suddenly muttered something. "You see, Sakura? I was right about that woman all along."

Sakura didn't even listen. She just followed everybody as they finally reached the exit. Sakura felt like falling to her knees and letting out a shout of joy. But her celebration was cut off.

"Sakura!" Li shouted. "Another maze is starting!"

That got Sakura's undivided attention. She turned to the maze…and her attention got divided. There was a spectator here in the form of Ms. Mackenzie.

Sakura didn't know what to say. "Um…would you…?"

Ms. Mackenzie turned around. "Avert my gaze?"

The gears in Sakura's head started to turn.

_~* Ok…this…could be bad. If I go and seal the card, then I'll have a LOT of explaining to do. But if I don't do something now, I'll be stuck in another maze. What should I do? *~_

"Avalon!" Meilin shouted. "We've got a situation here!"

Sakura finally made her decision. "Maze Card! Return to your power confined!"

Sakura sealed Maze was ready to take it in her hand, but surprisingly…it flew over to Ms. Mackenzie.

Sakura walked up to her teacher. She didn't know how to explain this. "Um…about that card…?"

Ms. Mackenzie handed her the card. "I guess this belongs to you, Sakura. Take care of it."

_~* Ok…my teacher saw me seal a Clow Card. Yet…she's not asking me any questions. But…why did the card fly to her? Does she know? Oh…I'm so confused. What else could happen? *~_

"SAKURA!!"

_~* Why did I have to ask such a stupid question?! *~_

Sakura's brother, Tori, came riding up on his bike…and he wasn't happy.

"Do you know what time it is?"

_~* Ok, Sakura. Calm down. Just calm down and explain yourself. Think of…something! *~_

"Don't blow your stack, Tori. I just lost track of time, but everything's cool. You know me, I couldn't be on time if my life depended on it."

Sakura then noticed that Tori wasn't paying attention. He was looking right at Ms. Mackenzie.

"It's you," he said softly.

"You must be her brother," Ms. Mackenzie said. "Sorry we're late."

Suddenly, Meilin gasped and let out a small scream. Sakura didn't know what it was, but when she turned around she did the same thing. She ran right after Meilin and found out that…

"No amulets…"

"The store's closed…"

It seemed like a poetic way for Sakura's horrible day to end. Her one shot at getting some magical amulets had gone by the wayside. But then…

"Girls?"

Ms. Mackenzie walked over and handed them each…an amulet.

"It's an amulet! Thank you!"

Ms. Mackenzie smiled. "Everyone could use a little luck now and then."

"But…how did you know?" Sakura asked.

"I…had a hunch."

As Ms. Mackenzie stepped aside, Tori walked up to Sakura and whispered something to her. "You KNOW her?"

Sakura looked up. "Yeah…and why are you whispering?"

Tori hesitated. "……………No reason."

Sakura thought about that for a few minutes. It was almost as if Tori…was hiding something.

* * *

"And I thought about that all the way home," Sakura continued. "It was one of the weirdest days we've ever had."

"We tend to have those a lot," Madison giggled.

"Yeah…I almost forgot about Ms. Mackenzie. But we could never truly forget her. She was just so…so…so…I don't know. I can't describe her."

Madison reflected on that as they reached Sakura's doorstep. "Yeah…I feel the same way about her. So where do you think she is now?"

Sakura opened her door. "Let's find out. Let's read that letter together."

  


Any comments? I have quite a few different additions to this episode and I also included what might have happened if Nelvana wasn't so afraid of Ms. Mackenzie's past with Tori. And personally…I loved that scene I added with Mirror. That gem just popped into my head and I stuck with it. So what did you all think? Go ahead and let me know by reviewing below.


	33. Recalling Return and a Previously Hidden...

Summary: Sakura and Madison are very excited to see the letter Ms. Mackenzie sent. And after they look at it, Sakura begins to remember the day she learned a little more about her teacher...and her brother.

  


**Episode 33- Recalling Return and a Previously Hidden Past**

  


Sakura opened the door and ran over to the coffee table. She snatched up the letter sent by Ms. Mackenzie and ran right up to her room. She shut the door and was about to open the letter, when she paused. She had the distinct feeling she was forgetting something.

"Sakura!"

Sakura calmly opened her door and sweatdropped. "Sorry, Madison. I guess I'm just a little too excited."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Madison squealed. "Open it!"

Sakura opened the letter and sat on her bed. Madison sat right beside her and the two girls started to read the letter. Even Kero, who was getting curious, flew over and landed on Sakura's shoulder.

  


**

> Dear Sakura,

**

I know I haven't been in touch. I apologize for that. It's been a long few years for me, ever since…the breakup. These last few years I've just been seeing the world and I just wish I could describe all the wonderful sights I've seen. But no matter how much I see, it still doesn't take away from the feelings of emptiness I have. I really miss Japan, but more than that, I miss all of you.

I also know this is a happy time for you. It's almost time to graduate. You're probably just a little nervous, but I wrote to tell you to relax. It'll all be fine. You should feel proud of yourself. You're a wonderful person, Sakura. And I'm happy for you. Maybe we'll meet again someday.

Love,

Ms. Mackenzie

P.S.: I know Eriol said he'd return to Japan someday. If you see Madison…tell her I said congratulations. I know he'll make her very happy.

  


Madison smiled warmly. "That's so sweet. I never realized how much I missed her before today."

"I always loved her," Sakura added. "There was just…something about her that made me feel…you know. I loved being around her and there'd be times when I couldn't be dragged away from the temple. But there was always something mysterious about her. And just when I thought I had the answers…there always seemed to be more questions. The first instance that pops into mind is a few days after I first met her…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Dinner Table**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

The dinner table only held two tonight. Sakura was eating with her father, since Tori had a new job. But Sakura's mind was elsewhere throughout dinner. Her mind was on Ms. Mackenzie, the substitute teacher. She had helped her clean the temple earlier in the day and she became rather attached to her. But for some reason, Li didn't like it. He told Sakura sternly to be cautious when around her.

_~* Who does he think he is telling me to be careful? I can take care of myself. Besides, I like her. She makes me feel…happy. *~_

"Sakura, I heard you have a substitute," Aiden Avalon said.

"Yeah. She's…supposed to be substituting for a while. I really like her, Dad."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Ms. Mackenzie."

Sakura's father dropped his fork upon hearing that name. There was a very awkward silence that followed. Sakura was starting to feel uneasy.

Finally, Aiden spoke again. "Did you say…Ms. Mackenzie? As in Leila Mackenzie?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. ………Dad? Is there something I should know about her?"

There was another awkward silence. Sakura was starting to wonder if Li was right about her new teacher.

"It…has nothing to do with you. It has more to do with…Tori."

"What about Tori?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Has…he seen Ms. Mackenzie?"

"Yeah, he saw her last night."

Aiden was getting a little flustered. "Did he happen to…recognize her?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment. "You know…now that you mention it…he did. Dad, is there something I should know?"

Aiden grabbed his plate and got up quickly. "Well, I'm full. Could you clear the table, Sakura? I've got a lot of work to do."

"Dad!" Sakura interrupted. "You didn't answer me. Is there something I should know?"

Her father said nothing. He only picked up his plate and rushed up the stairs. Needless to say, that left Sakura more than curious.

_~* There IS something he's not telling me. And it's got something to do with Tori…and Ms. Mackenzie. I wonder what it is? *~_

~----------~

_[Sakura: I thought about all that…right until I got up to my room. Then Kero told me we had a Clow Card.]_

[Kero: It didn't help that you went into that night distracted.]

[Sakura: So maybe I was distracted. I had good reason to be…sort of. Anyway, it wasn't as much the next Clow Card that threw me off. It's…what that Clow Card showed me…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Temple**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura skated towards the temple. When Kero told her he sensed a Clow Card here, she started to feel a little uneasy. She knew why.

_~* The temple…again. This is where I found the last Clow Card. I…just hope it's easier than a maze. *~_

"Kero…what kind of card is this?"

"A strong one!"

Sakura turned around when she heard someone else's voice. It wasn't Kero. It was Li and he had the Lasin Board in his hand.

"Oh…Li. You sensed the card, too?"

"Yeah. I sensed it coming from the temple, so I brought the Lasin Board."

Sakura let out a smile. "Well, I'm actually glad…"

But Kero cut her off. "Hey, I already KNEW this was a strong card! We don't need YOU to tell us that, kid!"

Sakura was ready to say something else, but then she noticed something. "Um…Li…where's Meilin?"

Li looked around for a moment. "Oh…she's…doing homework." Then he also noticed something. "Where's the video girl?"

Sakura frowned. "She has a name, you know. I'm…letting Madison sit this one out. I mean it IS ten o'clock at night. So…I guess it's just us?"

"I guess so," Li muttered. "Just don't get in the way."

Sakura decided it was better not to respond. She just walked alongside Li into the temple. As soon as they got in…Kero stopped.

"It's…not here."

Li held out the Lasin Board. It was still pointing further into the temple. "It's still here. You're losing it, stuffed animal."

"Well…maybe I don't see it because I'm thirsty."

Sakura agreed with that. "Yeah, I'm thirsty too. Could you buy me a drink?"

"Go ahead, kid," Kero said casually. "Be a gentlemen and get us something to drink."

"I was talking to you, Kero."

Kero was taken by surprise. "Huh? Me?"

"Sure," Sakura grinned. She handed the guardian beast her coin purse. "There should be a vending machine over there somewhere. Don't take too long. I'm really thirsty. And get one for Li, too."

Kero shrugged. "Ok, I'll get one for the kid. My treat." He flew off, leaving Sakura all alone with Li Shoran.

Just then, Sakura realized something. "Kero! You're just saying that because you have MY purse!" Seeing that he didn't hear her, Sakura just sighed and followed Li up into the branches of a tree. She looked around and found nothing. "I still don't see it."

"It's probably hiding," Li thought. "It knows we're here. Doesn't surprise me. After all, the cards know exactly who you are now."

_~* Oh…why did he have to remind me of that? *~_

"Ms. Mackenzie," Li suddenly said. "Is she here?"

"I…saw her this morning," Sakura answered. "She's probably around."

"Do you…feel something when you're around her?"

Sakura honestly wasn't expecting that question. "Uh…um……yeah…I do. I feel…happy."

"She makes you happy?" Li asked dryly. "I think you feel something else."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously.

Li just looked out into the temple. "I suppose power attracts power."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's something about her, Sakura. Haven't you wondered why the Maze Card flew to her first? She has power. I think she has Clow magic flowing within her, too. And that's a scary thought."

Sakura blinked. "She…doesn't scare me."

"Yeah, well sometimes scary things aren't always so scary on the outside."

"Well I can't help it if I like Ms. Mackenzie," Sakura shot back. "I feel the same way when I see Julian."

Li was flustered. "……Yeah…me too." He was turning a little red. "You…really like him, don't you?"

Sakura blushed. She knew the answer to that. "Yeah…I do. And I have a feeling that you like him, too."

"Um…uh…maybe…ok…yeah."

Sakura sighed. "Anyone else would think it's hopeless. We're both too young. But I guess…it's just love." Suddenly, she looked Li right in the eye and smiled. Then…he started to blush. But as fast as that happened, Li suddenly jumped down and put some distance between himself and Sakura.

_~* Great. I try and have a moment with Li Shoran and he runs away. I should have expected that. I bet Julian would never do that. *~_

"Sakura! Look out!!"

Sakura never even saw it coming. When Sakura jumped down from the tree, it started to glow. Then…the darkness overtook her.

~----------~

_[Madison: Can I ask just one question, Sakura?]_

[Sakura: Sure, Madison. What is it?]

[Madison: He blushed and you didn't tell me?! How could you?!]

[Sakura: I'm sorry, but if you saw what I went through that night, you'd understand. It was just so weird. When I came to, I couldn't believe what I was seeing…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Temple?**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura opened her eyes. She felt like she was conked on the head with a brick. But when she woke up, she saw that she was still under the tree…only it had bloomed. It was full of cherry blossoms.

_~* How long was I out? It can't be spring already. Wait…where's Li? Where's Kero? Where IS everybody? *~_

Sakura was all alone. She got to her feet and realized that there was no one around. Then she heard someone coming.

_~* That…doesn't sound like Li. I'd better hide! *~_

Sakura ducked behind a bush. When she raised her head from the bush, she saw a boy stop over by the tree. He looked to be a young teenager wearing a junior high uniform. But then Sakura gasped. She knew who it was.

_~* TORI?! *~_

Tori looked up at the tree. "Hello."

_~* Hello? He's talking to trees? *~_

But just then, someone else walked up to the tree right behind Tori. Sakura couldn't believe it.

_~* MS. MACKENZIE?! *~_

Ms. Mackenzie walked up to Tori and smiled. "Saying your prayers?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah…sort of."

Ms. Mackenzie looked up at the tree. "You see something in the tree, don't you? Or should I say…someone?"

"Yeah…" Tori replied. "I can see…spirits. I'm kinda used to it by now."

"What's your name?" Ms. Mackenzie asked warmly.

"Tori."

"What grade are you in, Tori?"

"Eighth."

_~* Eighth? Wait a minute…eighth? Then this CAN'T be the present! Where am I? *~_

Ms. Mackenzie smiled again. "I'm Ms. Mackenzie. I…guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Tori said cheerfully. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura couldn't understand any of this. It was all so surreal.

~----------~

_[Madison: You mean…this is where you found about…you know…]_

[Sakura: I didn't know it at that moment. I kept seeing other memories of the past. After seeing that…I got bounced around to the next day…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Temple? (The next day)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura was suddenly seeing something else. The tree was empty again. But it wasn't empty for long. Again, Tori came running up to the tree.

_~* Didn't I just see this? What's going on? How is this happening? *~_

Just like last time, Ms. Mackenzie walked up behind Tori. Tori turned around and became very cheerful…almost like…Sakura whenever she saw her substitute teacher.

"I saw you…just like you said."

Ms. Mackenzie beamed. "It's not just because I was your substitute. I didn't know I would be. Somehow…I just knew I'd see you again. Sometimes when you feel things…you don't always have to tell others."

Tori was taken aback by that. "Yeah…I guess not."

Ms. Mackenzie walked up to Tori and took his hand. "I have a feeling we're going to become very good friends."

Tori looked overjoyed. "Yeah…I think so, too."

_~* What am I seeing? Is this the Twilight Zone? What's going on? *~_

~----------~

_[Sakura: It was all so confusing. But then I got bounced to a year later…and it all became clear…]_

* * *

**Flashback: The Temple? (A year later)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura found herself at the empty temple once more. She wondered if it was going to be just like last time. But it wasn't. This time, Tori and Ms. Mackenzie walked up to the tree…together.

"Tori…" Ms. Mackenzie began. "I'm sorry, but…I have to leave. I'm going to study…far away."

Tori looked crushed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ms. Mackenzie looked down. "Because…neither of us are good at being sad." She started to move closer to him. "It was one year ago…that we met under this very tree."

_~* She's getting awful close. It's almost as if……no…it can't be! There's no way… *~_

Ms. Mackenzie gazed into Tori's eyes. "I've really had a wonderful time with you, Tori."

"Then why are you breaking it off?" Tori asked sadly. He tried to put his arm around the teacher's shoulder, but she pushed it off.

"It's time to say goodbye."

"Why?"

"I promise you…next time we see each other…you'll have found someone special…and so will I." She put her fingers to his lips. "Next time we see each other…we'll be very good friends. And I WILL come back…when the time is right."

Sakura just looked on with awe. She was overtaken by this whole scene. She didn't know what to think.

_~* So THAT'S why Dad wouldn't say anything. And that's why Tori was so shocked to see her last night. I don't believe it. Tori…and Ms. Mackenzie were…were…were…a couple. *~_

Ms. Mackenzie looked up into the sky. "The full moon. It's so beautiful. I just wonder…………when the disaster will arrive."

_~* Disaster? She couldn't mean…the Clow Cards…could she? *~_

But Sakura didn't think that for long. She was very shocked to see Ms. Mackenzie…turn towards her. She started to say something, but Sakura couldn't hear her. There was a bright flash of light.

~----------~

_[Sakura: Another few seconds and I would have heard what she said. Another case of bad timing.]_

[Kero: Well EXCUSE ME for trying to save you! The kid and I worked hard to get you out of that loop. And after a lot of effort, we finally did…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Temple (Present Time)**

P.O.V.: Kero

He hoped this would work. Kero had hoped the kid could do get Sakura back and it seemed that it was all working. There was a flash of light.

Kero called out. "Sakura!" Nothing. He called out again. "Sakura!!"

Just then, Sakura came out of the tree. She had come back. She held her head. "W-What happened?" She looked up at Kero. "Kero? H-How?"

Kero sighed. "I hate to say it, but it's because of the brat."

"Li? Where is he?"

Kero just pointed towards the tree. Li jumped out and right behind him was a black spiral. Kero recognized that Clow Card.

"That's the Return Card! Seal it, Sakura!"

Sakura held out her wand. "Return Card! Return to your power confined!"

She thrust her wand down and sealed the Return Card…and it flew over to Li. Kero was expecting to see a look of disappointment on Sakura's face, but he could see that she didn't even know what was going on.

So Kero decided to explain. "Um…you probably want an explanation. Well, Return was taking you back in time…so Li…used Time to bring you back. But it took a lot out of him…as you can probably see."

Sakura saw Li nearly fell over from exhaustion. "Li!!" She ran over and caught him in her arms. "Thank you!" She then hugged him…and Kero noticed something.

_~* Is the kid blushing? No…not the Li kid. Wouldn't that be a kick in the head…the Li kid falling for Sakura. But there's no way that could happen. At least *I* hope not. *~_

Then something else caught Kero's eye. He looked up at the full moon that filled the sky. One thought ran through his head. Someone was on his mind…someone who could make a grim possibility a very grim reality.

_~* ………………Yue *~_

Kero looked at Sakura. There was the beautiful little girl whose life had changed when she opened the Clow Book. She was so innocent…so kind-hearted…so selfless. She was possibly the best thing that ever happened to the little guardian beast. But then Kero thought of that grim possibility.

_~* I just pray that Yue will accept you, Sakura. If he doesn't…I could never live with myself. *~_

* * *

"I didn't even know what Sakura just saw," Kero continued. "I couldn't even focus on that. All I could think about was that full moon…and Yue. I just thought about what would happen…if he rejected her…and deemed her unworthy."

"So everyone had something to think about," Madison said. "But Sakura…did Tori actually ever tell you about his relationship with Ms. Mackenzie?"

Sakura shook her head. "Apparently, he doesn't want the squirt to know anything about it. But…I have a feeling he knows. He…knows a lot more than we think he does…he's just not saying anything."

"What do you think will happen if Ms. Mackenzie ever does come back?" Madison asked.

Sakura blinked. "I-I'm not sure. I don't know what Tori would say. But I know I'd be really happy to see her. Everyone would…except for Li."

"I guess you're right," Madison sighed, looking at the letter again.

Sakura would eagerly await the day her teacher would return. And she had a gut instinct that told her that she would come back someday. All Sakura could do was wait for that day to come. But until then…

"Kero?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Was Li…really blushing when I hugged him?"

  


Any comments? Feel free to mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below. I want to hear what you think.


	34. Recalling Shot and the Joys of Cooking

Summary: Sakura's home alone…for a while. That is…until Li comes over and suddenly decides to cook dinner. When that doesn't go too well, Sakura remembers her own cooking failures.

  


**Episode 34- Recalling the Shot Card and the Joys of Cooking**

  


Sakura couldn't bear to watch anymore. She thought it was so sweet of Li to offer to cook dinner. But she realized that if she didn't do something and fast, the kitchen would be in shambles. Li had made a mess of the kitchen trying to fix…croquettes. It all seemed so painfully familiar to Sakura.

"Li…maybe I should help."

"N-No, it's ok, Sakura," Li stammered. "I don't want to bother you with this. I…have this under control. I've cooked…a million times."

"You've just never cooked croquettes before, have you?"

"Um…not exactly," Li sighed. "Maybe I'm a little new at it. But I don't think it's coming out so bad."

****WHOOSH****

Sakura pointed to the stove behind Li. "Your croquettes are on fire."

Li screamed and desperately tried to put the fire out. Sakura was a lot calmer. She just grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and sprayed the near-inferno. The fire was out, but obviously the croquettes were ruined.

Li gave up. "Ok, maybe it IS bad."

"You can always try again," Sakura said cheerfully. "I'll help you out. I've…had a lot of experience with this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Cooking was always so hard for me…seven years ago. There was always something I was afraid of…"

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (A scene Nelvana left out…for some strange reason)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Cooking class had brought a new challenge to Sakura on this day. Her assignment was to make rice cakes. But as she brought herself up to the stove, she couldn't bring herself to go any further.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked the curious Madison.

Sakura didn't know how to say it. "I really don't like this, Madison. I just hate that…sizzling sound. It always scares me."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Madison said gently. "Just place the rice cake on the pan."

Sakura was a little reluctant, but she knew she'd have to do this eventually. So she placed the rice cake on…and fell back upon hearing that loud sizzling sound.

Sakura groaned. "I hate this. Can it get any worse?"

Madison started coughing. "S-Sakura…SMOKE!"

Sakura got up and saw the pan letting out black smoke. It was from the cooking oil. Her rice cakes were on fire. She started to panic and look for a way to put the fire out, but there was nothing she could do. Luckily, someone came over and put the fire out. It was Meilin.

She shook her head. "I knew you were a klutz, Avalon. But I didn't think you were such a lousy cook. You're lucky I was here."

Sakura sweatdropped. "Yeah…thanks, Meilin."

"No problem. You can thank me by telling me where Maggie's is."

"Oh…it's just a few blocks that way."

Meilin smiled and walked out. "Thanks, Avalon. Oh, and if you want to survive another day of cooking class, I suggest you practice!"

Sakura sighed. It was true. If she didn't get any practice in, she'd burn the whole school down. She started to wonder if her mother ever had problems like this when she was a kid.

~----------~

_[Li: You're just trying to make me feel better, aren't you?]_

[Sakura: Maybe. But maybe I'm just thinking about this because it brings back so many memories. You should hear what happened once I got home.]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's Kitchen**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

"Thank you for helping me with this, Dad. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Sakura. I'm just glad to help you practice…as long as you don't burn the house down."

As much as Sakura appreciated her father's help, she didn't need to be reminded of the earlier incident at the school. But still, she was glad to have the help. It was time for her to practice the fine art of cooking with dumplings.

"Ok, the batter's mixed, the oil's heated…time to make some dumplings. Are you ready, Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"Now the trick is to follow the recipe carefully."

"Got it, Dad. Here it goes."

Sakura picked up the dumpling and nervously brought it closer to the stove. Finally, she placed it on the pan, but the oil began to sizzle. As soon as sparks began to fly, Sakura fell backwards having nearly burned herself.

"Sakura!" The stove was turned off. "Are you ok?"

Sakura nodded, but she was far from fine. This didn't do her self-confidence any good.

_~* I don't get it! I did everything right this time! Didn't I? Why can't I do this?! *~_

Her father pointed out her mistake. "Forgot to test the temperature, huh?"

_~* Well…that might be one reason. But I just don't get this. I hate cooking! I don't have to be a gourmet chef, but can't I at least be as good as everyone else? *~_

Sakura got up and sighed. "I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this."

Aiden Avalon smiled. "Don't worry. We'll try this another time."

That didn't exactly make Sakura feel any better. This was a bigger challenge than any Clow Card she had faced thus far. Sakura didn't like that she had met her match…in a stove.

~----------~

_[Sakura: You see? It happens to everybody. And at that point, I was desperate. I was even desperate enough to go to Maggie's for those good luck cards she had just gotten.]_

[Li: Oh, yeah. I remember what happened after that. Maggie didn't know she had a real Clow Card in there. And neither did Meilin…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Roof of Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

There wasn't a sign of Meilin or the Clow Card. There was a lot that Li Shoran couldn't believe about this whole thing. He couldn't believe that Meilin had unknowingly stumbled onto a Clow Card. Not just a Clow Card, but the Shot Card no less. But he also couldn't believe he once again found himself working with the amateur, Sakura Avalon.

_~* I'm supposed to be handling all this myself. I know I'm better than her. So why is she leading me around? No…I can't think that. If anything, I'M leading HER around. Yeah…that's it. *~_

Li didn't have too much time to sort out his ego, though. He could see the roof of the school and he saw Meilin. Sakura and Li landed and recalled Fly. Then they ran up to Meilin. Hopefully, she hadn't said the Shot Card's name, because that would mean a LOT of trouble.

"Meilin!"

Meilin just turned her head, ignorant to the dilemma at hand. "Hi, Li!" Then she scowled at the sight of Sakura. "What are YOU doing here, Sakura?"

"Meilin…the magic card you bought…" Sakura began.

Meilin held a card up. "You mean this one?"

Everyone ducked at the sight of Shot, much to Meilin's confusion.

Sakura tried to clarify the situation as everyone stood upright again. "Listen, Meilin…that's a real Clow Card."

Meilin's face brightened. "REALLY?! I knew it! I can capture cards, too!"

_~* Oh, jeez…she's delirious! Maybe I can calmly explain this to her…while I take that card! *~_

Li walked towards Meilin. "That card's dangerous, Meilin! Hand it over!"

Li tried to reach out for the Shot Card, but Meilin was holding it up in the air. Maybe this wouldn't look so bad…if Sakura and Kero weren't right there watching…and sweatdropping.

_~* This is so humiliating. I feel like I'm fighting with a sister. I had enough of this back home with my other four sisters. I don't need to take this from Meilin!! *~_

"Give it to me, Meilin!"

"Don't order me around, Li!"

"Hand it over!"

"No way!"

"Be careful with that card, Meilin!"

"Back off, Li! The Shot Card's mine!"

Sakura and Kero gasped. Li just gulped. They all knew that this meant a lot of bad news.

It was Kero who summed it up. "Oh, no! She said the card's name out loud!"

"She activated it!" Sakura added.

The Shot Card was fully active now and was now looking for a target. Then it found its target…in the form of Li.

_~* Why me? *~_

Li knew the routine now. Shot began to shoot away at him, so Li dodged each laser beam. As he moved away from each shot, Li could feel the shots coming closer. They were getting more accurate. He wasn't going to last much longer. Luckily, Sakura was right there.

"Shield! Release and dispel!"

Li tried to catch his breath within the protective bubble of Shield. Shot was persistent and kept shooting at Li with no luck. Sakura tried approaching Shot, but Shot was circling the bubble and trying to shoot at Li. But he could see this was doing no good.

_~* I can't just stay in here. We'll never seal the card this way. I have to try something. *~_

Li took a major risk. He jumped out of Shield's protective barrier and started running.

"LI!!" Sakura shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"It's only after me, Sakura!" he pointed out. "You can use this chance to seal it!"

Li kept on running, but Sakura couldn't get to Shot. Meanwhile, Shot wasn't losing any steam. It was still going at full speed.

"You've got to hurry!" Kero shouted. "The Shot Card's attack is getting more accurate!"

Li knew he was right. But he didn't know how right…until a laser grazed him right on the leg. Li let out a groan of pain and gritted his teeth. But what made things worse was that Sakura…was just standing there.

_~* What's she doing?! I'm gonna get killed! What's she waiting for?! *~_

Sakura's face brightened. "Hey, Li! I got it!" She pulled out one of her Clow Cards and held it up. It was…

_~* Mirror? Hey…that just might work. *~_

Li nodded and headed towards Sakura, putting the pain in his leg aside. Sakura began to put her plan into action.

"Mirror Card. Project the image before you. Mirror. Release and dispel!"

Sakura held up the mirror. All that was left was for Li to do his part. He dodged each shot and as he approached Sakura, he jumped out of the way. The stray shot hit the mirror and bounced back, hitting Shot and taking it down. Shot was left struggling in its visible form.

"Do it!" Li called out.

Sakura did it. "Return to your power confined! Shot Card!"

Sakura had sealed the Shot Card, much to Li's relief. He looked at his singed leg. He knew that this capture didn't come without a price. Then he looked up to see Sakura looking at the card.

_~* She…saved me. If it wasn't for her, I'd have been fried. She's become so much better. It's almost like…she isn't hopeless anymore. She's almost as good as me. ……Almost. *~_

"Hey, nice move, Sakura," Kero said. "Capturing the Shot Card took a lot of courage."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks." Then she looked around. "Hey…where's Meilin? Is she ok?"

"She's over here! She's fine!"

Li looked over and saw that Meilin was ok. She was right beside…

"Madison!" Sakura ran over to her. "How long have you been here?"

Madison grinned and held up her camera. "Long enough to get that awesome card capture on video tape."

Madison stood back and taped everyone there while Sakura picked up Meilin. Li walked over and helped her out. He knew he should say something…

"Thanks, Sakura."

Li couldn't help but notice that Sakura was sad. Maybe he could help repay her right now.

"What's wrong?"

"Maggie's is probably closed by now," she sighed. "And even if it was open, I don't have time to go anymore. Now I'll never get one of those good luck cards. I was hoping to find a cooking card to help me. Cooking has just been so hard lately."

Li saw the sadness in Sakura's eyes. Then an idea hit him.

~----------~

_[Li: So do you remember what happened later?]_

[Sakura: ………Yeah…I do. That was so sweet of you…]

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's Kitchen (Later that night)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

It was time to try again. Sakura sincerely hoped that she could get it right this time. Once again, she was standing beside her dad by the stove. She was ready to fix those dumplings again.

"Now remember, Sakura. There's no magic to it…"

_~* I wish there was. Magic I can handle. *~_

"…You just have to follow the recipe. Temperature checked?"

"You bet!"

"Ready to give it another try?"

Sakura nodded and picked up the dumpling. It was one of her greatest challenges thus far. She was almost sweating. She slowly brought the dumpling towards the pan…and dropped it in. No sizzling, no burning, no falling backward. The dumpling went straight into the pan without incident.

"I did it!" Sakura squealed triumphantly.

Her father smiled. "You see? It just takes practice."

Sakura smiled back. "It does."

"Sakura!" Tori called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Tori walked into the kitchen and looked at the dumplings. "You actually did it. I guess I won't need that fire extinguisher after all."

Sakura looked sternly at her brother. "Did you want something?"

"I found this under the front door. It's for you. Probably from Madison."

Sakura took an envelope with her name on it. She opened it up and found…a cooking card. She couldn't believe it. She was ready to call Madison right then and there and thank her, but then she noticed a note. She walked over to the living room and opened up the note.

  


> **Dear Sakura,**

I know how much you really wanted one of these. I personally don't think you need it. I'm sure you'll do just fine without it. But I wanted to thank you for earlier and I thought this would be the best way. I hope you like it. And Sakura…relax. You can do it. I'd hate to think that after what we went through earlier, you're going to let a couple of croquettes get you down. Enjoy your new cooking card.

Love,

Li

  


Sakura just sat there for a few minutes looking at the note. This cooking card was a gift from Li. That was so…sweet.

_~* He really didn't have to do that. He went out of his way to get this…for me. Maybe Li Shoran isn't the pompous egomaniac I thought he was. Maybe…I was wrong about him. *~_

Suddenly, Sakura got that feeling again. She got that feeling in the pit of her stomach. That warm feeling…the feeling brought on by those butterflies. That indescribable feeling.

_~* Maybe…I DO like him. *~_

* * *

Sakura came down the stairs holding her cooking card. "I treasured this card you gave me, Li. It was one of the nicest things you had ever done for me."

Li smiled. "I'm…glad you liked it. Um…could you hand it to me?"

Sakura gave Li the cooking card. "What for?"

"I'm…hoping it'll give me some luck right about now."

Sakura shook her head. She walked up to Li and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry about it right now." She gave him a deep kiss. "We'll worry about dinner later."

They resumed the kiss…until they heard the front door. Knowing exactly who it was…Li immediately ran for the back door.

"See you later, Sakura."

Li rushed out the back door. Sakura suddenly realized that the kitchen was still a mess. It wouldn't be long until.

"SQUIRT!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped. There was Tori and he found the kitchen practically in shambles. If it was seven years ago, she would have squealed. Why should she get stuck with the blame? But Sakura wouldn't do that. She'd cover for her man on this day.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I…had a little disaster with some croquettes. I'll…clean it up."

  


Author's Note: Well, this is it. I'm burned out and I need a break, so this is my last update for a while. But rest assured that I shall return. In a little less than two weeks, I'll be ready to go again and I'll hopefully have these four or five ideas out of my head and onto a page. So don't forget about me, because I will be back and I hope you've enjoyed my stories.

  


Any comments? Remember that the series is winding down. So I want to know what you think. Go ahead and review below.


	35. Recalling Sweet and...Cavities

Summary: It's the day before Sakura's graduation and…someone's fixing a cake? One of our characters can smell this cake from a mile away. But once Sakura arrives, she begins to remember another past experience with cake.

  


Author's Note: Ok, I'm back a little sooner than I thought. I'm still busy trying to get these other ideas out of my head, but I feel it's been too quiet on my front. So I'm back with this chapter. Enjoy!

  


2nd Note: NO HORIZONTAL LINE TAGS?! NO WAY!! You DO know how much harder that makes things, right?!

  


**Episode 35- Recalling the Sweet Card and Future Cavities**

  


It seemed like a sixth sense to him by now. From his desk in Sakura's room, Kero could smell that delicious aroma of baked goods. It smelled like…a cake. The prospect of a cake was too tempting to pass up, so Kero flew out the bedroom window and headed towards the kitchen window. Sure enough, there was Aiden Avalon watching over a cake in the oven.

"Kero!"

Kero sweatdropped. In a flash, he had already been spotted. "Um…hi Sakura." He looked around. "Where are you?"

"Up here!"

The little guardian beast looked up to see Sakura and Li sitting up on a tree…alone. They were probably trying to have a romantic moment. Kero flew up and faced them.

"What are you doing looking into the kitchen?" Sakura asked.

"What are you two doing up here?" Kero shot back. "Haven't you learned from last time?" He was obviously referring to a few weeks ago when Sakura and Li tried to have a similar moment on this tree…until the branch snapped. It appeared that the couple was ready to try again.

"What does it look like?" Li muttered.

"Maybe it's better I don't ask," Kero mumbled. "Anyway, I was just looking into the window to see…a cake. Sweet…delicious…cake."

"My dad's baking a cake?" Sakura asked. On those words, Sakura climbed down the tree…

…leaving Li a little disappointed. "Sakura…I thought we were trying to have a moment."

"We'll have our moment later," she replied. "But let me see this. I hope it's what I think it is."

Sakura peeked in through the window and Kero squeezed in under her and got a glance in as well. The cake just happened to be finished at that moment and her father took it out. He started to spread the frosting and then started to put the lettering on. The cake read:

**Congratulations!**

Sakura's face brightened. "I knew it! It's a cake for our graduation!"

Li climbed down the tree and calmly walked over. "I've never seen you get this excited over a cake before. You almost look like Kero." He looked inside. "You know, the way we've been going on lately…remembering the past…I'm surprised this isn't bringing something back into your head."

Sakura leered slyly to her left. "Oh…you mean THAT."

Kero was getting curious. "What? This doesn't ring a bell. Somebody want to tell me?"

Sakura sighed. "I guess I'll tell you. I thought for sure you'd remember, Kero. It's got to be one of your favorites of all the Clow Cards…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

It was time for cooking class again. Only this time around, Sakura felt a lot more at ease. The assignment was a lot more suited for her. The assignment was to bake a cake. Anxiously awaiting this day, Sakura and her father prepared a practice cake; one which Sakura hoped to give to Julian…but she chickened out at the last second. So she gave the cake to her four favorite critics: Chelsea, Rita, Nikki, and Madison. They all gave it rave reviews.

Sakura looked around as everyone made their choices. She could see that Li, Meilin, and Zachary were going with a custard cake. Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki decided on a strawberry shortcake. But Sakura and Madison were still unsure about what they should do.

"Any ideas?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't got a clue," Madison replied.

The two girls then looked over their cooking magazine. There were a lot of delicious looking cakes, but they couldn't decide on which one to go with. That is…until Sakura made a spontaneous comment.

"Chocolate cake?"

"That sounds delicious."

Sakura looked up. That wasn't Madison. Sakura looked up to see…

"Ms. Mackenzie!"

Sakura and Madison were now joined by the ever enigmatic substitute teacher. Sakura looked down to see those chocolate cakes in the pictures. Chocolate cakes didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"You like chocolate cakes, Sakura?" Ms. Mackenzie asked.

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Oh yes!"

Ms. Mackenzie smiled. "Me too! I guess we have something in common. If you two ever finish that cake, I'd love to try it."

_~* She wants to try MY cake? Oh…I feel so…so…giddy! *~_

Sakura blushed. "We'd love that."

Ms. Mackenzie chuckled and walked out. "Good luck, girls."

Sakura smiled dreamily, mesmerized again by her teacher, then she finally turned to her best friend. "Chocolate cake sound good?"

Madison nodded. "Sounds good."

It was agreed. A chocolate cake. That's what Sakura and Madison would bake the next day. Sakura was still unsure of her croquette skills, but she was very confident in her baking. She knew she and Madison would bake a first-class cake.

~----------~

_[Sakura: It was a great idea. I didn't know what could possibly go wrong. Then…there was the next day.]_

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (The next day)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura just loved the smell of baked goods. The smell filled the classroom that day as everyone had their finished cakes in front of them. All that remained was to decorate them. Sakura and Madison each grabbed a tube of frosting and a butter knife and spread the frosting. Then they finished the final decorations. Their chocolate cake was finished and Sakura and Madison's mouths were watering at the delicious sight.

"So…you want to try it first?" Sakura offered, trying not to drool.

"I couldn't do that, Sakura," Madison stammered. "I could never go first."

They both eyed their cake, each one wanting a taste.

"Well…we can't both not go first," Sakura pointed out.

Then the teacher's voice sounded. "Ok, everyone. Try your cakes!"

Sakura finally made a sensible decision. "Ok, let's try it together."

Sakura took a slice off her cake and put in on a plate. She took a piece off the slice and tasted it alongside Madison. They wished they hadn't. Sakura could literally feel her teeth cracking. The cake was too…sweet. Sakura spit the piece out and coughed, trying to get the bad taste out of her mouth. Madison accidentally swallowed her piece. But both girls wanted one thing at that moment.

"WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~----------~

_[Kero: So if a cake's too sweet…then that's a bad thing?]_

[Sakura: Any cavities I had after that day, I knew it was because of that cake. What made things worse was that you thought it was MY fault…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Room (Later that day)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura was still trying to get that sweet, sweet taste out of her mouth. After ten glasses of water and two rounds of gargling with mouthwash, she could still taste that cake.

"ACK! It was just so…SWEET, Kero! It was horrible!"

Kero shook his head. "You probably put too much sugar in the mix."

"It wasn't that," Sakura replied. "Madison and I measured each cup carefully. Besides, everyone else had the same problem."

"Then everyone else probably made the same mistake," Kero said, obviously not convinced.

_~* Oh, I give up. Why should I even bother to argue? *~_

Sakura finally stopped drinking and sat on her bed. "Well, since everyone failed, we get another chance to make it up next week. We'll all get to try again."

Kero looked at Sakura curiously. "Hmm…you failed…but you sound pretty happy. Did I miss something?"

"You have to see things my way, Kero," Sakura said cheerfully. "Now I can make an even better cake to give to Julian and Ms. Mackenzie."

"What about me?" Kero asked.

Sakura giggled. "You'll get a piece, Kero. I promise."

_~* If I even get it right. But it DOES seem a little strange. Why would EVERYONE'S cake be that sweet? It's almost as if it were a Clow Card. But…a sweet Clow Card? That…sounds kinda silly. Nah…it has to be something else. *~_

~----------~

_[Li: If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even known it was a Clow Card.]_

[Sakura: How was I supposed to know? It just sounded so…weird. And why are you smirking like that? You didn't really help as much as you think you did. When Ms. Mackenzie showed up, you suddenly became a mute…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Cake Shop Window**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Unable to put the day's failure behind them, Sakura and Madison decided to drown their sorrows in a day of shopping. It didn't help…especially when the two girls approached the cake shop. They both sighed deeply and gave melancholy looks towards the cake shop window. Things hadn't gotten any easier, especially since Sakura could still taste her earlier failure and its over-sweetness.

"So have you come up with anything?" Madison sighed.

Sakura shook her head. "I can't think of anything. We did everything right. What did we do wrong?"

"You mean you didn't sense anything?"

Sakura and Madison turned around to see that Li had joined them and there was a certain stern gaze on his face. It was one Sakura had grown somewhat familiar with…somewhat…

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Li didn't say anything. He just looked sharply to his left. Someone else had arrived at the cake shop. In an instant, Sakura's day became that much brighter.

"Ms. Mackenzie!"

Sakura's substitute teacher smiled as she walked towards the cake shop door. "You girls shopping?"

Sakura nodded. "We were…but then we saw this…cake shop. But…how about you? Are you shopping?"

Ms. Mackenzie looked into the cake shop. "Yes…I was shopping until I got in the mood for something sweet, so I decided to stop here."

Sakura moaned softly. "Maybe I should leave. I've had enough cakes for one day."

Ms. Mackenzie bent down to gaze warmly into Sakura's eyes. "Cheer up, Sakura. You'll get your chance to try again and I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Sakura suddenly felt a lot better. "Thanks, Ms. Mackenzie."

Seeing her work was done, Ms. Mackenzie headed inside the cake shop. "Good luck, girls. And remember…you promised me a taste."

Sakura sighed dreamily. She still couldn't understand what it was about Ms. Mackenzie that made her feel so much…happier. Then she forgot she was in the middle of a conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Li. What were you saying?"

Li glared towards the cake shop. "Oh…I…forgot what I was saying. Never mind."

Li found nothing more to say, so he just walked out, leaving Sakura and Madison somewhat confused.

Both girls just muttered under their breaths. "Weird."

~----------~

_[Sakura: See? You didn't help THAT much?]_

[Li: Sorry. You know the effect she has on me. I just don't like her. But I told you eventually, didn't I?]

[Sakura: I guess so. But still, I wasn't sure. Luckily, someone was there to confirm it for me…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (The next day)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Break time. Everyone had put their cakes in the oven and walked out of the classroom…except for two people: Sakura and Li. Sakura was still unsure about something. Earlier, Chelsea told her that the other class's cakes all came out too sweet…just like her class. That made Sakura wonder if it really WAS a Clow Card. But that didn't make any sense…or at least it didn't SOUND like it made any sense. But Sakura couldn't ignore…her sense.

_~* I DO feel it. It feels like a Clow Card. But there's no way. A sweet Clow Card? *~_

"You DO sense it, don't you?" Li asked.

"I can't ignore it, Li," Sakura responded. "It feels like a Clow Card, but it can't be what I think it is…can it?"

No one got to respond to that, because Sakura's phone rang. Since it was ringing in the middle of the school day, that meant it had to be serious.

"Hello?"

_"Sakura, I think I got it!"_

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Kero would come through. "What is it, Kero?"

_"It's none other than…the Sweet Card!"_

Sakura felt just a little skeptical. "Say that again?"

_"The Sweet Card!"_

"The Sweet Card?"

_"That's right. The Sweet Card! Anything it touches becomes really, REALLY SWEET! I'm talking 'see your dentist' sweet!"_

Sakura nodded to no one in particular. "Uh huh…and by any chance does it look like a small fairy with a yellow dress?"

_"Um…yeah…how did you know that?"_

"Because it's right in front of me!"

Sakura and Li both noticed the little Sweet Card inside one of the ovens, sprinkling what had to be its over-sweetness into one of the cakes. Sakura hung up the phone and Li ran towards the oven.

"Ok, come out of there!"

The Sweet Card flew out of the oven and started flying around the room with Li giving chase the whole way. Sakura realized it wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Li! Cut it out! You're scaring it!"

Li stopped running as the Sweet Card flew behind a bag of flour, trying to hide. He grinned. "Now I got it!"

Li calmly tiptoed towards the flour bag…and then lunged for it. Unfortunately…the flour bag blew up. Li coughed as he and Sakura were both nearly blinded by the flour. When the smoke (er, flour) cleared, Li was as white as a ghost. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"You think this is funny?"

Sakura sighed contentedly. "I only wish Madison was here with her camera."

Li pointed behind Sakura. "Maybe you won't find THAT so funny."

Sakura looked behind her and let out a soft yelp. The Sweet Card was flying around and working its magic. Soon the blackboard…the chairs…the pans…just about everything…turned into a…confectionery treat. Sakura shook her head as she snapped off a piece of a nearby chocolate chip cookie chair. Unfortunately…when she took a bite, she spit it out.

"UGH! That taste again! It's too SWEET! This stuff doesn't even taste good! Oh, I'm going to need a dentist when this is all over."

"Well you better end this quickly," Li pointed out. "I mean, how would it look if everyone came back in to find…this?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "I see your point." She took out her key. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!" Sakura took her wand, but honestly didn't know where to go from there. So she glanced at Li. "Any ideas?"

Li sighed. It seemed that he didn't like his own idea. "Bait." He went over to one of the ovens and was about to take out his cake.

_~* No…I can't let him do that. Even if it is to take down a Clow Card, I can't let him sacrifice his grade. *~_

Sakura reached over…and held Li's hand. "Don't. There has to be another way. I don't want you to fail, Li."

Li wasn't convinced. "Do you have any better ideas?"

_~* I'm sure something'll come to me. But it better come to me right now. I can't let Li sacrifice his cake. Besides…Meilin would probably kill me. OW! My tooth! That's just great! Now I have a toothache and a bad aftertaste. And here I was thinking only overly salty foods could leave this bad a taste in my mouth. Wait a minute! Salty? That's it! *~_

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "As a matter of fact, I do!"

Sakura grabbed some salt and poured it into a bowl. She grinned evilly. "Fight sugar…with SALT!" She took the bowl and started chasing the Sweet Card around, trying to sprinkle salt over it. So far, she hadn't been too successful. "You can't run away forever!"

Finally, Sakura made one big lunge…and missed. She fell flat on the ground, her face landing in the bowl of salt. She spit the salt out and looked above her to see the Sweet Card snickering. It wasn't laughing long, though, because Li sneaked up behind it and poured another bag of salt over it. The Sweet Card was covered in salt and it didn't like it. It was ready to cry. Sakura was, too, after all she had gone through, but she picked herself up and pointed her wand.

"Sweet Card! Return to your power confined! Sweet Card!"

Sakura sealed the Sweet Card and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything went back to normal and there were seemingly no casualties from this war…except for one. Sakura held her jaw painfully.

"OW! MY TOOTH!"

  


~--------------------~

  


Kero just floated in the air and grinned towards the end of the story. "Well, your toothache was actually a blessing in disguise, Sakura."

"How could you consider that a blessing?" Sakura growled.

"Because that meant more cake for me," Kero answered. "Besides, you passed, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. Then she glanced at Li. "Which is more than I can say for some people."

"It wasn't my fault," Li mumbled. "No one said Meilin could bake." Then he let out a half-smile. "At least you got the best out of that day. You got rave reviews for that cake, from Tori, Julian, everyone at school…"

Sakura grinned. "Ms. Mackenzie."

Li frowned. "Yeah…her, too."

Sakura shook her head. "You still don't like her, do you?"

"No, I don't like her. Never have, never will. I'm just happy she's not around anymore."

Sakura sighed. She never did tell Li about that letter she got a few weeks ago from Ms. Mackenzie. She figured there was no need to, knowing how he felt.

Li went ahead and changed the subject. "So this is it, huh? We're graduating tomorrow."

Sakura sighed again. "Yeah…tomorrow."

"Life won't be the same after this, you know."

"You're right."

Sakura and Li just stood by the kitchen window, watching as Aiden Avalon continued to decorate the cake. Graduation was one day away. Sakura had been through a lot in high school and now it was coming…to an end.

Leave it to Kero, though, to not realize the seriousness of it all. "So…I'll get a piece of that cake, right?"

Sakura didn't say anything. She just kept looking into the window.

_~* Tomorrow…tomorrow…tomorrow it ends. *~_

  


Author's Note: Tomorrow's flashback won't be too long, because there is a side story and, if you haven't noticed by now, our characters are graduating high school. Come back tomorrow, because you never know what might happen at something like a high school graduation.

  


Any comments? If you have any, then go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	36. Recalling Dash and Moving On to Graduati...

Summary: Graduation is minutes away. So where's Sakura? She hasn't shown up yet and frankly, Li and Meilin are getting nervous. So leave it to Madison to calm them down…with a story.

  


Author's Note: Today's look back will be kind of brief, because there is a vital side story. See the announcement at the bottom.

  


**Episode 36- Recalling the Dash Card and Moving On to Graduation**

  


"Where is she?"

Li was starting to get worried. He and Meilin looked around everywhere looking for Sakura. Finally, they had settled under a tree where Madison was just finishing a conversation with an old friend.

Li walked up to that old friend. "Hi, Jessie. Have you seen Sakura?"

Jessie shook her head. "I haven't seen her anywhere. You mean she's not here yet?"

"We haven't seen her," Meilin answered. "We don't know if she's here. Of course…she's probably just late…again."

"Late for her graduation?" Jessie asked skeptically. "Sakura wouldn't be late for her graduation, would she?"

Li and Meilin nodded. She would.

"Well, I hope you find her," Jessie added. Then she smiled at Madison. "It's been great talking to you, Madison. I'll see you guys up on the stage. Good luck!"

Everyone just waved as Jessie sped towards the rest of the crowd, who would be in attendance. Jessie knew all about the pressures of graduation, since she had to go through it herself a few years ago. Her words of encouragement must have put Madison at ease, and it left Li feeling less tense also…but there was still that one thing bothering him. The whole class had shown up…except for Sakura.

"Where is she?" Li asked again.

"Relax, Li," Madison smiled. "Sakura wouldn't miss this day for anything. In fact…why don't I help calm you guys down?"

"How?" Meilin asked dryly.

Madison looked out towards Jessie, who stood with the rest of the crowd. "Seeing Jessie today brought back a lot of memories. It was seven years ago…when we stumbled into her house while looking for a Clow Card…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: An Unknown House**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

It was the first time in a while that a Clow Card had escaped Sakura. But that Dash Card was lot quicker than any of them thought. In fact, Madison could hardly get any of it on tape. Sakura saw the Dash Card stumble into this house the night before, but they couldn't go any further because of the nosy guard. The night had now passed and Sakura needed a way to get into that house. Of course, Madison was prepared for just such an occasion.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Are you sure about this, Madison?"

Sakura was unsure about what Madison had dressed her up in. It was…a baseball uniform. But Madison was more than confident.

"Trust me, Sakura. If anyone sees you in there, you can just tell them that you lost your ball. It's that simple." Then she let out a grin. "Besides…you look cute in that uniform."

Sakura nervously scratched the back of her head. "If you say so."

Madison looked up at the top of the house's wall. "Trust me. This will work." She was indeed prepared, because she had a baseball in her hand. Madison tossed the baseball over the wall and grinned at Sakura. "Now go get it."

Sakura sweatdropped again as she climbed the wall. There was nothing left for Madison to do except wait by the house's gate. She had a lot of faith in her best friend, but Madison couldn't foresee the sudden roadblock.

"Hi, Sakura. I didn't know it was baseball season already."

That voice got Madison's attention. She looked through the gate to see…the 6th grader, Jessie.

_~* This is JESSIE'S house?! Wow…who'd have guessed? Ok…maybe this won't be as easy as I thought. But Sakura can do it. Of course she can. There's no doubt in my mind. *~_

Obviously, Madison was a little disappointed when Sakura walked out through the gate a few minutes later. "You…didn't get it, did you?"

Sakura shook her head. "We'll come back."

~----------~

_[Madison: I remember everything Sakura went through after that. I had another plan to seal Dash, but then I saw that look on her face. Sakura must have realized that Jessie was getting confident in herself because of Dash, so she couldn't bring herself to seal it.]_

[Meilin: But you couldn't have just left it out, could you?]

[Li: Of course not. I had to bring her back down to reality. But…when I did…I kinda started to feel bad…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Inches From Jessie's House**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

It's been days since Li started sensing a Clow Card nearby. So now he's finally decided to go look for it. With the Lasin Board in his hand, Li searched the shrubbery and the trees, finding nothing thus far.

"Force, know my plight! Release the light!"

Finally, he had a lead. The light was pointing…near a house. Li ran over to that house and peered over the wall. There was Dash and that track runner, Jessie. Dash seemed to be recovering well, but then it spotted Li. It leaped over a wall and started running away. Li ran after it.

Dash still wasn't running at full speed, which meant it was still tired from whatever battle it had. Li was ready to take it down. He held up his sword.

"Lightning!"

Lightning struck the Dash Card and left it stunned. He was ready to finish it off, but then…

"Li, STOP!!"

It was Sakura. She and Kero were around this area, too. She quickly ran up to Li and gripped his wrists. It seemed like she was trying to protect the Dash Card.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Please, Li!" she begged. "Just leave it alone!"

"Sakura, we've been over this!!" Kero shouted.

"I can't do it, Kero!" Sakura wailed. "I just can't!"

_~* What is she DOING?! Doesn't she know how dangerous this can be? What's wrong with her?! I knew she was hopeless! *~_

Kero kept trying to coax Sakura. "If she wins tomorrow, then it'll be because of the Dash Card's magic and not because of her own abilities. It would be like a lie, Sakura. And what kind of friendship is that?"

The Dash Card was starting to come to and was getting ready to run away again. Li knew that only Sakura could seal it.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura finally shook off whatever was on her mind and held up her wand. "Dash Card! Return to your power confined! Dash Card!"

Sakura struck her wand and sealed the Dash Card. It flew over to Li. As happy as Li was to have another Clow Card, he couldn't get over what just happened.

"You KNEW the card was here?" he snapped. "What's wrong with you? Why didn't you seal it?"

Li didn't get an answer from Sakura. Instead he got an answer from a voice desperately calling out in the distance.

"Hoppy! Hoppy! Come back! Hoppy! Please come back! HOPPY!"

It was Jessie. She was desperately calling out for…Hoppy. He didn't know what to make of it…until he saw Sakura's face. She looked so…sad…like she was ready to cry. Finally, it hit Li.

_~* Hoppy…the Dash Card! That's why I saw Jessie taking care of it. She must have thought it was a pet…and that's why Jessie's been winning so much. It was Dash's magic. *~_

Li looked at Sakura again. A tear started to come down one of her emerald green eyes and roll down her cheek. It broke Li's heart to see it.

_~* She only wanted to help Jessie. This must have been so hard for Sakura…and I didn't help at all. I know we had to seal Dash. We had to. So…why do I still feel like a jerk? *~_

As Li looked on at the somber expression on Sakura's face…he started to get another idea…a way to make amends.

~----------~

_[Li: Of course…I didn't want to tell Sakura. There was still a little matter of my ego, but the next day…]_

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (The next day)**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

_~* I can't believe I'm going through with this. *~_

Li walked down the empty halls of Reedington Elementary. There was no one in there at that moment. Everyone was out watching the track meet. Just as Li feared, Jessie was despondent over losing her pet and, from what he heard, good luck charm. She had completely lost faith in her own abilities and as hard as that hit Jessie, it seemed to have hit Sakura even harder. Li felt awful inside and that's why he was doing what he was about to do.

He saw Jessie on the track…and Sakura with the cheerleaders. They were both down in the dumps. Li hoped to change all that. He reached in…and took out the Dash Card.

"Dash Card!"

He struck Dash with his sword and he saw it fly out the window. Dash seemed to be floating out…in the middle of the track. No one noticed it…except seemingly for Jessie. Jessie didn't know what to make of it. Then Li noticed that Sakura was seeing the same thing, because a new fire lit inside her.

"You can do it, Jessie!!"

Seeing Hoppy…and hearing Sakura's words of encouragement was enough for Jessie. She grew determined as she took her place on the track. Sure enough…when the race began…it was already over. Jessie won easily and no one even came close to catching her. Everyone rejoiced…especially Jessie. Li let out a smile and started to walk out.

_~* Well, I did my good deed for the day. I'd better go. *~_

"Li, wait!!"

Li stopped in his tracks. He turned around to see that Sakura had caught up to him. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't just that he was trying to hide his good deed, but he had never noticed Sakura in this light before. He never noticed how pretty she looked in her cheerleader's uniform and the way her eyes shimmered in the light…those eyes…that were much happier than they were a few minutes ago.

Sakura then spotted what was sure to incriminate Li. "The Dash Card? Li…"

_~* Ok…it's cool. I just have to stay cool. *~_

Li calmly gave his response before Sakura could finish. "Are you insinuating that Jessie won the race because I used the Dash Card? Where do you get these ideas, Avalon?"

Li didn't leave Sakura any more time to say anything. He just turned to leave.

_~* Smooth. She doesn't suspect a thing. *~_

As Li reached the end of the hallway…he could hear Sakura's soft voice behind him.

"Thank you, Li."

_~* Well…maybe she suspects something… *~_   


~--------------------~

  


Li grinned. "I guess it wasn't so hard to figure out."

Madison looked out at the crowd. "Seeing Jessie today just reminded me of that day seven years ago. I haven't forgotten it…and I don't think Sakura's forgotten, either."

Meilin suddenly remembered. "Where IS Sakura? She's still not here!"

Madison was still calm. "She'll be here. She just said…she had something to do."

"And what's that?" Li asked.

Madison peered behind her. "She…didn't tell me exactly. But I think Sakura might be in…for a surprise."

  


~--------------------~

  


Sakura kept on walking towards the abandoned Reedington Elementary. She hadn't been here in many years. But she came…when she got a mysterious letter. Sakura looked at the letter again.

  


> **Dear Sakura,**

It's a special day, isn't it? It's time for you to graduate. But before you do, I have…a surprise for you. Meet me in front of Reedington Elementary on the morning of your graduation. And…have your cap and gown ready.

  


There wasn't any indication as to who the letter was from. At first, Sakura thought it was from Li. But then she realized it could be from just about anybody. So she showed up to Reedington Elementary on this day and she already had her cap and gown on. Her graduation was a few hours away and she didn't want to be late. So what was she waiting for?

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

That voice. That soothing voice. That oh-so-familiar voice. Sakura hadn't heard that voice in so many years. She turned around…and standing before her…was…

"Ms. Mackenzie!" Sakura was overjoyed to see her old teacher. She immediately ran up and embraced her. "You came back! I'm so happy to see you!"

Ms. Mackenzie returned the hug. "I couldn't miss your graduation, Sakura. Not after everything we've been through together."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't let go of the hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," she replied. The hug was broken and Ms. Mackenzie took a step back. "Oh, Sakura…you've grown up so much. You've grown into a beautiful young woman. I can't believe it. It seems like just yesterday…when we were back at this school…and you were just ten."

Sakura turned her head to face Reedington Elementary. So much time had passed. "Time flies. We never notice, but it does. All we can do…is move on. But we can never really forget our past. Those are memories to always be cherished."

"I couldn't have said it any better," Ms. Mackenzie smiled.

"I thought you were traveling the world," Sakura said.

"I was," Ms. Mackenzie sighed. "But frankly…I missed my old life here. I knew I wanted to come back someday, but with all my traveling, I wasn't sure when I'd be able to come back. Then I thought of you…and I decided…that the best time for me to come back…was for your graduation."

Sakura's face lit up. "You mean you're not leaving? You're here to stay?"

"That's right," she answered. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying in Japan."

"That's wonderful!" Sakura squealed. "I have so much to tell you! It's been such a long time! You wouldn't believe some of the things that have happened while you were gone. Um…are you still staying at the temple?"

Ms. Mackenzie nodded. "I'd have to dust it off, but yes I am."

"That's great! Maybe I can come help you clean it up. I can come in every morning. I mean, I have the time. I won't have to worry about being late."

Late. Something about that word struck Sakura hard. She suddenly remembered...her graduation.

"LATE?!" Sakura looked at her watch and gasped. "AAH! I'm LATE!!"

"Calm down, Sakura," Ms. Mackenzie said coolly. "You won't be late. I'll give you a lift."

All Sakura could do was breathe a sigh of relief. She was so happy that Ms. Mackenzie was back. But she would feel a lot better…if she got back to her graduation on time.

  


~--------------------~

  


Fifteen minutes have passed since it was all over. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off her diploma. It was all over. High school was now behind her. She looked beside her to see that Li hadn't taken his eyes off his diploma, either. They were both mesmerized by the sight.

"Sakura! Li!"

Sakura finally took her eyes off her diploma to look up at Madison. She was holding up her camera and wearing a golden smile on her face.

Madison nodded her head. "Could you two…you know…?"

Sakura nodded back. She and Li wrapped their arms around each other and embraced in a kiss. Sakura reached over with a free hand and took her cap off.

Madison took that beautiful picture of Sakura and Li kissing…while Sakura tossed her cap in the air.

  


Author's Note: You have no idea how much I needed this chapter. With Ms. Mackenzie back…then I can go on to a side story. Of course, keep in mind that THIS isn't finished, either. So look for more parts of this story and a side story soon! Hope you all enjoy them both!

  


Any comments? Then go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and PLEASE don't forget to review below!


	37. Recalling Big, Create, and Dragons

Author's Note: I feel like I've experienced withdrawal symptoms from not having updated this in the longest time. To clarify, this series doesn't end until the recall of the final card, which won't be for a while. But I just had to clear my head of those other cool ideas I had. Now that I've done that, I can keep going.

  
Summary: In the midst of a July summer day, Madison waits for Sakura to finish her morning chores at the temple. But Sakura seems to be running a little late, so Madison just keeps waiting at the fountain…alongside Eriol.   


**Episode 37- Recalling the Big Card, Create Card (YAY!), and Dragons**

  


Madison checked her battery again. The battery on her video camera was fully charged and was ready for another full day. But for practice, Madison pointed it at Eriol.

"So is it safe to show my face at your house again?" Eriol asked dryly.

Madison smiled. "I'd give it a few more days."

Madison was happy to have Eriol back and that night they shared a few nights ago was unforgettable…in more ways than one. Madison couldn't forget the look of shock (and fear) on Eriol's face when that front door flew open to reveal Madison's mother, who caught them making out. Madison took the mandatory lecture that came with being caught in such a position and didn't make any more of it. Eriol, on the other hand, knew it would be best to stay away from Madison's house for a while.

In fact, this was really the best way for them to spend time together. Sakura was due to come out of the temple after a morning of helping Ms. Mackenzie, but she seemed to be running late. The word 'late' and 'Sakura' seemed to be synonymous by now.

"What's taking her so long?"

Madison and Eriol looked up to see that someone else came to wait for Sakura. It was Li.

"She's just taking her time," Madison said cheerfully. "She'll be out soon."

Eriol began to smirk evilly. "In the meantime, why don't you wait with us? Why don't you sit next to me, Li?"

Li sweatdropped. "You're not going to dump me in the fountain, are you?"

"What makes you say that?" Eriol asked innocently.

"Never mind," Li muttered. "I'll stand. Um…what's with your bag?"

Madison and Eriol turned to the small bag to notice a lot of fidgeting coming from inside. Eriol unzipped the bag and saw Suppi moving around. He had a small cap with a light at the tip, using it to give him some necessary light to read.

"Could you try to get a bigger bag next time, Eriol?" Suppi complained.

"I can't exactly afford a bigger bag right now," Eriol said quietly. "Just use what you have!"

"It's hard to read like this!" Suppi persisted.

"Found another book already, Suppi?" Madison asked. Suppi seemed to mow through books the way…Kero mowed through video games. It was quite a sight.

"I found an interesting book on medieval times," Suppi replied. "The times of knights, chivalry, jousting, and dragons."

"Don't talk to us about dragons," Li sighed.

Eriol grinned. "Scared of dragons?"

"No," Li said defensively. "It's just that it reminds me of a missed capture."

Madison grinned also. "Make it TWO missed captures."

"Who asked you?" Li snapped. "I should have had that card. I should have had THOSE cards. But I might have been a little distracted at the time…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: A Lone Street**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Peering down from the roof of a building, Li could see Sakura and her friend were looking around for that Clow Card. And once again, Sakura was dressed up for the occasion.

"This just looks so weird, Madison," Sakura said from below.

"I like it," Madison persevered. "It's very neo-gladiator."

Li shook his head. There was a Clow Card on the loose and they were busy playing dress up. Li and Meilin, in the meantime, were on the lookout. Li had sensed the card since that morning, but he couldn't pinpoint the card's location. Meilin, though, was sure of 'her man' and called out below.

"Hey! Are you just going to play around all day?!"

Finally, Sakura, Madison, and Kero spotted them. So Li jumped down and so did Meilin. Sakura sweatdropped, Madison got the jump on tape, and Kero…got angry.

"Hey! Why don't you two leave this to the experts?!"

Meilin was defensive. "For your information, WE'RE the experts! Li's sensed this Clow Card since lunchtime."

Li could have let out a cocky smirk at that moment, but the fact was that he didn't know where to go from there. So he just kept quiet.

Kero looked at Sakura. "Well...you did, too...right?"

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Well...not exactly." Kero fell over anime-style. 

Meilin squealed. "HA! I knew it!"

"Yeah! Well, Sakura's just getting started!" Kero shot back. "She knows where the card is RIGHT NOW! Right, Sakura?"

Sakura hesitated. Meanwhile, Meilin glanced at Li.

"You know where the card is, too. Right, Li?"

Both Sakura and Li sweatdropped…nodded…and pointed out into the distance. "Yeah…over there." Unfortunately, they were pointing in opposite directions.

_~* HA! She doesn't know what she's doing. I know the Clow Card's over there. At least I think it is. *~_

But after they pointed, something started to come out of the shadows…from the direction Sakura was pointing at.

_~* Um…maybe not. Lucky guess. *~_

But coming out of the shadows seemed to be nothing dangerous.

Sakura realized it. "It's just a cat."

Kero shook his head. "Maybe you take a closer look."

Everyone gasped when they realized that as the cat came closer, it was obvious that this wasn't a normal feline. It was HUGE. As the cat calmly passed by, everyone present sweatdropped. Then the cat turned towards them and everyone panicked.

Sakura immediately went for a plan of sanctuary. "Fly!" She pulled up Madison and both girls were safe from the cat's reach.

The cat then made its move and held Meilin down with its enormous paw. Li knew he had to rescue her. He bravely pulled out his sword.

"Let go of her!"

Li then got nervous as the cat began to lower its head and stare him right in the face. Then the cat…licked him in the face.

"EW! YUCK! Stop it, cat! You're supposed to be afraid of me!"

Li could hear Madison giggling. "Looks like Li found a new friend."

Sakura laughed, too, but then asked the obvious question. "Kero, what could be doing this?"

"This sounds like the work of the Big Card," Kero answered.

"I assume the Big Card makes things bigger?" Madison pointed out dryly.

"I don't just mean big," Kero replied. "I mean gigantic!"

Sakura looked out into the distance. "I sense it coming from over there. Let's go."

_~* Huh? Wait! I sense it, too! *~_

"Hey, wait!" Li cried out.

Li tried to give chase, but the cat finally took its paw off of Meilin…and pinned down Li with it. He couldn't move and Sakura was getting away. He could feel this capture slipping through his fingers.

Meilin tried to help, but pulling the paw off was a futile task. "Get off, cat! That's Li Shoran you got there!"

~----------~

_[Li: Obviously I'm in no position to tell you what happens next.]_

[Madison: So I'll do it! While Li played with the cat, Sakura knew just where to find the Clow Card. It was…right in this very fountain…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Fountain**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison couldn't get enough of flying. It was such a rush. But when Sakura landed and recalled Fly, Madison knew it was ShowTime so she pulled out her camera.

They found Big serenely sitting on the fountain and gently tapping anything with her wand. Big tapped a fish and it immediately grew to a titanic size. It was so big that it fell out of the fountain and flopped around on the ground.

"And that's just the beginning," Kero said. "Think of what it could do to millipedes."

Sakura gulped. "I see your point." Then she grew determined and walked up to the Big Card. "It's over, Big Card!" The Big Card grinned at Sakura and Sakura sweatdropped. Not getting psyched out, though, Sakura held up her wand. "Big Card! Return to your power confined! Big Card!"

Before any more disaster could happen, Sakura sealed the Big Card and everything went back to normal size. And Madison got the whole thing on tape.

"Great capture!" Then she noticed the small fish flopping on the ground. She picked it up and gently put it back in the fountain. "Swim on, Mr. Fish."

Kero looked around. "So I guess we call it a night, right?"

Sakura nodded. "I don't see what else could happen."

~----------~

_[Eriol: Um…wait…I thought you said there were TWO captures.]_

[Madison: I did say that. And that's because as soon as Sakura sealed the Big Card, we found something else…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Fountain (A few minutes later)**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Everyone was set to leave, but that's when Li and Meilin caught up to them. Li was silently sulking over the missed capture, while Meilin was a little more…vocal.

"I keep telling you that should have been Li's card!"

Kero was smug in victory. "Then why did it go to Sakura?"

"Listen, you…"

"No, YOU listen…"

Just then…silence. Something was heard, and then something jumped out of the bush. Everyone jumped back at the sight of…

"It's a panther!" Sakura yelped.

Everyone knew how dangerous panthers were. Li pulled out his sword and everyone stepped back again. But everyone began to wonder how a panther got loose in the city. But just then…the panther turned its head to reveal…googly eyes.

"It looks silly," Sakura remarked.

Things got sillier. The panther grew wings…and started flying by them. All five sweatdropped.

"Well…any ideas, Cardcaptors?" Kero asked. "Hello? Anybody?"

Silence. Sweatdrops.

Sakura finally took a guess. "Um…a Clow Card with a sense of humor?"

It wasn't until Kero looked around at all the animals growing wings that he started to get an idea. He saw hippos, pigs, and even fish all growing wings. They were also grinning and were unusually colored.

"This sounds like the Create Card," Kero guessed.

"What…does the Create Card do, Kero?" Madison asked.

"There are two parts to the Create Card," Kero began. "One of them is a blank book. Anything the writer puts in the book comes to life. The other part of the Create Card is…anything created.

"The Create Card isn't too dangerous…as long as the writer doesn't write TOO much. But this writer seems to have a pretty active imagination."

"Is there any way to stop this, Kero?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the Create Card's magic only works at night," Kero answered. "So by morning, this should all be over. We should all be fine as long as the writer knows when to quit…WHOA, BIG WIND!!"

Everyone could feel a powerful gust of wind and everyone was knocked off their feet and into a bush.

_~* OW! No…gotta check…my camera! *~_

To Madison's relief, her camera was just fine. But everyone looked panicked. Madison looked up and saw what had everyone spooked. It was…

"Is that what I think it is?" Sakura asked.

"You mean a dragon?" Madison added.

It was a gigantic dragon. It looked very fearsome and it finally stopped blowing its tremendous wind. That didn't make things any easier, though. It started to move towards the city.

"It's going to trash the city!" Sakura shouted.

"A huge monster trashing a small Japanese town," Li muttered to himself. "Who'd have ever thought THAT was possible?" Then he tried to take action. "Force, know my plight. Release the light! Lightning!"

Lightning struck the dragon, but it wasn't even fazed. It had no effect.

"It's too big!" Li shouted.

Kero snapped his fingers in recognition of an idea. "Big? Hey, the Big Card!"

Sakura looked at Kero curiously. "Who are you going to get to use the Big Card?" Kero stared at her, making Sakura sweatdrop. "Y-You can't mean m-m-me…can you?"

"Sakura, you're a Cardcaptor," Kero said sternly. "You do what you have to do."

_~* She's afraid. I can feel it. But she can do this. I know she can! She just needs…some encouragement. *~_

"Just remember that dragons aren't real," Madison advised her friend. "You can do this!"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Madison." She reached and pulled out the Big Card. "Big Card! Make me grow! Big Card! Release and dispel!"

Madison could have sworn she was dreaming. Because her best friend was growing enormously before her very eyes. Li and Meilin stood amazed at the sight and Madison felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

"You rule, Sakura!!"

She felt so excited and immediately turned her camera on. This would be unforgettable. Sakura focused on the task at hand and began to walk towards the dragon.

"That's far enough, dragon!" Sakura shouted. "Hey! Get back here!"

Sakura grabbed the dragon by its tail. But who knew the dragon would fight back? The dragon turned and started breathing fire at Sakura. Sakura clumsily dodged each flame and stumbled around, trying not to get fried. Madison's joy faded and she started to realize the true danger her best friend was in.

"This is not working, Kero!" Li pointed out.

Sakura fell to the ground and ducked another flame. "This guy sure feels real to me, Madison!!"

_~* She's right. What was I thinking? What did I send her into? Sakura…please…I still believe you can do this. But I don't want you to get hurt. *~_

Sakura couldn't back up any more. The dragon was right in her face and was ready to finish her off. Everyone below held their breath collectively, hoping that moment wouldn't come. But just then…the dragon slowly started to fade away.

"Yes!" Kero shouted. "Our writer's called it a night!" He looked up at Sakura. "Quick, Sakura! Seal it!"

Sakura held her wand at the rapidly disappearing dragon. "Create Card! Return to your power confined! Create Card!"

Before it disappeared, the Create Card was sealed. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief…and unknowingly came close to crushing everyone below. Kero went up and helpfully pointed downward. Sakura smiled sheepishly and bent down.

"Anybody want a ride?"

~----------~

_[Madison: That's still one of my favorite videos. Just seeing Sakura so…massive…it was so exciting!]_

[Eriol: So that was it, but there's still one more question I have.]

[Li: What's that?]

[Eriol: Who wrote all that, anyway?]

[Madison: Oh…well, Sakura and I didn't find out…until the next day when we both learned something very interesting…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (The next day)**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison cheerfully waved as Sakura arrived on campus. "Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura waved back as she took off her roller skates. "Hi, Madison!"

"I just made copies of that tape from last night," Madison said.

Sakura looked suspicious. "How many?"

"Only ten."

"TEN?!"

Madison sweatdropped. "Well…what if I lose one? And…you should have seen yourself, Sakura. You were so…BIG. It was so cute! I…oh…I can't contain myself." Then her expression grew somber. "Look, Sakura...I'm sorry about last night. I should have known better than to push you into a fight with a real dragon. I know I didn't help much by telling you that dragons weren't real. Do you forgive me?" 

Sakura looked at Madison strangely. "What are you apologizing for? I should be thankful I have a friend like you. You helped relieve my tension when I was feeling scared. And besides...it's like Kero said. I'm a Cardcaptor. I do what I have to do."

"Well...I guess that's true," Madison muttered. "But still...do you feel ok? I know that must have been scary, but..."

Madison stopped. She suddenly noticed Sakura was a little distracted. She saw why. Nikki had just arrived, but she looked…sad. So Sakura and Madison walked over to her.

"Nikki…what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Nikki looked around. "It's the weirdest thing. I just bought that book last night where I fill in my own ending. I put everything I thought of in there. Winged animals, big winds, and a huge dragon. But when I woke up this morning, the book was gone."

Madison blinked. This had to be a coincidence. Then she glanced at Sakura who had a mortified expression on her face.

_~* So…the Create Card…Nikki had it that whole time? She was the one who wrote all that? That girl…has one active imagination. But I hope Sakura can hold all this in. I wouldn't want her to blow her secret. *~_

"Is…something wrong, Sakura?" Nikki asked.

"She's just…shocked," Madison tried saying. "We know how much that book meant to you, Nikki. Right, Sakura?"

Sakura hesitated…and then nodded. "Y-Yeah. We're sorry, Nikki. I wish there was something we could do. But I don't think you'll ever find it."

Nikki hung her head down. "I think you're right, because I looked everywhere. Well, thanks anyway. I'll see you guys in class."

Nikki walked out and Sakura still had that shocked expression on her face. Madison glanced at her again.

"Wow…what are the odds?"

Sakura sighed. "She's a good friend…but sometimes her imagination runs away with her." Then she frowned. "And it almost got me KILLED!"

With those words, Sakura and Madison walked into class, putting the Create Card adventure behind them.

  


~--------------------~

  


Madison dug through the bag and found Sakura's scrapbook, which she left at Madison's house the other night. That's where she found the picture that still made her heart skip a beat. It was Sakura on that night seven years ago…when she grew into the world's cutest giant.

Eriol looked at Madison suspiciously. "Are you sure you're still not obsessed with her?"

"Of course I am," Madison giggled. Then she kissed Eriol. "It's just that these days, I'm obsessed with you a little more."

"Hey, is that Sakura?" Li asked.

Madison looked out into the distance and saw her best friend having a few last words with Ms. Mackenzie, so it was time to go. She closed up the scrapbook and carried it with her. Eriol was at her side, but she noticed he was smirking evilly again.

"Oh, Li," he said innocently. "Could you get my bag? I forgot it by the fountain."

"Oh, sure," Li said, not seeing the setup. Li walked over to the fountain to get the bag, but…

****SPLASH****

…Eriol pushed him in. Li raised his head and he was soaking wet.

Li scowled. "I…hate…you…"

Eriol grinned. "Oh, you have no idea how I missed having moments like this."

Madison giggled and shook her head. Then she just walked towards Sakura.

  


Any comments? Yes, this series rolls on (at least until another idea hits me), so tell me what you think by reviewing below or mailing me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com. I want to know what you think!


	38. Recalling Change and the Switch

Summary: Alone at her house and bored out of her skull, Sakura looks through her scrapbook and finds an unfamiliar picture. So she takes it over to Li and asks him about it. But what else does she find?

  


**Episode 38- Recalling the Change Card and The Claw**

  


Sakura continued to scratch her head when she saw that picture taken of Li and Kero together. What had her so confused was the reason for having it. It seemed like such a normal picture. Why would it be in a scrapbook full of her Clow Card memories?

Passing through Madison's front gate, Sakura walked up to Li's guesthouse. She knocked on his door and waited for answer. The door opened and Sakura found Li. But she also noticed something else. There was a suitcase packed on his bed.

"Li?" Sakura asked curiously. "Are you…going somewhere?"

Li looked around nervously. "Um…yeah. Sakura…something's come up. I've got to go to Hong Kong."

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Li nodded. "My mom's been relapsing lately. But it's not just that. I got a call from Meilin. She's…staying…in Hong Kong."

That took Sakura by surprise. "S-She is? Oh…she's…not coming back. Li…were you planning on keeping that from me?"

"I didn't mean to," Li answered. "But I hope you realize that this is a trip I have to make alone. I have to see my mom…and say goodbye to Meilin. I hope you understand."

Sakura didn't say anything at first. Meilin was her friend, too. She wanted to say goodbye. But then she realized something. Somewhere in her heart, she could feel that she would see Meilin again someday. And she noticed that this was a trip Li wanted to make alone. Sakura couldn't stop him.

"I understand," Sakura said softly. She hung her head down as she held the picture in her hand.

"What's that?" Li asked.

Sakura held the picture. "Oh…it's a picture I found in my scrapbook. I…don't remember where it's from and I was hoping you'd remember."

Li examined the picture…and frowned. "Oh…I remember that one. It's where Kero and I switched places."

Sakura was surprised again. "HOE? It's THIS one?"

"It IS?"

Kero shot right out of Sakura's pocket and looked at the picture. Then he frowned. "Oh…it is."

Li shook his head. "Yeah…I remember that day. It was like a nightmare…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Penguin Park**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Li was determined to make this capture. He wouldn't let Sakura have this card. About an hour had passed since Sakura and Li first spotted the Change Card and they had chased it right into Penguin Park. Li tried to jump for the card, but it leaped out of the way. He tried to go after it, but was met by an indignant Kero.

"Back off, kid! This one's ours!" The Change Card suddenly passed by Kero. "Sakura! Seal it!"

Sakura stood ready to seal the card. "I got it! Change Card! Return…AAH!"

The Change Card bounced off Sakura's head, not giving her the chance to seal it. Li knew that this was his chance. But he didn't need a card. All he did was grab hold of it while Kero grabbed hold of its tail.

"Sakura!" Li called out. "Seal it before it gets away!"

Sakura finally picked herself up and rushed to the scene while the Change Card tried to loosen itself.

"Sakura!" Kero called out. "Seal it before it gets away!"

"I just said that!" Li grunted.

Before the Change Card could loosen itself, Sakura arrived just in time to seal it.

"Change Card! Return to your power confined! Change Card!"

Sakura struck her wand and the Change Card was sealed. That's when Li started to feel dizzy. He closed his eyes and collapsed to the ground. Then Li opened his eyes.

_~* Why do I feel so weird? Um…everything looks like it got bigger. Or maybe I shrunk. WAIT! Is that ME?! Then…no…my hands! They're…STUFFED! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *~_

Li let out a short, loud scream. His hands were indeed stuffed and that was indeed his body in front of him. Li looked at himself and discovered…that he was in Kero's body.

Kero, in Li's body, was calm. "Ah, calm down."

But Li was hysterical. "Calm down?! How can I calm down?! I'm a stuffed animal!!"

Kero grinned. "Welcome to my world."

Sakura, having witnessed all this, just blinked. "Li…why are you talking like Kero?"

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Kero asked. "I AM Kero."

Sakura blinked. "That's pretty good. Can you do any other impressions?"

Kero shook his (er, Li's) head. "No, I really AM Kero."

Li sighed. "It's true. I'm Li in Kero's body."

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Oh, you guys are a riot."

_~* GRR…do I have to spell it out for her?! Doesn't she get it?! *~_

Li thought about that as Sakura put her name on the Change Card. Then came that fateful moment. Sakura tried to pick up 'Kero', but Li moved away.

"Get away!" Li snapped.

Sakura blinked again. "Hey…you really ARE Li, aren't you?"

"No, you think?"

"W-What happened?" Sakura asked.

"The Change Card happened," Li answered. "It switched us."

Sakura blinked. "The Change Card can switch bodies? Why would there be a card like that?"

Kero sighed. "Well, Clow Reed never said I wasn't replaceable. He wanted someone else to replace me in the untimely event of my death."

"Oh…that's kinda sad," Sakura said somberly.

"I know," Kero said. "But luckily, it's never come to that."

Sakura quickly went back to the matter at hand. "Is there any way to change you guys back, Kero?"

"I'm Li."

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Force of habit."

Kero (in Li's body) just remained calm. "It all goes along with expecting the unexpected. All we have to do is be back here in 24 hours or else we'll be stuck forever. No problem."

"No problem?!" Li asked angrily. "I'M the one who has to be a stuffed animal!"

"Welcome to my world," Kero said again. "In the meantime, this is my big chance to live it up!"

Li sweatdropped. "I don't like the sound of that."

Sakura sighed. "24 hours. We'll be here. No problem."

Li shook his head. "Actually…there is a problem. There's…Meilin. How am I supposed to explain this to her?"

"We can't tell Meilin," Sakura said. "In fact…we can't tell anybody. Until tomorrow, we'll just have to keep a low profile and not tell anybody."

~----------~

_[Kero: That wasn't as easy as you thought.]_

[Li: I'll bet. But my night wasn't any easier.]

[Sakura: What do you mean? I didn't think it went that bad.]

[Li: Are you kidding? You treated me like…an unwanted houseguest! I'll never forget that night…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Room**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran (in Kero's body)

"There's no way you're sleeping in my room, Li!"

Li felt like…an unwanted houseguest. Sakura was practically kicking him out of her room. He didn't know where else to go.

"What do you want me to do?" Li demanded. "Sleep in the tree?"

Sakura thought about that…and smiled. "It's no big deal. You've got Kero's wings."

Li groaned in frustration. "FINE!! I'll go sleep in the tree!!"

Li opened the window and looked back, just in case Sakura changed her mind. She didn't. So Li braced himself.

_~* If that stuffed animal can do it…then so can I! *~_

Li jumped…and fell. He didn't make it to the tree branch and fell straight down.

_~* OW! That hurt! Well…if this is the worst that happens…I guess I'll consider myself lucky. *~_

****MEOW****

Li was ready to panic. There was a large cat looking hungrily at Li. It was ready to eat him.

"Hey, cat! Get out of here!"

Li went into stuffed animal mode. Someone else came over and chased the cat off. It was Tori and Julian. Julian picked up Li.

"Tori…isn't this Sakura's stuffed animal?"

"Yeah. I'd recognize that ugly thing anywhere. We'd better give it to her before she freaks out."

Li held in a sigh as Julian carried him inside. As soon as they walked through the door, Sakura came running down the stairs. Obviously, she didn't make it in time to catch Li.

Julian smiled. "Isn't this yours, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded nervously.

"The neighbor's cat must have thought it was a bird. Um…is it a new one? I don't remember it having such red cheeks before."

Li couldn't understand what he meant. Then he could feel it. He was blushing…big time. He was about to blow his cover.

Sakura frantically tried thinking of something. "Uh…that was just something I did…with…crayons."

_~* Crayons? Pathetic, Avalon. *~_

Tori shook his head. "That stuffed animal gets worse and worse every day. Maybe we should have left it for the cat."

Sakura bashfully took Li and smiled. "Thanks, Julian."

Something came over Li at that moment. He felt like he had to sneeze. But Sakura squeezed the life out of him to keep him quiet.

"Does…your stuffed animal talk?" Julian asked.

"Um…what do you mean?" Sakura asked nervously.

"It sounded like it just said something."

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "N-No…everybody knows that stuffed animals can't talk. Well…gotta go!"

Sakura rushed up the stairs before anyone else could ask anymore questions. She shut her door and placed Li on her desk.

"I guess being a stuffed animal must be harder than I thought," Sakura mumbled.

"I guess so," Li sighed.

"Maybe I'll let you stay here after all," Sakura gave in. "But just stay right there and DON'T MOVE! You've gotten in enough trouble already."

Sakura headed downstairs as Li sweatdropped. He would never admit it, but life as a stuffed animal was pretty hard.

~----------~

_[Kero: Yeah, that was your night. You should have seen what I was going through with Meilin. I always took Sakura's cooking for granted…until that night…]_

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Li and Meilin's House**

P.O.V.: Kero (in Li's body)

It was time for dinner and Kero was starving. He hadn't eaten the whole day, not since he…switched bodies with Li. The good thing about it was that Meilin wasn't aware yet. She didn't suspect a thing.

"You've sure been acting weird today, Li."

Kero sweatdropped. Maybe she was a little suspicious. "Uh…what do you mean?"

"You've been talking really weird today. Almost like…Kero."

Kero was sly in his response. "I guess that's what happens when you hang out with someone for a really long time."

"Hanging out with him? I thought you said he was a stuffed animal."

Kero tried to keep his cool. "He's NOT a stuffed animal! He's…Keroberos, guardian beast of the seal."

"I thought he was just a stuffed animal."

"He's not! He's the guardian beast. A really POWERFUL guardian beast…and handsome, too."

Meilin eyed Kero suspiciously. She wasn't really buying this, but she didn't make any bold accusations…yet. She only brought her spoon up and tasted Kero's attempt at soup. She swallowed…and grimaced. She looked like she was about to hurl.

Kero grinned sheepishly. "So…uh…you like it?"

~----------~

_[Kero: Well I never said I was a gourmet chef.]_

[Li: You're lucky you didn't blow our cover.]

[Kero: I had everything under control. All I had to do was convince Meilin that she needed a good night's sleep. And she got one…while I got to sleep in a warm bed.]

[Li: Um…I didn't exactly get much sleep that night.]

[Sakura: You didn't?]

[Li: Well…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Room (A kawaii scene of my own)**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran (in Kero's body)

It was too hard to sleep in that rock Kero called a bed. So he got up and just sat by the window. It was the cruelest twist of fate, being stuck in the stuffed animal's body. He just wanted to be back in his own body again. He really wished this night would end. But he soon noticed that he was the only one panicking about this.

Kero was completely calm about this; maybe too calm. Then Li flew over towards the true voice of reason. He flew over to Sakura's bed. He looked down at the sleeping little girl. She looked so peaceful; so innocent. It almost blew Li's mind. How did such a powerful magic like the Clow Cards…end up in the hands of such a sweet, innocent girl?

Then Li thought about what Sakura had become. She was still ten, but she was quickly maturing as a capable magician. She was getting a lot better. Of course, she wasn't as good as Li.

Li ran a paw through Sakura's hair. It didn't wake her up; she was fast asleep. Around Sakura…Li felt different. He couldn't describe this feeling. Was he…falling for her?

Li shook his head and flew back to the desk. That couldn't be it. He wasn't falling for Sakura. But he had to admit…she was kinda cute. Li landed on his bed and looked back.

_~* Maybe you aren't as hopeless as I thought. Good night, Sakura. *~_

Li took one more look at the sleeping beauty that was Sakura…and went to sleep.

~----------~

_[Sakura: Aww...]_

[Li: I had a feeling you'd react that way. Before you say it, yeah maybe I was in denial at the time. I guess I felt something for you even back then. It's too bad that everything went downhill from there.]

[Kero: What do you mean?]

[Sakura: I think I know what he means. It was easy for you to keep everything from Meilin. But you forgot how observant Madison could be.]

[Kero: Oh, yeah. Hey, I knew it from the day I met her. Madison Taylor may not possess magic herself…but she seems to have a sixth sense for knowing when something's out of whack…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Kero (in Li's body)

"I still don't know what I did."

Sakura was dragging Kero off by the ear. Now he knew how that Zachary kid felt every time Chelsea dragged him off. Sakura kept going until the three of them were alone and then finally let go. Kero rubbed his human ear painfully.

"What happened to keeping a low profile?" Sakura demanded.

"You're embarrassing me!!" Li shouted from Sakura's backpack.

Sakura gasped. "Li, keep it down. Someone might hear you."

"Someone might hear what, Sakura?"

Everyone sweatdropped at the sound of that voice. Apparently, Sakura hadn't checked the perimeter as well as she thought, because someone else was watching them.

"Uh…hey, Madison."

Madison Taylor grinned. "Hi, Sakura. Hi, Li…or should I say Kero?"

Kero quickly tried to deny it. "Kero? No…uh…I'm Li."

Madison shook her head. "Sorry, but I'd bet my camera that Li Shoran has never played a video game in his life."

Kero didn't give in. "Uh…it's a habit I've picked up. You should try it sometime."

Madison kept grinning. "I see I'm going to have to be a little more persuasive in getting the truth. I think it's time for…the test."

_~* I don't like the sound of that. *~_

Madison reached over and grabbed…her camera. She pointed it at Kero. "Pose for me, 'Li'."

Kero had never posed before and he especially didn't know how the Chinese kid posed. So he did the only thing he could do. He posed…badly. He fell over.

Madison giggled. "I knew it. You ARE Kero!"

Li groaned. "You ARE pathetic!"

Kero groaned also. "Well, excuse me! I don't know how a boring brat like you poses!"

"BORING?!"

"Yeah, boring!"

Madison suddenly ignored the bickering Kero and Li and focused on Sakura. "So…what aren't you telling me?"

~----------~

_[Sakura: It was a LONG day. And it didn't get easier when you got lost, Li.]_

[Li: It's not like it was my choice.]

[Kero: Hey, maybe it was better you got lost. Because I got to prove to everybody that I am THE MASTER!!]

[Li: Not THIS story!]

[Kero: Oh, yeah! I still remember this…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: One Certain Machine**

P.O.V.: Kero (in Li's body)

Kero just calmly followed while Sakura, Madison, and Meilin all panicked searching for Li. As much as he hated to admit it, Kero was starting to miss his old body, much like the way he missed his TRUE body. He didn't like being human too much anymore.

"Sakura! I found him!"

Sakura rushed over while Kero calmly walked behind her. Sure enough, there was Li…inside a machine. But not just a machine; the claw. It should have been an easy matter of Li just flopping over into the hole and coming under, but then…

"See something you like?"

Kero groaned. It was the shopkeeper, so Li had to go into stuffed animal mode. But this was the kind of opportunity Kero craved.

_~* Time to prove once again that I am the master! *~_

Kero put a quarter in and moved the claw towards Li. The claw came down and Kero could almost see Li sweating. The claw wrapped itself around Li's head…and started stretching him vertically. The claw wasn't pulling him up. Li was stuck.

_~* Hey! This thing's rigged! *~_

The claw came up and Li was still in the machine. The three girls moaned and Kero just grew determined.

"All right…time…for…THE MASTER!!"

Li moaned hopelessly. He didn't have much confidence in Kero. And apparently…neither did Sakura.

"Madison…" Sakura whispered. "Distract him."

Madison walked over to the shopkeeper. "Um…sir? I was thinking of buying something as an early Christmas present. Could you help me find something inside the store?"

The shopkeeper smiled. "Sure thing, miss. Let's go on inside."

Madison successfully created her diversion, but Kero wouldn't be denied this moment. Li loosened himself from the pile of toys, but the claw still headed his way. It came down…and lifted Li into the air.

"Kero! What are you doing?"

"This is my moment, kid!"

The claw dragged Li towards the hole…and dropped him. Li landed with a thud. Sakura bent down and took Li out of the slot…where he promptly flew up and slapped Kero upside the head.

"I could have gotten out myself!"

"Hey, I already had the quarter in. And I said I'd get you out, didn't I?"

"You almost tore my head off!"

"Technically, it's not your head."

"It still hurt!!"

The arguments went on like that, but not for long. It was almost three o'clock and the 24 hours were almost up. It was time for this nightmare to end.

  


~--------------------~

  


"Sakura?"

"Yes, Li?"

"I know you want to finish the story…but my flight's about to leave."

The airport was crowded. The flight for Hong Kong had just been called. Sakura couldn't get over the feeling that…they had done all this before.

"You're coming back…right?" Sakura asked.

Li smiled. "Of course I am. It's only for a few weeks." He leaned over and kissed Sakura. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Li picked up his bags and walked away. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

Sakura just watched as Li faded into the crowd. It was back to Hong Kong again. And Sakura was left alone…with Kero in her pocket.

"Relax, Sakura. He'll be back."

Sakura sighed. "You're right. He will. And I'll be waiting for him."

With those words, Sakura walked away from the airport…and walked home without Li.

  


Author's Note: He'll be back. Don't worry. If anything, this was a necessary step, because guess what? I got another idea! I give it about a few days before it'll start, but I'm sure you'll all love it. So look for it here in the next few days! And remember…he can't stay in Hong Kong forever!

  


Any comments? This series ain't over, but it's on hold again. Mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below. I love your feedback, so tell me what you think!


	39. Recalling Freeze and Ice Skating

Summary: After a brief stint in Egypt, our characters come back…just in time for a heat wave. And looking through the scrapbook doesn't make things any easier…

  


**Episode 39- Recalling Freeze and Ice Skating**

  


The temperature reached 102 degrees. That's why Sakura had the idea of going off to Madison's house to cool off. Li, who lived in Madison's guesthouse, only had to take a few steps to get to his destination. Holing up with Madison did no good, though. Indeed, the heat was unbearable that day. So unbearable that even the overwhelming power from Madison's air conditioner couldn't cool everyone off.

"It's SO hot!" Madison moaned.

"I need something to get my mind off this," Sakura added. She walked over to the mini-fridge in the corner of Madison's room to get some ice, but was surprised to find…

"Kero?"

The little guardian beast was clever. He found a spot to sit inside the mini-fridge. "Hey, close that door! You're letting all the heat in!"

Kero reached over and slammed the fridge door. Sakura sighed. At least Kero had some refuge, whereas everyone else had to suffer. She only wished she had something to take her mind off everything.

"Hey, Sakura. Take a look at this."

Madison was browsing through the scrapbook again. Sakura walked over and looked over her shoulder at a picture of Sakura on the ice skating rink.

"I remember that," Sakura said. "It was…back with the Freeze Card."

"I heard about that one," Kero said from behind the fridge door. "But you never told me the whole story."

Sakura sighed. "Oh…well, it was really cold that day. In fact, it was too cold."

"I remember the heater was broken," Madison added. "But…it wasn't until a few minutes later that it started…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Ice Skating Rink**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

It wasn't that it's been a bad day so far. Any other day, Madison would enjoy a day of ice skating. Sakura seemed like had been enjoying it, too. All she had to do was learn from Ms. Mackenzie.

The problem was that the heater was busted and the rink was getting very cold. In fact, hardly anyone could move. Sakura and Madison had taken a seat on the bench in a desperate attempt to warm themselves up. But it wasn't helping. Madison and Sakura were freezing.

_~* I wish the heater was working. It feels SO cold. This…isn't fun anymore. *~_

By this time, the rest of the class was starting to get off the ice. They didn't want to be around the tremendous cold. But Madison noticed that Meilin had fallen…and couldn't get up. Li immediately rushed over to her aid.

"Meilin…can you get up?"

"M-My legs are frozen," Meilin said weakly. "I feel…so…tired."

Li gasped. "Meilin! Don't fall asleep!"

Madison couldn't believe what happened next. Meilin…was then frozen solid…literally. She was a block of ice and she froze right before Li's eyes.

Mr. Terada saw it, too. "Everyone off the ice!!" But as soon as he said that…he froze solid, too.

This didn't seem normal. It felt like a disaster. Kids were beginning to freeze solid right before them. Madison was about to say something…when she got a horrible feeling inside her. Something had a grip on her. It like an extreme cold…had reached out and grabbed her very soul.

"S-S-Sakura…"

Madison couldn't get anything else off. She could feel the ice covering her legs and slowly enveloping her. And before she knew it…

…Madison Taylor was frozen solid…and she lost consciousness.

~----------~

_[Madison: It was one of the scariest moments of my life. It was something I never wanted to feel again, no matter how hot it ever got.]_

[Li: I remember watching you and Meilin get frozen. I immediately knew what that meant…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Ice Skating Rink**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Li looked around. Everyone had been frozen solid. He had witnessed the horror of his friend, Meilin, being covered in ice and now the rest of the class shared her fate. Everyone was frozen except for Li…and…

"Li!"

…Sakura. She was just fine…for now.

Li skated over towards Sakura. "You know what this means, right?"

"It's a Clow Card!" Sakura growled. There was an anger in her voice and Li could understand why. Their friends had all been frozen solid.

Li couldn't understand one thing. "But…why weren't we frozen?"

"Maybe because it isn't strong enough to freeze people with magical powers?" Sakura thought.

It sounded like a good theory. Li didn't have any better explanation. Sakura knew where to go from here.

"Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite! Release!"

Sakura took her wand, but immediately after she grabbed it…Freeze struck. It rose out of the ice and carried Sakura up. Li got out of the way, but Sakura was caught and that practically killed him.

_~* Come on, Sakura! You're the only one who can seal that thing! *~_

Sakura took out one of her cards. "Jump!"

Sakura jumped out from Freeze's grip and skillfully skated away. She was getting better at skating, but Freeze wasn't giving up easily. Sakura was successful at dodging Freeze thus far, but her luck wouldn't last. Because after Sakura jumped again…Freeze lunged out and knocked her down from behind. Sakura was out.

Li immediately rushed over to her. "Sakura? Get up! Say something!"

Sakura was knocked out. Then…to Li's horror, ice was starting to cover her. Sakura was being frozen.

"NO!!"

Li desperately tried cracking the ice with his fists. The ice was trying to cover Sakura, but Li wouldn't let that happen.

_~* Sakura! Please don't freeze! You're the only one who can do this! Please! You CAN'T freeze! Why won't you wake up?! *~_

Li kept punching away at the ice trying to cover Sakura. But then the ice moved to another target.

"NO! THE WAND!"

The ice was trying to cover the sealing wand and if the wand was frozen, then all would be lost. He couldn't let that happen. Just then, though, he noticed something floating under the ice. It was Freeze's visible form.

"Whoa…that spirit's as big as a whale."

At that moment, Sakura finally came to. She woke up and loosened her wand. Freeze then tried to lunge at them again, so Sakura and Li moved out of its way. So far, this fight wasn't going their way. They couldn't go on like this.

_~* We're not getting anywhere. This is a real dangerous card. But…maybe there's a pattern to its movement. When I saw it…it came out right away. Hey! That's it! *~_

Li had an idea. "The Freeze Card appears just before it jumps out. You can use this chance to seal it."

Li skated away before he got a reply. Just as he suspected, Freeze appeared underneath him. So Li skated towards Sakura just as Freeze jumped out. And Sakura was primed and ready.

"Freeze Card! Return to your power confined!"

It was a long arduous battle, but Sakura successfully sealed the Freeze Card…and it flew over to Li. He almost expected to hear some complaining, but Sakura wasn't arguing this. She fell to her knees. It seemed that Sakura was just happy this was all over.

~----------~

_[Madison: Oh…I remember this. This is where I started to come to. And I could tell I missed everything…]_

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Ice Skating Rink**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She was alive. That awful feeling of an icy hand grabbing her soul was gone. But Madison looked around. She didn't know what to make of any of this.

"W-Wasn't…I…just…?"

Madison didn't finish her thought. She just sat there on the bench with a stoic expression on her face. She tried to think of how this could have possibly happened.

_~* I could have sworn I was just frozen. But…how? No…wait…A CLOW CARD! Of course! But…that means I missed taping another capture! NO!!!! *~_

Madison was ready to cry. Not because of the scary ordeal she just endured, but because she missed another chance to tape Sakura.

Just then, Sakura skated over towards Madison and handed her a drink, looking somberly at her. "Are you ok?"

Madison nodded. "I…I…I guess so. Sakura…what happened?"

Sakura's somber expression remained. "Uh…I'll tell you later. You just relax right now. I'll be right back."

Sakura skated off with the tray in her hand, handing drinks to the other kids. The whole thing still hadn't sunk into Madison yet. Only one thing was for sure. Sakura had saved the day once again.

_~* Sakura…I'm glad you're all right. *~_

~----------~

_[Madison: I was a little shaken up, but I was fine. I think Li was a little nervous about Meilin signing him up for skating lessons.]_

[Li: She really didn't have to do that.]

[Sakura: Well…after a few more minutes…you didn't need them anymore.]

[Li: Oh…you must mean…]

[Sakura: That's right. I'm glad you remember…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Ice Skating Rink (The Aftermath)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura finished handing out all the drinks and she started to think about going over to Madison. Her best friend was probably traumatized over what happened to her. Being frozen solid might do that to a person. But Sakura suddenly noticed something.

"I CAN do this! OW!"

Sakura spotted Li…and he kept on falling on his butt. It was almost funny and Sakura tried to suppress a giggle.

_~* I shouldn't be laughing. He's really trying. He just needs…a little help. *~_

Sakura skated over to Li and picked him up. "Need help?"

"I don't need help," Li said sourly. As if on cue, he fell on his bottom again.

Sakura giggled. "Come on. I'll help you."

Sakura picked up Li and held his hands. She helped him skate forward, right foot forward, left foot forward, and Li actually kept his balance.

"Getting the hang of it?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Li smiled…but Sakura started to get the feeling that it wasn't because he was actually skating. Li had his eyes fixed on…his hands…which were being held by Sakura's hands.

Sakura grinned. "I'm gonna let go now, ok?"

Li's smiled faded. "Huh?"

Sakura let go…and Li fell again. Sakura almost fell over laughing. She picked Li up and dusted him off. "It's ok. You'll get it someday."

Sakura skated off again, but she looked back one more time to see Li standing still…smiling…almost…blushing.

Sakura smiled, too. But she could have sworn she was blushing. She put a hand on her cheeks. They had suddenly gotten warmer.

_~* Am I blushing? ……No……couldn't be. *~_

  


~--------------------~

  


Sakura almost fainted from the tremendous heat. "I'd give anything to go ice skating…to be in the snow."

Madison dug through Sakura's scrapbook again. "Well…I remember this picture, too."

Sakura looked at the picture and nearly fainted. "Oh…don't show me that one."

Li sighed. "I'm starting to remember that one. Let's get something to eat and we'll come back. I know…there's something about that picture. It's always lingered in the back of my mind."

Sakura wouldn't argue with Li. Maybe remembering this next memory would help get Sakura's mind off the heat.

Or maybe it would make things worse. Who knew? Either way…Sakura would be recalling…the snow.

  


Any comments? Go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below! I want your feedback!


	40. Recalling Snow and a Lost Wristwatch

Summary: After lunch, Sakura, Madison, and Li go back in and try to get their minds off the heat wave…by recalling a particularly cold Clow Card.

  
**Episode 40- Recalling Snow and a Special Christmas Present**   


The heat wasn't letting up. It was still a cool hundred degrees outside. Sakura envied Kero, who was having a cool time inside Madison's mini-fridge. By the time everyone had lunch, they were ready to pass out.

"I can't take this anymore," Sakura moaned. She sighed as she eyed the mini-fridge where Kero was.

Li and Madison tried to pass the time by looking through the scrapbook again. They had their eyes on one specific picture and they weren't turning the page. Sakura got curious and looked over to see a picture of Sakura…stuck inside the snow. Only her head and arms could be seen as the rest of her body was buried in several feet of snow.

"I'd give anything to see the snow again," Sakura smiled.

"You weren't so happy back then," Li pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I think I know what he means," a voice said from behind the mini-fridge door. Sakura opened the mini-fridge and let Kero out. He took a seat on Sakura's shoulder. "He means that…well…you scared us that day, Sakura. Don't you remember what happened when you went up against the Snow Card?"

Sakura didn't know what the guardian beast meant at first. Then it finally came to her. "Yeah…I remember. But…I had a reason to be mad that day. That day wasn't supposed to end that day. It started off just like any other day…except I was starting a new school year. And when I sensed that Clow Card…I knew it should have gone like any other capture…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Penguin Park (Snowed In)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Finally, after days of being nagged relentlessly by Kero, Sakura finally sensed a Clow Card. But then again, who wouldn't notice it? The whole town was covered in snow…even though snow was out of season. Now all that remained was to find it, so Sakura picked up Madison and they both went searching on Fly.

Madison was content with her latest costume for Sakura: a cute pink parka with bunny ears. Sakura thought it looked cute, too. Sakura looked for a place to land while Madison contentedly got the awesome view of the ground on tape. Sakura then settled on the giant penguin in Penguin Park. They landed safely and Sakura recalled Fly. Unfortunately…when Sakura fell to the ground…she plopped down in several feet of snow.

"Are you all right?" Madison asked.

Kero shook his head. "Sakura, this is no time to be playing in the snow."

"I'm stuck!" Sakura wailed. "I can't get out!"

Seizing the opportunity, Madison took a quick snapshot.

"MADISON!! DON'T take a picture of that!!"

After a quick snicker, Kero decided to help out and tried to pull Sakura out. While Sakura was being pulled out, she saw two others had joined them. Li and Meilin were standing in front of the buried Sakura.

After the usual greetings were exchanged, Sakura suddenly noticed something. "Hey, why aren't you two buried in the snow?"

Meilin grinned. "It's because of Li's superior powers."

"Have you tried using the Float Card?" Li suggested dryly.

"KNOW-IT-ALL!!" Kero growled, accidentally dropping Sakura back in the snow in the process.

It sounded like it just might work, so Sakura would go on to use Float…whenever she got out of the snow.

~----------~

_[Li: But that wasn't what scared me. It was…a little later.]_

[Sakura: I had a good reason.]

[Li: But you should have seen yourself…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Penguin Park (A few minutes later)**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

It was the strangest thing when Li saw the whole town being buried in snow. Sure, Meilin would go on about his 'superior powers', but he didn't want to admit at first that he didn't see this coming. Maybe Sakura did, though. That's what he had to find out.

"I knew it was the Snow Card," Li began. "But…I never sensed it."

"Me neither," Sakura concurred. "I probably should have, though…after talking to Ms. Mackenzie. It was like she sensed what was going to happen."

"What?" Kero asked. "You mean your teacher sensed this Clow Card?"

"I knew it," Li growled. "She's not who she seems."

Sakura frowned. "She was just trying to help."

_~* She doesn't get it. How could she? *~_

Before Li could argue this further, there was a huge snowstorm. A tornado formed.

"It's the Snow Card!" Li shouted.

"Madison!" Sakura cried out. "Are you all right?!"

"I think so!" Madison called back. "But…I can't…get this on tape!"

Li and Sakura tried to get away from the tremendous blizzard, but they couldn't escape. The snow was sticking to Li and Sakura.

"It's following us!" Sakura shouted.

"Then let's move away from the girls!" Li suggested.

Through the blizzard, Sakura reached into her bunny costume and took out their only escape. "Fly!"

Sakura and Kero got on, but Li was reluctant…as usual. He just stood there staring at the wand.

"Get on!" Sakura snapped.

"Are we gonna go through this every time, kid?" Kero asked bitingly.

Li could see that he wouldn't be able to escape on his own, so he took his place on Sakura's wand and they started flying off away from Madison and Meilin. Just as they suspected, the blizzard was following them.

"At this rate, the whole town will be buried in snow," Kero pointed out.

_~* He's right. I hope this works. *~_

Li reached for his sword. "Now, element: Fire!"

It was a good idea for Li to try his fire spell, but it wasn't working. The blizzard was still going on strong.

"It's not working!" Li gasped.

"We need something more powerful!" Kero noted.

"Look out!" Sakura shrieked. "Hang on!"

The blizzard had caught up to them. Sakura, Li, and Kero desperately held on for dear life. Li could have sworn he was going through a spin cycle. The slid through the blizzard until they finally escaped its wrath. When they did escape, Li felt dizzy. The Snow Card was a lot more powerful than any of them had anticipated.

"What about the Fiery Card?" Li suggested.

"It's too powerful!" Kero replied. "We can't risk it."

"AAAAAHHH!!"

"What?" Li asked in response to Sakura's sudden scream. "What is it?"

"My watch is gone!" Sakura cried.

Kero groaned. "Sakura, we don't have time to worry about your watch!"

Sakura hung her head down dejectedly. "That Snow Card took my brand new wristwatch."

Li growled. "Avalon, we have a real problem here!!"

Sakura turned her head angrily. **"I'M USING THE FIERY CARD!!!!!"**

Li gulped nervously. When Sakura uttered those words, he could literally see a flame igniting in her eyes. It was like nothing he had ever seen.

_~* I've never seen her like this. I've never seen Sakura so…angry. She's always been so…calm and innocent. Is this watch THAT important to her? *~_

Sakura landed in a very familiar looking roof. Sakura, with that flame still burning in her eyes, reached in and took out Fiery.

"Fiery Card! I command you to thaw all the snow! Fiery Card! Release and dispel!"

Fiery came out and he was just as powerful as Kero had described. Fiery thawed out practically every inch of snow in the town and lastly striking that blizzard. When Fiery's work was done, all that remained was a white spirit.

"Sakura," Kero called. "The Snow Card's visible form."

Sakura nodded. "And it's about to be captured." Sakura raised her wand. "Snow Card! Return to your power confined!"

Sakura successfully sealed Snow…and the whole town was just as it was before. There was an eerie silence that followed.

"Now we know what happens when Sakura gets angry," Kero mumbled.

"That was a great capture, Sakura," Li said.

Silence. Sakura hung her head down.

_~* There's something she isn't telling me. Was there something about that watch? What was it about losing that watch that enraged her so much? *~_

Sakura, as if she read Li's thoughts, spoke up. "That watch…was a gift…from a friend. I swore I'd never take it off."

Li finally understood. "Look…I'm really sorry."

****BONG****

It was a familiar gong. Li saw that Ms. Mackenzie was here and he finally recognized where he was. This was the roof of the temple. Instinctively, Li stood in front of Sakura.

"It's ok, Li. There's nothing to worry about. Something was lost…and now it's being returned."

Ms. Mackenzie revealed in her hand…a wristwatch.

Sakura's face brightened. "My watch! Thank you so much! But…how did you know it was mine?"

Ms. Mackenzie smiled. "I had a feeling. It's pretty late. You should get some sleep. After all, there's still school tomorrow."

And once again, keeping that aura of mystery around her, Ms. Mackenzie…walked away. Li couldn't stop glaring at her. And he couldn't help but notice the smile on Sakura's face.

_~* If only Sakura knew the truth. There's something different about this woman. *~_   


~--------------------~

  


Sakura was desperately fanning herself. The story didn't help much. Sure, recalling the snow sounded like a nice idea at the time. And it was kinda nice to recall those memories, but it didn't help them get any cooler.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Li grinned.

Madison almost cringed at the thought of a vengeful Sakura. "Maybe its better I missed that capture."

Sakura smiled as she looked at those pictures again. The scrapbook really did bring back so many memories. They almost got her mind off the heat. Then again, things could have been much worse.

Madison smiled. "Well…at least you're not buried in the snow…like in the picture."

Sakura shook her head at that picture. She almost wished she could be in the snow. If only it wasn't the summertime.

  


Any comments? I kept this one a little short, because I want to focus on the next chapter. Come back and see it. In the meantime, if you have anything to say, then review below and tell me!


	41. Recalling Voice and a Stolen Voice

Summary: Laryngitis? Yes, Madison's barely recovering from a case of laryngitis. Sakura goes off to visit her best friend and begins to remember the last time Madison lost her voice (or rather had it stolen from her).

  


Key (For old time's sake):

"_~* Thoughts *~_" = Thoughts

"_[Name:]_" = Character Voiceover

  


**Episode 41- Recalling Voice and a Mute Nightingale**

  


Sakura wanted to be over at Madison's house bright and early. When Li told her that Madison had laryngitis, Sakura wanted to be there for her. Madison was feeling better thanks to some nurturing from her friends. Now that Madison was feeling a little better, Sakura wanted to go see her.

Sakura walked right through the door and was greeted by Sonomi. After the greetings were exchanged, Sakura walked up the flight of stairs and finally walked into Madison's room. Sakura's heart almost broke when she saw the sad look on Madison's face.

"Madison…do you feel any better?"

Madison shook her head. "I'm…fine. I'm just…thinking back."

Kero stuck his head out of Sakura's pocket. "About what?"

There was a brief silence before Madison said something else. Whatever this was, it must have been a sensitive subject.

"I hoped this wouldn't ever happen again. I hoped I wouldn't ever lose my voice again."

Sakura frowned. "I know what you mean. Do you remember the last time it happened?"

Madison nodded. "How could I forget?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Oh…right. I'm sorry."

Madison smiled. "It's ok. Everything turned out fine then and I'll be fine now. It's not so bad."

"Still, though," Sakura sighed. "I was so scared when that happened. It tore me apart to see you like that."

Madison hung her head down. "That was the saddest part of that whole ordeal…seeing you so depressed…blaming yourself."

"Well, I should have seen it coming," Sakura pointed out. "I should have been there. Instead, the Clow Card just slipped right by me…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura was in a great mood today. The cheerleaders were out practicing, but their focus was elsewhere. After practice, the cheerleaders all agreed to go watch the choir practice. Sakura was especially excited about watching Madison, who had such a beautiful singing voice.

Madison and the rest of the choir had a recital coming up and they were preparing for it. Sakura gave Madison plenty of encouragement, but earlier she ran into Ms. Mackenzie. The enigmatic teacher said something about tough times being ahead for Madison. Sakura had no idea what she meant. Madison was such a good singer. What trouble could she get in?

Sakura's eyes were elsewhere at that moment. On the other side of the fence, Tori and Julian were in the middle of a soccer game. And just then…Julian scored.

Sakura jumped up. "YEA!!" Unfortunately, her pompom flew out of her hand and over the fence.

Sakura shook her head and climbed over the fence. She bent down to pick up her pompom…and was spotted.

"Hi, Sakura!"

Sakura raised her head and smiled bashfully. "Hi, Julian!"

"Cheerleading practice?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I just…lost my pompom."

Of course, Tori was there, too, and he just HAD to put in his two cents. "It's a good thing it was a pompom and not your baton. Or else it might have fallen on your head again."

Sakura frowned. "Tori!"

"Your head must be as hard as a rock, squirt," Tori grinned. "How else could it take so much punishment from your baton?"

Sakura scowled. Tori just had to be such a…big brother.

Julian looked back. "Um, good luck with practice, Sakura. Tori and I have to go."

"Ok," Sakura smiled. "Good luck, Julian."

Sakura just stood and watched as Julian walked off back to the soccer field. Her eyes wouldn't have left Julian…but her ears started to hear something more appealing. It was Madison…and she was singing. Sakura turned around and sighed dreamily.

_~* So beautiful. Her voice is so beautiful. *~_

That's when a shadow flew over Sakura's head. Sakura looked into the sky to see something unusual flying through the air. That's when Sakura started to get that sense.

_~* It feels like a Clow Card. And it's heading…for the school. *~_

The Clow Card WAS heading for the school and it did reach its destination. And much to Sakura's horror, when the Clow Card got into the school, Madison's voice was cut off.

_~* NO!!! *~_

"MADISON!!!"

In the blink of an eye, Sakura scaled the fence, dashed passed the other cheerleaders, and ran straight for the music room. When she got there, she found Madison on her knees breathing heavily. Sakura's heart broke and she ran over to her best friend.

"Madison! Are you all right?"

Madison shook her head.

"Madison…what happened? Speak to me!"

Madison opened her mouth and tried to say something…but there was only silence. She struggled to get any words out, but there was nothing. Not even a weak squeak.

Sakura gasped. "You lost your voice…"

~----------~

_[Kero: And she's not kidding when she said she was torn up. I still remember what happened when she came home that day…]_

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Room**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero had just woken up from a long nap, but quickly found himself feeling bored. But he knew that Sakura would be coming through that door any second. Kero was getting hungry and he was waiting for that moment when Sakura would walk in and hand him a snack.

At that moment, Sakura DID come through the door. Kero didn't feel any happier, though. Because Sakura had tears in her eyes and she immediately plopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"Sakura?" Kero asked softly. He flew over and put a gentle paw on the sobbing Sakura's shoulder. "What's wrong? Bad day at school?"

"Madison lost her voice!" Sakura sobbed. "And it's all my fault!"

That caught Kero off guard. "Whoa! Wait a second! Madison lost her voice? How did that happen?"

Sakura dried her tears and sniffled. "I-I climbed over the fence to get my pompom and I saw something flying over my head. And I s-started to sense something. Then…Madison's voice was cut off. When I got to her…she couldn't speak. She lost her voice. It's horrible, Kero!"

"What happened then?" Kero asked. "Did Madison go home?"

"The bodyguards came and picked her up," Sakura answered. "She went to the doctor and the doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong. Madison hasn't been able to say a word."

Kero's demeanor turned somber. "Then what you sensed was probably a Clow Card."

"This is all MY fault!" Sakura cried. "I should have done something! I should have sealed it!" Sakura went right back to burying her face in her pillow and sobbing.

_~* I wish there was something I could say. Come on, Kero, THINK! There can't be that many Clow Cards left. Which one could it be? Hmm…hmm…could it be…? YES! *~_

"This sounds like the Voice Card!" Kero said.

Sakura raised her head again. "The Voice Card?"

"The Voice Card takes the most beautiful voice it can find…and steals it. It must have liked Madison's voice, so it stole it."

"That's awful!" Sakura huffed. Then Sakura started pondering something. "You know, Kero…I heard Ms. Mackenzie tell me earlier that Madison might face some tough times. Do you think she meant this?"

Kero looked at Sakura curiously. "Are you saying your teacher saw this coming?"

Sakura blinked. "I…don't know."

_~* There's something about that teacher. Could she possess magic, too? Or is she just weird? *~_

~----------~

_[Kero: Sakura didn't smile at all that day. Her mind was on you the whole time, Madison.]_

[Madison: I didn't want you to feel sad, Sakura. Because…it hurt me to see you like that. When you came over with Li, I just felt so sad when I saw you, I was ready to cry…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Madison's Room**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Madison didn't go to school that day. It would be far too awkward to show up unable to speak at all. There was more to it, though. Madison could feel that Sakura was blaming herself about this and that hurt her. She wanted Sakura to know that it wasn't her fault. She couldn't have seen this coming.

Also, Madison's mother was worried sick. She asked Madison if she felt any pain or had any fever. Madison felt nothing. It was just her voice and Madison tried to assure her mother that she was fine, but she wouldn't buy any of it. Deep down, Madison knew Sakura wouldn't buy it either.

Just then, unexpectedly, Madison's door came open. It was Sakura…and Li.

_~* They came together? I wonder… *~_

Sakura's expression was solemn. "Madison…do you feel any better?"

Madison shook her head.

Sakura sniffled. "You still can't speak, can you?"

Madison shook her head again. And just as Madison feared, Sakura started to cry.

"This is all my fault," Sakura sobbed. "This never should have happened. I should have sealed that Clow Card sooner. If only I had seen it, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry!"

Madison reached for her notepad and wrote something down. She showed the notepad to Sakura which read:

**"Please don't be sad. I can't stand to see you like this. It makes me feel sad, too."**

Sakura reached for Madison's hand. "Madison…I promise you…no matter what I have to do…I'll seal that card before the competition. I promise!"

_~* There's so much I want to tell you. I wish I had a voice to tell you…to cheer up. *~_

The door opened again. This time, it was Madison's mother. She saw Madison and Sakura, but she also saw Li.

"I haven't met you," she said.

Li stood up and introduced himself. "My name's Li Shoran."

"I'm Madison's mother. It's nice to meet you." Then Sonomi looked over at Sakura. "Hi, Sakura! Let me get you kids something to drink."

Sakura stood up and politely offered her assistance. "Let me help you."

In a way, this was the opportunity Madison was waiting for. With Sakura helping her mother, Madison was alone with Li Shoran…who was looking at Sakura.

_~* Ok, Li…now it's time for me to get some answers. *~_

Madison reached for her notepad and wrote:

**"You're always watching Sakura."**

Li's cheeks turned red. "Um…uh…what?"

Madison then wrote:

**"You like her…don't you?"**

Li gulped and stuttered. "Um…uh…y-you don't know what y-you're t-talking about."

Madison gave Li a nagging look. She didn't like that he was hiding his feelings. Just then, Sakura came back in.

"Li?"

"AAH!" Li nearly jumped when he heard Sakura's voice. That was enough to convince Madison that there was more to this that he was letting on.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, completely oblivious to the 'conversation' Li and Madison shared.

Li hesitated. "Um…no…nothing's wrong."

_~* LIAR! Why can't you just admit it? *~_

Li quickly tried to change the subject. "D-Did Kero say anything about the Voice Card?"

Sakura nodded. "He said that Voice took Madison's voice because it liked it. And he said that Voice will just keep collecting voices and it'll hide from its victims."

"So we have to find Voice," Li said bluntly.

Sakura's eyes were filling with tears again. "B-But I have no idea where to find it!"

Madison's heart was breaking when she saw Sakura start crying again. Her best friend was falling apart before her very eyes and she couldn't stand it.

_~* Sakura…please stop crying! I don't want to see you like this! It's only me! I'm not important! *~_

Madison reached for her notepad and wrote:

**"Please cheer up!"**

Sakura only continued sobbing. "How can I? This is EXACTLY what I was afraid of! I knew something like this would happen since the first day I became a Cardcaptor! I knew I would be putting everyone I ever cared about at risk! And when the Clow Card found out who I was, I KNEW things would only get worse! And now look what's happened?

"What if I NEVER find Voice? What if you never get your voice back? I'll never be able to live with myself! I never wanted to get you mixed up in this, Madison! I didn't want you to get hurt! But I failed! This is the SECOND time I've put you in the face of danger! I still can't forget when you risked yourself to help me seal the Song Card! And now things have gotten even worse! HOW CAN I CHEER UP?!?! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!! I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!!"

_~* You…really feel that way about me? Oh, Sakura… *~_

Li suddenly got an idea. "That's it! The Song Card!"

Sakura looked at Li curiously. "The Song Card?"

"The Song Card copied Madison's voice exactly," Li explained. "And if Voice hears the voice it stole, then that means…"

Sakura's face brightened. "It means it'll try to steal it again. And I can seal it!"

By this time, Madison was smiling also, something she hadn't done since this horrible experience started. Madison was filled with hope.

_~* Maybe this'll work. What am I saying? I believe in you, Sakura. I KNOW this'll work. *~_

Sakura reached for her key. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!"

Sakura held her wand as Li went over and opened the window. Madison stood by the corner of the room while Sakura got ready to lay the bait.

Sakura winked at Madison before releasing Song. "Song Card! Deliver the most supreme singing voice! Song Card! Release and dispel!"

_~* Supreme singing voice? Oh, Sakura…thank you. *~_

Song came out and began to sing in Madison's voice. It was a sound that Madison sorely missed. It was only a brief wait, but Voice suddenly rushed in through the window in its visible form. Voice noticed that this was all a setup and tried to escape, but Li shut the window. Voice was trapped.

Sakura approached Voice with a scowl on her face. "You're going to give my best friend her voice back! Now return to your power confined! Voice Card!"

When Voice was sealed, Madison could feel something flowing within her. She felt as if…an empty part of her soul was being filled. Madison fell to her knees and closed her eyes…just like when this all started.

Sakura walked up to Madison. "Madison…?"

Madison raised her head…and opened her mouth. "……………Sakura?"

Sakura gave Madison an emotional hug. "Thank goodness!"

Madison returned the hug and dried a tear of joy. "Thank you, Sakura."

_~* You saved my voice, Sakura. Thank you so much. I just wish there was some way I can repay you. *~_

Neither girl released the hug. Madison then thought of something.

_~* Maybe there IS a way! *~_

~----------~

_[Sakura: I remember how you repaid me. It's something I've always treasured in my heart.]_

[Madison: I'm glad you remember…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

To say Madison didn't have butterflies in her stomach would be a lie. She was so nervous about the recital, but for more reasons than one. She was so happy to have her voice back and now was her chance to shine like she had never shone before. But what made Madison even more nervous…was the presence of Sakura. She was right beside to wish her luck.

"Sakura…" Madison began. "Thanks again…for helping me."

Sakura smiled. "You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you. Good luck, Madison."

Madison smiled, too. "I'm dedicating this song to you, Sakura. I hope you like it."

That's when the introduction came. It was time for Madison to take the stage and begin her performance. And what a performance it was.

_Sunshine dances between the clouds_

And pours into the plains…

The season has just begun

I run up to the voice of my friend

And there, as I turn to her

Is always her smiling face

Where the brightest sun always shines

As I walk in the street in the freezing winter

You encourage me naturally

And helped me so many times

Like you…Just like you

I want to be someone who can give courage to others

When the song was over, Madison received a standing ovation, especially from her friends…and especially from Sakura…which warmed her heart.

_~* That was for you, my friend. If you only knew how much I truly love you… *~_

  


~--------------------~

  


"I've never forgotten that song, Madison," Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Madison replied, her voice still a little hoarse.

"I'd better go before Eriol gets here," Sakura grinned. "I'll call you later."

"Ok. Thanks for visiting, Sakura."

Sakura walked out, leaving Madison in her room alone. Madison started to think about those last thoughts. Yes, Madison did feel something for Sakura. She once felt something…more than just friendship.

It wasn't until a few years after that day, though…that Madison Taylor came clean about her true feelings.

But that's a story for another day.

  


Any comments? I loved working with this chapter so much. Damn you, Nelvana! WHY WON'T YOU LET HER SING?! Oh, well. If you have anything to say, then tell me by reviewing below. I really want your feedback, because I worked hard on this chapter!


	42. Recalling Lock and Strawberries

Summary: Sakura would like nothing better than to FORGET something like the Lock Card incident. So why does it suddenly start to run in her head? You might be surprised (then again, maybe you won't).

  


**Episode 42- Recalling Lock and Strawberries**

  


Sakura was late…again. She had an appointment with her doctor, but had no ride, so Li gently offered to take her. When they got there, Sakura knew she wouldn't make it in time…unless there was an empty elevator…which there was.

Sakura ran into the elevator and held the door open for Li. Li came in and the elevator doors closed.

Sakura grinned smugly. "Hey…maybe I WON'T be late…for once."

****CLUNK****

Sakura sweatdropped. "HOE?! Why aren't we moving?!"

Li tapped on the elevator door. "I don't believe it."

A lot started to run through Sakura's mind. For one thing, she KNEW she was going to be late. But that's not the only thing she was thinking about. She started to think back…to seven years ago.

"We're stuck…again, aren't we?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid so," Li sighed.

There was an awkward silence that followed. Sakura knew what was coming. She knew from the look on her man's face that he was thinking back to another moment…a moment when they were stuck in an elevator.

"Reminds me of the Lock Card," Li blurted out.

That caught Sakura off-guard. She was expecting to hear something about the last time they were stuck in an elevator. But from the smirk on Li's face, it looked like he wanted to bring up…a different kind of incident where they were stuck together.

"THIS reminds you of the Lock Card?" Sakura responded.

"We were all stuck together just like the two of us are now," Li clarified. "The only difference is that right now, we're stuck in an elevator…and this isn't the work of a Clow Card."

"That card drove me nuts," Sakura added. "All I wanted was to pick some strawberries. And I know I wanted to get away from Zachary, but that wasn't what I had in mind…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Strawberry House**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

"And it was really hard to catch strawberries back then, because they had legs they used to run away. So no one go to eat very many of them. People in South America used to have Strawberry Hunts to catch the runaway strawberries and…ACK!"

"Ok, that's enough out of you."

Before Zachary could continue his tall tale, he was dragged away by the ear.

_~* Thank you SO MUCH, Chelsea! *~_

After hearing the overblown exaggeration, Sakura walked by Madison while she examined her container. While instructions were given, Sakura couldn't help but think of everyone back home. She thought about Julian, who could probably devour a container of strawberries in minutes. And she thought of Kero, who could probably do the same. They seemed to have a lot in common. It was really kind of strange.

"The video will focus on using strawberries to make cakes and desserts. We will then attempt to put some of those examples into practice. Now good luck to all you! I hope you'll all enjoy it!"

With that, the students split up into twelve groups. Sakura stayed beside Madison.

"Cakes and desserts?" Sakura repeated. "I wonder how it's done."

"Maybe we can try and make some," Madison suggested.

"Sounds great," Sakura smiled as she kept examining her container. Unfortunately, she didn't look where she was going and she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I didn't see…Julian?!"

Sakura looked up to see…Julian. It was an unexpected pleasure to say the least and Sakura couldn't help but blush.

Julian was also caught by surprise. "Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

"Tori?"

Sakura also spied her brother, Tori. From what he was wearing, this obviously looked like the next in a long line of part-time jobs.

"What are you looking at, squirt?"

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"I left a note saying I had no school today, so I came to work today."

"I didn't even know you changed jobs."

Tori didn't say anything. He didn't want to admit he got fired from his last job. Of course, Sakura wasn't thinking about Tori's job trouble. Her attention was fully on Julian.

"Um…I didn't expect to see you here, Julian."

"I knew Tori would need some help, so I came here to help him. Um…is something wrong, Sakura?"

_~* Huh? Can he tell? Oh…I must look like a total geek. I hope I'm not drooling. *~_

"Uh…oh, I was just wondering, Julian…do you…like…strawberry cakes?"

"Sure! I love them!"

_~* He loves them! Oh, I HAVE to have some strwaberries now! *~_

"I'm…making one later. Would you like some?"

"Sure! That'd be great, Sakura!"

That was all Sakura needed to hear. She blushed a deep red…and remained in a trance for a few moments. She knew now what she had to do.

~----------~

_[Sakura: Now I wanted more than anything to get a lot of strawberries to put in that cake. And nothing was going to stop me.]_

[Li: At least not until…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Storage Room**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Li started to sense something was wrong. When Nikki came to them and told them the storage room wouldn't open, he felt something out of balance. Of course, he didn't know if Sakura could feel the same thing. She immediately volunteered to check it out, but Li went with her to check things out for himself.

Sakura approached the metallic storage room door…and opened it easily.

"Hmm…doesn't LOOK like there's anything wrong," Sakura said softly.

_~* I can sense something. Something's wrong here. *~_

Sakura stepped inside the storage room with Madison behind her. Li took Meilin and they joined them inside the storage room. Finally…Li decided to openly admit his suspicions.

"Something's not right. I can sense something strange. Do you feel it, Sakura?"

Nothing else was said…because…

****SLAM****

…the door shut behind them. It slammed hard and startled the girls. Meilin rushed over and tried to open the door…but it wouldn't open. The door wouldn't budge.

"Hey! It's stuck!" Meilin pounded on the door. "HEY! SOMEBODY! GET US OUT OF HERE!!"

Li was a little calmer than his friend. He started to put two and two together and was coming to a conclusion.

_~* No one else could get it open…except Sakura. It's got to be a Clow Card. I sense something by the door…a locked door. I got it! *~_

"It's a Clow Card," Li said. "The Lock Card."

"Lock Card?" Sakura repeated. "As in it locks doors?"

"Exactly."

"So how do I seal it?"

Silence. At this point, the girls all had their eyes on Li.

"Um…I…don't know."

"You don't know?!" Sakura snapped.

"Relax, Sakura," Meilin said casually. "I'm sure Li didn't mean it like that. You DO know, don't you, Li?"

"No, Meilin. I don't."

"What do you mean? You HAVE to know! You're Li Shoran! You know everything!"

Meilin had just about lost it and was shaking Li in desperate hopes of a way out. But Li had no idea how to get out.

Madison, on the other hand, kept her composure and made a simple suggestion. "Sakura, maybe we should call Kero."

"It's worth a try," Sakura conceded. She reached for her cell phone and dialed the number to Kero's phone. But after about a minute, Sakura hung up. "No answer. He's not picking up. I think…we're on our own."

Meilin desperately turned to Li again. "We can handle being on our own. You're Li Shoran! DO SOMETHING!"

Li wished there was something he could do. "I don't know. I've never dealt with anything like the Lock Card before. It's not like the other cards."

"If it's a lock, then wouldn't the right key unlock it?" Madison pointed out.

"That's possible," Li replied.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. "It's just like back with the Maze Card. The four of us stuck together…with no way out. Just have to find the way out. Find the key."

Everyone looked around the storage trying to find the key to the Lock Card. Time passed and minutes nearly became an hour. There was no sign of anything.

"I can't find it," Madison said.

"Me neither," Meilin grumbled. "Where is this stupid key?"

They weren't getting very far. Madison and Meilin couldn't find any sign of the lock. Sakura was wandering towards the window for some reason. And Li…started to hear people coming.

_~* If there are people outside, we won't be able to use our magic! *~_

Just then, Sakura turned around. "I just saw Ms. Mackenzie."

"What?" Li demanded. "What did SHE want?"

"She might have given me the answer we're looking for."

Sakura reached in and took out her Clow Key. She walked up to the huge door…and inserted her key into the lock. Immediately, there was an enormous gust of wind. Everything inside the storage room blew over and there was a huge lock revealed.

Li saw it and knew that was the Lock Card. "Seal it! Hurry!"

Sakura threw her key up. "Release!" Hey key came down as her wand. "Lock Card! Return to your power confined!"

And with that, Lock was sealed and the door was finally loosened. Just as Sakura put her wand away, the storage room door flew open. Li could see Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki. And he could also see…Tori and Julian.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" Chelsea asked.

Sakura sweatdropped. "We're all fine. Nothing to worry about here."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Just what WERE you doing in here, squirt?"

It didn't like Sakura knew what he meant at first, but then she turned around. She gasped and let out a weak, "Hoe!"

The storage room was a complete mess. The wind from opening Lock must have blown everything all over the storage room. It would take hours to clean everything up.

"This is awful! It'll take hours to clean," Madison exclaimed, echoing Li's thought.

"Maybe it isn't so bad."

Someone else showed up…and Li didn't like it one bit.

_~* It's her. *~_

It was Ms. Mackenzie, the ever mysterious teacher. "If everyone pitches in, I'm sure we this mess can be cleaned up in no time. Right?"

Everyone present nodded. "Right."

Ms. Mackenzie walked over and looked at Li. "Right, Li?"

Li scowled. "Right."

Ms. Mackenzie walked towards the door and Li saw how joyful Sakura suddenly got. He couldn't understand it. Why did she always get like that around her?

_~* Power attracts power. It's the only thing I can think of. *~_

Sighing, Li headed towards his basket of strawberries. He picked one out and was about to eat. But what he didn't know was that he was reaching into Sakura's basket by mistake. Instantly, her joy went away and she dashed towards Li…

"HANDS OFF!!"

…and slapped his hand. Li finally saw that he didn't get the right basket. But he didn't think Sakura would get so bent out of shape about it.

"You must really like strawberries," Li noticed.

"It's not that," Sakura said defensively. "Look, I'm sorry. But I'm saving those strawberries…for a friend."

Li smiled…and blushed. "They're for Julian, aren't they?"

"That's none of your business," Sakura frowned.

Sakura turned and walked back towards Madison. That's when a thought hit Li.

_~* Strawberries…for Julian? Hey, maybe that isn't such a bad idea. *~_

Of course…it was too bad that when Li turned back around…

"Hey, these are really good, Li."

…he found Meilin stuffing her face with his strawberries.

  


~--------------------~

  


"I could have made a strawberry cake myself," Li pouted. "If only Meilin could hold in her appetite."

"It was a while since I last heard that story," Sakura smiled. "But it's kinda funny, though. I thought you'd remember another story about this sort of thing."

Li grinned. "You mean the LAST time we got stuck in an elevator?"

Sakura nodded. "Exactly. I was surprised you'd think of the Lock Card."

"Well, think about it," Li pointed out. "We ARE stuck. It might be hours before we get out. I mean…what are the odds that the elevator will be fixed by the time I finish this story."

As if on cue, the elevator came back to life…and started going up. The elevator stopped and the doors flew open.

"How about that?" Li smirked. "I didn't…Sakura? Wait for me!"

Sakura couldn't wait. She ran out of the elevator at speeds faster than the Dash Card. She was late!

  


Author's Note: Sorry for making this lackluster, but I wanted to get started on the next one. Yes, it's the episode with the Cloud Card where Sakura gets sick. There are so many other views I want to put on that one, especially a particular scene between Tori and Mirror, so come back for that one! You won't want to miss it!

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	43. Recalling Cloud and a Dizzying Fever

Author's Note: This chapter takes a unique turn. It IS the episode with the Cloud Card, but there's also another perspective that you may or may not expect. So enjoy.

  


Summary: Sakura's coming down with a fever, but before she goes to bed, she begins to remember the last time she was this sick. But what she doesn't know…is that big brother's watching.

  


**Episode 43- Recalling the Cloud Card and a Dizzying Fever**

  


_"Sakura…maybe you should just go straight to bed. You don't sound good at all."_

Sakura shook her head. She didn't call Madison to get a lecture. She could have gotten that from her father or Tori.

"Really, Madison. It isn't so bad. At least not as bad as most fevers I've had."

_"So shouldn't you be getting some sleep instead of calling me?"_

"Don't worry about me. I've dealt with a lot worse before. This is nothing."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Did I ever tell you about what happened seven years ago?"

_"A lot happened seven years ago. Could you narrow it down?"_

"You know what I mean. I was so sick, I could barely walk. Of course, I didn't even want to hear about it, because our poster was due that day."

_"I remember now. If it wasn't for Ms. Mackenzie, you probably would have gone through that whole day with that awful fever. And luckily, Tori was there, too…"_

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Through this whole thing, Madison tried to keep a happy face. There was no use in dragging down Sakura even further. But there was no mistaking that Madison felt concerned for her best friend. She looked like a wreck.

"I don't want to go home," Sakura moaned. "I can't just leave you guys to do the poster by yourselves."

"Sakura, your health has to come first," Madison shot back. "We'll be fine. But you have to go to bed. Maybe I could walk you home?"

Sakura was being stubborn. "I feel fine." But as if on cue, she nearly fainted. She turned around and collapsed…but landed right on the chest of her big brother, Tori, who had just arrived.

_~* Huh? I don't even remember anyone calling him. *~_

Tori put a hand on his sister's forehead. "You're burning up, squirt. I'd better get you home."

"How'd you know?" Madison asked curiously. "I mean…how'd you know Sakura needed someone to take her home?"

"I just knew," Tori answered. He tried to lift Sakura up, but she was practically dead weight at this point. "Help me lift her, Madison."

Madison walked over and helped to lift Sakura by her legs. When it was all done, Tori had Sakura on his back. And Sakura had just about fallen asleep. It almost broke Madison's heart to see her friend like this. She wanted to walk Sakura home, too. Then she looked outside and saw a strange sight.

"Cloudy. Looks pretty thick."

Tori looked up at the sky. "Yeah, you're right. But I'm sure it's nothing."

"Um…Tori…maybe I could help you walk Sakura home?"

"Maybe it's better you don't. Sakura needs to rest and don't you have a poster due?"

Madison sweatdropped. "I guess you're right. Maybe I should just let Sakura rest."

"She'll be fine. If you want, you can come check up on her later. But right now, I'd better get her home."

Tori took Sakura on his back and left to carry her home, leaving Madison behind at the school. She should go back to her class, but she couldn't bring herself to make that long walk back. But finally, when Sakura was out of sight, Madison realized that there was nothing else to wait for. So she went back, but not before looking up at the sky again.

_~* I may not have magical powers…but I don't think this looks normal. I hope it isn't a Clow Card. Sakura can't deal with one in the state she's in. I just hope she'll be ok. *~_

~----------~

_[Madison: I was really worried. I just knew it was a Clow Card.]_

[Sakura: It was the worst time for a Clow Card to strike. But luckily, I was able to deal with it.]

[Madison: How? How did you get out of the house?]

[Sakura: I had my methods.]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Room**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura was sleeping soundly, trying to get over this fever she had. But something woke her up. A sense. It was a Clow Card and that was all Sakura needed to get her out of bed. She started to walk up to her window, until…

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?!"

"It's a Clow Card," Sakura told Kero. "I've got to stop it!"

"But Sakura, your fever could get worse if you go outside. You're in no condition!"

"But just look, Kero!"

Kero looked outside and saw the same thing Sakura saw. The sky was engulfed by dark, thick clouds.

"This looks like the Cloud Card," Kero said. "And if we leave it out too long, it COULD get more powerful. I guess we don't have a choice. But what about Tori? Isn't he bringing you soup right about now?"

"Just leave Tori to me," Sakura said confidently. She reached for one of her cards, before Kero saw what it was.

"Sakura, are you sure about this? She's proven to be quite a troublemaker."

"Hey, she's the best chance I have right now," Sakura pointed out. "Mirror Card! Come out and assume my form! Mirror! Release and dispel!"

Just like previous occasions, Sakura found herself looking at her twin image. Only Mirror looked much more vigorous. Then again, Mirror wasn't tied down with a fever.

"Ok, Mirror. I need you to do me a favor and lie in my bed while I go out and seal this Clow Card. And when Tori comes in…act like you're sick."

Mirror nodded and plopped down onto Sakura's bed. With that, the coast was clear. Sakura rushed to her window and sneaked out of the house.

~----------~

_[Sakura: So all that was left was for me to seal the Cloud Card. Of course, maybe Kero was right about me being in no condition…]_

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Middle of the City**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

To say things weren't going well would be an understatement. Sakura tried to approach the source of the clouds directly using Fly. That didn't work well, because Sakura found herself being knocked off and falling to the ground.

_~* Hey! It's not supposed to end this soon, is it?! *~_

"Now, element: Wind!"

Sakura sat up and saw that something had saved her. It was Li's wind spell. When Sakura looked down, she saw that the wind carried her to the rooftop of a nearby building. Sakura stood up and saw that Li and Meilin had already come to help her.

Meilin shook her head. "Sick and still trying to fly."

Sakura ignored her and turned to Li. "Thank you, Li…"

"What are you doing?!" Li snapped. "How could you come out here in your condition?! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"But…I have to seal the card," Sakura responded. "If I leave it out, it'll cause a lot of trouble. Besides…I can't let you have it."

In a strange reaction…Li blushed.

_~* Whoa. What's THAT about? *~_

Li shrugged it all off and turned towards the clouds. He held up his sword. "Now, element: Fire!"

Li's fire spell released and thinned out a number of the clouds, leaving Cloud in its visible form. Sakura immediately noticed the resemblance.

"Hey, isn't that The Rain?"

"They look the same," Kero replied, "but this is the Cloud Card."

Sakura wasted no more time. "Cloud Card. Return…"

She couldn't go any further. Sakura's fever was taking its toll and she was about to collapse. But when she did…a friendly pair of arms caught her. Sakura looked up to see Meilin.

"Come on. You can do this!"

Meilin helped Sakura stay on her feet long enough for her to finish the job. "Cloud Card! Return to your power confined!"

Sakura honestly couldn't tell what happened next since she was so stricken by her sickness. She fell to the ground, but looked up just in time to see the sealed Cloud Card go to Li.

_~* Well…he DID use the fire spell. I guess he deserves it. *~_

But in a surprisingly generous act, Li walked over…and handed the card to Sakura.

"Here. I want you to have it."

_~* Huh? He's just…giving it to me? I don't get it. Could it be true that Li really DOES like me? *~_

Unfortunately, Li continued. "They'll all be mine anyway. You can hold it for now."

_~* Nope. Same pompous jerk! *~_

~----------~

_[Sakura: Hey, Madison? Maybe I should tell you the rest of this another time. I'm starting to feel tired.]_

[Madison: I understand, Sakura. Just get some rest and you'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow.]

[Sakura: Ok, bye Madison.]

  


~--------------------~

  


There was no sound coming out of her room. Sakura was sound asleep…and Tori knew it. So he walked into her room and got what he was looking for. He quietly reached under Sakura's bed…and pulled out her scrapbook. Then he brought it back out.

"There's something I wanted to show you."

"Tori, I don't think it's such a good idea to take your sister's scrapbook without asking. You know…you're not even supposed to know she has it."

"Don't worry about it, Julian. I just wanted to show you a quick picture."

Tori opened up the scrapbook and turned directly to the page he was looking for. He pointed at the picture where his sick sister was posing with her twin image.

"Two of them?" Julian asked curiously.

"I guess I never told you this," Tori said. "Seven years ago, when Sakura came down with a bad fever, she tried to sneak out of the house. And she thought she could fool me into thinking she was still in bed. But she didn't know me very well…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Room**

P.O.V.: Tori Avalon

There was something different about her. Whether it was the way she was eating, how much she was eating, or the fact that she seemed nervous, Tori could tell that this wasn't Sakura in this bed. 'Sakura' pushed her plate forward.

"Not hungry?"

"Not really. Could…you save the rest of it for later, please?"

"Sure thing, squirt."

Tori took the plate and started to walk out, much to his 'sister's' surprise.

"Um…shouldn't I be taking that medicine?"

Tori looked back. "You don't really need medicine unless you're sick."

The girl gulped. She could tell she was being exposed.

Tori went on. "You're not my sister Sakura, are you?"

The girl hung her head down. "Um…uh…"

"But we've met before…haven't we?"

The girl gasped. It looked like she didn't expect Tori to recognize her, but he recognized this girl all too well.

"Sakura's gone out somewhere, hasn't she? Where'd she go?"

The girl stayed silent. It looked like she didn't want to rat out Sakura. But little by little, Tori was starting to put all the pieces together. It was all starting to make sense to him now.

"I think I know what's going on. I'm starting to figure out where Sakura's been going…and what she's been doing."

The girl looked up. "Y-You know?"

Tori nodded. "There a lot of things I don't know about Sakura. But there are a lot of things I DO know that she hasn't picked up on yet. Maybe it's because of my sixth sense. I can see spirits and that's helped to figure everything out."

"So you DO know."

Tori nodded again. "Just do me a favor. Don't let my sister know I'm on to her. She doesn't want me to know about this and she must have a good reason for hiding it. You just get some rest, squirt."

Tori was about to walk out, having gotten all that off his chest. But he didn't expect the girl to get out of bed.

"Tori?"

Tori turned back around. "Yeah, squirt?"

"Um…if you recognize me…then…there's something I want to say."

"Like what?"

The girl sighed deeply. "I'm sorry…for what I did to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Tori didn't expect an apology, but he was happy to have it. "It's all right. Don't worry about it."

"Tori? I also wanted…to thank you. I…I…I couldn't have found my way home without you. Thank you so much."

The girl ran up to Tori and gave him a big hug. Tori didn't even get hugs this big from his sister. He had no idea he had impacted this strange girl like this. He didn't even know who she was, but he had an idea of WHAT she was.

The girl was almost in tears and she seemingly didn't want to let go. So Tori wouldn't spoil her moment. He just…returned the hug.

  


~--------------------~

  


"I think out of all of them…she's the only one who knows that I know Sakura's secret."

"Um…Tori?" Julian began. "Just when WERE you planning to tell Sakura that you know?"

Tori thought about that. For seven or eight years, Sakura had lived her life thinking that Tori had no knowledge of what she'd been doing. But was the time for keeping secrets over? It was a question that had haunted Tori for years.

"I don't think I should say anything right now," Tori finally said. "But maybe you're right, Julian. I think I should let Sakura know that I know her secret…soon. She IS my sister…for better or worse. We shouldn't keep anything from each other."

"You could tell her your secret, too."

"What secret?" Tori sighed. "That I USED to have a sixth sense?" He remembered that he had lost his powers in a last ditch effort to save Julian and Yue from disappearing forever. Tori could no longer see ghosts.

"It would be nice," Julian thought. "Aren't there any spirits you've seen that you want to tell Sakura about?"

Tori thought about that…and then it hit him. "Maybe there is. In fact…it was later that night…after Sakura came home…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Room (Later that night)**

P.O.V.: Tori Avalon

Tori just looked at the little girl on the bed, tossing and turning. There was no mistaking this time. This was the real Sakura…but she seemed to be getting worse. Tori took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"It looks like you've gotten worse," the concerned Tori said. "I'd better call the doctor."

Sakura moaned and seemingly fell into a deep sleep. Tori couldn't tell if it was from the exhaustion of the fever…or from being out of the house.

_~* See what happens when you try to do magic with a fever, squirt? *~_

Tori was about to walk out and call the doctor…but his sixth sense started to kick in. He turned around and saw a very familiar figure in front of him. She put a hand on Sakura's forehead. Sakura…smiled. As far as Tori knew, Sakura couldn't see spirits, but it looked like she knew who it was. Tori knew all too well.

"Mother."

It was Tori and Sakura's dead mother. She came in and kept her hand on Sakura's forehead for a few seconds before letting go. She looked concerned, but she also looked somewhat content.

"You'll be all right, Sakura."

Tori decided to break the silence. "Hello, mother."

"Hello, Tori."

"You came."

"I was worried about Sakura since this morning. But I can feel that she'll be ok." She kissed Sakura on the forehead. "Get well, Sakura." Tori's mother was about to leave, but he quickly decided to ask one more thing.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Tori?"

"Sakura…she has a secret…and I may have figured it out. Should I…say anything?"

The mother looked down at her daughter, someone Tori thought would have been the least likely of candidates to be a magical girl, and then looked back at her son. "She'll tell you when she's ready. Sakura may only be 11, but she has grown up very much. When the time comes, she will reveal everything, though that time may not come for many years. Until then…watch over her, Tori."

"I will, mother."

Having heard her son make that promise, Tori's mother faded back into the afterlife, leaving Tori alone with his sister. Tori knew he should leave Sakura to get her rest. But before he left, he looked back at his sister one more time.

Sakura had fallen asleep…with a smile on her face.

  


~--------------------~

  


"I guess she'll tell me when she's ready. She must not be ready yet."

"You think she ever will be?"

Tori nodded. "I think she'll tell me…someday. Right now…we'd better let her get some sleep."

Before Tori took his friend downstairs, he crept back into Sakura's room and crawled over to her bed. He slid the scrapbook under her bed and put it back in its place, so Sakura wouldn't suspect a thing. Then he took Julian and left downstairs.

  


~--------------------~

  


Sakura opened an eye.

She heard everything her brother said.

And she couldn't believe it. He knew. He knew all along. Sakura was shocked to say the least. But what also shocked her was that she wasn't the only one who had powers. Tori had a secret of his own that he had kept from Sakura.

A lot of questions ran through her head. It was something Sakura would have to deal with…someday. It had been more than seven years.

The time for keeping secrets was almost over.

  


Author's Note: Hey, I unwittingly stumbled onto a story idea. I seem to do that a lot. But what's unfortunate is that I'm already in the middle of two other works. So Sakura and Tori will have to confess everything later on. MUCH later. But it will come eventually.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and tell me what you think by reviewing below.


	44. Recalling Dream and That Same Dream

Summary: Li gets a phone call late at night. It's Sakura, who just had a nightmare. This gets them reflecting back on another certain dream Sakura's had.

  


**Episode 44- Recalling the Dream Card and a Dream That Won't Go Away**

  


****RING****

Li moaned and stirred towards his phone. It was late and he was trying to get some sleep. He couldn't imagine who would be calling him this late at night. But he couldn't let that phone keep ringing, so he picked it up.

"Um…hello?"

_"Li? It's Sakura."_

"Sakura? It's 12:30. Why are you calling so late?"

_"I can't sleep. I just had a nightmare and I'm feeling a little shaken up."_

Li couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's it? You called me over a nightmare?"

_"What do you mean 'That's it'? Li, that nightmare scared me! And I don't want to wake my dad or Tori, so…"_

"So you woke ME instead?"

_"Oh, Li…if you want to be that way, then I'll just hang up."_

"No, it's ok. I'm sorry. It's just that I get a little grouchy when somebody calls this late. But Sakura, I thought you'd be stronger than this. You've seen weird dreams before."

Silence. Sakura knew exactly what he was talking about.

_"Oh…you mean…"_

"Yeah. And do you remember when you were actually IN your dream?"

_"Yeah…I remember when that happened. But I wasn't the only one seeing dreams that day, was I?"_

Li suddenly realized he set himself up. "Oh…yeah…you mean that."

_"Yeah. Remember, Li?"_

"That was the weirdest thing I had ever seen up to that point. And it wouldn't have happened if…I hadn't stepped out for a minute…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Movie Theater**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Li almost dozed off. This wasn't his idea of a good movie and surprisingly, the stuffed animal, who had managed to stay inconspicuous throughout the day, agreed with him. The idea of a romantic movie just didn't appeal to Li. Of course, the girls were all loving it.

_~* This is SO boring! But I can't make it look like I'm falling asleep. What would Sakura think? What would…hey! Since when do I care what Sakura thinks? I never thought that way before. I…WHOA!! *~_

Li unwittingly turned his head and found himself…gazing into Sakura's emerald green eyes. They were so beautiful and Li could feel that he was blushing uncontrollably.

_~* Am I glad this is a dim theater. What would people say if they saw me blushing like this? Still…maybe I should leave! *~_

"Um…I'll be right back. I need a drink."

Li quickly got up and rushed out. He was breathing deeply…as if he were nervous. But what made him feel this way? Then Li started to feel…weird. He felt almost lightheaded. Then he opened his eyes to see he was back in the aisle of the theater. Only the theater was empty this time…and on the screen…was…

_~* It's me! And…Sakura? *~_

It was true. Li saw himself and Sakura on the screen. Then…in a shocking act…Li was handing his Clow Cards to Sakura.

"These are my Clow Cards. I want you to have them."

_~* WHAT AM I DOING?!?! *~_

Li couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why was he giving his Clow Cards to HER? He was the one true master, he could feel it. So why was he seeing this? Before anything else could run through Li's head…

"OW!"

Something bopped him on the head. It was the theater door. Someone had accidentally smacked him in the head with it. But suddenly, Li noticed he wasn't in the theater anymore. He was back outside the door…just as he was a few minutes ago.

_~* What did I just see? It couldn't have been real. It almost felt…like a dream. *~_

Li shrugged and walked back into the theater. He had to forget what he saw.

~----------~

_[Li: You didn't know what it was like to see what I saw.]_

[Sakura: What about what *I* saw? What I went through was a lot weirder. I remember we walked into Tokyo Tower…and something made me feel dizzy, almost lightheaded. And when I opened my eyes…I was in the middle of that same dream I always used to have.]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: That Same Dream That Started It All**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura opened her eyes. She felt something hit her, yet it wasn't painful. It was almost…blissful. She found herself in the middle of the observatory, just like before.

_~* I must be out of it. What's wrong with me today? *~_

Julian, who was working there part-time, walked over and handed Sakura a drink. "Here you go, Sakura." Then he looked at Sakura's backpack. "Hi there."

"Hello," Sakura's backpack said.

Sakura gasped and looked into her backpack. "KERO?!"

"Yeah, it's me. Something wrong, Sakura?"

"But how? How did Julian…?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're inside a dream."

"A dream?"

As soon as Sakura muttered those two words, she was taken to another place. It was the window of the observatory. She looked out and saw an all too familiar sight.

_~* Tokyo Tower. *~_

Then Sakura looked out into the distance and saw another familiar sight.

_~* That woman. Just like in my dream! Is that………Ms. Mackenzie?! *~_

As Sakura saw her, she looked directly in front of her on the opposite side of the window. She saw…herself. It was a twin image of Sakura, only she was dressed in a costume…just like the one she wore in her dream.

_~* What's going on? *~_

The other Sakura then spoke as she floated closer. "It'll be ok for sure…"

And as those words came out…Sakura saw a light…

~----------~

_[Sakura: I didn't know what was happening. If I had another few minutes, I might have been able to understand everything. But you were bringing me back.]_

[Li: And it took a lot for me to bring you back…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Observatory (A few minutes earlier)**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Something had happened. Sakura walked into the observatory and fell over, knocking herself unconscious. Li immediately rushed over and took her in his arms.

"Sakura! SAKURA!"

Nothing. Sakura was out and by this time, everyone was getting concerned.

"Li!" Madison panicked. "What's happened to her?!"

Li suddenly noticed something under Sakura's foot. "She fell over…and I think THIS might have something to do with it."

"What is that?" Meilin asked. "Looks like a butterfly."

"It's a Clow Card," Kero said from Sakura's backpack. He hesitated for a moment, trying to piece together which one it was. "A butterfly? Sounds like the Dream Card. And I don't think it's going anywhere any time soon. If we can wake up Sakura, then she can seal it."

"Here?!" Meilin pointed out. "What if someone sees?"

_~* Good point. Someone could walk through that door any minute. I have to think of something else. Wait! There is ONE thing I can do. Oh…but I HATE using this card! *~_

"Stand back," Li instructed. "I'm going to use the Time Card."

"Are you sure?" Meilin asked. "You know what Time does to you, Li."

"I don't have any other choice," Li replied. "Stand back."

Li's two friends took a few steps back as Li took out his jade charm. The charm extended out into his sword and with his other hand, Li took out the Time Card.

"Bring her back, Li," Madison said softly.

Li nodded and threw up the Time Card. "Time Card!" He struck the Time Card and all time was frozen. No one was moving, but Sakura was starting to stir. Then Li saw the small butterfly trying to get away. The Dream Card was trying to shake loose, so Li shook Sakura in a desperate effort to wake her up.

"Sakura…WAKE UP!!"

Sakura finally moaned softly and opened her eyes. "Li? What happened?"

"We've got a Clow Card."

Sakura sat up abruptly upon hearing that. "A Clow Card? Where?"

"Under your foot."

Sakura looked under her foot to see that the Dream Card was still there. In a bad move, Sakura lifted her foot, giving Dream a chance to escape. But Li put a stop to that.

"No you don't!"

Li thrust his sword towards the ground and pinned Dream down, but he was also starting to feel tired. The power of Time was starting to take its toll and Li was feeling exhausted.

"Hurry and seal it, Sakura! I can't keep time frozen much longer!"

Sakura quickly reached for her key. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite. Release!" Sakura quickly took her wand as Li started to feel even worse. "Clow Card! Return to your power confined!"

Just in time, Sakura sealed the card just as Li fell over in exhaustion. But the card flew over to Li. Sure enough, it read…

**The Dream**

"Li, are you all right?"

Li didn't say anything. Instead, he just recalled Time. And as soon as time unfroze, Meilin was right at his side.

"Li! Say something! Oh, I knew Time would do this to you!"

Madison, on the other hand, went to check on Sakura. "Are you all right? You collapsed as soon as you walked in."

"No…I feel awful," Sakura said. She walked over to Li. "I'm sorry, Li. This is my fault. If I had noticed that Clow Card earlier, then none of this would have happened."

"Don't worry about me," Li groaned. "I can take it. I'm sort of starting to get used to this by now."

"It was lucky we found the Clow Card under your foot," Kero told Sakura. "But you were out for quite a while."

"It all felt so real," Sakura said softly. "So everything I saw when I walked through the door…was just a dream?"

"Not exactly," Kero answered. "Anything Dream shows you is not just a dream. It's more of a prophecy."

Suddenly, as exhausted as Li was, he sat up in an instant.

_~* A prophecy? No…what about…MY dream?! That…that…that CAN'T be a prophecy! I would never give my Clow Cards away. Not to HER! *~_

Li looked at his rival for a moment. It was the first time in a while that he thought of her for what she truly was. She was his rival. But lately, he was starting to think of her more as a friend. Maybe even…something more. But he wouldn't give his Clow Cards to her.

_~* No…he has to be wrong on this one. He's just a stuffed animal. What does he know? It's not true. They'll all be mine…soon. *~_

  


~--------------------~

  


_"So you really thought that, huh?"_

"You know me by now, Sakura. You know how stubborn I could be. So now that we've looked back at our dreams of the past…what's got you so shaken up? What did you see?"

Silence. Li had struck something delicate inside Sakura, making him think this was no ordinary nightmare.

_"Well…I saw me…and I saw…Tori."_

"Tori? What about your brother could possibly scare you?"

_"Well…we might have been keeping secrets from each other…for a long time. But I dreamt that we both came clean…and then something happened…I…I can't describe it. I-I'm sorry, Li. I'd better call back tomorrow. I'm just…I can't talk about it right now."_

And with that, Sakura hung up. Now Li was feeling panicked. There was something deeply troubling his girlfriend.

And he wanted to know what it was.

  


Author's Note: More and more, I'm leading to something with this. (Of course, even *I* don't know what yet) I'll think of something as I go along, so keep reading.

  


Any comments? Mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	45. Recalling Sand and Drawing Lots

Author's Note: About time this site came back up! Oh well. At least it gave me time to write and things could have been worse. Good job, Xing, on keeping Fanfiction.net running.

  


Summary: Li's growing increasingly concerned with Sakura. Madison does the only thing she can do to calm him down. She tries to get his mind off it by looking into the past.

  


**Episode 45- Recalling the Sand Card and Drawing Lots**

  


Something wasn't right. The whole day had gone by and Li hadn't come out of his guesthouse at all. That sort of thing usually wouldn't have bothered Madison, but she hadn't heard from Sakura, either. That led her to believe something was wrong. And since Li's guesthouse was literally around the corner, Madison decided to try her luck with him first.

Madison knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Li opened the door and looked like a wreck.

"Hey, Li. What's up?"

Li shook his head. "It hasn't been going too well. Have you heard from Sakura at all today?"

"Um…no, I haven't. Have you?"

"She hasn't talked to me all day."

Now Madison was getting worried. "Li…you two didn't have a fight…did you?"

"No, no!" Li backtracked. "But…something IS wrong…and she's not telling me."

By now, Madison learned not to worry about Sakura as much as she used to. She had come to learn that when Sakura was ready to come to her with her problems, she would be there. All that remained was for Li to relax and stop getting so stressed out, since he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

"Li, you two have been through a lot together," Madison began. "She'll tell you when she's ready. In fact, knowing Sakura, she might say something sooner than you think."

"Madison, you don't understand…"

"There's hardly a moment when you two didn't talk to each other. You've always been comfortable around each other. Well…except for a FEW times. Remember…seven years ago?"

Li shot Madison a glance. The same glance that seemed to say, "A lot happened seven years ago."

"Well…seven years ago…when our class was doing Sleeping Beauty."

Li almost turned white. "We agreed we would NEVER speak of that again!"

So far, one of Madison's objectives was completed. Li's mind was off Sakura. Now it was time to follow through and hopefully, this would leave Li in a much better state than when Madison first came in.

"Oh, Li. I think the only one who took it worse than you was Sakura. I still remember that day we picked our parts…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

This was a special day. It was that time of year again. It was time to begin planning this year's Literary Fest. And after yesterday, everyone voted on a play. The only question was…which play?

Ms. Mackenzie decided to clear that up. "The other class decided on an ancient Japanese story, so I decided why not go with a western story?"

Everyone loved that idea, but Madison couldn't help but see a blank stare on her best friend Sakura's face. She appeared to be deep in thought.

_~* She told me about her dream…and she told me about seeing Ms. Mackenzie. She's probably thinking about her. That must be…why she has such a big smile on her face. *~_

Ms. Mackenzie smiled herself. "Since we're all in agreement, here's our play. We'll be doing…Sleeping Beauty."

Every girl in the room became ecstatic upon hearing that, Madison included. And that was the announcement that finally got Sakura out of her dazed state. Her emerald green eyes lit up.

"I'd like for everyone to have a chance to play any role," Ms. Mackenzie continued. "So we're each going to pick our parts at random."

_~* Drawing lots? That means I could end up with anything…and so could Sakura. I wonder what would happen…if I drew the princess…and Sakura drew the prince? No…that could never happen. I would never be that lucky. *~_

Everyone got out of their seats and went up with their piece of paper. Madison stood right by Sakura and she couldn't help but notice she looked very nervous.

"I wonder what part I'm getting…"

Madison offered a comforting thought. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. Whatever part you get…I can make the costume for you."

Sakura sweatdropped and giggled nervously. "Oh…great…" Then she stopped upon seeing Ms. Mackenzie.

"You don't need to be nervous, Sakura," the teacher offered. "It will be very soon."

It almost seemed like an unusual exchange. But after everyone got back to their seats, Li Shoran put in his two cents.

"She said 'it will be very soon'."

Sakura blinked. "What will be very soon?"

"I don't know," Li replied. "But it means she DOES have something in store."

Ms. Mackenzie seemed to put the whole thing behind her rather easily. "And now we'll reveal the results."

That's when Meilin had a thought of her own. "Um…Sleeping Beauty is the story of a sleeping princess…who was woken up by the kiss of a prince…right?"

Madison nodded. "That's right."

Now it was Meilin who got ecstatic. "That means…I could be the princess…and Li could be the prince."

Li sweatdropped. That possibility obviously hadn't crossed his mind.

_~* Well…I guess EVERYONE has their ideal combination for prince and princess. *~_

Ms. Mackenzie finally revealed the results. "The one who will play the prince is……Sakura Avalon."

Sakura gasped. "M-M-Me?"

_~* Sakura…the prince? T-That means…it really COULD happen!! *~_

Madison was on the edge of her seat as the other announcement came.

"And the one who will play the princess is……Li Shoran."

Madison felt her world come crashing down. She looked over to see Sakura mortified beyond belief. And then she looked over to see that Meilin was ready to explode. Li, on the other hand, looked like he was about to faint.

Sakura, Madison, and Meilin all became indignant. "WHAT?!?!?!"

Li only let out a tiny squeak. "Huh?"

~----------~

_[Li: I had no idea you wanted that part so bad.]_

[Madison: I can't deny that I was disappointed, but I got over it. Personally, I saw this as another opportunity. And Kero saw an opportunity of his own.]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's House**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Sakura couldn't get over it. "I still can't believe it!"

Kero hadn't heard the whole story. "Is it THAT bad? I mean, sure, it might seem kinda awkward to be playing the part of a…guy. But it can't be THAT bad."

"I see it as a great opportunity!" Madison said cheerfully. "I can't wait to make your costume! You'll make such a cute prince! Oh, I hope the teachers will let me make your costume! I can't wait!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "You know…you're probably the only one in here looking forward to any of this."

"Must be pretty bad," Kero thought. "So who's playing the princess?"

Sakura hesitated. "………Li."

Kero tried hard to hold it in, but couldn't. "The brat? The brat…is playing…a girl? The brat…is playing the princess? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He couldn't hold it in. Kero fell over and was on the floor, nearly in tears over laughing so hard.

Sakura didn't find it so funny. "Kero!"

Madison couldn't help but giggle, too. "I'm sure Li will make a lovely princess. I'll have to make him a cute costume, too."

"It's not like I could help any of this," Sakura huffed. "Ms. Mackenzie made us pick at random."

Kero finally got serious. "Wait. Ms. Mackenzie? Your teacher? The same teacher you've been seeing in your dream?"

"That's her."

"There's something different about her. Why would you see her in your dream? And why would the brat always be so cautious around her? And why…do I sense she has some power? Well, that does it. I'm going to the Literary Fest, too."

"What?"

"I need to see this Ms. Mackenzie for myself. And…I want to see my prince in action!"

Sakura suddenly caught on. "Kero, you just want to go to the Literary Fest, don't you? You just don't want to be left behind."

"You know me so well, Sakura. Of course I want to go. It'll be fun."

"That's for sure," Madison grinned. Then she turned to Sakura. "Um…Sakura…can I take your measurements again?"

"Again? You just took them last week!"

"But I want you to look cute for Li."

That didn't make Sakura feel any more comfortable. She was obviously a little scared about starring opposite Li.

"Sakura, don't worry about Li. I think it's great that he's the princess."

"You do?"

"Yeah! When I heard you got to play the prince, I was hoping he'd be the princess."

_~* Oh…how did I say that with a straight face? I feel like such a liar. *~_

"You think I can do this?" Sakura asked.

"Absolutely!" Madison smiled. "Um…I just need Li's measurements, too."

"You can get them tomorrow. But for right now, let's just take mine."

Cheerfully, Madison took out her measuring tape. She began to take Sakura's measurements and was already getting ideas of what kind of costume to make her. She didn't doubt that Sakura would look beautiful. Sakura made anything beautiful. The only problem was…Madison had never made…a man's costume for Sakura.

~----------~

_[Li: You mean that stuffed animal was laughing at me?]_

[Madison: It was just kinda funny to picture you in a dress.]

[Li: And all YOU could worry about was making the costumes?]

[Madison: That's right. Oh, but I heard you and Sakura had bigger problems a few days later.]

[Li: I know we were just…rehearsing…but still…that should have been a special moment…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

Li did not feel comfortable with this. Every time he looked over his lines, he kept picturing himself wearing a dress. He was glad his mother and sisters were in Hong Kong, otherwise it would have been worse. As it stood now, this was only horribly embarrassing. Li couldn't picture himself rehearsing for a…girl's part. But there he was, waiting inside the classroom.

"Hi, Li!"

And there she was. Sakura finally arrived and she looked excited to say the least. She didn't appear to feel awkward over getting the part…of a guy.

Sakura looked out the window. "You got here even earlier than I thought."

Li said nothing. For as long as they've known each other, Sakura still couldn't figure that Li was ALWAYS punctual.

"You know…it's such nice weather…why don't we practice outside?"

Li nodded. He still wasn't saying much. This whole thing was getting to him. But something else made him feel awkward. Maybe it was the fact that he was starring opposite Sakura. That made him feel…weird.

~----------~

_[Li: We went outside to practice. It didn't take too long, but just when we were finishing up…with the really good part…]_

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Outside Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Li Shoran

NOW things were starting to get awkward. It was time to practice one of the play's main scenes. Li was on his back 'asleep' while Sakura was looking down upon him and reciting her lines.

"Oh, what a beautiful princess! If I can wake the princess with my kiss…I swear by this sword…I will love this beautiful princess of the forest of thorns with all my heart. And with this kiss…"

There was a brief hesitation.

_~* Why do I feel like my heart's about to leap out of my chest? Why is she taking so long? I feel so weird. But…this feeling's kinda familiar. Wait! That's…A CLOW CARD! *~_

Li quickly rose up, startling Sakura.

"Li? What's wrong?"

Li couldn't get a single word off…before the two of them were surrounded by a huge sandstorm. Then there was an incoming tidal wave of sand. Sakura didn't see it coming and was caught off-guard. Li, on the other hand, was ready and he reached for his sword.

"Now, element: Wind!"

Li's wind spell delayed the approaching wave of sand while Sakura called on her Clow Key. She called on her wand and quickly reached for their only means of escape.

"Fly!"

Sensing this was no time to argue, like he had done so many times before, Li got on Sakura's wand without hesitation. They flew away from the wave of sand just as it crashed down on the spot where they had been rehearsing.

_~* I…was…THAT close! *~_

"Li, where did this come from?" Sakura asked. "I didn't even sense it!"

"Me neither!" Li confessed. "This is bad! If this is the Sand Card, then we're in a lot of trouble!"

For the moment, there was nothing they could do. Sakura skillfully maneuvered around the sand and they had managed to stay safe so far, but Li knew they couldn't go on like this forever.

_~* There has to be a way to stop it. But how can I stop sand? ……I got it! *~_

In the blink of an eye and before Sakura could stop him, Li jumped down.

"Li, NO!"

Li jumped right in the middle of the sand, which by now had formed into a whirlpool. Sakura tried to come after him, but Li waved her back.

"Sakura, wait! Just do what I tell you! Call Water!"

Sakura still wanted to come to Li's aid, but there was no arguing with him on this one. She reached in for the Water Card.

"Water Card! Release and dispel!"

Water quickly came out in a flood and started to envelop the sand. With enough water, that gave Li the opportunity he needed. He reached for his sword…and one of his own Clow Cards.

"Freeze Card!"

The Freeze Card was all they needed. The wet sand was frozen into a block of ice and was rendered motionless. Sakura landed and sealed the card.

"Sand Card! Return to your power confined! Sand Card!"

After interrupting what was supposed to be a tender moment, Sand was sealed. And once it was sealed, it floated into the air momentarily…and came to…both Sakura AND Li. They each had a hand on it. Li looked over to see that Sakura was surprised…and blushing.

_~* What's SHE looking at? And why do I still feel weird? *~_

Then Sakura let go of the card. "You take it, Li."

Li didn't expect that. "Me? You want me to have it?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "I owe you one. You were the one who came up with the idea for me to use Water. AND…you let me have the Cloud Card. It's the least I could do to pay you back."

Li still didn't want to take it. "You DO know we're competing for these, right?"

Sakura nodded again. "But this card is rightfully yours, Li. Take it."

Li let off a cocky smirk. "You know you're not getting this back right?"

Sakura frowned. She was once again on the receiving end of Li Shoran's huge ego. "It's almost time for class to start. Let's go inside."

But Sakura didn't wait for Li. She just got up and walked towards the classroom, leaving him behind.

_~* What? Was it something I said? *~_

  


~--------------------~

  


"Well you sure know how to ruin a tender moment, don't you?"

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Li replied. "But I didn't expect her to just hand me the Sand Card. It just took me by surprise."

Madison sighed. "I remember Sakura didn't talk to you at all for the rest of that day. Maybe part of that was because she was nervous about the Literary Fest."

Li interrupted Madison's flow with a cold glare. "Madison…what was the point of this whole story?"

"I was TRYING to get your mind off your troubles. I don't want to see you like this. You're a total wreck. Whatever's wrong, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"But that's the whole problem," Li pointed out. "I DON'T know what's wrong. Sakura won't tell me."

Ever the optimist, Madison smiled. "Then maybe she'll tell me."

  


~--------------------~

  


A few minutes later, Madison was back in her room. She didn't know what made her think Sakura would tell her anything if she wouldn't tell Li. But being best of friends for more than ten years gave Madison hope that Sakura would confide in her. With that thought in mind, Madison picked up the phone and dialed that number.

_"Hello?"_

"Sakura, it's me."

_"Oh…hi, Madison."_

"What's wrong?"

_"Um…nothing…"_

"Sakura, you can't hide anything from me. You should see poor Li. He's going crazy because he knows something's wrong with you. Now come on, Sakura. What's the matter?"

_"Madison…I……"_

Silence.

"Sakura, please. You're my best friend. You can tell me anything."

_"Well…it's like this. Madison…did you ever wonder if we managed to keep EVERYTHING a secret? About the cards, I mean?"_

"I felt a little nervous, but we covered everything up so well. What are you trying to say, Sakura?"

_"Madison…somebody knew. Tori knew. He knew about me the whole time."_

"What? …Are you serious?"

_"Madison, he knew! He didn't know from the beginning, but I have a feeling he knew since before we met Yue."_

"But how?"

_"I don't know. But I should have seen it sooner. I overheard him talking with Julian about talking with Mirror on the day I went out to get the Cloud Card. I should have known he caught me a few days later…a few days after we drew our parts for Sleeping Beauty."_

It was the funniest thing. Madison had just finished talking with Li about that day. Was there something else about that time she missed?

"What happened?"

_"The day I woke up to go practice early with Li…"_

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's House**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura couldn't help but notice Kero woke up a little irate. It was because Sakura had set…MANY alarm clocks to wake her up. It was to ensure that she didn't oversleep since she had to rehearse with Li.

Sakura got dressed and rushed downstairs where Tori was making breakfast. He almost looked surprised.

"You're up early, squirt."

"So are you," Sakura shot back.

"I just happened to be up around this time and I decided to fix breakfast. Of course, if you don't WANT anything…"

"Hey, I'll eat it."

Sakura took her plate of pancakes and started eating quickly. She started to think about what could make Tori get up so early, but then she remembered she had her own worries. A lump hit her throat when she thought about playing the prince, a part written for a male.

"Sakura…remember a few days ago when you were sick? Well…don't do any crazy things like that again."

_~* Huh? What's THAT supposed to mean? *~_

Tori went on like he said nothing. Sakura shot him a quizzical glance, but got no further with her brother. Instead of trying to pry further, Sakura picked up her things and walked out.

  


~--------------------~

  


_"He knew about me. He knew the whole time and I never saw it."_

"I can't believe it. And he hasn't said anything all these years?"

_"No. But then again, why should he? I never told HIM anything about MY secret."_

Madison sighed through her nose, knowing Sakura made a valid point. Brothers and sisters often kept secrets from each other, but never secrets of this magnitude.

"Is there anything else he knows that we don't?" Madison asked.

_"There is ONE more thing…but I don't want to get into that."_

"So is that what has you on edge lately?"

There was silence on the other line. And Madison had a feeling that Sakura was ready to come clean with what was troubling her.

_"If I tell you…do you promise not to tell anybody?"_

"Is it that bad?"

_"Just promise me!"_

"Ok, I promise."

_"Well…ok. I had a dream. And in that dream…I saw me…and Tori. And we had told each other our secrets…but then…"_

  


Author's Note: I seem to be quickly building to a whole new story with this and that's good since THIS story is coming close to an end. Anyway, come back next time…if you're still interested.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	46. Recalling Light, Dark, and the Literary ...

Summary: In a continuing effort to get Sakura to open up to him, Li makes his way to her house. And while they're there, they begin to remember their Literary Fest.

  


**Episode 46- Recalling The Light and Dark Cards and Sleeping Beauty**

  


He couldn't take it anymore. Something was troubling Sakura deeply and Li still didn't know what it was. He tried to talk to Madison the night before, but whereas she was willing to help before, now she said she was keeping a secret for Sakura. It was obvious that Li was on his own and he would have to get everything from Sakura herself. He knew he couldn't help her if she wouldn't let him, so he went to find out. And with that, as the sun was setting, Li Showron (A/N: YES, I'm finally spelling it right) found himself at the window of his beloved Sakura's room.

He could see Sakura calmly brushing her auburn hair as she sat on a small stool, staring into…one of her longer mirrors. Li noticed something, though. It was being held by Windy. Li couldn't help but smile. Since the adventure with the eight crystals, Sakura regretted the time she lost and wanted to renew her friendship with the Sakura Cards.

Windy put the mirror down and pointed towards the window. Li had been spotted.

Without even turning to the window, Sakura realized what it was. "Thank you, Windy. Can you…leave us alone for right now?"

Windy returned to her card form and Sakura walked over to open the window. Li slid in and casually sat down on Sakura's bed. But this meeting was all but casual.

Kero sat in between Sakura and Li. "So what's up, brat? What brings you here?"

Li looked up at Sakura. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Sakura…I think there's something you're not telling me. Something's wrong, isn't there?"

Sakura frowned and sat beside Li. "Li…I told you I don't want to talk about it. I don't want you to worry."

"But I want to be there for you. I want to help you."

Sakura shook her head. "Li…sometimes there are things that I just have to do myself. This is one of those things. I have to figure it out and deal with it on my own."

"But we work so much better together."

"And there are some times when I just have to go it alone." There was a brief pause, because Sakura obviously had something in mind. "Like that day seven years ago…during the school's Literary Fest."

"I don't think we need the scrapbook for this one," Kero said. "Sakura remembers this day like it was yesterday."

Somehow, talk had shifted to a memory of the past. Things like that happened a lot lately. But Li was more than willing to listen. He wasn't about to cut off Sakura at this point.

"It started off like such a fun day. I just tried on Madison's costume…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Backstage at the Literary Fest**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura looked in a mirror. She liked what she saw. Madison had never made a man's costume before, but it wasn't evident from this. The prince costume was perfect and she looked absolutely beautiful. Madison went the whole night without sleep making this costume and it showed. It was truly a work of art.

"Come on out, Sakura. Let us see you."

The ever-present three musketeers, Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki, were as excited as they could be and they wanted to see what Sakura would look like in her prince costume. And when the cherry blossom came out, she didn't disappoint.

"Sakura, you look so cool!"

"You really look the part!"

"That costume works so well!"

Sakura sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Oh…Madison deserves most of the credit. She made the costume."

Madison looked on approvingly. "Yeah…and speaking of costumes I made…LI!"

At first, no one came out. Li was more than reluctant. And it took some coaxing from Ms. Mackenzie, who was standing beside the girls.

"Li, you look fine," she said.

"I won't come out!" Li whined.

"Please come out, Li. Let the girls see you."

"Uh-uh! Forget it!"

Eager to see what he looked like, Madison calmly walked towards the back and gently pushed Li forward. The sight…was indescribable. Madison had once again made another flawless costume. But the image of Li in a princess costume…was too priceless.

The costume was a pink dress with the usual frills that Madison would add in. But there was also a long blond wig that came with it. The girls were absolutely gushing over it.

"Li, you look amazing!"

"That wig is SO you!"

"You're so adorable, Li!"

The red on Li's face went nicely with the pink dress. "Why…do I have to wear this? And Madison, is the wig really necessary?"

"The wig completes the ensemble," Madison grinned.

Sakura suddenly heard some snickering. And it was coming from Madison. But it wasn't her, but her pocket. Sakura looked over to see Kero sticking his head out…and trying his best to hold in his laughter and stay hidden. But all that resulted was a series of stifled giggles. Li also saw Kero, and that put him over the edge.

"That's it! There's no way I'm doing this! I have my dignity!"

Madison let out a patronized sigh. "Oh, that's such a shame. There are so many people out there looking forward to seeing this play."

Li shook his head. "Don't care."

"Everyone we know is out in the audience…including Julian. And I know Julian was really looking forward to seeing this. It'd be just awful if we had to cancel because our princess has stage fright."

Li raised an eyebrow. "I do NOT have stage fright. It's just that…"

_~* Hmm…maybe *I* can convince him. *~_

Sakura walked towards Li and gave him a puppy dog look. "Li…we worked so hard to practice for this. Won't you please do it?"

Li wasn't amused, but he relented. "Ok, I'll do it."

Sakura beamed and led Li out towards the curtain. It was almost time for the show.

~----------~

_[Li: We weren't even together back then, yet you could still get me to do whatever you wanted.]_

[Sakura: But you were so sweet to do it for me.]

[Li: Then again, I only did it because of Julian.]

[Sakura: Oh…fine.]

[Kero: I'd never seen a play before. Never saw one when I was with Clow. So this was a new experience for me. Still, I wasn't expecting to see what I saw…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Literary Fest**

P.O.V.: Kero

It was a good thing there was a certain Madison Taylor around otherwise Kero would out of luck on this one. Now Kero could watch this play in its entirety. The play's first scene began and with Madison as the narrator, the story would be easy enough to follow.

"Once upon a time, there lived a king and a queen. Their kingdom is prosperous and very peaceful. However, for the longest time, the king and queen did not have a child. One day, at last, a princess was born after their many prayers."

Out came that Zachary kid…dressed as a queen. "Today is the celebration of the princess' birthday. Ladies and gentlemen, you may present your blessings to the princess."

_~* There's something not right about having a boy play the queen. But it is pretty funny. Not as funny as seeing the brat play the princess, though. HA! *~_

The three fairies entered the scene. Coincidentally, they were played by Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki.

_~* All three of them just HAPPENED to draw fairies? What a coincidence. *~_

"For the lovely princess…"

"…we fairies have come…"

"…to present our gifts."

Kero was following the story well thus far. This would be the point where the princess would be blessed by the fairies.

Chelsea came up first. "Her beauty shall shine like the brightest sun."

Rita went next. "She shall have the sweetest voice that would lose to no one."

It was fairly simple story. Kero knew that Nikki would come up next. But as Nikki was about to deliver her blessing, someone else came in. It was Meilin.

"What a grand party it is today," Meilin said. "But I was not sent an invitation."

"Who would want to invite an evil witch like you?!" Chelsea shot back.

_~* An evil witch? Meilin? Wow…I am SO surprised……NOT! *~_

Meilin grinned. She was obviously getting into the part. "An evil witch? I wonder who that is."

"I'm sorry," Zachary stammered. "I was told you don't like merry occasions."

Meilin was REALLY getting into her role now. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's true that I don't like merry occasions. But I hate being neglected even more! So now…let ME give my blessing to the princess. With her beauty, her elegance, and her gentleness, the princess shall be loved by her people everyday. And then, on her 16th birthday she shall prick her finger with a spindle………and DIE!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

_~* Hey, the little girl can act. Then again, this role isn't really much of a stretch for her. *~_

"Oh, no," Zachary despaired. "What a terrible curse from that witch."

"This is too cruel," Chelsea added.

"Is there no way to break the curse of the witch?" Zachary pleaded.

Nikki walked up to the baby princess. "I still have not presented my gift to the princess. The princess shall prick her finger with a spindle on her 16th birthday. However, she shall not die from it. She shall only be asleep. A true love for the princess shall break the spell of the witch, and from the kiss of the person, may the princess be awoken."

This was the first play Kero had ever attended and he was enjoying himself. He was starting to wish Clow had taken him to see more of these plays.

"Everyone's doing so well," Kero whispered. "You too, Madison."

"Thank you, Kero."

"So when are Sakura and the brat coming on?"

"They're in the next scene."

~----------~

_[Kero: Now when everything started to go wrong, I thought it was part of the show at first. It wasn't until my sense kicked in that I realized we had a Clow Card…or two.]_

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Literary Fest (Fast-forward to the big part)**

P.O.V.: Kero

Sakura was really doing well in her star role. Kero had to give her all the credit in the world. And even in her masculine role, Sakura had a way of making the prince's part seem more…glamorous. But Sakura could also do a pretty good action scene as she just demonstrated when she defeated the evil witch.

_~* Why do I know the little girl will never let us hear the end of THAT one? *~_

Finally, Sakura ran towards Li and recited the dramatic dialogue. "Oh! What a beautiful princess!"

Suddenly, a certain someone next to Kero sighed dreamily. "So beautiful…"

Kero looked up at Madison curiously. It caught him by surprise and from the expression on her face, Madison obviously was completely unaware she said anything.

_~* She can't be talking about the brat. Then again, who else would she be talking about? So…why is she looking at Sakura? Eh, what do I know? I'm just a guardian beast. *~_

The three fairies entered shortly after Sakura. "The princess can only be woken…"

"…by the kiss of the one who truly loves her."

"Kiss the princess, if you can truly love her."

Kero was really getting into this. He leaned forward to get a better view of the climatic moment. Sakura was slowly leaning over to kiss Li.

_~* This is really good. I didn't think I'd get this way watching Sakura get so close to the brat. Wait…this feels familiar. Almost like…A CLOW CARD!! *~_

"Sakura!"

Li sat up abruptly and caught Sakura off-guard. "Sakura, it's a Clow Card. It's Dark!"

Li couldn't get the warning out fast enough. Just before he identified the culprit as the Dark Card, Sakura…disappeared amidst the darkness.

_~* Sakura………please be ok. *~_

~----------~

_[Kero: Maybe at the time, I was underestimating you, Sakura. I'd almost forgotten that you weren't the same girl that stumbled onto the Clow Book by accident.]_

[Sakura: I learned it all from you, Kero. You helped me so much at the beginning that when I was faced with this, I was able to handle it well.]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Pure Darkness**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Silence.

Darkness.

Sakura was all alone. There was absolutely nothing surrounding her. The audience, the stage, Li…they were all gone. Sakura was surrounded by a gloomy darkness.

"Li? Li?! Kero?! Madison?! ANYBODY?!"

Nothing. There was no response and Sakura was feeling so alone. But she started to remember the last thing that happened before darkness overcame everything.

_~* Li said it was a Clow Card. Come on, Sakura. Think! What would Kero say? *~_

Sakura started to roll all the typical Kero quotes through her head. 'Expect the unexpected, Sakura'; 'Sakura, you're a Cardcaptor! You do what you have to do'; 'You didn't choose this, Sakura. It chose you'; 'Sakura…I'm hungry! Isn't there any pudding?'

_~* Isn't there anything USEFUL Kero would say? *~_

'This isn't like the other cards, Sakura. It's a special card.'

_~* That's it! This is one of the special Clow Cards! Now…what else would Kero say? *~_

Sakura started to think back to a similar situation…back when she went after Mirror. 'You have to identify the card before you can seal it.'

_~* Identify it. Right. I can do this. *~_

"Key of Clow! Power of magic! Power of light! Surrender the wand! The force, ignite! Release!"

Once Sakura had her wand in hand, it was time for her to put her thinking cap on. Especially since this could be any of a number of Clow Cards.

_~* Ok…there's nothing here. It's too quiet. I sealed Silent, so that's not it. There's no such thing as a Black Card…at least I don't think there is. What could make everything so dark? Dark? *~_

"Dark Card? That's it!"

That wasn't all there was to it, unfortunately. Darkness remained and Sakura was still all alone.

_~* This isn't like when I chased Mirror. There's something else I have to do. Everything's just so dark. But if everything's so dark…how come I can still see myself? *~_

It was a case of bad timing. Just as that thought crossed Sakura's mind, she saw that she was disappearing slowly…being overcome by darkness. A chill ran down her spine. In a matter of seconds, all would be lost. And Sakura had no idea how to stop it.

There was a paralyzing fear running through Sakura. A tear rolled down her cheek. But Sakura then stood up again. She wasn't about to let despair overcome her. She wasn't going to give up.

"I can do this. It'll be ok for sure."

Sakura wasn't afraid anymore…and that's when she started to see herself again.

_~* Huh? I can see myself. But…why am I shining? *~_

It was a strange sight, but Sakura was shining. And seconds later, the light surrounding Sakura shot out in front of her…and confronted her in the form of a woman.

Sakura blinked. "Y-You're a Clow Card…aren't you? But you're not the Dark Card."

"No, Sakura. I am not the Dark Card."

"I-I don't understand. I thought I was looking for the Dark Card. How did you get here?"

"I have been with you all along," the card explained. "Ever since you broke the seal of the Clow Cards, I have lived inside your heart. And because you never gave up, you finally realized my presence and let me out."

Sakura wasn't quite sure what to make of this. She had a vague idea which card this was, but she felt the urge to ask. "What…Clow Card are you?"

"I shall answer your question with a question of my own. What shines in the dark?"

Sakura gasped. "Light!"

As Sakura said that, another Clow Card was revealed, also in the form of a woman. However, this one was different. Unlike Light, who shined through the darkness, this Clow Card was surrounded by a black aura.

"You're the Dark Card."

"I'm glad you noticed me. Light knew that you would be able to seal me."

"Of course," Light grinned. "I HAVE been living in her heart. You should be able to seal us now, Sakura."

Sakura held up her wand. "Ok. Return to your power confined! Light and Dark!"

Just as they were being sealed, Light and Dark went on to leave a final message for Sakura. But it was not as much a message as it was a foreshadowing.

"Good luck, Sakura," Light said. "We wish for you to be our mistress."

"You only need to pass the Final Judgment…and meet Yue."

Sakura suddenly had the urge to stop the sealing process and ask them about what she just heard. "Wait! Yue? Who's Yue?"

"You shall meet Yue for the Final Judgment. But you can overcome it, Sakura. We believe in you."

With those words, both Light and Dark were sealed…and the darkness started to fade away.

  


~--------------------~

  


"See, sometimes I have to deal with things on my own," Sakura continued. "Just like with the Light and Dark Cards, I have to figure this out by myself."

Despite hearing the whole story, Li wasn't giving up. "But we've always been there for each other, Sakura. I want to be there for you. Can't you tell me what this is all about?"

"I can't!" Sakura snapped. "This isn't about you, it's more about…family."

"Family?" Li repeated. Then he remembered the scant details he DID hear. "This is about your brother, isn't it?"

"Yeah…and I don't want to go any further. Please trust me, Li."

"Sakura…"

"Just trust me! I'll get through this, but please understand why I can't tell you!"

This was frustrating. Seeing Sakura like this was eating away at Li and he couldn't stand it. Yet something had her so afraid to even tell him what was troubling her. What had Sakura so scared? It looked like Li wouldn't be able to find out.

"Ok…I trust you, Sakura."

Sakura walked over and opened the window. "Li…I kinda need to be alone right now. Can you come back another time?"

Li stood up and walked towards the window. He was halfway out when he looked back at Sakura. "You know I'll always be there for you…right?"

Sakura nodded. "I know. But I have to be there for myself first."

Such ominous words and with those words, Li exited and Sakura closed the window. Li continued thinking about what could possibly scare Sakura out of her wits. Whatever it was, it had something to do with Tori as well. None of it made sense to Li. So he came with the only sensible solution.

Try to pry that secret out of Madison.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	47. Recalling Arrow and a Dangerous Hunt

Author's Note: Logically, I should be moving on to the Twin Card. But I laugh in the face of logic. So I've got a treat for you all. Now of course the actual card capture follows the beginning of the 1st CCS movie, but the rest is out of MY HEAD. That's right, it's a Create Card original, with the exception of the end.

  


Summary: Li wants to find out what's troubling Sakura. Despite promising her he wouldn't pry further, Li wants to know, so he'll approach someone who WILL tell him. But when he goes to Madison, they get caught up in more nostalgia.

  


**Episode 47- Recalling the Arrow Card and Deadly Archery**

  


There were many occasions when Li was glad to be living in Madison's huge estate. This was certainly one of them. Li promised he would let Sakura deal with her problems on her own. But he still wanted to know what was wrong. So he decided to take matters into his own hands and approach Sakura's best friend, Madison.

It was quite a walk through Madison's tremendous mansion, but Li was willing to make the long walk up the stairs. It gave him time to think. But the time did him no good. He still couldn't figure out what had Sakura so scared.

Finally, after an eternity, Li reached Madison's room. The door was open and Madison was lying serenely on her bed. She wasn't asleep, but she was looking at a sketchpad, almost examining it.

Madison didn't move, but she obviously heard Li come in. "Li…how do you think this would look on Sakura?"

Li wandered towards Madison's bed and grabbed the sketchpad out of her hand. Madison had preliminary costume ideas again. This one had a yellow top with no sleeves and frills hanging from the neckline. The skirt was small, as with many of Madison's costumes, but had several ribbons hanging down.

"I like it," Li nodded. Then he placed the sketchpad aside. "We have to talk. Madison…what did Sakura tell you the other night."

Madison frowned. "Li, I don't want to start this again."

"Madison, please! Sakura won't tell me anything. You're the only one who can tell me!"

"Li, she doesn't want to tell you for a reason," Madison shot back. "Don't you trust her?"

"I do. But I want to know what she won't tell me. I can't help her if she won't tell me. And she just keeps saying she has to handle it on her own."

Madison smiled. "Li, this is one of those things Sakura has to do on her own. And I believe she can handle it." She sighed deeply. "Sakura's always been such a strong girl. And there have been so many times when she's proven it. Why I remember…"

Li immediately saw what was coming. "Madison, don't start…"

"…what happened seven years ago. You remember, don't you, Li? Remember the day at Penguin Park when we all went to watch Julian practice for the archery competition?"

Too late. Li was sucked in the memory. "I remember. I probably should have sensed that one earlier, but I just couldn't for some reason…"

  


~--------------------~   


**Flashback: Penguin Park**

P.O.V.: Li Showron

At first, Li didn't feel like going to Penguin Park. Meilin still didn't feel like going. It wasn't until Sakura and Madison told him that Julian would be there that he finally agreed to a day at the park. So there he was, in a remote part of Penguin Park. The place was empty of people and the only one there was Julian and an archery target could be seen in the distance.

Sakura waved cheerfully. "Hi, Julian!"

Julian waved back and Li couldn't help but blush. He really wanted to see Julian in action. And Julian was ready. He took out his bow and began to practice for the upcoming competition.

Julian immediately reared back…and shot a bulls-eye. Everyone present was amazed as Julian continued to shoot bulls-eye after bulls-eye.

"Madison…do you have your camera?" Sakura asked.

"Um…yes."

"Then get it out!" Sakura cried. "I want you to catch Julian on tape for me!"

Madison stumbled before finally taking out her camcorder. With the sharp look Sakura was giving her, Madison wasn't about to mess this up. And in a way, Li wanted this just as much as Sakura did.

After finishing his practice for the day, Julian walked by Li and he couldn't help but blush. Of course, though, Julian stopped when he reached…

"Hi, Sakura. I wasn't expecting to have an audience today."

Now Sakura was blushing. "I just wanted to see you before the competition in a few weeks. Do you know who you're up against?"

"I have no idea," Julian answered. "But I did hear…she's supposed to be really good."

_~* She? Julian's up against a girl? *~_

Julian looked at his watch. "I'd better go. I'm supposed to meet Tori in a few minutes. It was great seeing you again. Thanks for coming out."

Sakura waved cheerfully as Julian left. "Bye, Julian!"

Li sighed. Then he looked out into the sky to see that the sun was beginning to set. "We'd better go."

"The van's parked in front of the park," Madison said.

"Why do you have the van here?" Meilin asked.

"Just in case," Madison said innocently. "You never know what might happen."

Li couldn't argue with that. So he was ready to go, but he suddenly noticed something. "Sakura…Julian DID aim for the targets, didn't he?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Li pointed out towards the trees. The girls gasped when they saw that the trees were pierced by dozens of arrows. Julian never aimed for the trees, so it was a mystery as to how they got there.

"Wait a minute," Sakura's pocket said. Kero popped out. "I sense something. Sakura…bring me a little closer to that tree."

Sakura walked towards the tree and Kero flew out. He examined the arrows closely before finally coming to his conclusion.

"These arrows…I sense something about them. It's a Clow Card."

Sakura almost turned white when she made the realization. "K-Kero? Is this what I think it is?"

"There's no doubt about it," the guardian beast replied. "It's the Arrow Card."

"And…it's out there somewhere?" Sakura stuttered.

"Can't blame you for being a little worried, kid," Kero said. "The Arrow Card is extremely dangerous and can be very deadly. But you're a Cardcaptor, Sakura. You do what you have to do."

_~* Wow…I've never seen her like this. Well…except for every time she thinks she sees a ghost. I should probably say something. *~_

Li walked over and put his hand gently on Sakura's shoulder. "You know we'll all be there to help…right? You don't have to go through this alone."

Sakura turned around…and unexpectedly gave Li a hug. "Thank you, Li."

More unexpectedly…Li blushed.

~----------~

_[Li: I wasn't expecting Sakura to throw herself at me like that. That told me she was really worried about what could happen.]_

[Madison: You were right, though. Sakura wasn't alone. But that night…she proved to us that she didn't need us as much as she thought she did. Sakura showed us just how strong she was.]

[Li: Yeah…I remember that night.]

  


~--------------------~   


**Flashback: Hitting the Streets**

P.O.V.: Li Showron

Li hadn't taken his eyes off of Sakura. She was dressed in a new green fairy costume, complete with yellow stars on the costume and hat. But Madison's new creation wasn't what had Li's attention. It was the worried expression on Sakura's face. She was still nervous about the upcoming task. And Li couldn't blame her. If anything went wrong, one of them may not survive the night.

Madison poked her head out of the van. "Did you say you felt something here, Sakura?"

"I'm sensing something out there," Sakura answered.

"Me, too," Li seconded.

"I feel something, too," Kero added. "The card's close."

Sakura slowly stepped out of the van and looked around for any sign of danger. But before she stepped out, Madison held her hand. Sakura almost jumped, showing how edgy she was over this whole thing.

"Sakura…be very careful," Madison said softly. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

For the first time that night, Sakura smiled. "Hey…you know me. I'll…be just fine." But from the tone in her voice, Sakura obviously didn't believe her own words.

Sakura continued to look around the empty street. Nothing was coming out and there wasn't as much as an alley cat stirring. Everything was eerily silent. But that served Li much better. He tried to get his own sense to kick in.

_~* There's nothing out here. But I still feel the card's close. Wait…I feel it…coming closer. But something's weird about this. It's almost like it's…above. Above? ABOVE? SAKURA!! *~_

Just as that thought hit Li, Madison gasped and pointed to the sky. "SAKURA!! LOOK OUT!!"

Li's heart was beating so fast, it almost leaped out of his chest. There were literally only seconds to act. So Li quickly took out the only thing to save Sakura.

"Time Card!"

Sakura barely turned around just in time to see an arrow coming towards her at lightning speed. Then Li struck Time and everything stopped. Sakura was sweating profusely, because when Time stopped…the arrow was literally inches away from piercing her heart.

"WHOA!" Kero exclaimed. "It doesn't get any closer than that! Sakura, you've got to be more careful!"

From the terrified look on her face, it was obvious that Sakura didn't hear a word Kero said. Instead she rushed over and threw her arms around Li. Through his fatigue from using Time, the embrace was more than welcome.

"Li! You saved my life! Thank you so much!"

Li wanted to blush. But now wasn't the time. Instead he grabbed Sakura's shoulders and stood her upright. "Listen to me! You can't let your guard down! And you have to master your fear! I may not be able to save you next time. You have to be brave…or you might not make it through this."

Sakura nodded. "I'll…be more careful. But…where did the arrow come from."

Kero pointed to the sky. "From up there!"

Li and Sakura looked up to see the Arrow Card in her visible form. She was a dangerous spirit with pigtails and armed with a bow and arrow.

"Get ready," Li instructed. "I have to unfreeze time now."

Sakura nodded again and stood in a safe place, while Li unfroze time. The arrow that almost found itself in Sakura's chest zinged harmlessly to the ground. Arrow looked to be shocked at the development. When Li turned around, it was obvious that Madison and Meilin didn't see Li use Time either. The frustrated Arrow aimed another arrow at Sakura, but Sakura knew what she had to do.

"Fly!"

Sakura got on her wand and began to take flight, knowing it would be much more difficult for Arrow to hit a moving target. Sakura flew around and Arrow let fly with a barrage of arrows. None of them found their mark and Sakura continued flying. Li and Meilin could only watch, while Madison kept her camera on Sakura the whole time.

So far, Sakura was successful in evading the attack, but she wasn't getting any closer to sealing Arrow, either. She must have realized that, because she started to land. But as soon as she did…

"NO! Lightning!"

Li quickly unleashed his lightning spell, because once again, an arrow was finding itself on a path towards Sakura. Again, Li saved Sakura and again Sakura narrowly escaped a deadly fate.

Sakura looked towards Li. "Thank you."

"Keep your eye on Arrow!" Li shouted out. "Don't your eyes off her!"

That's when it looked like Sakura had an idea. Li knew how resourceful she could be and he hoped this idea wouldn't lead to her getting killed.

Sakura reached for the Windy Card. "Windy! Release and dispel!"

Windy came out and served as a diversion. She swirled around Arrow, leaving her distracted. And that gave Sakura an opportunity to take advantage.

"Jump!"

Sakura released Jump and braced herself to make what would have to be the biggest leap she had ever made. Then she jumped. She easily cleared both Arrow and Windy and landed behind Arrow. Arrow couldn't turn around in time.

"Arrow Card! Return to your power confined! Arrow!"

The Arrow Card was sealed and it flew over to Sakura.

"Hey!" Meilin protested. "If it wasn't for Li, she wouldn't even be alive right now. HE should get the card!"

Madison kept her camera focused. "You look so cute, Sakura. I'm just glad this is all over…and you're still safe."

For some reason, Li wasn't upset that the card didn't go to him. Any other night, Li would have agreed with Meilin. But this wasn't one of those nights.

_~* I'm just glad you're ok. *~_

Kero flew over towards Sakura…and smiled. "I was right about you, Card Captor Sakura."

Sakura finally smiled again. Not only that…she also…blushed. And seeing her blush like that…made Li blush, too.

  


~--------------------~   


"Sakura's capable of handling anything. I wish you would just trust her, Li."

Li wasn't amused that Madison turned what was supposed to be a serious question into a look into the past. He hated when that happened. "Madison…what did she tell you?"

"I can't tell you, Li. You're just going to have to trust her."

Li wasn't having any luck whatsoever. So he decided to try one last resort. He held Madison's hand and looked into her eyes. There was a look of desperation in his eyes. Li Showron was making a heartfelt plea.

"Please…can't you tell me something?"

Madison frowned. "Li…don't do this to me."

"Please?"

Madison moaned. "Ok…I'll tell you ONE thing. But you have to promise not to ask anymore questions. Promise me, Li!"

Reluctantly, Li agreed. "Ok, I promise."

Madison sighed deeply. "Sakura had a dream. She saw herself and she saw Tori. Something happened…and they were both found themselves in danger. And then you showed up. Li…please understand. I can't tell you anymore than that."

This wasn't what Li had in mind at all. Instead of getting his questions answered, Li had even more questions. He was sorry he ever made that promise. But he couldn't ignore the fact that he made the promise. He couldn't ask anymore questions.

"Thank you, Madison."

But Li wasn't satisfied. He wished there was a way to get more out of Madison, but there wasn't. And Li Showron was left more curious than ever before.

All he could do now…was trust Sakura.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	48. Recalling Twin and Saying Goodbye

Author's Note: Once you're all done reading this chapter, take a look at the bottom. I got a little something interesting in store for this series as it comes down the final stretch. Oh, and I saw the summaries for both the original and dubbed version of this episode. I thought maybe I could put in a little of both. Hope you like.

  


Summary: Unable to get over the dream she had, Sakura can't even leave the house anymore until she figures out what it meant. But on this day, she gets an unexpected phone call.

  


**Episode 48- Recalling the Twin Card and Saying Goodbye**

  


Sakura was laying flat on her bed. She didn't want to get up at all. The dream she had was consuming her every thought. She continued to try and piece together what it meant.

"Sakura, I can't take this anymore," Kero nagged. "You have to get up sooner or later."

"If I don't move, the dream can't come true."

"You're being ridiculous," Kero growled. "You have to leave sometime."

"Uh-uh! No way! You can't understand what I saw, Kero."

"What's to understand? You told me everything. I know it sounds prophetic, but you can't just keep living your life in seclusion, Sakura. You have to come out eventually."

"This is all just awful," Sakura wailed. "I wish I had never found out about Tori's secret. I was just better off when he kept it to himself. I mean, he hid it so well. I don't think anyone else even knew."

Kero pondered that statement. "Well…actually…"

****RING****

A phone call. Sakura reached over to pick it up. It was probably Madison, ready to tell her that Li was trying to pump her for information again. Or it was probably Li trying to get something out of Sakura again. Or maybe it was Eriol, trying to cheer Sakura up. It was neither.

"Hello?"

_"Great to hear your voice again, Avalon. Did you miss me?"_

"Meilin! How's everything going? I miss you so much!"

_"I wish I could say everything was great, but Li's mother isn't doing so well. I really hope she doesn't take a turn for the worse. Li's sisters and I have been doing everything we can, but it's like nothing helps."_

"Oh…I hope she gets better."

_"I'm sure she'll pull through. She's a strong woman. I just needed to take a break. What's going on out there, Sakura? I talked to Li and he said something's been bothering you."_

Sakura didn't want to say anything. She realized that if she told Meilin anything, she'd tell Li. And she absolutely couldn't tell Li.

"I…can't really say."

_"Come on, Sakura. I know we haven't always gotten along, but we're friends and I want to be there for you…"_

"Well…"

_"…like you were there for me."_

"I really don't…"

_"Come on, Avalon! You're always so willing to help everyone, but when you need help you don't want to accept it. You've got to remember that sometimes it's better to work together than alone. Like that night seven years ago…before I left to go back to Hong Kong."_

It all started to come back to Sakura. "I remember that day."

_"Well, you probably don't remember the WHOLE day. But I remember the way it all started…"_

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Li and Meilin's Place (A scene Nelvana left out…for some reason)**

P.O.V.: Meilin Rae

While she hadn't always proven herself to be a good cook, Meilin was determined to get things right this time. Her cakes were in the oven and they were almost ready. She just had to be patient. But patience wasn't working this time.

_~* Do I smell…smoke? *~_

****BOOM****

"AAAAHHH!!"

"YEOW!!"

Cake batter flew everywhere and the kitchen was left a mess. But Meilin's sudden outburst brought on a scream from another room. It was from Li. "Li? Are you all right?"

"Just…my finger," Li moaned. "Are YOU all right?"

"I burned my cakes again!" Meilin huffed.

It sounded like Li fell over anime-style, but Meilin couldn't tell. From the sound of it, Li was probably practicing with his sword again and he must have cut himself. She was ready for him to come in and groan over the kitchen's state. Luckily, the gentler Wei came in first.

"Meilin, you burned the cakes again?"

"I thought I had it this time, Wei."

"You have to be more patient, Meilin," Wei said.

Finally, Li looked into the kitchen. He sweatdropped at the sight of the mess. "Meilin! Again?! How many disasters do you have to have before you realize you can't bake me a cake?!"

Wei shook his head. "It's the thought that counts."

Li still kept his stone cold demeanor and had a glare focused towards Meilin.

"It's ok, Li," Meilin said timidly. "I'll clean it up."

Wei made his way out, passing by Li and repeating what he said. "It's the thought that counts."

Li shook his head and walked out behind Wei. Meilin felt bad for trying something that she had never been successful at. Baking was never her strong suit.

_~* I know I can't bake. I probably just made Li mad again. *~_

****RING****

The phone in the kitchen rang. Meilin ran over through the whole mess of batter to pick it up. It was probably Li's mother or sisters calling to check in.

"Hello? … Oh, hi Mom! I didn't expect to hear from you. … What? … But, Mom…! … Why? … Well…ok. … I guess if I have to. I just don't want to go. … Ok…bye."

Meilin couldn't see in front of her anymore. Her vision had become blurred…because her face was full of tears. She forgot all about the kitchen and walked into the next room, where Li was sitting on a chair. Meilin couldn't make out what he was saying, not that it mattered.

_~* I'm gonna miss you! *~_

Meilin immediately ran over and threw her arms around Li…knocking him out of his chair.

"Hey! Meilin! What's wrong with you?!"

"I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!!" Meilin sobbed.

~----------~

_[Sakura: Was that the call?]_

[Meilin: That was my mom telling me to come home. I cried the whole night…and the next day wasn't any easier…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Meilin Rae

_~* I guess this is it. No use putting it off. *~_

Meilin despondently walked into the classroom. She wanted to go straight to her desk and just put her head down, but there were Sakura and Madison. They were both so full of cheer, obviously oblivious to the whole situation.

Sakura looked cheerfully at Meilin. "Meilin, come see these! They're pictures from the Literary Fest."

Madison examined the pictures. "These are really good. I didn't know Tori could take such good pictures."

"Tori CAN'T take such good pictures," Sakura grinned. "He just had a good camera, that's all. He certainly can't take pictures as good as you can, Madison."

"Oh…thank you, Sakura."

Meilin walked by Sakura and the blushing Madison and just plopped down in her chair. She just hung her head down.

Sakura walked up to her. "Meilin…what's wrong?"

Meilin only looked up solemnly. "Can I tell you later? I don't want to talk about it right now."

Sakura blinked and looked at Madison, who only shrugged, before giving her answer. "Um…sure…I guess."

Just then, Li walked right by them. "Morning." He sat down in his desk and just looked ahead…almost as if this were just another day. And that made Meilin feel even worse.

_~* Li…don't you realize I'm leaving? Don't you even care? *~_

~----------~

_[Meilin: I felt like he didn't even care. It wasn't until later that I found out the truth.]_

[Sakura: Meilin…you know he didn't mean it. Sometimes, Li has a big mouth.]

[Meilin: Yeah, well it still hurt…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (Recess)**

P.O.V.: Meilin Rae

"You're going back home?!"

Meilin didn't expect such shock out of Sakura Avalon, but there it was. Meilin just got through telling her about the phone call the night before.

"I have to go back. My grandmother's sick and my mom tells me I have to go. I'm just…sad. I was just starting to get used to life in Japan…and now I have to leave."

Meilin hung her head down again. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't want to leave, yet she was being pulled away. She couldn't think of anything else and she didn't even see…

"Li? Did Meilin tell you?"

Meilin raised her head to see Li standing before them. His expression hadn't changed. He looked like the same Li Showron. It almost looked like he didn't realize what was happening.

Li shrugged and turned towards Meilin. "If you have to go, you have to go. It's not like I can do anything about it."

Meilin frowned. "Don't you even care that I'm leaving?"

Li shrugged again. "It's not like we'll be in danger or anything. Most of the Clow Cards have already been sealed. We can handle the rest without you."

Meilin didn't want to make an accusation at that point, but she did anyway. "But…I thought I was helping you, Li. But…I guess I'm only in the way, aren't I?"

Li's demeanor didn't change. "Sometimes you are."

Meilin's heart broke when she heard that. It was a revelation that pained her worse than a knife in the back. Meilin could do only one thing from there…

"I KNEW IT!!!"

…run.

So she did. She got up and ran, not looking back. That's when Li called out and delivered another heartbreaking comment.

"IT'S TRUE!!"

~----------~

_[Meilin: I love Li and all, but sometimes he could be such a jerk. I didn't know what to feel then. I felt so alone. But that's where you came in, Sakura. Always so willing to help anyone. I didn't know what to think when you actually invited me to spend the night.]_

[Sakura: It was nothing, Meilin. You're my friend. And I wanted us to stay that way. I just wish we didn't have to fight a Clow Card that night.]

[Meilin: And this where working together comes in. If any of us tried to take that Clow Card alone, we never would have won. But…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Streets of Reedington**

P.O.V.: Meilin Rae

A Clow Card was on the loose tonight and it didn't take Sakura long to get ready. Nor did it take Madison Taylor very long to join them. At least Madison had her camera to make her feel important. Meilin felt like she had nothing to contribute and she didn't want to go, but Sakura was literally dragging her by the arm at this point.

"Madison…I kinda feel a draft."

Undoubtedly, this was one of Madison's wildest costumes to date: A round hat with a leather ensemble that included boots that ran all the way up to Sakura's knees, a cut-off shirt that left part of her midriff exposed, and of course a short leather skirt. Meilin had to admit the whole thing made her look…trendy.

"I know you're not used to this one, Sakura," Madison grinned. "But I wanted to try something different. Besides, don't your legs feel just a little warmer now?"

"No! You're still getting me short skirts! You know, it DOES gets cold out here."

Such an innocent little argument almost brought a smile to Meilin's face. But she wasn't in any kind of jovial mood. She felt so useless and she didn't know what purpose she'd serve. She wouldn't even be surprised if Li yelled at her as soon as he saw her getting in the way again.

Then they found Li. He was in the midst of battling two short spirit-like adversaries, both of whom were identical. It was the Twin Card. And Li wasn't faring well. He was down on the ground and Meilin instinctively went to help him.

"Li! Are you all right?"

Li nodded and pointed out in front of him. The twins were on the move, but now they had their sights set on Sakura. Seeing impending danger, Sakura took action.

"Jump!"

Sakura released Jump and started bouncing high, leaping across buildings in an attempt to escape both twins. While this gave Meilin time to tend to Li, Sakura couldn't go on like that. So Sakura turned around and quickly released some help.

"Windy! Form a ribbon to contain the Twin Card! Windy! Release and dispel!"

Windy came out as fast as she could and went to work. One of the twins escaped, but Windy had the other one all tied up. Sakura then looked to finish the job.

"Twin Card! Return to your power confined! Twin!"

Sakura struck down with her wand…before a force sent her flying backwards. Meilin, Li, and Madison looked on in shock of what just happened.

Kero, on the other hand, knew exactly what happened. "The twins are two of the same card! You have to seal both of them at the same time!"

_~* As if this couldn't get any harder. They don't need me here to get in the way. *~_

Finally, Li got to his feet. He rushed over and nodded towards Sakura. "Lightning!"

Sakura released, "Thunder!"

Both spells went towards the two parts of Twin. Both spells hit, but not at the same time and the twins were able to recover.

"You can't let them catch you exchanging signals!" Kero cried out. "You have to work together as one."

Meilin was ready to take a step back. She wanted to let the real Cardcaptors handle this, but Sakura jumped onto a nearby roof and called out to her.

"Meilin!" Sakura looked down towards Li and Meilin. "Meilin can help us! You two have been training together since you were little and you know each other's move by heart."

Meilin shook her head. "I don't know. I…don't want to get in the way."

Surprisingly, Li stood beside Meilin and took a fighting stance. "We can do it, Meilin!"

_~* He…wants me to help him? I…thought he didn't want me around. But if he wants my help…then these guys are going down! *~_

Meilin took the same fighting stance. The twins seeing the new challenge ahead of them braced themselves for a fight. And they got one. Only this fight was being won by Li and Meilin. They threw fierce punches and kicks that landed at the same time. It was like poetry in motion, for Meilin's moves matched Li's step-by-step.

The twins lunged forward in an attempt to swing the momentum their way, but Li and Meilin dodged them and jumped on their shoulders. As they began stomping on their shoulders, Meilin looked towards Li.

_~* He's…smiling! *~_

Li had a warm smile on his face, something Meilin never saw out of Li. He never looked at her that way before. The moment didn't last, though, because the twins shrugged Meilin and Li off, sending them flying and about to hit the ground very hard…until Meilin felt something catch her.

"Nice catch, Windy!" Sakura called out.

Li and Meilin landed on their feet. The twins tried coming at them again, only this time Meilin and Li met them with one stiff kick that sent the twins down. Sakura jumped off the roof and landed. She held up her wand.

"Twin Card! Return to your power confined! Twin!"

After a long and arduous battle, the Twin Card was finally sealed. Not surprisingly, the card flew over to Li. With the battle over, Meilin sighed deeply. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Li.

"I never thought you were in the way," Li said gently.

That was too much for Meilin. She threw her arms around Li. "Thank you."

  


~--------------------~

  


_"But I digress. My point is that sometimes it's better to work together than alone. You should think about that, Sakura."_

"I wish I could tell you everything I saw," Sakura responded. "But right now, you'll have to trust me that I can't tell anybody about this."

_"I'll bet you told Madison!"_

"Um…why would you think that?" Sakura asked nervously. She was glad this was a phone conversation, because she had a huge sweatdrop on her forehead.

_"Just try and think about what I said, Avalon. I hope it all works out, but I have to go now. Good luck."_

"Ok. Thanks for calling, Meilin. We miss you!"

_"I'm sure you do. Don't worry. You'll see me again. See you later, Avalon."_

Sakura hung up the phone and thought about what Meilin was saying. It's not that Sakura didn't want Li's help. But she couldn't say anything about this. She just couldn't tell him…or else…

"So are you telling the brat?" Kero asked.

Sakura sighed. "I need some more time to think about this. And I need a place to be alone."

At first, Sakura couldn't think of a place to be absolutely alone. Then a thought hit her.

Her roof.

  


Author's Note: Come back for the next part, because you'll definitely see something original there. You won't want to miss it.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	49. Recalling Through and the Roof

Author's Note: Hmm…logically, I should be heading to the Earth Card and the Final Judgment, but we all know what I do in the face of logic. Ok…I've covered every card…except there are four captures that aren't shown in the series. So what should I do? Duh! Make it up! Time for something original! ^_^

  


Summary: After everything that's gone down, Sakura finds one lone solitary place to think about her dream. She goes to her roof. So what could possibly happen that gets her thinking about the past?

  


**Episode 49- Recalling the Through Card and…Crashing**

  


The sun was beginning to set as the horizon began to glow a dark orange. This was the only refuge Sakura had left. There was no other place she could go to think about her dream. She had tried everything else. And she still didn't know what to make of it.

She did know what she could NOT do. No matter what, she couldn't tell Tori her secret until circumstances were absolutely perfect. No matter what the dream told her, the time for keeping secrets from her brother was over. And no matter what happened, Sakura couldn't tell Li anything about her dream.

So Sakura began to lay back, letting the rays of a setting sun shine down upon her as she lay back on the roof of her house.

****CREAK****

Sakura sat up as soon as she heard something. There was an instinct that told her to move away. But it was too late.

****CRACK****

Sakura fell through her roof. And while this could have meant serious injury, Sakura was fortunate. She only landed on her bed, but amidst the rubble of a broken roof.

Kero the guardian beast calmly stuck his head out of Sakura's drawer. "Playing on the roof, Sakura? You haven't done that in ages."

Sakura didn't respond. She just tried to get to her feet, trying not to scrape herself on any of the excess pieces of wood that once made up her roof. "I don't get it. How did that happen?"

"What were you doing on the roof to begin with?" Kero asked.

"I was thinking about that dream again," Sakura answered. "I wanted to think about its meaning…but then the roof gave way."

Kero grinned. "Reminds me of what happened seven years ago."

Sakura frowned. "How could THIS remind you of ANYTHING from seven years ago?"

"Don't you remember that night we tackled one of the Clow Cards in this house?" Kero clarified. "In this very house? And you fell through this very roof."

It all hit Sakura hard now. "Oh, Kero! Why'd you have to remind me of that?"

"You see? You remember. It was just another one of those nights. It was just the three of us..."

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Room**

P.O.V.: Kero

The night wasn't exactly young. In fact, it was actually 11 PM. But Sakura's dad and brother were both out of the house and that left Kero alone with Sakura and Madison, who was spending the night. Kero didn't mind. Of course, he knew when it was time to fly into his drawer: during girl talk.

Madison was in her nightgown and looked ready to turn in at a moment's notice. But she was looking over her camera. "I'm a little disappointed in myself. I didn't capture your best side, Sakura."

"Let me see," the curious Sakura requested. She was ready for bed, too. Of course, she had on pajamas rather than a nightgown. Kero remembered those same pajamas as the ones Sakura wore when this whole adventure started. Sakura took the camera and sweatdropped. "How could you possibly get my best side? I was having arrows shot at me!"

"I didn't capture you the way I wanted to," Madison explained. "I wanted to capture your best…and cutest side."

"It's all about perfection with you, isn't it, Madison?" Sakura groaned.

"When it comes to you…yes," Madison sighed before smiling that ever-present warm smile of hers.

Kero was starting to feel tired. Something about the last few nights was bringing him down. Maybe it was the exhaustion of dealing with both the Arrow and Twin Cards in the span of a few days. But Kero knew it wasn't over. There were still five Clow Cards remaining. He just hoped that Sakura would seal Earth soon so he could return to his true form.

Madison put her camera down and got to her feet. "I'm feeling thirsty. Can I get you anything to drink while I'm out there, Sakura?"

"I'll be fine," Sakura yawned, laying back on her bed.

Madison turned and walked towards the door. That's when Kero raised his head.

_~* Great…I know that sense. Something's wrong. There's a Clow Card! But…how could a Clow Card get in the house? And where could it…? *~_

"AAH!"

****THUD****

Kero got his answer. Madison let out a sudden scream before falling through the door…literally THROUGH the door.

Sakura sat up. "Kero…did I see what I think I saw? Or am I dreaming?"

"You weren't dreaming. She fell through the…SAKURA, WAIT!"

Sakura started rushing towards the door. "Madison? Are you all…WHOA!!"

And just as Kero suspected, Sakura fell through the door, just like her best friend. In fact…

"OW! Sakura! You landed right on top of me!"

"Sorry, Madison. But how did that happen?"

Kero had a sneaking suspicion. So he went to go inform the girls. But as Kero headed towards the door…

****CRASH****

The door was suddenly solid again and the guardian beast crashed hard. Sakura opened the door and saw Kero lying on the floor. "What happened, Kero?"

"I think we've got a Clow Card," Kero slurred.

"At this hour?" Sakura whined.

Kero nodded. "That's right. Remember to expect the unexpected."

Madison's face brightened. "Great! And I actually remembered my camera this time! This is wonderful!"

"But which one could it be, Kero?" Sakura asked, ignoring her ecstatic friend. "This sounds to me like it's…Illusion. But didn't we seal that one?"

"I see where you might be fooled," Kero explained. "The door was no illusion; it's very real. What happened is that you and Madison went through it. And that leads me to believe that this is the Through Card."

"Through Card?"

"The Through Card can make anyone go through walls, doors, and pretty much anything else that's solid. It's one of the trickier cards, because you don't know what's solid and what's not. So you'll have to be very careful."

Sakura calmly walked over to her drawer and looked for her Clow Key. "Well, then I guess we'd better not waste time."

"Wait, Sakura!" Madison piped up. "I came prepared this time!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Does that mean…?"

"That's right. I've got the perfect costume!"

~----------~

_[Sakura: I'll keep my opinions to myself.]_

[Kero: Well, the costume didn't look so bad…until she gave me MINE. Anyway, everything wasn't so bad…until we actually tried to find the card…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Living Room**

P.O.V.: Kero

Sakura was ready to go. Wearing a fairy's costume that almost made her look like Peter Pan (the difference being a short skirt), Sakura was ready for another night of Cardcaptoring. Of course, she was trying to put her skirt down.

"Madison, these skirts are always too short! It DOES get cold, you know."

Madison, still in her nightgown, smiled. "But I think you look cute."

Kero snickered. "You'd never catch me wearing something like that. …HEY!"

Madison grabbed Kero and pulled him aside. "I've got something for you, too, Kero." Not giving the guardian beast a chance to protest, Madison dressed him up in HIS costume. "There! You look great!"

Madison pulled out a mirror and Kero almost turned white. He looked just like…a Tinkerbell.

"AAH! I'm a guardian beast, not a fairy!" Kero suddenly heard some giggling. "It's not THAT funny, Madison!"

Madison looked at Kero innocently. "It wasn't me."

Kero turned around. "Sakura?"

"I don't laugh like that," Sakura said. "HEY!"

Sakura pointed out towards the basement door. Kero and Madison then saw what it was. It was a female spirit in robes.

"That's the Through Card!" Kero exclaimed.

Sakura wasted no time. "Key of Clow! Power of magic! Power of light! Surrender the wand! The force, ignite! Release!"

As soon as Sakura had her wand ready, the Through Card tried to make a getaway by going through the basement door. Sakura tried to give chase, but Kero immediately saw what was coming.

"Sakura! It's a trap!"

Sakura didn't listen, though. And sure enough, when she reached the basement door…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

…she went through it…and fell down the stairs. Feeling concerned for her best friend's safety, Madison headed straight for the basement door…but stopped. She held her arm out…and it went through the door.

"She's got to be more careful," Kero said. "She can't just rush in or she's gonna get hurt."

Having said that, Sakura came back up the stairs and tried to come through the basement door. Unfortunately, the door had become solid again and Sakura smashed her head against it with a sickening thud. After a quick cry of pain, Sakura opened the basement door and came back out.

"This is going to be one of those nights," Sakura whined. "I just know it!"

~----------~

_[Sakura: And wasn't I right, Kero?]_

[Kero: Well…you went about it all wrong. Your head was in the right place, but the plans didn't work out like you'd hoped.]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Kitchen**

P.O.V.: Kero

Sakura led the way. "I sense something in the kitchen. I think it's in here."

Kero could hardly make out anything Sakura was saying. Every Superman has his kryptonite and Kero's biggest weakness…was food. He couldn't be around so much food and be expected to maintain his focus. And that's when he got an idea.

_~* If Through can make anyone go through solids…that means…hmm… *~_

Kero immediately flew towards…the refrigerator. He tried to fly through the door, but…

****CRASH****

…the door was solid. Kero shook off the cobwebs and flew back towards the girls.

"Kero, you just ate!" Sakura growled.

"Sorry. Clow Cards can build up a guardian's appetite. But I'm ok now. I think I feel the Through Card's presence…somewhere close. Somewhere like………behind us."

Sakura, Madison, and Kero turned around and saw the grinning Through Card. The mischievous Clow Card turned around and started running away and Sakura was all too quick to give chase.

_~* She doesn't learn, does she? *~_

Sakura chased the Through Card towards the basement door. The Through Card went through the basement door, but when Sakura tried to do the same…

****CRASH****

…she found the door had become solid again.

Sakura looked up with swirled eyes. "HOE!!" But though she was in a dazed state, Sakura still saw a flash go off. "MADISON!! DON'T take a picture of that!!"

"Sorry…"

Sakura picked herself up and decided to regroup. The Through Card was now in the basement. Now all Sakura needed was a new plan.

~----------~

_[Kero: I don't think things got better at this point.]_

[Sakura: It was a good idea in theory.]

[Kero: Yeah, but in practice…?]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Outside Sakura's Basement Door**

P.O.V.: Kero

"So what's the plan, Sakura?"

Sakura went for one of her cards. "I'll flush it out! Rain Card! Release and dispel!" Sakura released Rain and just like before, Rain went over to shower lightly on Sakura's head. Sakura groaned and stepped aside. "Stop raining on me!! Go down and find the Through Card. Flood my whole basement if you have to, but get it out here!"

Kero wasn't so sure about that. "Sakura…are you sure that's such a good…?"

"I know what I'm doing," Sakura persisted. "Now get down there, Rain, and flush out that Through Card!"

Rain did what Sakura asked and went into the basement. A downpour of showers could be heard and Rain began to go to work. Meanwhile, Sakura was poised to strike with her wand and Madison had her camera set to capture the whole think on tape. Kero wasn't so optimistic, though.

Sure enough, the minutes passed and nothing was happening. The downpour continued and nothing came out. Sakura was starting to get impatient.

"What's taking so long?"

Sakura opened the basement door…and saw her basement getting flooded completely under the stairs…but there was no sign of the Through Card.

"There's nothing here. Madison, come take a look at this."

Madison put her camera down and stood beside Sakura. Both girls looked down unaware of what was coming. And Kero didn't even see it coming either. The Through Card had sneaked up behind the girls and…pushed them forward…

"HEY! AAAAHHH!!"

…sending them down the stairs…

****SPLASH****

…and into the flooded basement. Kero went to see if they were all right while the smug Through Card maintained her position.

"Are you two all right?" Kero asked.

Sakura raised her head out of the water. "We are NOT all right!"

Madison got out of the water and desperately tried to dry herself off. "I have to sleep in this tonight! Kero, what happened?"

"The Through Card escaped," Kero said frankly. "It must have gone outside through one of the walls and come back inside another way."

Sakura was losing her composure. She got out of the water and went up the stairs just in time to see the giggling Through Card. "This is NOT funny. You can't just sneak up on people like that!"

_~* If she was smart, she'd seal the card, THEN give it a stern lecture. *~_

Kero's advice went unheeded as the Through Card made another escape. This time it went out an open window. Kero flew up just in time to see Sakura exiting the open window…then coming back in.

"It's on the roof! Now I've got it!"

~----------~

_[Sakura: Oh, great! NOW I know why you remembered this.]_

[Kero: That's right, kiddo. Another exercise in frustration…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Rooftop**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero didn't have a good feeling about this. It almost felt like the Through Card was luring them to the roof. But Sakura didn't want to wait. She made that climb up her ladder and up to her roof, while Kero just flew at her side.

There was the Through Card again, just calmly standing atop the roof. Sakura wasn't so calm, though. She was tired and she wanted to get this night over with.

"You're NOT getting away from me this time!" Sakura shouted. "Windy! Release and dispel!"

Sakura released Windy and the Through Card was thoroughly wrapped up. Sakura knew this was her chance, but she forgot one thing.

_~* This feels like a trap. *~_

And it was. Sakura ran straight for the Through Card…and…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

…fell through her roof. Kero and Windy both exchanged glances and decided to see what happened to Sakura. They went through the open window at the side of Sakura's house and looked everywhere for her. Of course, Sakura was in her room. Luckily, she fell through the roof…and landed safely on her bed.

Kero gave Windy a smug look. "Can you believe she didn't see that coming?"

Windy just shook her head, almost as if she expected Sakura to know better. Kero could see in Sakura's eyes that she had reached her boiling point. Sakura didn't get angry very often, but when she DID, then it was time to head for the hills.

Suddenly, Madison walked into Sakura's room with a bathrobe, having just gotten out of the shower. She saw Sakura, Kero, and Windy together and blinked. "Did…I miss something?"

Before Sakura could say anything, Kero landed on her shoulder. "Now I really should be letting you get this on your own. But are you sure you don't want a few pointers?"

Sakura shook her head. "No…I can do this."

Kero sighed and flew towards Windy. "Have a seat, Windy. This might take a while, so don't just float up there. Pull up a chair."

Sakura's face brightened. It was an expression filled with hope and Kero could practically SEE the light bulb on her head. "Kero…I think you just gave me the answer!"

~----------~

_[Kero: I said I wasn't supposed to help you, yet there I went opening my big mouth.]_

[Sakura: You didn't actually GIVE me the answer. I just had to read between the lines, but I DID get it.]

[Kero: You sure did. You handled the situation like a true Card Mistress…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Rooftop (Take 2)**

P.O.V.: Kero

So far, this new plan of Sakura's was going just like the old plan. She was climbing up the ladder just like before. And just like before, Sakura stood atop her roof facing the Through Card, who didn't seem too worried at all. And just like before, Sakura took out Windy.

"Windy! Release and dispel!"

Windy came out, just like before, and tied up the Through Card, just like before. At this point, Kero was more than curious.

"Sakura…just what IS this new plan of yours?"

Sakura reached for another card. "Float Card! Keep me from falling through the roof! Float Card! Release and dispel!"

Kero smiled. Sakura had figured out what she needed to do. And with Windy tying up the Through Card, there was nothing that could possibly go wrong. Sakura casually walked towards the Through Card and grinned. She had won this battle.

"Through Card! Return to your power confined! Through Card!"

Once the Through Card was finally sealed, Kero flew towards Sakura again. "You did it, Sakura! Just like a true Cardcaptor, you figured out what you had to do."

"Great capture, Sakura!"

Sakura and Kero looked out towards the ladder. Madison was atop the ladder, holding her camera out and getting the whole thing on tape. Somehow, Kero knew she wouldn't miss this capture for anything.

"I'm just glad this night is over," Sakura yawned. "I really should get some sleep."

"Yeah," Kero grinned. "Nice to see you're…through for the night."

Kero looked around. Sakura, Madison, and Windy were all shaking their heads.

_~* What? Was it something I said? *~_

  


~--------------------~

  


"I remember that night now like it was yesterday," Kero sighed. "And I definitely remember you trying to explain to your dad that the basement was flooded because a pipe burst. Good thing you fell through your roof, Sakura, or I might have forgotten all about it."

"Anytime, Kero," Sakura grinned. Then the grin instantly turned into a frown. "Still…I need to find a place to be alone with my thoughts. I still have to think about that dream."

"Sakura…what are the odds of that dream coming true, anyway? I think you shouldn't worry about it."

"I can't help it," Sakura replied. "I didn't think the other dreams would come true…and they did. I can't take any chances."

"So I take you won't be telling the brat?"

"He's the last person I want to tell!" Sakura gasped. "I can't say anything about that dream to him. His life might depend on it!"

Kero sighed again. "Ok, ok…go…think…do something."

Sakura picked herself up and walked out, leaving only shambles of her roof on her bed. Kero couldn't understand, though. He knew all about Sakura's dream. But why would she dream something like that? Why would she dream about her and her brother?

More importantly, though, there was an important detail Kero was missing. What did Sakura see…

…that would have her so worried about Li?

  


Author's Note: Hope you liked this little original piece. Next time we look at another original piece as we move towards the recalling of the Final Judgment and, of course, my next story. Be back for that one.

Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	50. Recalling Wave and Surfing

Author's Note: It's time for me to continue on. This series is also coming towards the end and once it ends, I'll begin on my next work, which is something I've been subtly leading up to.

  


Summary: Obviously unable to think at home, Sakura decides to take a stroll…at the beach. And something out there begins to make her remember the past.

  


**Episode 50- Recalling the Wave Card and Surfing**

  


The beach was getting lonely. Everyone was beginning to empty out and Sakura was pretty much the only one who wasn't moving. She was sitting by the shore, feeling the ocean breeze against her skin. And wearing a short-sleeved shirt, Sakura could feel the chilly breeze. Sakura closed her eyes and just listened to the calm sounds of the water and winds, allowing the faint sounds of nature calm her nerves.

****RING****

Or she did until her cellular phone rang. Sakura picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Sakura? It's me. I called you at home and Kero said you were taking a walk. Where are you?"_

"I'm just taking a walk on the beach, Madison. I just…need some time to think."

_"Are you still thinking about that dream?"_

"I can't get it out of my mind. I was hoping that hearing the waves would calm me down."

_"The waves? You mean you can still talk about calm waves after what happened seven years ago?"_

Sakura sweatdropped. "Madison…!"

_"Oh…sorry. I guess it WASN'T a good time for me to mention that."_

"You can say that again. I remember that day. It was a total disaster. It was just supposed to be a regular day at the beach…"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Beach**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura could feel the burning rays of the sun on her back. This had been a wonderful day at the beach. Sakura was enjoying herself along with Madison and Li. And after a refreshing beach volleyball game and a swim in the ocean, Sakura just…wanted to lie under the sun for a while.

"Sakura! I'm hungry!"

Sakura moaned softly and reached into her bag for a cup of pudding before putting it in her cooler, where Kero decided to stay while at the beach. Kero dug in and let Sakura continue soaking some rays…until Madison got her attention.

"Wow…they're good."

Sakura sat up and looked out into the distance. She saw Madison was being fascinated by the surfers. Sakura couldn't help but notice them, either. They were…graceful in the way that they rode the waves. They daringly faced the rough ocean head on.

"That's not so impressive."

Sakura looked back to see Li holding three drinks and he had come back just in time to see the girls looking at the surfers.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked curiously. "Can you do any better?"

Li sweatdropped. "Well…"

"Wait a minute!" Kero raised his head out of the cooler. "Sakura…don't you feel anything?"

Sakura was about to ask what he meant, but that's when she began to sense it. "It feels like…a Clow Card."

Kero bowed his head and scratched his head in thought. "A Clow Card…out here? Which one could it be?"

Suddenly, a panic could be heard coming from the ocean.

"We've already sealed most of them," Kero continued, unaware of the panic. "Which Clow Card could possibly be out in the beach?"

People out in the ocean were screaming as swimmers and surfers were scrambling to get back onto the shore.

"There just isn't a card I can think of off the top of my head," Kero went on.

Madison pointed towards the water. "Um…could it be something out there?"

Sakura looked out and saw that the ocean was becoming violent. Waves were crashing down with extreme ferocity and people were scrambling to get out of the ocean.

"Um…it looks like Water," Sakura guessed. "But I sealed Water. What else could it be?"

Kero finally figured it out. "The only other card that could do this is the Wave Card!"

"What's the Wave Card?" Madison asked. "As if I needed to ask?"

"The Wave Card can create waves of immense magnitude," Kero answered. "It's one of the more mysterious Clow Cards because I'm not totally sure whether it needs water to make its waves. But it's got plenty of water at its disposal."

"What should I look for, Kero?" Sakura asked. "What's the Wave Card look like?"

"That's the other problem," Kero replied. "The Wave Card has no true visible form, not like the other Clow Cards anyway. You're going to have to trust your instincts and be able to sense its presence before you can seal it. And that means you'll have to go into those waves."

"B-But isn't that dangerous?" Sakura stammered.

"We don't have a choice," Kero responded.

_~* Great. I know I'm a good swimmer, but I can't go straight into THAT. Not by myself. *~_

As if he read her mind, Li put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'll help."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Li. Then let's go!"

Sakura ran towards the ocean with her friends following close behind. She stopped as soon as the cold tide brushed against her feet. Sakura still wasn't 100% confident.

Suddenly, Li bent down and made a discovery. "Hey, a surfboard. Someone just left it here."

"That's great!" Kero exclaimed. "Just what you need. Something to get you right into those waves."

Madison got her camera ready. "All right! I've never gotten a tape of you surfing, Sakura."

Sakura gulped nervously. She boarded the board…but didn't notice Li was also boarding it.

"Well…we both fit, don't we?" he asked.

"I guess," Sakura stuttered.

~----------~

_[Madison: Oh yeah. I remember you had everything under control.]_

[Sakura: Under control?! Let me tell you what else happened…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: The Fresh Ocean**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

The surfboard went along slowly at first. Sakura struggled to get to an upright position on the surfboard. Li tried to steady her as he also tried to stand straight.

"Hey, watch those hands!"

"Well, sorry. Would you rather fall?"

"Um…good point."

The board started going a little faster and Sakura felt more nervous as she approached the violent waves. The waves were coming closer and Sakura approached them, she held her Clow key.

"Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force, ignite! Release!"

Sakura clutched her wand close to her as Li continued moving the board towards the waves. As they got closer, Sakura felt more butterflies flutter around her stomach.

"Well…I guess this is your chance to show me how good a surfer you are," Sakura uttered nervously.

"Huh? I never said I was a good surfer," Li replied. "I just said those guys weren't that great."

"What? Then how good a surfer are you?" Sakura demanded.

Li sweatdropped. "Um…to be honest…I've…never surfed before."

"HOE?!?!"

As if on cue, here came the waves. The waves rose to blinding heights, taking the surfboard with them. Unfortunately, since neither Sakura nor Li had ever surfed before…they instantly wiped out.

Sakura could feel the water all over her. She felt waterlogged as she tried to scream but couldn't let anything out through the water. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sakura raised her head out of the ocean. She coughed uncontrollably, trying to clear her throat of all the salty water. Then she looked around and made a horrible realization.

"Li? Li? Li, where are you?! LI!"

Li was nowhere to be found. Sakura felt her heart sink. Had he drowned? Did the waves send him crashing towards the bottom of the ocean. Was he lost? Sakura wanted to find him, but she could hardly think of anything at the moment. The waves were still going and they began to crash down onto Sakura, throwing her around.

Sakura could barely coordinate herself. She managed to maintain a grip on her wand and was ready to strike at any time, but she couldn't get in any position where she could seal the card. But there was no mistaking that she felt the Wave Card's presence.

_~* I just need to gather myself. I can do this. I have to…for Li! *~_

Sakura desperately tried to get in a position where she could seal the card, but the waves kept on coming. Finally, Sakura was thrown down and a she saw a huge wave coming towards her. It was towering over Sakura and would've crushed her. But Sakura was ready. She had her wand ready and she knew she had to time this just right. But as she was about to make her move…

"Freeze Card!"

…the Freeze Card came out of nowhere and froze the water. The humongous wave was frozen solid. Sakura looked out to her left to see…

"Li! You're alive!"

Li smirked. "Takes more than a wave to beat me. Good thing I took out the Freeze Card."

Sakura tried to move, but suddenly realized something. "Li! My legs! They're still in the water! They're frozen!"

"Yeah, well so are mine!" Li shot back. "But they won't be for long, just as long as you seal the card!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Oh…yeah. Wave Card! Return to your power confined! Wave!"

Sakura successfully sealed the Wave Card and it flew over to Li (A/N: Hey, it's MY story and I say it went to Li). Once Li had the card in his hand, he recalled Freeze…which refreshed Sakura, but she still felt extremely cold. She was so cold, she almost sank into the ocean, but Li swam over and caught her in his arms.

Sakura couldn't help but blush.

  


~--------------------~

  


"Yeah…I remember that day. The waves are pretty calm right now compared to then. Right now, I just need time alone to think."

_"Do you know what you're going to do yet, Sakura?"_

"I still don't know. I have to figure out what I saw…and how I can keep…IT…from happening. Right now, the best thing I can do is NOT tell Li."

_"What about Tori?"_

"Madison, I can't keep my secret from him anymore. I HAVE to tell Tori. Well…I know he knows, but…I have to tell him myself. It's like a lie. I can't lie to him anymore. I have to tell him the truth…about me."

_"Even after what you saw?"_

"It's a risk I have to take. But the risk to Li is a lot greater and I can't risk his life."

_"Well…good luck, Sakura. You know I'm behind you…right?"_

"Of course. You're my best friend. But still…I appreciate it, Madison. Thanks."

_"No problem. So I guess I'll just leave you to think. Good night, Sakura."_

"Good night, Madison."

And with that, Sakura hung up…and began to think. There had to be something she could do. If this was like any of her other dreams, Sakura wouldn't be able to keep it from coming true. So she HAD to keep it from Li. No matter what.

His life depended on it.

  


Author's Note: Sorry, people. I don't mean for the buildup to be SO SLOW, but that's just the way it is. And I'm sure you all must be curious. All I can say is…keep reading.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	51. Recalling Bubbles and an Uninvited Bathr...

Author's Note: My updates should be a little more frequent from now on (but not by much) since I just received my new laptop. Hopefully, I'll be around more often. And YES this does mean I will be starting my new story soon.

  


Summary: When a bubble bath goes overboard, Sakura and Kero can't help but look back at an old card capture.

  


**Episode 51- Recalling the Bubbles Card and a Load of Bubbles**

  


Kero woke up and flew out of his desk drawer. He looked over towards the bed to see that Sakura was sound asleep. The sun was barely rising and Kero knew that if the eighteen-year-old girl wanted to sleep in, who was he to wake her up? Especially with the tremendous stress of that dream she had. So Kero didn't want to bother her by telling her he needed to wash up.

Sakura's father left early to the university and her brother had his door locked. Kero knew this was his chance to get cleaned up, so he flew to Sakura's bathroom. While Kero didn't have too much with the bathroom seven years ago (including an embarrassing moment where he almost flushed himself down Sakura's toilet), he was getting used to everything now. He was just a little frustrated that Clow Reed had never bothered to show him the many features of the room known as the bathroom.

Kero stood on the sink faucet and found his target: the bathtub. Kero flew over and turned on the water, letting the fresh hot water pour down. The steam made the guardian beast feel a little lightheaded, so he turned the cold water on as well. But there was still something that kept Kero from jumping into the water. Then it hit him.

Kero quickly flew over and retrieved the box of bubble bath that Sakura always used. If Sakura could enjoy a bubble bath once in a while, then why couldn't he? Kero wanted to be careful, though. He carefully tipped the box over…unfortunately, Kero lost his grip and the box completely tipped over. The pink flakes all fell into the water. Kero looked into the box to see that it was now completely empty.

"Um…that…doesn't look good."

Unfortunately, the water was still running and there were far too many flakes in there. And that meant…the height of the bubble bath was beginning to rise. And soon enough, the water had overflowed. The bathroom was quickly becoming flooded and Kero's hopes of taking a simple bubble bath had been shattered.

"Sakura's gonna kill me!"

Kero did the only thing he could do. He desperately tried to turn the water off, but the faucet was stuck. It wouldn't budge.

As Kero continued to try and turn the water off, he couldn't help but think back to seven years ago. Kero hadn't seen this many bubbles…since Sakura sealed the Bubbles Card.

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Sakura's Bathroom**

P.O.V.: Kero

Kero looked in the mirror and did just like he did every single day. He wondered how it ever came to this. He wondered why he had to continue to be in this form.

_~* She's sealed just about every card. Why couldn't one of those have been the Earth Card? *~_

Kero knew that if only Sakura could seal the Earth Card, he could be his old self again. And he was aching to be in his true form again. But he knew that such a goal could only be achieved by one person. And as if on cue, the bathroom door opened and she came walking in.

Sakura Avalon came in wearing her pink robe and slippers. It was a familiar situation as it looked like Sakura had just come in after living another day as a ten-year old, meaning it was time for her to wash up. The difference was, she didn't bother to look around to see if anyone was in the bathroom. Sakura walked over and turned the water on, letting it fall into her bathtub. And just as Sakura was about to remove her robe…

"Sakura! Guardian beast in the room!"

Sakura gasped and turned around. She finally found Kero. "KERO! GET OUT!"

Kero gulped as Sakura reached for a brush to swing at him. Sakura then chased him out and as quickly as that, the bathroom was empty and Kero and Sakura were both in the bedroom.

"Don't you know I need my privacy?!" Sakura snapped.

"Hey, it's not my fault you just walked in!" Kero shot back. "I thought the house was empty!"

"Well…I'm the only one here right now," Sakura replied. "And I thought you were asleep."

"It's not like all I do is sleep. Can't I look in the mirror once in a while?"

"Why would you look in the mirror? Are you thinking about being in your true form again?"

Kero couldn't lie to her. "It'd be nice to be my old self again. I tell you, Sakura. My true form is REALLY cool! I'm really…BIG…and…COOL! Words can't really do it justice. You have to see it for yourself."

"So all I have to do is seal Earth?"

"That's right. You'll get it sooner or later. There aren't even that many cards left."

"That's another thing I meant to ask you, Kero," Sakura pointed out. "How many Clow Cards are left?"

Kero thought about it and then gave his answer. "Well…with Wave being sealed, that leaves you with…three."

"Oh. ………HOE?! THREE?!"

"Yeah, I almost surprised myself with that number," Kero said casually. "But you only have three left."

"So…which ones are left?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…let's see…there's obviously Earth. There's Libra. And there's one more I'm forgetting."

But Kero's train of thought was soon cut off. There was a moment of silence while he and Sakura both heard a trickling sound…and the sound of running water.

"THE BATHTUB!!" Sakura screeched. "I forgot!!"

Sakura opened her bathroom door…and was immediately met with a flood of water and bubbles. Kero simply floated in the air and looked down, shaking his head.

"You kinda overdid it with the bubble bath this time around," he noted.

Sakura blinked. "I…didn't put any bubble bath in this time. That's weird. And…it feels like a Clow Card!"

"Hey, I sense it, too!"

Sakura looked up at the guardian beast. "What other card did you say was left?"

Finally, it hit him. "That's right! The Bubbles Card!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "I should have known." She walked over and got her Clow Key. "Ok, let's get this over with. Key of Clow! Power of magic! Power of light! Surrender the wand! The force, ignite! Release!"

Sakura took her wand and it looked very odd to see Sakura in her shower robe and holding her sealing wand. It looked like the kind of unusual picture that Madison would love to have in her collection. Sakura opened the bathroom door and immediately saw what had to be Bubbles in her visible form, a short mermaid-like spirit.

Sakura smiled. "You don't look like you want to cause any trouble. You just want to make bubbles, don't you? So…can I just seal you and I'll let you make all the bubbles you want?"

Bubbles wasn't exactly going to go quietly. Instead there were only more bubbles being created and Sakura almost fell over with the immense level of bubbles. Sakura tried to walk through all the bubbles, but the bubbles filled the bathroom and she found herself being forced out back into her bedroom.

"Hmm…I think Bubbles likes your bathroom," Kero thought.

"She can't stay in there!" Sakura cried. "What if my dad comes home?! She has to come out!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kero demanded, trying to light a fire in his Cardcaptor.

Sakura reached for one of her cards. "Windy! Release!"

Windy came out and tried to push her way through the bubbles. At first, Windy wasn't meeting with much success. But Windy persevered and made a path by pushing through the soft bubbles. Sakura followed Windy and made her way into her bathroom. Windy stepped to the side allowing Sakura to come through and hold up her wand.

"Bubbles Card! Return to your power confined! Bubbles!"

Sakura struck down and sealed the Bubbles Card. The bathroom suddenly cleared of all bubbles…but not of all the running bath water. Sakura's bathroom was flooded.

"Well that was a pretty easy capture," Kero nodded.

"Yeah…but what about my bathroom, Kero?" Sakura pointed out. "What'll I tell my dad?"

"You could tell him another pipe burst," Kero suggested. "He bought it last time."

"I don't know, Kero. The same excuse twice?"

"Hey, you're the one getting grounded, not me."

"Ok, ok! I'll tell him another pipe burst! I just hope I won't have to lie for too much longer. How many Clow Cards do I have left, Kero?"

Kero smiled. "Only two left, Sakura. I never would have imagined we'd reach this point, but…here we are."

Sakura almost had a blank stare. "Yeah…I didn't ever think we'd get here. It's almost over."

Kero's expression suddenly turned somber. "Yeah…over…"

_~* But it's not REALLY over, Sakura. Not until you meet Yue. *~_

  


~--------------------~

  


Kero knew how the meeting with Yue turned out, so he looked back at those days with a smile. But he wasn't smiling now. Kero still couldn't get the faucet off and the bubble bath was starting to spill into the hallway. But just then…

"What is this?"

Kero suddenly went into stuffed animal mode because he recognized that voice. He heard Sakura's big brother, Tori, coming into the bathroom. He saw the running water and turned it off. He shook his head and looked over towards the floor. He saw the little guardian beast on the ground and picked him up.

"Squirt."

Kero couldn't help but feel bad. Tori must have thought it was Sakura who did all this. But it wasn't like he could say anything. He just let Tori carry him into the kitchen. Tori placed Kero gently on the table.

"I'm sure the squirt will find you there…"

Tori then made his way towards the front door and was about to walk out when he turned back one last time.

"…Kero."

Kero could only let out a soft, inquisitive moan as Tori walked out the door. The guardian beast was in shock. Kero had always had his suspicions, but never before had Tori identified him by name. This was a first and Kero didn't know what to think.

"He knows who I am," the guardian beast said softly. "This IS serious."

Whether this had anything to do with the prophetic dream Sakura's been having, Kero couldn't tell. But he knew one thing was for sure: Tori was finally letting Kero in on the fact that he knew about him. And that meant one thing…

…it wouldn't be long before Tori came clean with Sakura. There would soon be no more secrets.

  


Any comments? Come back next time to see the capture of the Libra Card. In the meantime, go ahead and review below!


	52. Recalling Libra and The (Awkward) Truth

Author's Note: This is the last of the four cards that weren't covered. Next time, we look at the Earth Card and then we look at the Final Judgment. And after that, it's time for me to start on a new story. One I think you'll all like very much.

  


2nd Author's Note: Readers of 'If Only You Knew' will remember that Sakura used the Return Card to go back to the day she sealed Libra. Well, here's what she saw. ^_^

  


Summary: Still debating whether or not to tell Li about her dream, Sakura and Kero can't help but look back at the day…when they couldn't help but tell the truth.

  


**Episode 52- Recalling the Libra Card and Telling the Truth**

  


Kero tried to pretend he was asleep. His drawer was slightly open and he didn't bother to try and close it since he felt he needed the fresh air. He needed to reflect upon the events of what happened earlier in the day. Kero couldn't tell if Sakura was awake or not. But eventually he had to tell her what happened. He had to tell her that Tori knew about him…and even called him by name.

This all seemed to tie into the dream Sakura had been having. Kero had some inkling of what Sakura had been seeing, but she wasn't willing to confess EVERYTHING she had seen. The only she had told was Madison and Madison clearly wasn't telling.

Kero kept lying on his back. He wondered how long Tori knew about him. He was suspicious and had a feeling that Tori may have seen him once or twice seven years ago. He should have seen it all before.

"Kero? Are you awake?"

Kero sweatdropped upon hearing Sakura's voice. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Sakura, but it was also a matter of ego. He was the mighty guardian beast of the seal. He should have known this all along. It was bad enough he fell asleep on the job in the first place; that was enough humiliation. All Kero could think about was…how could he sense the magic in Ms. Mackenzie…and completely miss Tori?

"Kero? What's wrong?"

A light bulb suddenly went off in the little guardian beast's head. When in doubt, change the subject and pass the heat to someone else.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking…have you decided to tell Li about your dream?"

Sakura sweatdropped herself. "N-No. Kero…I don't want to tell him."

Kero sighed. "Sakura…it'd be better if you told him the truth. The truth can be a liberating thing. Haven't you heard 'the truth will set you free'? And don't you remember what happened seven years ago when you couldn't do anything BUT tell the truth?"

Sakura gulped. "That…has to be THE longest walk home from school ever!"

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Front of Reedington Elementary**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura had a few minutes to kill before going on her way. She was going to walk home with Madison and Li, but they hadn't come out yet. So in the meantime, Sakura went in circles on her rollerblades while…playing with a yo-yo.

"Since when do YOU use a yo-yo?"

Sakura looked behind her to see that Li was finally out…and shaking his head. Obviously, he wasn't the yo-yo type.

"Since my dad found one in at the university," Sakura answered. "I kinda like it."

"Me, too," another voice chimed in. Sakura looked over to see Madison smiling and holding up her camera. "If you ever learn any tricks, I can get them all on tape. It'll be a whole new side to you, Sakura."

Sakura looked into the camera and giggled sheepishly. "Madison…I can't yo-yo with a camera on."

"Just pretend I'm not here," Madison grinned.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Um…you can tape me while I walk home."

~----------~

_[Kero: Sakura…that's not what I had in mind.]_

[Sakura: Hey, I have to start somewhere, don't I? Every good story has an introduction. So anyway, that set the scene for the long walk home. I would've saved myself a lot of headaches if I had just known from the beginning…]

  


~--------------------~

  


**Flashback: Just a Regular Sidewalk**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura kept playing with her yo-yo as she slowly skated down the street, noticing Madison had her camera on her the whole time. Feeling awkward, Sakura decided to bring something up to Li.

"Li, I can hardly believe it. I only have two Clow Cards left. I can't believe it's almost over."

Li nodded. "I wouldn't have believed it in the beginning. But you've gotten so much better."

Sakura blushed…until Li kept going.

"Of course, you're still not better than me."

Sakura frowned. "Now I thought you could have put your ego aside by now. I thought that's why you've been helping me."

Li shrugged, as if he didn't mean to say what he did. "I meant to say that…as good as you've been, I'm still better. But it's not like it was in the beginning. I thought you were just some airhead that stumbled on the cards." Li gasped and covered his mouth.

"AIRHEAD?!?!" Sakura shouted.

"I didn't mean to say that!" Li backtracked. "I meant to say…blockhead." He covered his mouth again.

"So I'm a blockhead, huh?!" Sakura shouted indignantly.

Madison desperately tried to calm the situation. "Sakura, I'm sure he doesn't think you're a blockhead anymore. In fact…I think he likes you." Madison gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand.

Sakura looked at her best friend strangely. "What did you say?"

"She said…" Li quickly stopped himself before he said anything more by covering his mouth and running into a nearby alley. He stuck his head in a trashcan and let out a loud scream.

"This…is weird," Sakura blinked.

"I'm telling the truth, though," Madison said. "He likes you. I mean…what's not to like about you?"

Sakura smiled. "You mean that?"

Madison blushed. "I know I'd love to have you." Then she sweatdropped and turned away nervously. This was beyond strange.

"Madison…is something wrong?"

Madison turned back around. "I'm just saying…who wouldn't want you? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She sweatdropped again.

So did Sakura. "Um…thanks. I…never thought I was THAT beautiful."

"You should look in a mirror sometime," Madison blurted out. "AAH!" Madison turned around and took a few steps away.

_~* What's going on? Everyone's acting strange. *~_

"Madison…you're acting weird. Weirder than usual." Sakura gasped and covered her mouth.

_~* Did I just say that? I'd never say that to Madison…not to her face, anyway. *~_

"What did you say, Sakura?" Madison asked.

Sakura struggled to say what she really wanted to say.

_~* I just have to say 'nothing'. So…why won't it come out? *~_

Instead, Sakura said, "You're not acting as weird as you usually do."

"You think I act weird?" Madison asked. She sounded hurt.

_~* What am I doing? I can't just hurt her feelings like this. Just tell her…she's unique. *~_

But instead, Sakura said, "I don't see any other normal girls taping me obsessively. HOE!" Sakura quickly covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that, but she did.

"You don't like me taping you?" Madison quivered.

"I DO like you taping me, Madison."

_~* FINALLY! I said something right. *~_

"I like it when you tape me. If there's anything I find weird, it's your costumes."

_~* HOE!! WHY DID I SAY THAT?! *~_

"You don't like my costumes?" Madison squeaked, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"They're just…unusual," Sakura blurted out. "The skirts are always so short."

Madison looked for a response. "I make the skirts so short because you have such a nice…AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Madison panicked and ran into the alley. Sakura just blinked.

_~* Now THAT was weird. *~_

Seeing how everyone was in the alley, Sakura followed. She walked towards Li and pulled his head out of the trashcan. Madison was hiding behind a dumpster. This was too weird.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, she stopped. "Wait…there's a Clow Card nearby."

Li finally snapped out of it and realized the same thing. "I sense it, too."

Sakura walked towards the end of the alley, still sensing the Clow Card. As soon as she reached the end of the alley, a scale appeared out of nowhere.

"What is THAT?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but don't get too close," Li instructed. "Be careful."

Sakura reached for her key. "Key of Clow! Power of magic! Power of light! Surrender the wand! The force, ignite! Release!"

Sakura took her wand…but didn't know where to go from there. She was expecting some kind of attack, but met up with…nothing. The scale didn't move. It just floated in the air doing nothing.

"Maybe it's like Shot and it attacks when I say its name," Sakura thought.

"Do you really want to tempt fate like that?" Li pointed out. "Just seal it."

Sakura held out her wand. "Clow Card! Return to your power confined!"

It was completely effortless, but this Clow Card was sealed. It floated towards Sakura and landed in her hand. It read…

**The Libra**

"The Libra?" Sakura read. "What's that?"

"I remember hearing about Libra once," Li recalled. "It's shrouded in mystery."

"Why didn't it attack?" Sakura asked. "It didn't put up a fight or anything. What's it supposed to do?" She then got an idea. "Libra Card! Release and dispel!"

The Libra Card came out, but to Sakura's disappointment and confusion, all she saw was that scale again. It was doing nothing.

"What is this supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

"Like I said, it's a mystery," Li answered.

Sakura sighed and recalled Libra. There was no explaining it. She had no idea what this Libra Card was supposed to do.

Meanwhile, Madison finally got out of her corner. She walked over towards Sakura and held out her camera again. "Is it ok if I tape you, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "Madison, don't be afraid to ask."

"I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything," Madison mumbled.

"You are not weird, Madison," Sakura said comfortingly. "You're unique."

_~* Where was THAT earlier? *~_

"You really think so?" Madison asked. "And you like my costumes, too?"

"Yeah, I do. But you were saying something, though. Something about why you make the skirts so short."

Madison sweatdropped and blushed. "I-I-I was j-just saying you have a n-n-nice…way of…bringing my costumes to life…yeah…that's what I was saying."

Sakura blinked. "Oh…ok."

Li shrugged. "Can we just go home now? It's been a long day."

Madison concurred and she walked right behind Li as he started to leave. But Sakura stood still. A realization hit her.

"Sakura…" Madison began. "What's wrong?"

Sakura slowly uttered those fateful words. "I…have…only one…Clow Card…left."

  


~--------------------~

  


"And Earth was just about the only other card that could top the eventfulness of Libra," Kero continued.

"It wasn't THAT eventful at the time," Sakura pointed out. "I didn't even know what Libra did."

"True. It took you two more years to figure out what Libra was supposed to do. At least with the last one, you know what it did."

"I sure did," Sakura sighed. "I was lucky I wasn't killed." Then she paused. Kero looked at her to see that a realization was made. "You know something, Kero? For the last few months, we've been looking back at seven years ago so much. I never realized it until now. But…where's my scrapbook? I want to go visit Madison for a little while."

"Scrapbook's under your bed," Kero answered. "I'll go with you."

Sakura smiled as she reached for her scrapbook. "I can't wait. After this dream I've been having…it reminds a lot of the other dream I used to have. The one that preceded the Final Judgment."

Kero was suddenly reminded of Sakura's dream. It was a good thing he managed to get Sakura's mind elsewhere…

…because he wasn't ready to tell her that Tori knew about him.

  


Any comments? Get ready to recall the last Clow Card and the Final Judgment. Mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	53. Recalling Earth: The Final Capture

Author's Note: I never thought I'd reach this point. We're at the final 3 (maybe 4) parts of this long story/recap. You know it's leading to a new story which will be up soon (hopefully). I can tell you one thing about it. It WILL include a fair share of cameos and I may think about putting it in the Anime Crossover section. I guess I'll leave that up to the readers, but for right now…

  


Summary: Just like when this all began, it begins with a simple scrapbook. Sakura takes a look back at the final Clow Card capture.

  


**Episode 53- Recalling the Earth Card: The Final Capture**

  


Sakura knocked on the front door. There was no answer. She sat on the porch holding her secret scrapbook close to her chest. She didn't want to think Madison wasn't there. Then an idea hit her. If Madison wasn't in her own house, then she might have been at Li's guesthouse. So that's where she went.

She walked down the tremendous estate, looking for the guesthouse of her love, and found the big dwelling. Li's guesthouse was almost bigger than her own house, which made Sakura marvel even more at how rich her best friend was. She walked towards the door…and suddenly spied a certain someone by the window.

It was Madison. She was looking into Li's window…with her video camera. Sakura frowned and walked up to her.

"Don't you have enough surveillance cameras?" Sakura muttered dryly.

Madison gasped upon hearing Sakura. "S-Sakura…this isn't what it looks like."

"Then what…?"

"SHH! Look."

Sakura kneeled right beside her best friend and looked into Li's window. Li was inside practicing with his sword. He moved so slowly…yet so gracefully. It was something to behold and Sakura could understand why Madison was getting it on tape. All they had to do…was stay quiet. And they were…until…

"Hey, what are we looking at?!"

Everything was silent until the boisterous Kero flew out of Sakura's pocket and landed on the windowsill. Li almost dropped his sword from the sudden outburst and he finally looked towards the window. Madison didn't have enough time to put her camera away.

Li put his sword away. "Like what you see?"

Sakura nodded. "I love it!"

"You might as well come in," Li sighed.

Sakura and Madison went around and came in through the door. Kero flew in through the window and landed on Sakura's shoulder. They all sat down on the plush carpet and everyone had their eyes on Sakura.

"So what's up?" Madison asked.

Sakura pulled out her scrapbook. "I know we've been looking back a lot lately. I was just wondering…if anyone remembered THIS picture."

Sakura reached into her scrapbook and pulled out one of her personal favorite pictures. It was a picture that symbolized one of her ultimate triumphs. A picture that proved she had matured as a Cardcaptor. It was the picture of her posing with the sealed Earth Card.

"We could never forget THAT capture," Li responded. "Especially what came after it…and before it."

Sakura thought deeply about that. "Hey…I never thought of that."

Madison gulped. "I don't think any of us could ever forget that capture. We never saw it coming. And it all started off so normally."

"You call THAT normal?" Li asked dryly.

Madison blinked. "Well…for US it's pretty normal…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Side of the Shrine**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

The day had been lots of fun so far and after everything that's been happening, Madison knew it was just what poor Sakura needed. While the day started off so cheerfully with Sakura and Madison remembering that there's only one Clow Card remaining, Sakura was particularly freaked out earlier when she told Madison about something she saw in her dream. She said the costume she was wearing in her dream…was just like the one on the doll Madison gave her in fourth grade…which came BEFORE Sakura became a Cardcaptor.

_~* It's so weird. It's like all this was just destined to happen. *~_

It only took a few hours of seeing Julian and Ms. Mackenzie go neck and neck in the archery competition to get Sakura's mind off everything. And Madison was happy about that, because she didn't want to see Sakura tense. But the weirdness didn't end there. Kero had vanished without a trace.

"Where would he go, Sakura?" Madison asked.

"I thought I heard him come this way," Sakura replied.

Sakura, Madison, and Li Showron all turned the corner of the building but didn't find Kero there. Instead, they only found their teacher.

"Ms. Mackenzie…what are you doing here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I thought it'd be better to talk in a quiet place," Ms. Mackenzie answered.

Before anyone could ask what she meant by that, Ms. Mackenzie pointed at…

…Kero.

Sakura blinked. "Kero?"

~----------~

_[Li: I should have seen that coming. I knew she wasn't normal.]_

[Sakura: Yeah…but that wasn't the strange thing I had in mind. I was thinking of something else. Something like…while we were on our way home…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Walk Home**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura felt like this was the weirdest day of her life…and she had had a LOT of weird days. But to see Kero and her teacher…TALKING to each other completely caught her off-guard. But when she said something, all she got from Kero was 'expect the unexpected' as usual.

Sakura, Madison, and Li decided to discuss this latest discovery on the way home. But they kept it down to a dull roar because Ms. Mackenzie and Julian were walking behind them.

"I knew it all along," Li said. "I knew there was something different about her." Then he glared at Sakura. "But it's not like you'd ever notice. Instead, you'd always go on and on about how happy she makes you."

Sakura got a dreamy expression on her face. "Yeah…"

Li shook his head. "There you go again."

It didn't look like anything would get Sakura out of her dreamy state…until she ran into a guy in a bear suit. The guy handed Sakura a balloon.

"Oh, thank you!" Sakura smiled.

But that's when things got a little out of control. The bear started to shake Sakura's hair furiously.

Sakura tried to step back, but couldn't. "Hey! Stop that!"

Li wanted to come to her aid. "What are you doing?!"

But a familiar voice sounded from the bear. "Relax, brat. You too, squirt."

_~* Not THAT voice. Anyone but him! *~_

The bear finally removed his head to reveal…Sakura's brother, Tori. Sakura fumed when she discovered this…if for no other reason, then because she didn't figure it out earlier.

"Hi Tori," Sakura snarled. "Is this ANOTHER new job?"

"Hi Tori!" Julian said cheerfully. "Wow! What a coincidence!"

Tori shook his head. "There are no coincidences in this world…"

"…there is only the inevitable," Ms. Mackenzie finished.

Sakura paused. Tori was looking right at Sakura when he said that and she found that strange. She found it even stranger that Ms. Mackenzie knew exactly what he was going to say.

_~* What's THAT all about? *~_

~----------~

_[Sakura: There it was again. There's another clue I completely missed out on. I should have seen it all there.]_

[Kero: To be fair…you didn't have much time to think about it. Because we didn't think we'd go back to find…the Earth Card.]

[Madison: I remember when that happened. We almost got killed…and we never saw it coming…]

* * *

**Flashback: Back at the Shrine**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

Everyone quickly realized that the lunchboxes were left behind. So everyone rushed back to the shrine to pick them up. They found the lunchboxes and Sakura was about to pick them up…when Madison noticed Sakura stick her head up. Ms. Mackenzie twitched as well.

_~* I don't like the looks of this. *~_

Having known Sakura for so long, she should have seen it coming. She should have known it was a Clow Card, but Madison didn't notice it until the ground started to shake. Madison fell to her knees and when she looked ahead of her, she gasped in horror.

There was a massive fissure headed right for her. She felt frozen and couldn't move. But before Madison could even scream, she felt someone move her out of harm's way. It was Sakura. The fissure missed them both and they were both safe…for the moment.

_~* Sakura…you saved my life. *~_

"Are you two ok?" Julian asked.

"We're fine!" Sakura answered loudly, to overcome the noise of the rumbling.

Madison kept silent. The shock had overwhelmed as she had just come within inches of, at the least, being seriously hurt. Sakura ran over towards Li while Madison stayed behind with Julian. Sakura and Li had a brief conference before they decided on a plan of action. Madison could see Sakura taking out her wand…and unleashing a familiar blue dust.

_~* The Sleep Card! NO! I'm not going to be put to sleep again! Not now! NOT THIS TIME!! *~_

Thinking quickly, Madison hid behind Julian and held her breath. The only idea she had was to avoid exposure to the dust completely. Madison couldn't even bear to look, but she suddenly felt a huge dead weight fall on her. It was Julian. He had fallen asleep and Madison managed to catch him. But she noticed something else.

_~* I'm awake! It didn't get me! I'm still awake! *~_

Then Madison looked up and saw Sakura taking to the sky on the Fly Card. Madison had a look of grave concern on her face, because she knew that this final Clow Card obviously wasn't messing around. But at that moment…Ms. Mackenzie put a hand on her shoulder. The Sleep Card hadn't affected her, either.

"She'll be fine," the enigmatic teacher said. "She's an Avalon……uh…Sakura…I mean, she's Sakura."

_~* Huh? Why'd she say Avalon? *~_

But that question quickly left Madison's head. She felt much more at ease. She was confident in Sakura's abilities. And she felt much better that she had managed to avoid the Sleep Card.

Madison now had a chance to not only witness, but also tape, Sakura's final card capture. And that's all she really wanted.

~----------~

_[Madison: And I'll never forget what I saw. You were amazing, Sakura!]_

[Sakura: I couldn't have done it on my own. I had some help. Right, Kero?]

[Kero: That's right. I knew you were more than capable, but I still didn't want to let you take on Earth by yourself. We were partners. So I was right there by your side…]

* * *

**Flashback: The Shrine**

P.O.V.: Kero

With the fissures coming out and the Earth Card coming out in her visible form, Kero knew the final fight had begun. And Sakura looked more than ready to handle it.

"This is it, Sakura!" Kero told her. "This is the final Clow Card! It's the Earth Card!"

Sakura looked around and saw all the rising pillars. "The whole town will be ruined. Is this the great disaster that's supposed to befall the world?"

_~* Oh…why'd she have to ask me THAT?! *~_

Kero sweatdropped. "Um…the great disaster isn't that ordinary."

"THIS is ordinary?!"

"You know what I mean! I told you the great disaster isn't THAT kind of disaster. It's something completely different."

"Then what is this?!" Sakura demanded, referring to the rising rock pillars.

"The good work of Earth," Kero answered.

It didn't look like that was good enough, because Sakura looked nervous. But Sakura got that brave look on her face and decided to take Earth out.

"Water!"

The Water Card came out and made a beeline for Earth. Water dashed straight through Earth, seemingly knocking her head off. But to Sakura's shock, Earth's head grew back and she attempted to attack by throwing rocks. That's when Kero got an idea.

_~* I may not have ALL my powers. But I have to try! *~_

Kero flew right in front of Sakura…and breathed a flame of fire at the incoming rocks. But that didn't help much, because the rocks exploded into smaller flaming rocks. Before they could be hit, Sakura and Kero flew out of the way.

"Earth cannot be defeated by magic," Kero told Sakura.

"Then what do I do?" Sakura pleaded.

_~* I wish she hadn't asked me that, either. *~_

"I can't give you the answer to that, Sakura," Kero replied. "You have to figure it out on your own. Come on! You can do it!"

Sakura tried to think, but she had to think on her feet, because rocks were flying her way.

"Jump!"

Sakura leaped away from the incoming attacks and started to look around. Kero noticed she was looking at Ms. Mackenzie. Then she looked over at the trees.

_~* Come on, kiddo. What are you thinking about? *~_

Sakura reached for a card, but Kero was very skeptical about this choice.

"Um…Sakura…if you use the wrong card…"

"I know what I'm doing, Kero! Wood! Release and dispel!"

Sakura released the Wood Card and a series of branches rose. The branches headed straight for the Earth Card and they wrapped around her. Earth put up a great fight and Kero could hear the branches snapping.

_~* Uh oh…hurry up, Sakura! *~_

Sakura went up just before Earth broke loose. "Earth Card! Return to your power confined! Earth!"

For the last time, Sakura threw her wand down and sealed the Earth Card. This was the moment of truth. When the smoke cleared, the final Clow Card was sealed.

_~* She did it…SHE DID IT! And t-t-that means… *~_

Kero couldn't even finish his own thought…because he felt something surge through him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt for many years. But it was a very familiar feeling. It was a feeling of power. Kero closed his eyes…and when he opened them…he sensed he was on four legs.

_~* I…I…feel…good. I haven't felt this way since…before Clow died. It's finally happened! I'm ME again! THE REAL ME! *~_

Sakura cautiously approached the transformed guardian beast. "W-W-Who are you?"

"Sakura, it's me, Keroberos."

"K-K-Kero? Is this your true form?"

Keroberos grinned. "I told you I looked really cool!"

Sakura nodded and giggled. "NOW you look like a Keroberos!" She obviously thought about the first day they met when Sakura said he didn't look like his name. But her opinion had now changed.

Keroberos hung his head down. "I am sorry. I could not help you in time. If Earth had not been the last card…"

"What are you talking about? Of course you helped me! I could never have sealed Earth without your help! And you were by my side from day one! I couldn't have done any of this without you, Kero! You didn't even have to help me, either." Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "After all…I'M the one who scattered the cards in the first place, right?"

Keroberos wasn't convinced at first. "Sakura…"

But Sakura gave him a hug before he could say anything else. "Thank you, Kero!"

Keroberos couldn't help but have a warm feeling in his heart. But he also felt a sense of dread.

_~* It is almost time. Sakura…I hope you are ready…to meet Yue. *~_

* * *

Sakura blinked. "I have to admit. I wasn't ready to meet Yue."

"You think ANY of us were?" Li pointed out.

Silence.

"I guess you're right," Sakura said. "None of us were really ready for Yue. And we weren't ready…for the Final Judgment."

  


Author's Note: Next time, we finally commence with the Final Judgment. Expect these chapters to be the longest in the series because it will conclude this long series and lead into the next story, which will be a crossover. Come back for more, readers!

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	54. Recalling Li's Final Judgment

Author's Note: And thus we're into the final stretch. We'll begin our look back with the view on Li's Final Judgment. And then come back every day next week (HOPEFULLY) for some other perspectives on Sakura's Final Judgment. It should be great!

  


Summary: After looking back at the final Clow Card capture, it's time to look back at the first meeting with Yue.

  


**Episode 54- Recalling Li's Final Judgment**

  


There was an uneasy silence in the room. After recalling the capture of the Earth Card, nobody said anything. They all knew what they wanted to talk about, but nothing could be said.

So Kero finally broke the silence. "Isn't anybody gonna say anything?"

Silence.

"Then allow me," Kero grinned as he ducked into Sakura's pocket and pulled out another picture.

Sakura gasped. "Kero! You brought that picture?"

Kero nodded. It was a picture of Julian levitating in the air just before he had made that fateful transformation into Yue. It was the best way to break the ice.

"I remember this moment," Kero said. "It was completely unexpected. And it was really the first time I didn't take my own advice. I didn't expect the unexpected…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Shrine**

P.O.V.: Keroberos

Things were confusing for the first few minutes. Every few minutes, Madison would turn around and she wouldn't recognize the mighty Keroberos. But it was understandable, seeing as how the guardian beast hadn't been in his true form in many years.

They were all still at the shrine, with Madison having called the van over so she can dress Sakura up in another costume.

"Madison…WHY am I getting dressed up again?" Sakura asked.

"Because this is a special occasion," Madison answered cheerfully. "And with every special occasion, you need to wear something special."

Li adjusted his hair. "I still don't know how you got my robes." Madison had made sure to have the van stop and pick up Li's robes as well.

"Now stand together," Madison instructed. Then she turned her camera on. "Right now we're looking at Sakura and Li, two special Cardcaptors who have successfully sealed all the Clow Cards. Sakura, do you have anything you'd like to say?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "I'm just glad this is over and all the cards have been captured."

There was a brief silence before Li spoke up. "You did a good job, Sakura."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you, Li."

_~* I don't want you to think this is over, Sakura. You still must face the Final Judgment. *~_

"Uh…Li? Do you know anything about Yue?" Sakura asked.

"Yue's the other guardian," Li answered. "There were two guardians assigned to guard the Clow Cards. There was Keroberos under the sun, the guardian beast of the seal. And there was Yue under the moon, the judge."

"But what is he supposed to judge?" Sakura asked.

"I really don't know," Li replied. "None of Clow's magic books have anything on him. But you have the Clow Book, right? The beast on the front is Keroberos and the moon on the back is supposed to be Yue."

Sakura blinked. "But…I don't see anything on the back."

"Really? Then that means…Yue must have a false form as well."

Upon hearing those words, Keroberos shot a glance towards his prime suspect. He looked at the enigmatic teacher, Ms. Mackenzie. He knew she had to be Yue. He sensed a magical aura whenever he was around her.

"Sakura, have you even put your name on the card?" Li finally pointed out.

"Oh…actually, I haven't. I should do that right now."

Silence.

Keroberos spoke up. "Sakura…I believe you can accomplish anything."

Sakura reached for a pencil and began to slowly write her name on the final Clow Card. Keroberos knew very well what was about to happen once she finished putting her name on that card.

Madison walked up to Kero. "Kero…some of the cards went to Sakura and some of them went to Li. Who's the true owner of the Clow Cards?"

"We're about to find out," Keroberos answered ominously.

Sakura finished signing her name on the Earth Card…and as soon as she did, a huge gust of wind began to blow. Leaves were being scattered everywhere and Ms. Mackenzie stepped forward.

"Is it time. The Final Judgment is about to begin."

Keroberos knew what had to happen next. Yue was about to reveal himself. But much to the guardian beast's shock, the one that began to transform WASN'T Ms. Mackenzie. It was Julian Star, who was still out from the effects of the Sleep Card. He began to float in the air and Clow's symbol formed underneath him. Large white wings enveloped him and the transformation was soon complete.

All that remained in Julian's place was a mighty guardian dressed in white with large white wings. He had long silver hair that flowed off the top of his head in the wind. And he had a stone cold demeanor with emotionless silver eyes.

_~* Ah yes, that can only be Mr. Sunshine himself. *~_

"Who's that?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

"That…is Yue," Keroberos answered.

"That's Yue? What happened to Julian?!" Sakura cried.

"Julian WAS Yue," Ms. Mackenzie calmly clarified.

Yue flew down to the ground. "It has been a long time, Keroberos."

"I should have seen it before," Keroberos said to his old friend. "I was careless. I should have known that the guardian of the Clow Cards had to be someone close to the candidate. You managed to hide your power, but as Sakura and Li sealed more and more cards, I began to regain some of my magic…and I began to sense the aura of the moon.

"But then I was thrown off by the aura of this teacher. You have magical powers as well. And you were a lot shaper than me, because you sensed Yue before I did. You knew it was Julian, didn't you?"

"I sensed his aura at the archery competition," Ms. Mackenzie agreed. "I was drawn to him."

Sakura blinked. "I don't understand. What does all this mean?"

"It means I am like Keroberos," Yue answered. "I cannot regain my true form unless I have enough magic, so I must remain in my false form, which just happens to be Julian." Yue leaned over and grabbed Sakura's chin. "This is my first opportunity to see you in my true form, the candidate chosen by Keroberos the Appointor…as Mistress of the Clow Cards."

Sakura's lips quivered. "Julian…"

"But there is another who holds some of the Clow Cards. You weren't even able to seal them all on your own. That makes the Final Judgment seem so…meaningless."

"That's not true," Keroberos cut in. "I believe Sakura can accomplish anything."

Yue shook his head. "I see you're still an optimist…as usual."

Keroberos did likewise. "I see you're still a grouch…as usual."

Yue hesitated and finally spoke up again. "Very well then. The Final Judgment shall now begin."

Sakura looked nervous. "B-B-But wait! I thought we sealed all the Clow Cards! Doesn't that mean we've stopped the great disaster from happening?! What's this Final Judgment for?"

Keroberos wanted to give Sakura the simple answer, but before he could, Yue slowly began to take to the air. And Li Showron…was slowly being taken with him.

~----------~

_[Li: And if anyone remembers what happened from here better than anyone, it was me. It was the moment I'd waited for since I first started seeking the Clow Cards. So it was, without a doubt, my greatest failure…]_

* * *

**Flashback: The Top of a Building**

P.O.V.: Li Showron

Li looked down and saw it was a long way to the ground. He was all by himself. He was on his own now…just as he had wanted it since the beginning. This was his chance to prove that he was the rightful owner of the Clow Cards. He would prove every one of his doubters wrong. There was only one more step to take. Li now had to face off with Yue.

"I, Yue the Judge, shall now conduct the Final Judgment. Now…you must use all the cards in your possession…to defeat me!"

Li hesitated for a split-second and that allowed Yue the opportunity to get in the first attack. He sent a flurry of icicle attacks that sent Li reeling. Li tried to shield himself, but he quickly lost his balance and almost fell off. He knew he couldn't just sit there and take so much punishment without dishing anything out. So Li quickly took out his sword and went on the offensive.

"Fire! Come to my aid!"

Li summoned his fire spell and flames engulfed Yue. But when the fire cleared, Yue wasn't harmed at all.

"Such weak spells cannot defeat me," Yue said coldly.

Despite the minor setback, Li wasn't about to give up. "Now, element: Wind!"

Li sent his wind spell at Yue, but that didn't effect the judge at all. The frustration was beginning to set in, as nothing Li had tried was working. Yue continued his barrage by sending more deadly icicles at Li, sending the boy tumbling to the bottom of the roof.

"I was expecting more from a direct descendant of Clow Reed," Yue sneered.

Ideas were running short. Li knew he had to think of something quickly.

_~* There has to be something that can stop him! I have to think fast! I'm running out of time! Time! That's it!! ~*_

Li unleashed one of his cards. "Time Card!"

Once Li struck Time, everything froze. Time had been stopped, but much to Li's confusion…Yue had disappeared. The guardian was nowhere to be found. But suddenly, Li heard a voice behind him.

"Time is one of the cards under the moon."

Li turned around and saw Yue casually standing there. Time had not affected the guardian at all.

Yue peered down with his stone cold expression. "The judgment is over."

Those words cut away at Li like a knife. It was a cold, harsh reality, but he had failed. He had trained his entire life for this moment…and he failed.

Li let out an anguished cry. "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

"It was the worst moment of my life," Li continued as he continued staring at the picture. "I really wanted to prove myself and I couldn't. I made one stupid mistake."

Sakura shrugged. "It was a lot like the stupid mistake I made. The mistake that almost cost us everything…"

  


Author's Note: Next time, we'll begin looking at Sakura's Final Judgment from many different points of view. Come back next week to see it.


	55. Recalling Sakura's Final Judgment Pt 1

Author's Note: Now we'll take the long look back at Sakura's Final Judgment. We'll look back with different points of view, as you'll all begin to see.

  


Summary: We pick up where we left off. Everyone's still at Madison's house and are now looking back at Sakura's Final Judgment.

  


**Episode 55- Recalling Sakura's Final Judgment: Part 1**

  


Silence once again overtook the room. The atmosphere of uneasiness was filling the area once again. It wasn't easy to look back at this day, but it had been a long time since she reminisced about her Final Judgment. She felt like it was time to explore that fateful night once again.

"It was all just like my dream," Sakura said softly. "Exactly like it. And for a while…the dream started to turn into a nightmare…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Shrine (Sakura's Final Judgment)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura couldn't believe how badly Li had been beaten by the guardian Yue. It wasn't just that he was beaten, but he had also lost all his Clow Cards. Sakura felt her heart sink. She knew how hard he had worked and how much he had risked his life to get those Clow Cards. It had to be a crushing blow to him.

But Sakura didn't even have time to comfort him. Because she felt herself being lifted into the air. It was now her turn to face her Final Judgment…despite the fact that she didn't even know the purpose of any of it. Supposedly, the great disaster was averted when she sealed all the Clow Cards. She didn't understand any of this.

Sakura looked over at another building to see the guardian, Yue. She looked around to see she was atop Tokyo Tower…wearing the same costume…with Ms. Mackenzie right nearby. It was like nothing Sakura had ever felt…because it was all coming true…

_~* This is it…it's…EXACTLY like my dream! My dream's coming true! *~_

Yue looked towards Sakura. "Jump…"

Sakura wasted no time in stepping forward…and just like her dream, the wings of the Jump Card appeared on her shoes. Upon hearing Yue, the Jump Card reacted. Sakura went on to jump across the rooftop of each building until she reached Yue. The guardian only looked on coldly.

"Next is the proper candidate, a girl chosen by Keroberos the Appointor. To find if she is truly worthy to become our mistress, I shall now conduct the Final Judgment."

"I don't want to hurt you, Julian!"

"I, Yue the Judge, shall now conduct the Final Judgment. Now…you must use all of the cards in your possession…to defeat me!"

"I can't!" Sakura squeaked. "You may look different…but to me…you're still Julian!"

What Sakura couldn't see was that there was no Julian, because Julian would not attack the way he attacked. Yue immediately went on the offensive, sending ice crystals flying Sakura's way. Sakura was about to take a long fall, before she took out her saving grace.

"Fly!"

Sakura hitched a ride on her wand and stopped herself from plummeting to the ground. She could only think of one other thing to do. She started flying in the opposite direction. She couldn't bring herself to hut Julian, so she wanted to avoid him entirely. But when she looked behind her, she saw Yue catching up to her fast. In mere seconds, they were both side-by-side.

"You cannot win if you run away," he said emotionlessly.

He winded up and threw one of his powerful blasts of magic at Sakura. She was sent right at a steel girder and before she can even recover, Yue continues his onslaught with more blasts of ice crystals. All Sakura could do was scream. None of the Clow Cards had ever been this rough with her and she felt like she wouldn't be able to pull through, especially without any of her friends to back her up.

Now Yue was floating in the air, slowly and methodically planning his next attack. He formed a bow and arrow out of light and was now aiming directly at Sakura.

"If you refuse to fight, this will be the end," Yue said in his frigid voice.

Sakura looked up and saw her fate meeting her head-on and staring her right in the face. The sweat was rolling down her temples and forehead and there weren't any ideas coming to her head fast enough. It wasn't that she was completely defenseless, but she didn't want to hurt Julian.

_~* I have to think of a card that won't hurt Julian. Hey…I got it! *~_

Sakura quickly unleashed… "Wood!"

When Sakura used the Wood Card, she suddenly heard a gruff voice call out below.

"NO!! NOT THAT ONE!!"

It was the voice of Keroberos, but it was too late. There were already dozens of vines heading towards Yue, but the guardian remained collective. Yue remained with his stone cold expression. As the vines headed for him, his eyes began to glow. The vines immediately did an about-face and…turned on Sakura. The vines roughly wrapped themselves around her. Sakura struggled to free herself, but there was no escape. She was stuck.

Yue slowly started descending. "Wood is one of the cards under the moon. The RIGHT candidate would have known that."

Sakura looked up, a defeated look on her face. "S-So…I lost?"

"The Judgment is over," Yue said callously. "Since you've lost, the cards now have no rightful owner."

"Please…" Sakura pleaded. "Give me another chance."

"THAT is impossible," Yue said coldly. "No candidate can ever take The Final Judgment twice."

Sakura slowly raised her head. "T-The cards. W-What'll…happen to them?"

"Since you have lost, the seal will now be broken once again. And disaster shall befall the world."

_~* There's that word again. What is that supposed to mean? *~_

"What IS the disaster?"

Yue slowly uttered those ominous words. "It is to forget."

_~* Forget? *~_

Yue continued with his explanation. "If the candidate chosen by Keroberos the Appointor fails The Final Judgment and cannot defeat me, Yue the Judge, then the Clow Cards…and everyone INVOLVED with the Clow Cards will forget what it is…to love the one person they love the most."

Sakura looked down to see the distressed look on everyone's faces. The whole concept of the great disaster was starting to sink into everyone. Like Kero said, it wasn't like an apocalyptic disaster…but a much worse one.

_~* Everyone will forget what it is to love the person they love the most? My friends will forget what it is to love the person they love the most? My family will forget? I'LL forget?! No! I can't let that happen! *~_

Sakura lunged out with all her strength and desperately reached forward. "LET…ME…GO!!!"

Sakura almost reached Yue, but she fell short. The vines were strong and their grip on Sakura was growing stronger. Sakura was pleading with all her heart, but Yue wouldn't have any of it. He wasn't moved at all.

"You show a lot of heart," Yue said with his frigid expression. "But I am not as sentimental as Keroberos. You have lost! You cannot defeat me! Only CLOW can defeat me!"

Yue coldly raised his hand…and there was a flash of light.

* * *

"Everything could have ended right there," Sakura continued. "By all rights…it SHOULD have ended there. And I couldn't believe that's how it all could have ended."

"It's just what I was thinking," Kero added. "I had total faith that everything would work out in the end. But it wasn't easy to watch everything that happened.

"Let me tell you everything I saw…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Shrine (Sakura's Final Judgment)**

P.O.V.: Keroberos

There was one thought running through the head of the guardian beast Keroberos. The mighty Yue hadn't lost a step at all. He was just as strong as he ever was, making short work of the Li kid. Sakura quickly ran over to his side.

Keroberos knew Li had a lot of heart, but he could not defeat Yue and to think he could was foolishness. Li didn't have what it takes. But Keroberos knew who would.

The guardian beast looked ahead to see Sakura being lifted into the air. She was placed onto Tokyo Tower. Sakura looked around to see where she was…and it was as if she had seen a ghost.

_~* I have faith in you, Sakura. I believe you can do anything! *~_

Yue looked towards Sakura and mouthed one word. Suddenly, Sakura stepped forward and began to jump across from rooftop to rooftop with the aid of the Jump Card. In mere seconds, she was standing on a rooftop looking towards Yue.

"So Julian knew about Sakura the whole time?" Madison Taylor asked.

"I don't think Julian is aware of any of this," Keroberos explained. "Yue the Judge is not needed until The Final Judgment and his false form is not to know of his existence."

Madison blinked. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning…Julian is unaware of Yue's existence. He just thinks he's a normal human being."

"But there's one thing I still don't get," Li said. "You came out when Sakura scattered the Clow Cards. But Julian's been in Reedington for years. How can that be?"

"Perhaps someone has wished it to be so," Ms. Mackenzie attempted answering. "There are no coincidences in this world. There is only the inevitable."

Keroberos shook his head when he saw the blank expressions on Li and Madison. He had a feeling that the enigmatic teacher only confused them even more. But those questions weren't their immediate concern. The focus was all on Sakura. There was dialogue being exchanged between her and Yue that was barely audible. But the exchange didn't last long, because Yue started his attack.

He sent a series of ice crystals flying at Sakura and she couldn't keep her balance. The barrage wouldn't stop and Sakura fell off the roof to the horror of everyone present. But Sakura couldn't be done in that easily. She quickly saved herself by hitching a ride on the Fly Card. But rather than rushing towards Yue, Sakura was flying in the opposite direction.

_~* No, Sakura! What are you doing?! You can't just run away! *~_

Yue wouldn't tolerate his opponent trying to run, so he quickly took flight and followed. He was flying at tremendous speeds, because in a matter of seconds, he was side-by-side with Sakura. And Yue tossed a powerful blast of magic at her, sending her plowing into a steel girder. Before she could even recover, Yue continued with his onslaught of ice crystals. Sakura could only let out an agonizing scream.

"That's IT!!"

Keroberos turned around and saw that Li was about to come to Sakura's rescue. So the guardian beast quickly intercepted him.

"No! If Sakura receives help from anyone, she will automatically fail!"

"We have to do something!" Li retorted.

"I still believe in her," Keroberos replied. "I believe she will convince Yue."

Finally, Sakura fell onto another rooftop. Yue was getting ready to deliver the finishing blow. He was forming a bow and arrow out of light and aiming it straight at Sakura. Keroberos knew Sakura wouldn't just take that. He knew she'd have something in store. Then she unleashed one of her cards.

"Wood!"

_~* WOOD?! STUPID! *~_

"NO!! NOT THAT ONE!!"

It was too late. Sakura was already throwing out the Wood Card. Dozens of vines came out and headed for Yue. Li and Madison were getting their hopes up, but Keroberos knew better.

And sure enough, Yue's eyes began to glow and the vines did a total about-face. The vines turned on Sakura and started to tie her up. Sakura was stuck and couldn't even move. Yue began his slow descent.

"Wood is one of the cards under the moon," he said coldly. His voice was clearly audible now. "The RIGHT candidate would have known that."

Sakura tried to speak, but she was too weak. None of them could hear her, except Yue.

"The Judgment is over!" Yue said callously. "Since you've lost, the cards now have no rightful owner."

Madison looked over at Keroberos. "The cards have no rightful owner? Then…what happens now?"

As if on cue, Yue continued. "Since you have lost, the seal will now be broken once again. And disaster shall befall the world."

_~* Oh, Yue…not the disaster! *~_

"What is the disaster?" Madison asked Keroberos.

Once again, Yue answered on cue. "It is to forget! If the candidate chosen by Keroberos the Appointor fails The Final Judgment and cannot defeat me, Yue the Judge, then the Clow Cards…and everyone INVOLVED with the Clow Cards will forget what it is…to love the one person they love the most."

Everyone gasped. Keroberos hung his head down. He had warned everyone that the disaster wasn't of an end-of-the-world type nature. But it would far worse for anyone involved with the Clow Cards. They would forget what it was to love the one they loved the most. 

Keroberos continued. "The Clow Cards most treasure the person who sealed them. If this person fails the Final Judgment, then they forget about the person so they may not grieve. Unfortunately, everyone else tied to the Clow Cards is also to forget. It is very unfortunate."

In a final show of courage and defiance, Sakura lunged forward. "LET…ME…GO!!!"

Sakura was showing that spirit and fire that Keroberos knew only she possessed. But it wasn't enough to convince Yue. He just remained there, still emotionless as ever.

"You show a lot of heart," Yue said with his frigid expression. "But I am not as sentimental as Keroberos. You have lost! You cannot defeat me! Only CLOW can defeat me!"

Yue coldly raised his hand…and there was a flash of light.

  


Author's Note: That's two views, but we'll keep going with a little more. Come back tomorrow to see what's next.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	56. Recalling Sakura's Final Judgment Pt 2

Author's Note: It's hard to believe, but was yesterday really the final episode of Cardcaptors? Seems kinda…I don't know…anticlimactic. It's like it didn't go out with a bang, but with a whimper. That's all I have to say about that for right now. Let's just move forward.

  


Summary: We're still in Madison's room and Sakura, Madison, Li, and Kero are still looking back at Sakura's Final Judgment. We've looked at the first part from Sakura and Kero's views. So let's look at two other views.

  


**Episode 56- Recalling Sakura's Final Judgment: Part 2**

  


"It wasn't easy to see that," Kero continued. "Sakura showed a lot of heart…but it didn't matter to Yue. To be fair…it wasn't all his fault. His heart was hardened…by the past."

"It was definitely a night I'll never forget," Madison added. "It all started out so exciting. I was like you, Kero. I had total faith in Sakura. And I didn't think anything could go wrong. But when she lost, I felt like the worst had happened…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Shrine (Sakura's Final Judgment)**

P.O.V.: Madison Taylor

It was an unbelievable sight. Li had given it his all, but Yue had defeated him. Sakura immediately ran to his side to see if he was ok, but Li had confirmed the worst. His Clow Cards were taken. He had risked everything for them and he had lost them. Madison then noticed that Sakura was almost in tears.

_~* It's almost as if she DOES care about him. It's just as I thought. *~_

But there would be no more exchanges, because Sakura was being lifted into the air. She was then placed atop Tokyo Tower and Madison saw Sakura gasp. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. And Madison knew why.

_~* Sakura told me all about this. This must be just like her dream! *~_

The guardian known as Yue mouthed one word and Sakura stepped forward. She began jumping across many rooftops with the aid of the Jump Card. She kept jumping until she was looking up towards Yue.

_~* I really wish I had my camera! Sakura must be so nervous about this. But there's one thing that still gets me about all this. *~_

"So Julian knew about Sakura the whole time?" Madison asked.

"I don't think Julian is aware of any of this," Keroberos explained. "Yue the Judge is not needed until The Final Judgment and his false form is not to know of his existence."

Madison blinked. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning…Julian is unaware of Yue's existence. He just thinks he's a normal human being."

"But there's one thing I still don't get," Li said. "You came out when Sakura scattered the Clow Cards. But Julian's been in Reedington for years. How can that be?"

"Perhaps someone has wished it to be so," Ms. Mackenzie attempted answering. "There are no coincidences in this world. There is only the inevitable."

_~* That didn't clear up too much. I'm probably even MORE confused now, if that were possible. *~_

Everyone looked up and saw the ominous silence that was up on the rooftop. Everyone was on edge, knowing the climatic confrontation that was about to take place.

_~* Come on, Sakura! You've gone through so much since you first became a Cardcaptor! You can do this! I believe in you! Now show him what you can do! *~_

But it was Yue who launched the first attack. He shot a barrage of ice crystals at Sakura, sending her off the roof. She was heading down, but she quickly caught herself with the Fly Card. She was able to regain composure, but she didn't fly towards Yue. Instead, she was flying away from him.

_~* She must be afraid of hurting Julian. Be careful, Sakura! *~_

Yue wasn't about to let Sakura run away. He gave chase and in a matter of seconds, he and Sakura were side-by-side. He winded up and hit her with a blast of powerful magic. The hit sent Sakura crashing into a steel girder. She couldn't regain her senses before Yue continued attacking with his ice crystals. Sakura could only let out an agonized scream.

"That's IT!!"

Madison turned her head to see that Li was about to run to Sakura's aid. But to her shock, Keroberos intercepted him.

"No! If Sakura receives help from anyone, she will automatically fail!"

"We have to do something!" Li retorted.

"I still believe in her," Keroberos replied. "I believe she will convince Yue."

Li stepped back and Madison could only clasp her hands in prayer. She wanted Sakura to pull through. Sakura finally fell onto a rooftop and tried to shake off the cobwebs. But Yue was already preparing the final blow. He formed a bow and arrow of light and aimed it straight at Madison's best friend. Suddenly, Sakura raised her head and unleashed one of her cards.

"Wood!"

_~* Yeah! There you go, Sakura! *~_

Madison rejoiced upon seeing her best friend fight back. And she knew Wood would do the trick. But someone else wasn't so joyful or optimistic.

"NO!! NOT THAT ONE!!"

Madison felt confused when she heard Keroberos groan. Sakura had unleashed the many vines of the Wood Card and it looked to be the best plan.

Then the impossible happened. Yue's eyes began to glow and the vines stopped. They did a total about-face and immediately turned on Sakura. The vines tied her up and she couldn't even move.

_~* NO! How can that happen?! That's never happened before! *~_

Yue slowly flew down. "Wood is one of the cards under the moon." His voice was now clearly audible. "The RIGHT candidate would have known that!"

Sakura tried to speak, but she was too weak. None of them could hear her, except Yue.

"The Judgment is over!" Yue said callously. "Since you've lost, the cards now have no rightful owner."

Madison looked over at Keroberos. "The cards have no rightful owner? Then…what happens now?"

As if on cue, Yue continued. "Since you have lost, the seal will now be broken once again. And disaster shall befall the world."

_~* I keep hearing about this disaster. What's it supposed to be? *~_

"What is the disaster?" Madison asked Keroberos.

Once again, Yue answered on cue. "It is to forget! If the candidate chosen by Keroberos the Appointor fails The Final Judgment and cannot defeat me, Yue the Judge, then the Clow Cards…and everyone INVOLVED with the Clow Cards will forget what it is…to love the one person they love the most."

Everyone gasped. And tears were coming to Madison's eyes. She never thought the disaster would be something of this magnitude. Ever since this whole thing began, Madison had stood by Sakura through thick and thin. She was willing to take any punishment and was willing to suffer for her best friend. But this fate that they were all about to handed was a fate worse than death. Madison was ready to cry.

Keroberos continued. "The Clow Cards most treasure the person who sealed them. If this person fails the Final Judgment, then they forget about the person so they may not grieve. Unfortunately, everyone else tied to the Clow Cards is also to forget. It is very unfortunate."

It all felt so senseless. Madison was about to forget the one person that made her life worth living. She fell to her knees in tears.

_~* To forget what it is to love the one I love the most? Sakura…does that mean I'll forget what it is to love…you? NO! I'd rather die! I don't want to live through that! *~_

In a final show of courage and defiance, Sakura lunged forward. "LET…ME…GO!!!"

Sakura was showing that spirit that Madison knew was always in her. That was the Sakura she had come to know and love. But it obviously wasn't enough to convince Yue. He just remained there, still emotionless as ever. To Madison…he was even…heartless.

"You show a lot of heart," Yue said with his frigid expression. "But I am not as sentimental as Keroberos. You have lost! You cannot defeat me! Only CLOW can defeat me!"

Yue coldly raised his hand…and there was a flash of light.

* * *

"I honestly don't remember if anything happened after that," Madison continued. "But if it involved anything where I didn't remember what it is to love who I love the most…then I'd rather not remember. To be unable to love…is such a horrible thought. It almost makes life not worth living."

Li nodded. "Since I was the one who faced Yue first, I knew what he could dish out. So I knew you wouldn't have it easy, Sakura. When I saw you being taken up…I was afraid. I was afraid something bad would happen to you…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Shrine (Sakura's Final Judgment)**

P.O.V.: Li Showron

Li was finally starting to come to. The battle with Yue had taken everything out of him. He didn't know much, except that he was on the ground. And someone was holding him. It was Sakura and she was saddened. It wasn't that Li had lost, it was that she was legitimately concerned for him. It was something he never expected everything.

But she wasn't holding him for long, because she was being lifted into the air. She was then placed atop Tokyo Tower and Sakura gasped. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Li remembered why.

_~* Sakura told me about this after we sealed the Dream Card. This is just like her dream! *~_

The guardian known as Yue mouthed one word and Sakura stepped forward. She began jumping across many rooftops with the aid of the Jump Card. She kept jumping until she was looking up towards Yue.

"So Julian knew about Sakura the whole time?" Madison asked.

"I don't think Julian is aware of any of this," Keroberos explained. "Yue the Judge is not needed until The Final Judgment and his false form is not to know of his existence."

Madison blinked. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning…Julian is unaware of Yue's existence. He just thinks he's a normal human being."

_~* He doesn't know who he is? But that doesn't make sense. He's been around way before the Clow Cards were ever released. *~_

"But there's one thing I still don't get," Li said. "You came out when Sakura scattered the Clow Cards. But Julian's been in Reedington for years. How can that be?"

"Perhaps someone has wished it to be so," Ms. Mackenzie attempted answering. "There are no coincidences in this world. There is only the inevitable."

_~* Great…glad YOU'RE here to confuse me. *~_

With that question having been addressed, everyone looked up at Sakura and Yue on the rooftop. There was a lot of tension on the ground, since everyone knew what was about to take place. But no one felt more nervous than Li.

_~* Be careful, Sakura. He's very powerful…and he shows no mercy. *~_

Yue began the fight by shooting a barrage of ice crystals at Sakura, sending her falling off the roof. She was heading for a long fall, but she was able to save herself with the Fly Card. She managed to regain her senses and recover, but instead of returning any attack, she began to fly away.

_~* Sakura! What are you doing?! You can't run from him! *~_

Yue wasn't about to let Sakura run away. He gave chase and in a matter of seconds, he and Sakura were side-by-side. He winded up and hit her with a blast of powerful magic. The hit sent Sakura crashing into a steel girder. She couldn't regain her senses before Yue continued attacking with his ice crystals. Sakura could only let out an agonized scream.

_~* NO! I can't let this happen! I can't let her suffer like this! *~_

"That's IT!!"

Li didn't want to stand by anymore. He tried to rush forward and come to Sakura's aid, but he was quickly intercepted by the guardian beast, Keroberos.

"No! If Sakura receives help from anyone, she will automatically fail!"

"We have to do something!" Li retorted.

"I still believe in her," Keroberos replied. "I believe she will convince Yue."

Li turned his head that Madison had turned to prayer. And it looked like Li could only do the same. He stepped back, knowing Sakura was on her own.

_~* Come on, Sakura! We've been through so much! You're not that hopeless little girl I first met. You're stronger than this! I know you are! You have to do something! *~_

Yue was preparing to deliver the final blow. He formed a bow and arrow out of light and aimed it straight at Sakura. Li remembered the night they hunted the Arrow Card and how he narrowly saved Sakura from being pierced by an arrow. But he couldn't save her this time and that ate away at him. Suddenly, Sakura raised her head and took out one of her cards. It looked like she wouldn't need saving, because she was ready to fight back.

"Wood!"

Li looked up and a smile appeared on his face. It looked like Sakura had come up with a solid game plan, but someone else wasn't so sure.

"NO!! NOT THAT ONE!!"

Keroberos let out his loud protest, but it was too late. Sakura was attacking with the Wood Card. Yue wasn't shaken at all, though. His eyes began to glow and the vines of Wood stopped…and turned on Sakura. They tied her up and left her unable to move.

_~* He's using the card against her! But how can he do that?! *~_

Yue slowly flew down. "Wood is one of the cards under the moon." His voice was now clearly audible. "The RIGHT candidate would have known that!"

Sakura tried to speak, but she was too weak. None of them could hear her, except Yue.

"The Judgment is over!" Yue said callously. "Since you've lost, the cards now have no rightful owner."

"The cards have no rightful owner?" Madison repeated. "Then…what happens now?"

As if on cue, Yue continued. "Since you have lost, the seal will now be broken once again. And disaster shall befall the world."

_~* I've heard so much about the disaster…even while I was training back home. What is it? *~_

"What is the disaster?" Madison asked Keroberos, as if reading Li's mind.

Once again, Yue answered on cue. "It is to forget! If the candidate chosen by Keroberos the Appointor fails The Final Judgment and cannot defeat me, Yue the Judge, then the Clow Cards…and everyone INVOLVED with the Clow Cards will forget what it is…to love the one person they love the most."

Everyone gasped. Li knew that the disaster wasn't of an apocalyptic nature, so he always wondered what else it could be. But he never imagined that it would something of this level. He was in a state of complete shock.

Keroberos continued. "The Clow Cards most treasure the person who sealed them. If this person fails the Final Judgment, then they forget about the person so they may not grieve. Unfortunately, everyone else tied to the Clow Cards is also to forget. It is very unfortunate."

Li could hardly move. He couldn't believe this was happening. After everything they had been through together…and after everything that happened since he first came to Japan…he couldn't believe it was all about to end like this.

_~* I…don't want to forget what it is to love the one person I love the most, no matter who it is! This can't be happening! It can't end this way! *~_

In a final show of courage and defiance, Sakura lunged forward. "LET…ME…GO!!!"

Sakura was showing that spirit that Li knew she possessed. That was the Sakura he had come to know. She was much braver and a lot stronger than she was when he first met her But it obviously wasn't enough to convince Yue. He just remained there, still emotionless as ever. Li knew there would be no convincing him.

_~* …………no mercy………… *~_

"You show a lot of heart," Yue said with his frigid expression. "But I am not as sentimental as Keroberos. You have lost! You cannot defeat me! Only CLOW can defeat me!"

Yue coldly raised his hand…and there was a flash of light.

  


Author's Note: This was the look of four different points of view, but tomorrow we move to the next part of the Final Judgment. Sakura begins to recall what it is to forget…and she recalls everything she saw. We're winding down, so come back to see the final chapters.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	57. Recalling The Great Disaster

Summary: We take a little different look this time around. Still looking back at Sakura's Final Judgment, Sakura begins to remember what it was like…to forget. (And this wouldn't be one of my stories if I didn't add anything ORIGINAL to it)

  


**Episode 57- Recalling The Great Disaster**

  


It was a unique experience, Sakura knew that much. They all remembered what happened during the Final Judgment; it was something they could never forget. But they never had these new insights before. Sakura, personally, was actually empathizing with what Madison, Li, and Kero were thinking on that fateful night and was something totally new for her.

But there was one insight they could never totally empathize with. She knew exactly what it was. It was what happened after she lost the first time.

"I remember what happened after that," Sakura said solemnly, breaking the awkward silence. "It all felt so normal…yet it felt so different. And I don't know how life would have been if that would have been my everyday life…"

* * *

**Flashback: Sakura's House (During The Great Disaster)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**

Sakura woke up and looked at her alarm clock. She quickly realized what she came to realize every morning around this time. She was late. She had to get up to go to school.

She got to her feet and changed into her school uniform, but paused briefly before running out like she usually did. Something felt…different. But she quickly shrugged it off. Nothing was different. This was what she did everyday.

She ran down the stairs and ran into her big brother, Tori.

"Morning, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled. "Morning!"

She quickly grabbed her breakfast-on-the-go and was about to head out, but she turned her head towards the counter and stopped.

_~* That's funny…it feels like there's something missing. But that's silly. There's never been anything on that counter before. It's just my imagination. *~_

Shrugging that off, Sakura headed out the door and put on her rollerblades. She started skating down the street, heading for another school day. But she started slowing down when she got that weird feeling again.

_~* That's weird. Why does it feel like there's something missing? I always skate to school by myself, don't I? What's that feeling I'm getting? Oh…maybe it's just something I ate. *~_

Sakura shrugged the feeling off again and kept skating towards school. She was already late…again.

~----------~

_[Sakura: And it didn't end there. When I got to school, things felt even weirder…]_

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (During The Great Disaster)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

To her relief, Sakura wasn't late. So she quickly ran to her locker and got ready for another day of school. And to make her day even better, someone else was there to greet her. It was Madison Taylor.

"Hi, Sakura," Madison said listlessly.

"Morning, Madison!" Sakura said cheerfully.

For some reason there was no smile on Madison's face. Sakura thought about that. For some reason, she thought Madison was always more…cheerful. But something felt different. Then she remembered that Madison was always this way.

Madison was almost showing no signs of life. She just routinely changed into her school shoes and walked away, only stopping to remind Sakura…

"Sakura…class is about to start."

Sakura's mind was brought out of its trance and she quickly grabbed her books to go to class. It was nice to know that she wasn't late, because when she got to her first class, the teacher wasn't even in yet. She exchanged the usual pleasantries with her classmates and headed to her seat and looked over to see Zachary walking towards Chelsea.

"Chelsea, I need you to get the class material before Ms. Mackenzie comes in."

"Ok, Zachary."

That weird feeling went through Sakura again. It even prompted her to get up and walk towards Chelsea.

"Chelsea…………that's it? Don't you have anything else to say?"

Chelsea blinked. "Uh……what else am I supposed to say? It's not like I know Zachary that well."

Sakura shrugged again. "Of course you don't. What am I thinking?"

Everything was feeling out of whack. It didn't get better when Mr. Terada stuck his head through the classroom door.

"Rita?"

Rita walked towards the classroom door. "Yes, Mr. Terada?"

"Could you give these papers to Ms. Mackenzie for me?"

"Yes Mr. Terada."

Mr. Terada handed the papers to Rita and he just walked out while Rita headed back to her seat. The same weird feeling went through Sakura again. Something didn't feel right.

_~* NOW why am I feeling this way? That was a perfectly normal exchange between teacher and student. Why do I feel like something's so…different? This is the way it is everyday. *~_

Sakura turned to sit down and she almost collided with someone. "Oh…morning, Li!"

Li Showron just apathetically took his seat. "Good morning."

_~* What is THAT all about? Wait…why am I even asking that? Li NEVER talks to me. That's the way it's always been. So…what's this I'm feeling? Why does everything feel so unusual? *~_

Sakura felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. She just took her seat and thought about why she was getting these feelings on what felt like a perfectly normal day.

~----------~

_[Sakura: And that wasn't everything. When lunchtime came around, things started to get even worse and I felt like I was going out of my mind…]_

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (A Scene of My Own During The Great Disaster)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura got her lunch like she usually did and looked around. This all felt like such a normal day…yet if felt like it wasn't. Something felt…unusual. But like she did throughout the day, Sakura shrugged the feeling off and went looking for a certain bench. And then she found her target. Sakura walked over and sat next to Madison Taylor.

"Hi, Madison!"

Madison was eating a sandwich and didn't even turn to face Sakura. "Hi."

Sakura blinked. "Madison…is something wrong?"

Madison still wouldn't face Sakura. "No. Why would you think that?"

Sakura blinked again. "Aren't you even going to look at me?"

Madison still didn't face Sakura. "Why? It's not like we're best friends or anything."

Sakura gasped. "What?"

"It's true. We've never been close or anything. And why the questions? Did you suddenly get lonely or something?"

Sakura finally thought about what she was doing. "Y-You're right…we've NEVER been close, have we? We hardly EVER talk, do we, Madison?"

"Almost never," Madison replied, taking a bite out of her sandwich. She STILL wasn't looking at Sakura.

Suddenly, a thought hit Sakura. "Madison…don't you always have a video camera with you?"

"Why would I have a video camera with me?" Madison asked tediously.

"It just feels like……well……don't you ALWAYS have a camera? It's like you're always taping something…isn't it?"

"I never have a camera with me," Madison growled. "You're seeing things, Avalon."

Sakura felt so confused. This all felt so unusual. She couldn't understand why she was thinking these things.

_~* Video camera? Where did THAT come from? I never see Madison with a video camera. So why does it feel so weird that she doesn't have one with her? WHAT'S GOING ON? *~_

Sakura shrugged again. This all felt like such a waste of time. So she decided to get up and walk away without saying anything more. Madison didn't even turn her head, but kept eating as if Sakura was never there to begin with.

This was definitely a normal day. So why did everything feel so wrong?

~----------~

_[Sakura: It all felt so frustrating…and by the time the school day ended…I just couldn't take it anymore…]_

* * *

**Flashback: Reedington Elementary (During The Great Disaster)**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

School had just ended and it couldn't end soon enough for Sakura. She walked out and was ready to go home, but noticed Madison was already leaving. She wasn't waiting for Sakura or anyone else, but was just walking out by herself. That felt weird…but Sakura remembered that it was perfectly normal. It was the same thing that happened everyday, so she didn't make anything of it.

Instead, Sakura decided to move forward and walk towards her brother, who was waiting for her. Tori was waiting patiently on his bike, but again Sakura noticed something was terribly wrong.

_~* I'm getting that feeling AGAIN! It's like something's missing. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! *~_

Sakura did a total about-face and ran away from Tori. She couldn't bear to endure that feeling anymore. This went like such a normal day, but it didn't feel normal at all. Something was seriously wrong and all Sakura wanted to do was run away. She closed her eyes and ran without looking back. And before she knew it, she was in the forest.

Sakura stopped and noticed that the bamboo branches…were moving. Her curiosity had peaked, so she moved forward…and began to hear voices calling out her name. They were the voices of her friends and family. A familiar spirit stood before Sakura and began to sing a very familiar song.

_~* That's the song Madison would always sing…and that's her voice! What's going on?! *~_

Sakura followed the spirit and she soon found herself surrounded by images of her family and friends. Then she looked ahead to see a blooming cherry blossom tree. And there was a familiar figure standing by it.

Sakura recognized this person…and her face brightened up like never before.

_~* It's you…the one person I love the most! *~_

And when Sakura discovered this person…she heard something…

****BONG****

It was a bell…and when Sakura heard it…

…it was as if she started to wake up from an awful nightmare.

  


Author's Note: You probably never thought it'd come, but we're down to the last TWO chapters. Next time we look at Sakura's rematch from two views. From Sakura's eyes…and from the eyes of **_???_**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	58. Recalling Sakura's Final Judgment Pt 3

Author's Note: Can you believe tomorrow marks the final chapter of this LONG story? I feel like this story's always been around and now it's about to end. But fear not, because there will be more from me. As soon as I wrap something else up, I will get started on that crossover story that this has been leading up to. More details tomorrow.

  


Summary: Sakura begins to look back at her rematch with Yue. But someone else is watching her…and remembering the same thing. (Along with a little original speech of my own that I added. ^_^)

  


**Episode 58- Recalling Sakura's Final Judgment: Part 3**

  


Sakura shook her head. "I would never want to live in a world like that. It was just so…awful! And I'm glad Ms. Mackenzie was there, or else I don't know what would have happened."

"Is this where we started to remember everything?" Madison asked.

Sakura nodded. "It was like I was finally starting to wake up…and I was brought back to reality…"

* * *

**Flashback: Tokyo Tower**

P.O.V.: Sakura Avalon

Sakura opened her eyes and saw she was back at Tokyo Tower. She was starting to remember everything…as it REALLY was. And the vines of the Wood Card were loosening their hold on her. They let her down safely on the rooftop and she was finally free. Once she was able to move freely, Sakura looked up and turned her head to see…

"Ms. Mackenzie!"

Her teacher, Ms. Mackenzie, was standing across from her, holding something an ever-present bell. It was the same bell she used during the whole Maze Card adventure.

"That bell…"

The bell began to sparkle…and it suddenly disappeared.

"This bell was left behind by Clow Reed," Ms. Mackenzie explained. "It was meant to give you a second chance and now that it has fulfilled its purpose, it is no longer needed. But be careful, Sakura. You will not get another chance."

A second chance was all Sakura wanted. She was now fully prepared to take whatever Yue could dish out. She grabbed her wand and turned to face the guardian.

"I've seen what it is to live in a world where you can't love the person you love the most!" Sakura said sternly. "I can't let everyone forget! It's too cruel! I'll do my best! And it'll be ok for sure!"

As Sakura recited those last words, a light began to emit from her wand. It startled her for a moment and she took a step back.

"Sakura, hold up your wand," Ms. Mackenzie instructed.

Sakura held her wand above her head and the light began to grow brighter. When the light started to clear, she saw that her wand was starting to change…and the Clow Cards were starting to come to her.

"They're returning to her!" Yue shouted in shock.

"They've chosen Sakura," Ms. Mackenzie smiled.

Once the Clow Cards had all come back to Sakura, the light finally cleared. And Sakura's wand…looked different. The wand changed. Instead of the bird-like head she was so used to seeing, there was a yellow star surrounded by a pink circle. Seconds later, a small pair of wings sprouted from the wand's tip.

Sakura grew determined as she held up her new wand. The battle was about to begin, but it wouldn't be anything like last time. This time…she believed in herself…

…and she definitely had much more to fight for.

* * *

Through the window, he could see the four recalling that fateful evening. But it wasn't exactly a night he would forget either. It was a night that forever changed him, and at first he thought it wasn't for the better. He tried everything to make sure that night didn't happen. At the time, he didn't want it to.

YUE didn't want things to change.

"You knew they'd be up there," a quiet voice called out below.

Yue looked down and saw Tori Avalon, so he flew down to the ground, right beside him. "How long have you been here?"

"I had a feeling you'd be here," Tori replied. "I've got to tell you, Madison needs new security guards. So are they saying what I think they are?"

Yue nodded. "Recalling the Final Judgment. It doesn't surprise me that they'd be looking back at that day. It was a prophetic dream that haunted your sister for a long time. And now with a NEW dream haunting her thoughts, it only makes sense that she look back."

Tori frowned. "You're sad, aren't you?"

Yue shook his head. "When it first happened, I was. I was afraid of change and I wasn't about to take being given a new Mistress quietly. So I didn't exactly make the Final Judgment easy on her."

"You underestimated her," Tori smirked.

"Perhaps I did," Yue agreed. "I thought the second time around would be just like the first…but it wasn't…"

* * *

**Flashback: Tokyo Tower**

P.O.V.: Yue (!)

It was a level of magic the likes of which Yue had not seen since the day of Clow. He didn't want to believe it, though. He wasn't about to lose now. He wouldn't make this easy for the candidate and if she wanted to be the new Mistress, she would have to beat him. And Yue didn't plan to go down without a fight.

Yue also couldn't believe the Clow Cards were coming back to her. They must have been really attached to her. He couldn't believe them. They were almost fickle. It was shocking that they would forget their true master so quickly. But Yue would never forget and he vowed to fight on.

The candidate held her wand over her head and she reached for one of the cards. "Windy!"

_~* Fool! She has learned nothing. Windy is another card under the moon. *~_

Windy came out and headed towards Yue. Yue motioned for Windy to turn away…but to his shock…

_~* What is this?! Windy! Go back! *~_

…Windy didn't turn away. She came straight for Yue and wrapped him up, leaving the guardian trapped.

Yue felt himself being lowered and when he looked up, he saw the candidate looking right at him. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He had already lost.

"You must have loved Clow very much," she said softly.

That was all Yue could take. "You have no idea! You cannot begin to fathom how much I loved him! He was like a father to me! He was MORE than a father to me! I suffered greatly when he died! I couldn't bear to see it! And I still cannot believe he is gone!"

The candidate slowly approached him… "The disaster…"

"I wanted disaster to fall upon you all! I am not a malicious being; Keroberos can tell you that. But I wanted you all to feel the pain that I endure each and every day. I wanted you to know what it was like to lose the one you love the most…just as I have!"

Yue found that a tear had fallen to the ground. He wasn't an emotional guardian by any stretch of the imagination, but he loved Clow Reed more than anything in the world. And his world came crashing down the day Clow died.

"I can't stand the thought of anyone new. I don't want anyone to replace Clow. I don't WANT a new Mistress!"

The candidate walked up to Yue and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know the feeling now. I know what it feels like to lose the one you love the most…and it's something I don't wish upon anybody. I'm sorry for what you've had to go through. I know I can't replace Clow…no one can.

"But I don't want to be your Mistress, Yue. I want to be your friend."

Yue raised his head and saw that pair of cheerful emerald eyes looking at him. She didn't look bitter at all about going through the disaster. She didn't look bitter that Yue had not even given her a chance and she didn't appear to hold any grudge, despite Yue being so unmerciful.

_~* She has compassion unlike any other. And she certainly has enough heart. Even when in the brink of defeat, she never gave up. She truly is worthy. *~_

Yue stood up. "Close your eyes."

Sakura seemed skeptical. She wasn't sure what to make of this and Yue couldn't blame her after everything he put her through.

"Just do it," Yue said solemnly.

Sakura finally put her trust in Yue and closed her eyes. Yue put a hand over her head and spread her wings.

"The Judgment is over. I, Yue the Judge, accept Sakura as our new Mistress."

It wasn't an easy thing to do, but Yue would no longer fight what was apparently meant to be. This girl would no longer be denied. She had successfully completely the Final Judgment and for that, he would accept her as his new Mistress.

Maybe he would even grow to love her someday.

* * *

"She's a lot stronger than she looks," Yue continued. "And in the past seven years, she has only gotten stronger. She's shelved the demons of uncertainty and has fully accepted her destiny as Mistress of the Sakura Cards. And I feel she can handle anything."

"You never should have underestimated her to begin with," Tori smirked. "I knew she'd come through eventually. From what I saw, I knew she would never give up."

Yue blinked. "What do you mean 'from what you saw'?"

Tori's smirk remained. "I saw the whole thing, too."

"Impossible. None of us saw you there. How could you have been witness to The Final Judgment?"

Tori knew the answer to that. "There was ONE person who saw me there…"

* * *

**Flashback: The Shrine**

P.O.V.: Tori Avalon

The Final Judgment had just ended. And Tori couldn't be prouder of his sister. He saw her run up to her friends and immediately throw up shouts of joy. She even grabbed the brat in a huge hug and swung him around. It wasn't the most pleasant scene for Tori to see, but he could understand since Sakura was really happy.

But what Tori didn't see was that Ms. Mackenzie had found him. She walked towards him and she looked out towards Sakura and her friends. Then she turned to smile at Tori.

"You've been here the whole time, haven't you?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you know Julian isn't human?"

"Yeah."

It was a shocking revelation to say the least, but Tori knew that Julian wasn't what he seemed. But it was something Tori would get used to. He would get used to it soon. After all, Julian is his best friend.

"So what happens now?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean?" Ms. Mackenzie asked back.

Tori had one big question lingering on his mind. He knew he had to ask it sooner or later. It was a question that had been haunting him for a long time. And he knew he had to ask it again.

"I know my sister's secret," Tori explained. "But she doesn't know that I'm on to her. And she doesn't know that I can see into the spirit world. We're two siblings…holding secrets from each other. I…saw my mom again…and she said I should wait until she's ready to tell me. But after all this…I'm still not sure."

"I understand your anxiety, Tori," Ms. Mackenzie replied. "But the best thing to do is respect what your mother tells you. The time will come when you and Sakura will reveal everything to each other, leaving no more secrets. It may be many years from now, but the time will come. And until that time comes…all you can do is wait."

Tori looked out to see his sister was still celebrating. There would be a day when the secrets would all be revealed and there would be nothing to hide anymore. He couldn't wait for that day to come.

But the ball was in Sakura's court. It was up to her to say something.

* * *

"She still hasn't said anything," Tori continued. "But I have a feeling she's finally ready to say something. You know it too, don't you?"

Yue nodded. "I have heard about it from…someone. You understand that I can't tell you any more."

"I understand," Tori said. "I'll just wait and let everything fall into place. I know Sakura will tell me soon. I just wonder what things will be like once we know about everything."

Yue thought about that. Life had taken so many different twists and turns in the last seven years. But one constant thing had always remained. Sakura and Tori were both keeping the big secret from each other. Sakura never knew about Tori's powers or that Tori knew about her. And Sakura had yet to tell Tori about her own powers. So now the one constant was about to change. Maybe it was for the best.

For the first time in a while, Yue smiled. "Things will get a lot more interesting, I'm sure."

  


Author's Note: We've recalled everything and while this would be a nice way to end it, I don't feel good about ending it here. So let's come back next time with an epilogue. See you all then!

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	59. The Epilogue

Author's Note: Well…this is it. The epilogue, which means that this story is now over. I can't believe it. I've made it a routine to upload or update a new story and then update THIS one, but now it's over. Hard to believe. But it's time for me to move on with the crossover. More details at the end.

  


Summary: After recalling The Final Judgment, Sakura decides to take her leave. But she's quickly stopped by her best friend, who again makes a desperate plea.

  


**Episode 59- The Epilogue**

  


After seeing how late it was, Sakura knew she had to be getting home before it got dark. Besides, she did what she needed to do. She got her head cleared and that's all she really wanted. It was a long walk out of Madison's estate and that gave Sakura a little more time to think. Sakura thought about the scrapbook she had in her hand.

"Is it me, Kero…or do I feel like we've remembered pretty much everything that's happened?" Sakura thought.

Kero shook his head. "Sakura, there's been a lot that's happened over your life. There's no way we can remember ALL of it. Yeah, maybe for the last few months we've been recalling every capture of the Clow Cards, but that's not all that's happened in your life. Your life is so much more than that.

"And yeah, looking back was a lot of fun. Going after the Clow Cards was an exciting time and I think it made everything a lot more interesting. But there's been a lot that's gone on since then that we can say the same thing about. Not all of them are fond memories, but they're still exciting and out of the ordinary.

"I think that's why we've kept this scrapbook in the first place. Whenever we miss those old times, we can always look back and admire them. But we can't look at the past forever. We have to move on with our future. And I have a feeling the future won't be any less exciting."

"I guess you're right," Sakura agreed. "We don't know what's going to happen in the future. But that's another thing that bothers me…"

Silence.

"It's that dream again, isn't it?" Kero guessed.

Sakura nodded. "I just can't get it out of my mind. And looking back at The Final Judgment only made me feel worse about it. Think about it, Kero. Every time I've had a dream like this, it's always come true in one form or another. The dream I had over Tokyo Tower, the dream where I saw Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Spinner Sun, and all the other prophetic dreams I had since then. They've all come true. And that scares me."

"You think something bad will happen, don't you?" Kero asked.

Sakura nodded. "I can take care of myself…and I'm sure Tori can to. But you can't begin to understand everything I saw, Kero. That's why I don't want to tell Li. He'll just get hurt…or worse."

"Sakura?"

Sakura gasped and turned around to see Madison was following her, holding her camera as she always did.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Madison…what are you doing?"

"I thought this would be something worth taping," Madison said sheepishly. "Sakura…haven't you told Li about your dream yet?"

"Madison…I can't," Sakura moaned. "The dream can't come true if Li doesn't know about it. He won't have a chance to try and prevent it from happening."

"Sakura, there's no logic in what you're saying!" Madison snapped. "If you don't tell Li about what you saw, he won't be able to help you! And there's nothing that says he won't walk into it anyway!"

"Madison, you don't understand…"

"If you don't tell Li, then I'll tell him myself!!"

"YOU CAN'T!!" Sakura pleaded. "Please don't tell him, Madison! I don't want him to die! I don't want him to walk into that dream! And the best way to make sure it doesn't happen is if he doesn't know about it! PLEASE…you PROMISED you wouldn't tell him! You promised as my best friend that you wouldn't say anything!!"

Sakura, now in tears, saw she had hit something deep in Madison. Madison looked like she desperately wanted to say something, but she could never argue with Sakura. In the end, she would always follow whatever Sakura wanted.

"Ok…I won't tell him," Madison choked. "But you promise me you'll be careful!"

"I know what to expect now," Sakura nodded. "I won't be taken without a fight. And I won't let them get to Tori, either. I can do this. I promise I'll be careful. Trust me."

Madison hung her head down. "I trust you, Sakura."

Before Madison turned back, she gave Sakura a hug. It was an eerie feeling. It was as if it were a parting hug; as if Sakura were dying or something. Madison finally released the hug…and walked back, leaving Sakura alone with Kero.

"I trust you, too," Kero said.

"Thanks, Kero," Sakura said softly. "But…what if the worst DOES happen?"

"I don't think it'll come to that," Kero said comfortingly. "You've gone through MUCH worse, Sakura. And you've faced a lot of challenges in your life that would make anyone else fall to their knees.

"You pulled **Windy** out of the Clow Book…

"You took to the skies to seal **Fly**…

"You braved the night to seal **Shadow**…

"You used a freezer to help seal **Water**…

"You worked around your chores to seal **Rain** and Wood…

"You used the power of the branches to seal **Jump**…

"You distinguished real from fake when you sealed **Illusion**…

"You pretended to be a burglar to seal **Silent**…

"You used the power of the shadows to seal **Thunder**…

"You managed to seal **Sword** WITHOUT hurting Rita…

"You shared a dance before sealing **Flower**…

"You discovered the meaning of your name when you sealed **Shield**…

"You went through the same day over and over to seal **Time**…

"You saved the elephants while sealing **Power**…

"You sealed **Mist** to salvage what was left of your brother's play…

"You faced tornadoes to seal **Storm**…

"You stumbled onto **Float** while finding me…

"You faced your fears to seal **Erase**…

"You saw a bunch of beautiful lights while sealing **Glow**…

"You chased all over the park to seal **Move**…

"You brought your best moves to seal **Fight**…

"You ran a long marathon to seal **Loop**…

"You dodged the potent power of **Sleep**…

"Your best friend helped you to seal **Song**…

"You didn't let your size get you down when you sealed **Little**…

"You used the cards as your allies to discover **Mirror**…

"You used your ingenuity to escape and seal **Maze**…

"You went into the past to seal **Return**…

"You saved Meilin from **Shot**…

"You saved your cooking class's projects from **Sweet**…

"You sealed **Dash**, even when it looked like it would destroy a friendship…

"You weren't intimidated by the size of **Big**… 

"You even faced a huge dragon when you sealed **Create**…

"You managed to seal **Change**…even IF we had a few problems afterwards…

"You pretty much used everything you had to seal the mighty **Fiery**…

"You managed to keep your cool long enough to seal **Freeze**…

"Even though you almost exploded when you sealed **Snow**…

"You defended your best friend against **Voice**…

"You didn't let tight spaces stop you from sealing **Lock**…

"You even sealed **Cloud**…WITH A HUGE FEVER…

"You saw into your mind when you sealed **Dream**…

"You braved the depths of a sandstorm when you sealed **Sand**…

"You went into the darkness to seal **Light** and **Dark**…

"You risked your life to seal the dangerous **Arrow**…

"You used teamwork to seal **Twin**…

"You went through walls and roofs to seal **Through**…

"You surfed the seas to seal **Wave**…

"You broke into your bathroom to seal **Bubbles**…

"You went through a whole day of the truth to seal **Libra**…

"And you saved the city from the power of **Earth**…

"Sakura, you've done EVERYTHING I could ever imagine. I knew you were the one to hold the Clow Cards, but you've done SO much more than I imagined possible. And whatever challenge faces you in the future, I know you can do it. Because I still believe that you can do anything!"

It was a long speech, but it definitely did its job. Sakura felt much better. Kero had so much confidence in her. And with his confidence, Sakura started to believe in herself a lot more.

And Sakura was ready to face whatever was in her future.

  


**THE END**

  


Author's Note: Did I say 'THE END'? Can it be? YES! It's finally over! And I hoped you enjoyed every bit of it. So now that this story's over, it's time for me to move on to my crossover. Yes, it is a crossover between CCS and Digimon 02 (with ONE character from Tamers, but it's NOT who you think it is). Sakura's dream will be revealed in the first chapter. That's all I can reveal for now. For more info, check out my author's profile page. Keep an eye out for 'Keeping Secrets', which will be out in a few weeks.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
